Ouran High School, the Host's girlfriend
by Uyulala
Summary: CAPÍTULO 25: "La declaración de disolución del noviazgo". Haruhi jamás se imaginó que los Suou y Ootori desearan comprometerla con sus herederos. La única solución que encontró de momento para escapar fue decir una pequeña mentira y esa era QUE YA TENÍA NOVIO. "-Hitachiin... Hikaru..."
1. A partir de hoy, eres mi novio

**¡Hola lectores y lectoras! Como recordarán, había decidido traerles un nuevo fic de Ouran con esta pareja, esperando que la propuesta sea de su agrado. Gracias por comentar en mi fic "Perdidos y lo que pasó después" y si no lo hicieron, no importa. En sí, es la secuela, pero si no han leído el otro fic, no importa, ya que aún así le entienden.**

**Dejen sus bellos comentarios para saber qué les parece, ¿de acuerdo? Además (sin querer presionarlos) ustedes saben que éstos son el pan de los escritores, para saber si deben de continuar la historia o detenerse. Por cierto, creo que el primer capítulo me quedó un poco grande, pero eso ustedes lo deciden. ¡Comenten!**

* * *

_Hay cientos de chicas y chicos en toda la preparatoria Ouran… y, de todos ellos, precisamente__** ese**__ par tenía que… comportarse tan amable._

Dirigió sus ojos del color del ámbar hacia una pareja enfrente de él. En la mesa de la cafetería un chico de cabello castaño (que en realidad era una chica) platicaba alegre con otro de cabellera naranja y mirada gatuna. Mientras comían del almuerzo que ella llevase en una caja de obento, la mirada de los curiosos estaba sobre ellos, ya que de un tiempo hacia acá Fujioka y Hitachiin eran vistos juntos. Molesto ante la escena suscitada, el chico se paró de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la Tercera Sala de Música sin su hermano, además, aunque le avisara lo más probable es que fuera después en compañía de Haruhi, como venía sucediendo desde hace unos días.

Todo había cambiado desde esa tarde en que la castaña llegó a su mansión, lo que les extrañó a ambos gemelos, ya que jamás había ido por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, podía recordarlo, la chica lucía un poco preocupada y, lo más extraño de todo, fue que pidió hablar con su hermano, A SOLAS. Ella sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hacían era juntos, sin secretos, por eso, cuando él aceptó lo que ella pedía, se extrañó. Pensó que luego le contaría todo, mas no lo había hecho.

Continuó su caminar, hasta que la puerta del Host Club estuvo delante de él. La abrió y una suave lluvia de pétalos le recibió.

-Bienvenida –se escuchó la voz del resto de los anfitriones.

-Ah, sólo eres tú –se quejó Kyouya al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Lamento decepcionarlo –se molestó.

-¡Gemelo pervertido! –le gritó Tamaki, agarrándolo del saco azul- ¡Cómo te atreves a estar tanto tiempo con mi amada hija!

-¡No soy yo, Tono!

El rubio centró su atención por primera vez en el lado hacia el cual estaba peinado su cabello, corroborando que lo que decía era cierto. Lentamente lo soltó, alejándose de él. Le dio la espalda, aún furioso y, sencillamente, preguntó:

-¿Dónde están?

-En la Cafetería –fue su respuesta.

El Rey de las Sombras sonrió, mientras que una bombilla de seis se encontraba encendida sobre un fondo negro. Simplemente se dirigió hasta ellos y colocó las manos en un hombro de cada uno. Con voz pausada y tranquila les avisó.

-Las clientas no tardarán en llegar, por favor, cambien ese rostro ya que no me generaría ninguna ganancia si siguen con esa actitud.

Ellos comprendieron que lo que decía era cierto, por lo que trataron de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, el pelinaranja se sentía más incómodo que King, ya que él debía representar "el amor prohibido entre hermanos" a las clientas, mas ahora esa rutina le parecía sin sentido, ¿cómo actuar como dos enamorados si ahora su hermano y Haruhi lo parecían?

-Ya llegamos.

La puerta se abrió, entrando los aludidos por ella, el chico cargaba con el portafolio de ella, quien permanecía muy cerca del Hitachiin, sonriendo. Tamaki le miró con fuego en los ojos, mientras que el resto del Host Club (exceptuándolo a él) se había acostumbrado y hasta aceptado su llegada siempre de la misma manera.

Tranquilamente caminaron hasta una mesa cercana, en donde él abrió una silla, permitiéndole sentarse a la castaña. En ese momento, Tamaki se acercó, gritándole.

-¡Gemelo pervertido! ¡Deja de acosar a mi hija!

-Tono, por si no lo has notado, ella disfruta de mi compañía –sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Haruhi no te quiere cerca de ella! –masculló, aún más enfadado.

-Tamaki-sempai, en verdad me agrada su compañía –dijo sin malas intenciones la adolescente.

Las palabras dichas por la de ojos chocolate le hicieron convertirse en piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El chico parado a su lado sonrió victorioso ante la aclaración de ella y simplemente lo apartó con una mano.

-¿Lo ves? Ahora, si nos permites…

Sin prestarle más atención, se sentó a un lado de su acompañante, retomando la plática que hace sólo unos momentos mantenían en la Cafetería. Por su parte, su hermano le miró tristemente, porque, a pesar de que quería separarlos, comprendía que el mundo que les rodeaba se expandía y que tenían que madurar aunque lamentablemente lo hacían por separado, pero… lo que en verdad martirizaba su pecho era saber que él había escogido a Haruhi para dar ese paso.

Mori-senpai se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para permitir el paso de las primeras clientas, que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Ajenas a todo lo que ocurría, ellas solicitaron a los mayores, quienes llegaron a representar su papel de todos los días. Las chicas se emocionaron al ver cómo el pequeño rubio llegaba cargando a su peluche.

-¡Es Honey!

-¡Y Mori!

-Uhuuu… perdonen la demora… –se excusó el pequeño, sentado en los hombros del azabache.

-¡No, no es problema! –replicaron de inmediato al unísono.

-Es sólo que Takashi y yo demoramos porque Usa-chan estaba durmiendo –explicó con grandes ojos brillantes.

-¡Es taaaaan lindo! –se emocionaron al verle.

-Por cierto, Honey-senpai –replicó una chica de primero- ¿Por qué Hikaru y Kaoru han estado tan distantes en estos días?

Al escuchar la pregunta formulada, las adolescentes de tercero se tranquilizaron, notando que lo comentado por ella era cierto. Miraron curiosas a Honey, quien degustaba una tarta y un poco de té, compartiéndolo con su conejito. Mori miró impasiblemente, como siempre, sin meterse en problemas por hablar de más.

-Hika-chan y Kao-chan decidieron platicar con más gente, eso es todo –explicó.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos, vamos! No ocurre nada –dijo sonriendo Hikaru, quien se acercó a ellas tras escuchar la plática-. Kaoru y yo nos separamos un poco, pero no quiere decir que el amor que nos tenemos haya disminuido, ¿no es así, Kaoru?

-Sí –contestó desde el otro lado de la Sala.

-Si hubiese un problema, ustedes lo sabrían –trató de calmarlas el mayor.

-¡Me alegro tanto! –agradeció feliz una pelirroja.

-Sí, por un momento pensé que no volverían a actuar como antes –sonrió una azabache.

-Kaoru, en verdad es muy cruel que ellas piensen eso… –dramatizó el pelinaranja, con tristeza.

-Hikaru… no entiendo porqué ellas… ellas piensan de esa manera –le siguió el juego, acercándose a él-. El estar separado de ti me dolería demasiado, no concibo mi vida sin tu compañía.

-Ka… Kaoru… –finalizó.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡El amor prohibido de hermanos siempre es el mejor! –dijeron a coro.

Salvada, la situación estaba salvada por el momento. Los gemelos continuaron abrazados un poco más, mientras que unas rosas los envolvían en un perfecto cuadro para deleite de las clientas. Pronto, llegó el resto de las adolescentes, por lo que cada anfitrión se dedicó a complacer a las damas.

Haruhi, con sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate, platicaba con una joven de segundo acerca de su vida como "estudiante especial" en el Colegio. No notaba que Hikaru le observaba desde una mesa cercana, acompañado de tres chicas y Kaoru, quien a su vez le miraba curioso.

-Hikaru… Hikaru… –le llamó.

-¿Ump? –murmuró distraído, volteando a verle.

-Hikaru… es tan cruel que pienses en alguien más cuando estoy a tu lado –se quejó, soltando una lágrima falsa.

-Kaoru, no hay nadie para mí que sea más importante que tú –exclamó, tomando su barbilla.

Las clientas les observaron embelesadas, emocionándose ante cada muestra de afecto entre ese par demoníaco. Las actividades continuaron sin ninguna novedad, incluso Tamaki actuó como un verdadero Rey al no mostrar el coraje que sentía dentro de sí por lo ocurrido en esos instantes entre dos Host.

Cuando finalmente terminaron sus actividades, los chicos se sentaron a descansar del día. Haruhi preparó un poco de café de plebeyos para todos, comenzando a tomarlo, con excepción de Usa-chan, quien sólo tomaba té. Fue hasta la cocina, de donde volvió con una bandeja de plata llena de galletas y pastelillos

-¡Ah! ¡Haru-chan, se ve exquisito! –canturreó feliz Honey, tomando varias golosinas.

-¡Hija, serás una estupenda ama de casa! –se alegró Tamaki, luego de comer una galleta.

-Tamaki-senpai, yo no las preparé –aclaró-. Kyouya-senpai es quien siempre se encarga de tener postres en el Host Club.

-¿Tú no comerás con nosotros? –preguntó el de lentes, al ver que sólo había 6 tazas.

-No, debo de arreglar algunas cosas –explicó.

En ese instante entró de la sala conjunta un chico de cabellera naranja y mirada del ámbar, quien, sonriendo, tomó el portafolio de ella y preguntó:

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí –afirmó.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.

-¡E-E-Espera! ¡Hija, ¿dónde vas con ese gemelo pervertido?, papá lo prohíbe! –gritó el rubio, parándose de su silla.

-Vamos, senpai, creí que ya se había habituado a que salgamos juntos… –contestó sin interés.

-Tono, acostúmbrate –dijo el otro, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡P-Pero! ¿No tomarás café con nosotros? –preguntó, mirando las tazas.

-No, hoy no…

-¡Pero Haruhi sirvió seis tazas! –se quejó, contando con los dedos.

-¡Waaa! ¡Una es de Usa-chan! –aclaró Honey, al ver que no pensaba en su conejito.

-Tono, será mejor que los dejes ir –pidió el otro gemelo, sentado a su lado.

-Pe… pero…

Sin hacer caso a ninguno de sus comentarios, los adolescentes salieron por la puerta del Club, platicando alegremente. Por su parte, el rubio volteó a ver al otro hermano, quien comenzó a tomar de su café instantáneo tranquilamente.

-¡Cómo pudiste decir eso! ¿Acaso no te molesta verlos juntos? –gritó.

-¡Claro que me molesta! –respondió, dejando su taza- Pero no puedo hacer nada… si Haruhi desea pasar tiempo con él… no puedo prohibírselo.

No agregó nada más, saliendo de allí de inmediato. Caminó lentamente hasta el estacionamiento, dispuesto a llamar a un chofer, pues estaba seguro de que los otros dos tomaron su limosina, sin embargo, se sorprendió de hallarla allí. El conductor salió del transporte, abriendo la puerta del pasajero para que pudiera entrar. El muchacho así lo hizo.

-Disculpa… ¿y mi hermano? –preguntó al ingresar.

-Hitachiin-sama me indicó que sólo lo recogiera a usted, él se marchó con Fujioka-san.

La respuesta de su sirviente le dejó perplejo, pues sabía que nadie de su familia estaba acostumbrado a caminar, ya que podían perderse, entonces eso sólo indicaba que iría a casa de Haruhi. Molesto por esta deducción y, sin pensarlo mucho, indicó:

-Quiero que vayas a casa de Haruhi.

-De acuerdo, Hitachiin-sama.

La limosina desvió su camino, regresando el trayecto hasta entrar en un barrio humilde, después del cual fueron a otro y otro, hasta llegar al vecindario de la castaña. El adolescente se bajó, dispuesto a entrar a buscar a su hermano, ya no podía soportar que él estuviera tan lejos, apenas y cruzaban palabras en el Instituto. Tocó a la puerta del apartamento, abriendo una persona idéntica a él, sorprendiéndose de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

-¡No puedo más! ¡Quiero una explicación! –demandó.

-¿Explicación?

-Sí, ¿por qué estás tan distante? ¿Por qué no puedes actuar como antes? –pidió.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la castaña, llegando junto a ellos.

Minutos después los tres se encontraban arrodillados alrededor de la sencilla mesita, con tres tazas de té. Ninguno sabía exactamente por dónde empezar, así que tomaron de su respectiva taza ante el incómodo silencio.

-¿Me dirán ahora? –volvió a preguntar.

-De acuerdo… –suspiró la castaña.

**DÍAS ATRÁS**

La adolescente penetró por el despacho de Yuzuro Suou, el Director de la Academia, quien le había mandado llamar. El hombre le pidió se sentara en la silla que tenía ante él, obedeciéndole de inmediato.

-¿Me mandó llamar? –preguntó amablemente.

-Así es, Haruhi. Debo de decir que estoy muy complacido por tus calificaciones, nada menos de lo que se puede esperar de un estudiante becado –inició.

-Gracias.

-Además, tus maestros me han comentado que eres muy responsable, cumplida, amable y que te espera un brillante porvenir –continuó.

-Hago lo que puedo –expresó.

-Eres una gran chica, Haruhi, por ello… tengo un deseo que quiero comentarte. Desde que conozco a Tamaki me he dado cuenta de que tiene un gran corazón, aunque a veces es demasiado distraído, lo que le hace demasiado… predecible y manejable.

-Tamaki-senpai es una persona de buenos sentimientos. Al principio me sentí incómoda con él, pero ahora… creo que en verdad es una gran persona, y le admiro –le defendió.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –preguntó, curioso.

-Así es…

-Haruhi, ¿a cuánto asciende tu deuda con el Host Club? –inquirió.

-Por el momento… aún debo de pagar 30 000 000 de yens –aclaró.

-¿30 millones de yens?

-Bueno, Kyoya-senpai fue amable al permitirle pagar los costos de la carreta que destrocé sirviendo de anfitrión.

-¿Qué te parece si yo los pago?

La pregunta desconcertó a la castaña. Nadie hacía favores sólo porque sí, debía de haber algo oculto detrás de ese ofrecimiento. Antes de poder responder, la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella un hombre de lentes, a quien Haruhi reconoció como el padre de Kyouya. Los mayores se saludaron, aunque al parecer había algo que les incomodaba.

-Ootori-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el Director.

-Déjate de farsas, sé muy bien lo que planeas –contestó molesto.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres…

-Haruhi, permíteme pagar tu deuda con el Host Club.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

-No, he dicho que lo haré yo –reclamó el Suou.

-¿Por qué harían eso? –les miró confundida.

-No daré más rodeos, Fujioka Haruhi… ¡acepta ser la prometida de mi hijo! –gritaron al unísono.

La adolescente se sorprendió por la propuesta, y más al ver cómo cada uno sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo roja y negra, dentro de las cuales dos hermosos anillos de brillantes resplandecían. Haruhi no sabía cuál de los dos era más caro, pero en verdad debían de valer una fortuna.

-¿Q-QUÉ? –tartamudeó perpleja.

-La familia Ootori estaría en verdad complacida de que una chica con tus principios, valores y formación aceptara unirse en matrimonio con el heredero, Ootori Kyouya.

-De ninguna manera –intervino el otro-. La familia Suou se honraría en que una dama como tú se comprometiera con Tamaki, nuestro único heredero.

Una pequeña batalla de miradas dio inicio, ninguno de los dos quería retroceder ante su rival. La castaña entendió que debía de ponerle punto final a esto, antes de que ellos comenzaran a agredirse financieramente, como todos unos "caballeros". Mentalmente repasó cuál sería la solución más conveniente a ello, apretó la tela de su pantalón con ambas manos para darse valor, se paró de su asiento y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo comprometerme con ninguno de ellos a esta edad.

-Lo sabemos –aclaró Suou-. Por eso, este plan es a futuro, comprenderás que no deseo que Tamaki irrumpa su formación académica a esta edad, así que sólo sería un compromiso informal, con apenas 10 000 o 15 000 invitados.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos…_ –pensó.

-Tonterías, la familia Ootori posee varios imperios administrativos y Kyouya necesitará de una mujer que sepa administrarlos a su lado; tengo entendido que desea estudiar Derecho, lo cual viene a complementar las aspiraciones de mi hijo.

-Hay otra razón más importante aún –expresó, al ver que no aceptarían un "NO" por respuesta-. La verdad es que… tengo novio…

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, quedando todos inmóviles, sin poder responder nada. Por fin, ambos cerraron las cajas donde descansaban las joyas y, mirándola retadoramente continuaron.

-Eso tiene solución. Nuestra familia tiene varios cuerpos de la policía a su disposición, sólo dime quién es él…

"_Lo haríamos desaparecer"_

-Eso no es posible, ya que él no es… un… plebeyo –dijo, recordando el título que los mismos Host le otorgaron-. Él estudia en la Academia Ouran.

-Perfecto, dime quién para expulsarlo de inmediato –sentenció Suou.

La castaña pensó en sus posibilidades. Honey-senpai estaba fuera de sus opciones, ya que nadie creería que eran novios. Mori-senpai era tan reservado que ni ella misma se imaginaba saliendo con él, además, siempre estaba en compañía del pequeño rubio, por lo que hacía las cosas más difíciles. Los únicos que quedaban eran los gemelos. Estaba segura de que si decía que uno de ellos era su novio los otros no podrían oponerse, ya que la familia Hitachiin tenía buenas relaciones con las familias Ootori y Suou. Y por "buenas relaciones" se refería a negocios, negocios que valían varios millones de yenes y que ninguno de los presentes estaría dispuesto a romper sólo por una prometida.

-Hitachiin… –murmuró.

-¿El joven Hitachiin? –preguntaron- ¿Cuál de los gemelos?

Kaoru era definitivamente el más responsable, serio, amable y maduro de los dos, sabía que si le pedía el favor a él no se negaría. Sin embargo, Hikaru y ella habían estado más cerca en los últimos días, luego de la plática que sostuvieron al regresar de ese viaje, además, le hacía partícipe de sus juegos en el Host.

-Hitachiin… Hikaru…

**PRESENTE**

-¡QUÉ! –gritó el pelinaranja, al enterarse de todo.

-Lo siento, Hikaru, debimos decirte –comentó Haruhi.

-¿Cómo puedo ser tu "novio" sin saberlo? –le preguntó.

-Por ello le pedí a Kaoru que se hiciera pasar por ti –expresó-. Sabía que te negarías.

-¡N-No es eso! –tartamudeó sonrojado- Es sólo que…

Ahora entendía porqué desde la tarde en que la castaña había ido a hablar con su hermano, éste le pidió peinarse como el otro, sin comentarles de su decisión al resto. Y también entendió porqué Haruhi no llamaba a Kaoru por su nombre cuando estaba con él, ya que se supone hablaba con Hikaru.

Por su parte, Kaoru recargó su rostro en su mano derecha, contemplando el sonrojo de su hermano. En realidad no le había dicho nada por otro motivo más poderoso, ya que la misma castaña le permitió contarle. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Hikaru se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por la joven; al ver el incómodo silencio surgido, decidió romperlo.

-Bueno… ¡no es para tanto! –dijo feliz.

-Kaoru, pensé que estabas molesto conmigo, yo…

-¡Vamos, vamos, Hikaru! Ahora que ya sabes todo, creo que puedo dejar de fingir –al ver cómo le miraban confundidos, continuó-. Es decir… ahora Hikaru puede tomar su lugar como tu novio, Haruhi.


	2. El trabajo de un novio es duro

Sentado en la ventana del salón de clases, con una pierna sobre el marco y en las manos un videojuego, las horas se pasaban volando. Casi siempre él y Kaoru lo hacían juntos, pero ahora mismo su hermano estaba con Haruhi, poniéndose de acuerdo en algunos "detalles" que debían ultimar. Estando en el último nivel del juego, a punto de terminarlo con un nuevo récord (que seguro haría encelar a Kaoru), su celular comenzó a sonar, desconcentrándolo, perdiendo de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Estaba a punto de romper nuestro récord, Kaoru! –se quejó.

-_¿Acaso no has mirado el reloj? _–se escuchó la contestación por el otro lado- _Haruhi y yo te estamos esperando en la Segunda Sala de Música._

-Está bien, no es para tanto, ahora mismo voy hacia allá, además… no es un asunto de vida o muerte, seguro puede esperar un poco –murmuró, fastidiado.

-_Si no vienes de inmediato, me harás enojar y te dejaré de hablar_ –le amenazó, cortando la llamada.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el videojuego en su pupitre antes de salir. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a correr rumbo al sitio acordado, chocando con algunos estudiantes en los pasillos.

-Sólo espero que eso haya sido una broma de Kaoru… –dijo, temeroso.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de la Sala, se detuvo y antes de poder colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió, mientras que unos destellos en el aire le impedían ver con claridad. Al desvanecerse, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues se topó con una gran cantidad de maniquíes. La Segunda Sala de Música era ahora una boutique.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Me alegra que ya estés aquí! –sonrió Kaoru, sosteniendo en sus manos un vestido de noche color rojo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Si Haruhi ahora es tu novia debe de verse más femenina –contestó, señalando al techo con el dedo índice- No podemos permitir que la vean vestida de chico cuando salgan juntos.

-¿Salir juntos? –cuestionó.

-Veamos… salir a restaurantes, teatros, la ópera, comidas de la empresa… –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- Entre otras oportunidades que se presenten.

-P-Pero…

-¿Kaoru?

La voz de la castaña le distrajo, volteando al sitio de donde provenía. Justo a su derecha había un vestidor, saliendo de él Haruhi. Al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Reconoció de inmediato el diseño: Hitachiin. Fue entonces y sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que todos los vestidos, kimonos, yutakas, faldas, conjuntos, sacos y hasta trajes de baños eran proyectos de su madre que aún no salían a la venta. El vestido de tirantes que en ese momento usaba la chica era de seda verde, cuya falda tenía poco vuelo, llegándole debajo de la rodilla; el bolso blanco en sus manos hacía juego con las zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿Qué te parece, Hikaru? –preguntó el pelinaranja, con una sonrisa en su rostro y recargando una mano en su hombro derecho.

-E-Este…

-Para ser sincera… me siento hecha de plástico… –murmuró la chica, llegando hasta ellos con pasos forzados.

-Vamos, Haruhi, te acostumbrarás al tacón, además, las zapatillas no están muy altas. Deberías de agradecer, nuestra madre te mandó la colección primavera-verano que sacará en Milán. Sólo espero que este año el servicio sea mejor, los organizadores apenas gastaron unos miles de yenes la vez pasada en bocadillos –se quejó inocentemente el menor.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos…_

-De cualquier manera, todo está listo. Aquí tienen –les extendió un sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Haruhi, tomándolo.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo abras –contestó sonriente.

-Kaoru… este tipo de sobres es… es como el de…

"_Una invitación"_

-Bueno, lo normal es que los novios acudan a "ciertas" reuniones juntos y ya que ustedes lo son ahora, supongo que estará bien que lleves a Haruhi como Invitada de Honor a la presentación de esta Colección de mamá –sonrió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-¡Pe-Pero…!

-Kaoru, ¿no podemos hacer algo más… "común"? –preguntó la castaña, tras leer su invitación.

-¿Qué sugieres? –volvió a interrogar.

-Hmp… –masculló, colocándose el pulgar en la boca, tratando de recordar- Ir al cine, a la feria, a un día de campo, al parque… cosas de parejas…

-Eso sería "normal" si fueran un noviazgo "normal" pero, dado el caso de que estás saliendo con un miembro de la Familia Hitachiin, no pueden hacerlo. Fuiste tú quien eligió a Hikaru como novio, ¿no es así? –sonrió triunfante.

-No es como si fuera un objeto o algún accesorio –se quejó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si tanto te molesta, puedo ir yo en tu lugar –contrarrestó Kaoru, abrazando a la castaña de la cintura, acercándose más a su boca-. Te prometo que actuaré como un verdadero novio.

En respuesta, el mayor le arrebató la invitación, dando a entender que se encargaría de todo. Por su parte, Haruhi ni siquiera notó que, por primera vez en toda su vida, Hikaru se había molestado con su hermano de verdad.

-¿Cuándo es el evento? –preguntó.

-Este lunes –confirmó, señalando el espacio en donde estaban los pormenores-. Ya arreglé que nuestro jet esté libre ese día y una hora antes del despegue nuestro chofer pasará a recoger a Haruhi a su casa, para que nuestras doncellas la puedan vestir

-De acuerdo…

El chico comenzó a leer el papel que sostenía en sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que su gemelo aún no le había mencionado. Bajó un poco la invitación, sólo lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos. Con voz temblorosa y una gota en la cabeza, comentó:

-Kaoru… no me dijiste que… anunciaríamos nuestro noviazgo a nuestros padres…

-Bueno, era lo más lógico, ya que incluso he… perdón, **has** pagado la deuda de Haruhi con el Host Club.

-No tenías porqué hacer eso, Kaoru, yo continuaría trabajando hasta cubrirla –se asombró la chica.

-Comprenderás que esto no es gratis, Haruhi –le miró victorioso.

-Lo sabía… ¿qué deseas a cambio?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, digamos que… tu deuda se ha transferido a nosotros o, más específicamente, se ha transferido a Hikaru. También comprenderás que, debido a que nuestra Familia es importante, tú no puedes terminar con Hikaru, sino que él terminará contigo.

-¡QUÉ! –gritó su gemelo.

-Me parece razonable –concluyó ella.

"_Y así, llegó el lunes"_

Hikaru se mantenía quieto, esperando que Kaoru terminara de acomodarle la corbata del traje. Miraba distraído hacia otra parte de la habitación, con un sonrojo presente en las mejillas al comprender que era la primera vez que salía con su "novia" formalmente, o al menos así lo entenderían los demás.

-Debes de estar muy contento –festejó Kaoru, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Hmp…

-¡Vamos! Irás con Haruhi a una presentación Hitachiin.

-Lo sé… –murmuró- pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No creo que ella se sienta cómoda en este evento… –concluyó, mirándolo desde un ángulo bajo.

-¡Ahhh! –se quejó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca- Cualquiera diría que te incomoda ser su novio.

-¡No es eso! –se apresuró en contestar.

Su hermano sonrió ante la contestación dada, ocasionando que se sonrojara y volviera a agachar el rostro. Suspiró una vez y finalmente completó:

-Para serte sincero, a mí me agradó la idea de Haruhi…

-¿Qué idea? –interrogó, sin comprenderle.

-La idea de hacer cosas más… "comunes" de novios…

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… ir al cine, a la feria, a un día de campo, al parque… –comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano.

-Es exactamente lo que ella dijo –sonrió Kaoru, recargándose en su hombro.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero… esas son cosas que hacen los novios reales… Haruhi y yo no lo somos… -completó, saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno… AÚN no… –finalizó Kaoru, sonriendo ampliamente.

Por su parte, en casa de la castaña ya todo estaba listo, puesto que las mucamas habían terminado de arreglarla, colocándole el vestido verde que eligiera Kaoru hace unos días para tal evento. Ranka estaba demasiado contento al ver a su hija por fin con ropa femenina, además de que las extensiones de cabello le favorecían mucho.

-¡Hija! ¡Te ves tan hermosa, papá está feliiiiiiiz! –festejó, lanzándose a abrazarla, cayendo al suelo cuando ella se quitó.

-Hikaru y Kaoru ya llegaron –le informó al leer un mensaje de texto de su celular-. Nos vemos después.

-Haruhi… –sollozó al estilo anime.

-¡Feliz viaje, Fujioka-sama! –le despidieron las gemelas en la puerta.

La castaña se sorprendió por ese título de respeto, sin prestarle mucha atención. Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada se topó con una enorme limosina blanca, incluso más grande que la que llevaba a los gemelos a la escuela. De ella descendió un chofer, que abrió la puerta para permitirle entrar, ante el asombro de sus vecinos, ocasionándose cierta molestia.

Al penetrar por la puerta trasera se topó con que sólo Hikaru se encontraba allí, recargando su rostro en la mano izquierda mientras miraba por la ventana, parecía distraído.

-¿Y Kaoru? –preguntó apenas penetró.

-No irá con nosotros –contestó sin mirarla-. Dice que si somos novios debemos de llegar solos, porque sino, parecería que sólo somos amigos…

Al voltearse a observarla la encontró radiante: las mucamas en verdad habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Nadie podría sospechar que la Haruhi femenina que se encontraba a su lado se disfrazara de hombre en su preparatoria para servir en el Host Club.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó extrañada al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-N-No, nada… sólo… estás hermosa –tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

De pronto, una pequeña pantalla frente a ellos se encendió, mostrando el rostro de Kaoru desde otro transporte igual de lujoso, a su lado iba sentada una hermosa muchacha a quien nunca había visto Haruhi.

-_¡Hola!_ –saludó con la mano.

-Kaoru, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó la castaña.

-_Camino al evento, por supuesto_ –fue su contestación.

-¿Por qué decidiste no viajar con nosotros? –volvió a interrogar.

-_Creo que eso Hikaru ya debió de explicártelo. Escucha: no es bueno que nos vean a los tres en un evento como este; sin embargo, a los accionistas les parecerá raro que no acudamos los dos, por ello llegaré allá con una acompañante, en este caso la Señorita Yamada, por favor, actúen como un par de enamorados y traten de salir bien en la fotografía _–les sonrió.

-¿Fotografía? –cuestionaron al unísono.

-_¡Claro! Habrá fotógrafos de variadas revistas de Moda y Espectáculos _–se alegró.

-Entonces… ¡Kaoru esto lo hiciste deliberadamente! –gritó el pelinaranja.

-_Si queremos que el resto se entere de que están saliendo, lo más correcto sería que se supieran por otro medio, ¿o prefieres decirle tú a Tono? _–le miró reprobatoriamente.

Hikaru se imaginó cómo había estado su Señor desde que Kaoru (haciéndose pasar por él) estuviera tan cercano a la castaña y supuso que actuaría mil veces, no… un millón de veces peor cuando le informase que "salían". Finalmente se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró resignado.

-Está bien –contestó sin muchas ganas.

_-¡Perfecto! Ah… sólo espero que ese beso no se vea fingido…_ –le apremió antes de desconectarse.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese instante, sin que uno de los dos dijera palabra, voltearon a verse a los ojos, sosteniéndose la mirada unos instantes. Hikaru estaba más rojo que la grana, mientras que Haruhi le miraba inocentemente.

-¡BESO! –gritaron al unísono.

-Hikaru… si no lo quieres… podemos saltarnos esa parte… –ofreció.

-Haruhi… yo…

-_¡Ya sé!_ –se escuchó de pronto, puesto que Kaoru se volvió a conectar, espantándolos- _Para que sea lo más natural posible, deberían de ensayar antes del gran evento_.

-¿Ensayar? –le cuestionó su hermano, visiblemente sonrojado.

-_Sí, sólo procuren no… propasarse con los ensayos_ –fue su contestación, guiñándoles el ojo antes de volver a dejarlos a solas.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto. El estar callados le incomodaba más al pelinaranja que todos los reclamos que pudiera hacerle. Iba a hablar cuando escuchó algo extraño salir de su boca. Un momento… Haruhi… ¡se estaba riendo!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –le preguntó.

-Que tú y Kaoru puedan interpretar una escena del tipo homo, pero actuar un poco conmigo te da pavor –respondió sonriendo, volteando a verle.

Eso hirió el orgullo del Hitachiin. Ahora que reflexionaba acerca de su situación, lo dicho por ella era verdad: sólo era actuación. Rápidamente tomó la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas, ocasionando que volteara a verle.

-Entonces, sólo debo de imaginar que eres una de mis muchas clientas –contestó seguro.

La castaña le miró fijamente, por alguna razón los ojos gatunos de él le estaban atrapando, sin poder despegar su mirada de ellos. Hikaru se acercó poco a poco a su rostro, pudiendo sentir el calor de su respiración sobre ella. Era algo embriagador, no podía reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaban tan cerca y finalmente sintió cómo él le besaba la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

-Sólo no te paralices delante de todos, se supone eres mi novia –comentó, sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

-Hikaru, yo…

-Hitachiin-sama, hemos llegado –le informó su chofer.

Ambos descendieron de la limosina y subieron pronto al jet privado que Kaoru tenía listo en el aeropuerto. Se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras automáticamente bajaba la luz; Hikaru le comentó que lo mejor era que durmiera, ya que el vuelo duraría varias horas. Haciendo caso de su mismo consejo, el chico se recargó en el asiento mientras se colocaba los audífonos antes de quedarse dormido.

Haruhi miró por la ventana a su derecha mientras el avión despegaba, ya que no tenía mucho sueño. Volteó a ver hacia el otro extremo del corredor, donde el adolescente dormía tranquilamente, se preguntó si no le molestaría la música aún puesta, por lo que fue hasta él y quitó el aparato que se colocara, logrando escuchar una parte de la melodía.

_KISS, KISS, FALL IN LOVE!_

_MAYBE YOU ARE MY LOVE!_

-No sabía que le gustaba este tipo de música –dijo para sí misma antes de regresar a su asiento.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

-¿Dónde estarán? –se preguntaba cierto pelirrojo en una elegante fiesta- Ya casi inicia el evento.

-Hitachiin-sama –mencionó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, volteándose.

-Me alegra mucho verle aquí, ¿dónde se encuentra su hermano? Regularmente vienen juntos –preguntó un hombre, al parecer experto en modas.

-No ha de tardar –fue su respuesta.

-¡Ah! Ahí viene –le señaló una joven rubia.

Por la puerta entraron Kaoru y Haruhi, quienes parecieron incomodarse de inmediato al ver cómo la mirada de todos se posaba sobre ellos. Hikaru respiró aliviado al verlos por fin, ya que desde que Haruhi expresó querer irse fue su hermano quien corrió detrás de ella para hacerle desistir.

-Su hermano y esa castaña hacen muy bonita pareja –mencionó el mismo sujeto, no mayor de 35 años.

-Hmp… –tosió suavemente.

-¡Ah! ¡Hikaru! –sonrió ella, corriendo a su lado.

Al parecer Kaoru logró hacerla cambiar de parecer, puesto que ahora la castaña se acercó sonriendo. Suavemente le tomó del brazo, para hacerles saber a todos que esa noche ellos estaban juntos.

-_Monsieur_ Assetou, le presento a mi novia: Fujioka Haruhi –hizo las presentaciones.

-Ah, mil perdones, _mademoiselle_, por un momento imaginé que era la acompañante de Hitachiin Kaoru-sama –se disculpó, besando su mano-. _Monsieur _Assetou, a su disposición.

-Fujioka, Haruhi –fue lo único que pudo responder, al sentir cómo todos les miraban.

De pronto, un flash le desorientó, recordando lo que Kaoru dijera durante el viaje en la limosina. Cerca de allí un par de chicas italianas murmuraban acerca de lo escuchado y no más distante, unos jóvenes norteamericanos parecían conversar acerca de lo mismo. Por todas partes escuchó cómo los demás no podían concebir que Hitachiin Hikaru, el soltero más codiciado en el medio de la moda fuera ahora propiedad de alguien y menos de una completa extraña.

Después de dispensarse, la castaña fue hasta el balcón de la estancia, mirando la luna que en ese momento resplandecía a la mitad del cielo. En verdad estar en ese mundo tan superficial no le gustaba, pero era preferible a ser comprometida a esa edad con algún otro Host. Escuchó cuando una persona llegó a su lado, suponiendo que era Hikaru o Kaoru, dijo:

-Este ambiente es muy estresante… ¿cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

-Si gusta, podemos irnos a un sitio más… tranquilo –escuchó de una voz desconocida.

Al girarse se topó con una chica pelirroja, quien le miraba un poco molesta. No recordaba haberla visto antes, pero por su acento dedujo que era rusa. En verdad tenía bonito cuerpo, pero algo en sus ojos no le agradaba.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Svetlana Sokolov.

-Fujioka…

-Ya sé quién eres –le interrumpió-. Lo que no puedo entender es porqué sales con Hitachiin-sama.

-¿Con Hikaru?

-Ah, ¿tanta confianza como para llamarle por su nombre? –le miró molesta.

-Bueno, él y yo estamos… saliendo –logró articular-. Lo normal es que lo haga.

-Déjame decirte que yo soy su ex novia –le informó, jugando con la pajilla de la copa que en ese momento sostenía-. Sé qué le gusta y qué le desagrada en una mujer y… tú definitivamente no eres su tipo.

-En otras palabras: estás celosa –contestó tranquilamente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la pelirroja perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y arrojó el contenido de su copa a Haruhi, mojándola por completo del vino. Sonrió después de ello y solamente confesó:

-Lamento que un excelente vino se desperdicie de esta manera.

Haruhi le miró con orgullo y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse de ese sitio, mas al ver cómo el resto de los allí presentes tenían un precioso atuendo le aterró que la vieran así, ya que era la "novia" de Hitachiin Hikaru, el mayor de esta Familia sinónimo de moda y estilo. Simplemente permaneció allí, mientras que la pelirroja se marchaba satisfecha.

Miró hacia el exterior, rogando porque el vestido se secara pronto, aunque ya estaba arruinado, puesto que la seda era demasiado delicada, sólo rogaba porque Kaoru fuera comprensivo y le permitiera pagarle el vestido sirviendo de Host. Nuevamente escuchó pasos acercándose y sintió cuando alguien depositó su saco en sus hombros, se volteó para agradecer, cuando notó que era un chico que no conocía.

-Perdone, señorita, vi todo lo que pasó, pero no pude hacer nada para detener a mi hermana. Mi nombre es Mijaíl y estoy muy apenado.

-No se preocupe, no fue su culpa –le miró tranquilamente.

-A pesar de ello, no entiendo la actitud de su novio.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó.

-Él no ha venido en su auxilio –respondió, recargándose en el mismo balcón.

-Hikaru es una persona muy ocupada y seguramente ahora todos le hacen preguntas para las revistas que vinieron a conocer la Colección.

-Eso no justifica nada.

-Además… no creo en nada de lo que me dijo ella –reafirmó.

-¿Disculpe? –le miró confuso.

-Su hermana dijo ser su ex novia, pero entonces no entiendo porqué le trató con tanto respeto, además de que conozco muy bien a Hikaru y sé que es infantil, cerrado y un nivel más grosero que Kaoru, por lo que no sería novio de una chica así –explicó.

-Tal parece que lo conoce muy bien –sonrió de medio lado-. Escuché cuando dijo querer irse.

-Sí.

-¿Aún lo desea? Podemos salir por la puerta de atrás y permitirle cambiarse.

-¿No llamaremos la atención? –interrogó.

-No –respondió, sonriendo.

Lentamente se alejaron de allí, llegando hasta la puerta por donde entraban y salían los meseros que atendían el evento. Mijaíl estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando sintió que alguien apresaba su muñeca, impidiendo girar el picaporte.

-¿Qué demo…? –masculló.

-¡Sokolov! –gritó molesto el Hitachiin, deteniéndole- ¡A dónde pensabas ir con Haruhi!

-Sólo quería llevarla a cambiarse –respondió, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No quiero verte cerca de mi novia! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eres un mujeriego de lo peor! –finalizó, captando la atención de todos.

-Por favor, ¿en verdad esperas que crea esto? No eres capaz de mantener una relación con ninguna chica. Como Haruhi misma dijo, eres demasiado cerrado al resto de la gente.

La respuesta le dolió al chico, Kaoru iba a interferir, cuando sintió la mano de su acompañante en su hombro, indicándole que no se metiera. Molesta, la castaña apretó los puños y dijo:

-¡Hikaru no es así! –ellos le voltearon a ver- Puede que sea infantil, pero definitivamente es una buena persona y yo… me siento orgullosa de ser su novia.

La chica se quitó el saco, dándoselo al ruso y tomando la mano de su "novio" mientras le miraba a los ojos. Por unos momentos permanecieron así, instantes que Kaoru aprovechó para robarse una cámara y sacar una fotografía que luego aparecería en la Portada de varias revistas.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! Gracias por los comentarios anteriores y por favor ¡comenten para saber qué les parece! Este capítulo quedó más grande, ojalá eso no les moleste y continúen leyendo. También, agradezco a quienes agregaron esta historia a Favoritas.**

**¡DEJEN COMENTARIO, POR FAVOR! Y recuerden que también acepto sugerencias para mis continuaciones.**


	3. ¡Cuidado con los exámenes paternos!

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Pasando a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, agradeciendo los comentarios anteriores. Por cierto, creo que este capítulo quedó muy grande, espero no les moleste. Sin más qué agregar, les dejo, informándoles que quizás me tome un descanso del Fanfiction, pero regreso pronto, ¿sí? ¡COMENTEN!**

* * *

_En un mundo donde la apariencia es lo más importante, eres el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Y la gente que se enfoca en la moda sólo puede ser sinónimo de "Belleza" y "Refinamiento"._

"_Tercera Mansión Hitachiin, Roma"_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, sirviendo de despertador a una chica castaña. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, saliendo de entre las sábanas; se colocó una bata encima de su pijama y caminó hasta el balcón del cuarto que en ese momento ocupaba, contemplando la grandiosa vista ofrecida.

-Pensé que… había sido un sueño… –murmuró, recargándose en el barandal.

-¡HARUHI!

Un grito la sacó de este ensimismamiento y, al voltear detrás de sí se topó con Tamaki, quien entró ruidosamente en su cuarto, abriendo la puerta de una patada. El chico lucía sumamente alterado, mientras que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-¡Haruhi, mi querida hija! ¿Có-Cómo fue que…? ¡Dime que es un gran malentendido, Haruhiii! –sollozó apenas llegó a su lado, sosteniendo una revista de Moda.

-Senpai… –comenzó, mirándole con ojos llenos de inocencia.

-¡Oh, Hauhi! –le interrumpió, abrazándola - ¡Yo sabía que no podía ser cierto!

Ya no escuchó lo que tenía que decirle, pues comenzó felizmente a murmurar cosas como "Un error", "Demandaré a los medios", "Hitachiin pervertido", entre otras. De pronto, por la misma puerta penetró Kyouya, mirando reprobatoriamente al rubio, se ajustó los anteojos y dijo:

-Tamaki, ignorando el hecho de que me hiciste abordar un avión a la fuerza y todo el viaje estuviste insoportable… no es correcto que estemos en la habitación de Haruhi con ella a medio vestir.

El chico se detuvo de inmediato, soltando a la castaña presa de la pena, mientras que su rostro estaba encendido. Caminó de espaldas hasta llegar con el azabache e hizo una reverencia, disculpándose. Jaló a Kyouya de la camisa, sacándolo del cuarto en ese instante.

-¡Okaa-san! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Haruhi aún no se vestía? –dramatizó.

-Traté de detenerte, pero subiste las escaleras demasiado rápido –explicó tranquilamente-. Además… pensé que serías lo suficiente sensato para no irrumpir de esa manera, pero me equivoqué.

-¡Tenía que proteger a mi hija de ese… ese gemelo! ¡No puede ser cierto lo que publicaron esas revistas! –mencionó mientras elevaba al cielo un puño desafiante.

-Ah, Kyou-chan, Tama-chan, al fin los alcanzamos –festejó Honey, llegando junto a ellos con Mori-. Estábamos muy preocupados, ¿ne, Takashi?

-Ahhh…

La puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella Haruhi, junto con las dos mucamas que Kaoru había dejado a su servicio. Las muchachas hicieron una reverencia, volviendo a penetrar en el cuarto, dispuestas a hacer el aseo.

-¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Es cierto que sales con Hika-chan? –preguntó curioso el lolishota, colocando un pulgar en su boca.

-Eso es totalmente falso, Honey-senpai, mi querida hija jamás haría nada sin mi permi…

El rubio se calló al ver en el otro extremo del pasillo a los gemelos, quienes usaban una camisa de manga corta blanca, un pantalón negro y chaleco azul, en sus cabezas traían una gorra a juego y estaban parados de perfil, creando un reflejo del otro. Rápidamente fue hasta su lado, lanzando fuego de la boca.

-¡Gemelos pervertidos! ¡Es imposible que uno de ustedes sea el novio de mi Haruhi! ¡Otou-san lo prohíbe! ¿Entienden? –les señaló con un dedo.

-Hmp… Tono, lo que no entendemos… –inició el de la derecha.

-…es cómo entraste a nuestra mansión –finalizó el de la izquierda.

-¡Dejen de cambiar el tema! –volvió a gritarles- ¡Quiero una explicación! ¿Por qué TODAS las revistas de Moda y Espectáculo están hablando de un supuesto noviazgo?

-La Familia Hitachiin es la más reconocida en la industria de la Moda, es obvio que siempre nos sigan a los eventos –explicaron tranquilamente al unísono.

-¡Saben bien que no me refiero a ello! –se impacientó- ¡Okaa-san!

-Hikaru… Kaoru… –comenzó el de lentes- Nosotros bien sabemos que las revistas exageran algunas cosas para generar más ingresos. Sin embargo, en este caso necesito saber si la nota es verdadera, ya que esto repercute en su vida como Host.

-Ahhh… –se quejaron al mismo tiempo- Si en verdad les interesa, ¿por qué no le preguntan a Haruhi?

La vista de todos se posó sobre la chica, quien en ese momento usaba un precioso vestido azul celeste con flores blancas bordadas. Ella se puso nerviosa de inmediato, ya que nunca pensó que los gemelos le dejaran la difícil tarea de explicar su reciente "noviazgo" con el pelinaranja, pero era obvio, ya que fue ella quien estaba pidiendo el favor a los chicos.

-Es… cierto…

Previsoramente los Hitachiin habían llevado un par de orejeras y se las colocaron de inmediato, conscientes de que el grito de Tamaki los haría quedarse sordos. Al ver que su Señor había estallado en reclamos para con ellos, indicaron con la mano a la castaña que bajara a desayunar, ya que esa sería una larga plática.

**- DOS HORAS DESPUÉS -**

-Ah, Kyouya-senpai, ¿cómo están? –preguntó la chica al verle descender las escaleras.

-Mejor, Tamaki se quedó ronco, así que ahora lo ataron a una silla para poderle explicar lo sucedido. Por cierto… yo también tengo curiosidad –le miró fijamente, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella- ¿Cómo fue que nunca noté su… "enamoramiento"?

-Es que… temíamos la reacción del resto del Club, en especial la de Tamaki-senpai –improvisó ante la incredulidad del azabache.

-Haruhi, esto no tiene nada que ver con la visita de mi padre a la escuela hace unos días, ¿verdad? –continuó, analizando su reacción.

-No, senpai…

-¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Hika-chan es un buen novio? –preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-S-Sí… –tartamudeó, no esperando esa pregunta.

-¡Me alegro! Ya que si no lo es… –su rostro se volvió sombrío- se arrepentirá.

-Mitsukuni… –le llamó Mori, sentado a su lado.

-¡Pero no hay de qué preocuparse! –sonrió felizmente de nuevo- Si Haru-chan dice que Hika-chan es bueno con ella, está bien. Además, confío en que Kao-chan cuidará de ambos… mas le vale…

La castaña se espantó con lo último dicho, ya que parecía que no bromeaba. Algo le indicaba que Hikaru podía salir herido en todo este asunto. Por su parte, Kyouya consultó rápidamente su laptop, notando los últimos ingresos del mes. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Tamaki conservaba el 70% de las clientas, en ventas los gemelos acaparaban el 82%, puesto que su revista, fotografías y videos eran muy solicitados.

-Haruhi –le llamó, cerrando su portátil-, comprenderás que las actividades del Host Club son una gran inversión. Para tener a las clientas satisfechas no reparamos en gastos, pero… si "el amor prohibido entre hermanos" desaparece, los ingresos se verán gravemente afectados.

-Por ello no hay problema… –dijo una voz.

Los chicos voltearon hacia las escaleras, en donde un gemelo se encontraba recargado en el barandal, viéndoles con una sonrisa gatuna, mientras que el otro se hallaba parado a su lado, mirando divertido. Bajaron lentamente hasta llegar junto a ellos.

-…no pensamos dejar de "generarte una ganancia", Kyouya-senpai –finalizó el otro.

-Hikaru, Kaoru… –les llamó Haruhi- ¿dónde está Tamaki-senpai?

-Bien… él… –se miraron a los ojos, alzando los hombros.

De pronto escucharon un ruido extraño. Era como el correr de una estampida, mas, al mirar hacia la fuente del sonido se toparon con Tamaki, quien llegó rápidamente hasta las escaleras, atado a una silla. Al parecer no pudo deshacer los nudos, por lo que hubo de pararse con el mueble y correr de esa manera, luciendo muy gracioso.

-¡Haruhi!

Sin embargo, al intentar bajar los escalones se tropezó, comenzando a rodar por los mismos, con la silla aún atada a él. Los gemelos se soltaron a las carcajadas de inmediato, mientras que Kyouya simplemente movía la cabeza de manera reprobatoria, los mayores suspiraron y Haruhi se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar una risa. El de lentes le ayudó a pararse y finalmente lo soltó.

-¡Mi hija tiene prohibido ser novia de cualquiera de ustedes! –les señaló con el dedo.

-Tono, por si no lo has notado –comentaron al unísono, burlándose mientras se recargaba uno en cada hombro de la chica- si Haruhi sale o no con nosotros, es SU decisión.

-Además… a Haruhi le agrada –inició uno de ellos, con voz serena al tiempo que besaba su mejilla derecha.

-Y sólo cuando diga "deténganse", lo haremos –finalizó el otro, besando la izquierda.

-¡GEMELOS PERVERTIDOS! ¡Deténganse, Otou-san lo ordena! –gritó sumamente molesto.

-Ah, Hika-chan, eso me hace pensar, ¿cómo reaccionaron sus padres al enterarse de su noviazgo? –les miró Honey con ojos soñadores.

Al instante, los tres se convirtieron en piedra, pues notaron por primera vez que, a pesar de que casi todas las revistas habían hablado sobre su recién anunciado noviazgo, los Señores Hitachiin aún no les llamaban para saber qué opinaban de ello. Cuando notó esto, Tamaki sonrió ampliamente.

-Sus padres… aún no lo saben, ¿cierto? –murmuró con malicia.

-Ah, Tono, p-por supuesto que sí, jejeje –rió nerviosamente el gemelo a la derecha de Haruhi.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sus padres aún no se enteran! ¡Los convenceré para que los alejen de mi amada Haruhi! ¡Okaa-san, tenemos mucho qué hacer! –se alegró, llegando hasta la puerta, con Kyouya siguiéndole.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan, ¿eso es cierto? –preguntó el pequeño rubio, mirándola fijamente.

-Decidimos venir aquí para hablar con los Señores Hitachiin en persona –aclaró-. Pero al parecer están en un viaje de negocios y regresarán hasta la noche.

-Hmp… ya veo, ¡nos vemos esta noche! –se despidió feliz, yéndose con Mori.

-Ummm… esto no me gusta… –murmuró Hikaru, quitándose la gorra.

-A mí tampoco –continuó Kaoru, imitando a su hermano-. Esta noche papá y mamá vendrán a conocer a Haruhi y estoy seguro de que ellos lo arruinarán.

-Ahhh –suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, Kaoru, ¡muy buena idea la de la gorra! –festejó Haruhi.

-¿Ehhh? –le miraron confundidos.

-Sabías que Tamaki-senpai atacaría a Hikaru, así que decidiste ocultar quién de los dos lo era, ¿no es así? –les miró dulcemente.

-¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó el mayor.

-Hmp… a veces Tono puede ser muy… "impulsivo" –contestó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca, desviando la mirada.

-Ka… Kaoru… yo... gracias… –se sonrojó su hermano, al comprender.

-¡Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto! –le restó importancia- Ahora lo verdaderamente importante es estar preparados para la cena de hoy. Si nuestros padres no dan su aprobación, no podremos seguir apoyándote, Haruhi.

-Lo comprendo, en verdad les agradezco, pero… ¿es necesario que me vista así? –indicó, señalando el vestido.

-La Familia Hitachiin tiene todas sus empresas enfocadas en la Confección y Diseño de Ropa, así que nuestros padres son muy exigentes en cuanto a ello. Toda nuestra ropa es Diseño Hitachiin –aclaró Kaoru.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos_… –pensó la joven.

-Haruhi… ¿en verdad te sientes tan incómoda con vestido? –preguntó el menor.

-Si conoceré a sus padres, desearía que me vean como soy, no quiero fingir ante ellos.

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos, permaneciendo así unos instantes. Haruhi pensó que realmente era cínico lo que decía, puesto que todo era una farsa. Hikaru y ella no eran novios, ¿cómo pedía eso si eran ellos los que le estaban ayudando? Además, Kaoru realmente había solicitado muy poco por este "pequeño" favor, ya que simplemente la transferencia de la deuda y que Hikaru la terminara era demasiado… simple, debía de haber algo más. Finalmente ellos sonrieron y Kaoru se recargó en el hombro de Hikaru.

-Ha-ru-hi –entonaron al unísono-, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien: podrás vestirte como quieras.

-¿En serio? –les miró desconfiada.

-¡Claro! Pero… a cambio…

-_Lo sabía… _–pensó.

-Tendrás que… ¡ir a la Escuela Hitachiin! –finalizaron los dos.

-¿Escuela… "Hitachiin"? –se espantó con el anuncio.

"_Primera clase: Habitación de los gemelos"_

Ante la castaña se encontraban parados ambos pelinaranjas, quienes sonreían al ver su ingenuidad. En verdad se espantó cuando ellos le hablaron de "representar un amor prohibido", además de que no estaba segura qué significaba eso EXACTAMENTE.

-Verás, Haruhi –inició Kaoru-. A Hikaru y a mí nos resulta realmente sencillo ocupar nuestro tabú de gemelos para hacer escenas homo. Sin embargo, contigo las cosas serán un poco… "diferentes".

-Tranquila, iremos paso a paso –sonrió el mayor, sentándose en una silla al revés, recargándose en el respaldo.

-¿Eso qué significa PARA USTEDES? –les miró tranquila.

-Muy buena pregunta, Haruhi, eres una alumna aplicada –se sentó a su lado el menor-. Lo primero son las palabras.

-¿Palabras?

-¡Claro! Antes de ir con el "contacto físico" debes de creerte tu personaje, ¿no es así, Kaoru?

-Será tan difícil para mí el tener que compartirte con alguien más… –murmuró, con una mano en los labios.

-Ka… Kaoru… –se acercó, tomándolo de la barbilla- Sin importar qué, no podría amarla más que a ti…

-Hi… Hikaru… –murmuró sonrojado, mirándole a los ojos.

-No le veo el punto –terminó su fantasía de manera repentina-. ¿En serio debo de decir esas cosas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

-Bien… ¿qué dirías tú? –le miraron curiosos.

-Hmp… –comenzó a pensar, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Haruhi… ¿en verdad…? ¿En verdad te es tan difícil amarme? –preguntó el pelirrojo, a centímetros de su rostro.

-No puedo decir esas palabras –respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Ey, Kaoru! ¡No tan cerca de ella! –se quejó Hikaru.

-Hump… en verdad que será más difícil de lo que pensé –hizo un puchero al alejarse.

"_Segunda clase: Despacho Hitachiin"_

-Entonces, confiamos en que sepas qué decir en el momento justo. Por ello, iniciaremos con los acercamientos –explicó Kaoru.

-¿Y por qué cambiamos de cuarto? –preguntó extrañada.

-Será bueno que veas gran parte de la casa, así tendrás un sentido de intimidad más amplio –explicó el menor.

-Kaoru… de pequeños solíamos jugar al "Doctor", nunca me imaginé que ahora un tercero fuera partícipe de nuestros juegos –susurró Hikaru en su oreja.

-Ah… Hikaru… sé gentil conmigo, ¿sí? –se avergonzó, mirando al piso.

-¿Podemos iniciar con algo más simple? –inquirió con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver cómo los gemelos tenían las camisas desabotonadas.

-Ahhh –se quejaron-. Bueno, primero hay que iniciar con lo básico.

-Hikaru –volteó a verlo su hermano, abrochándose los botones-, siéntate al lado de Haruhi.

El mayor le miró un poco confundido, sin saber realmente qué se proponía el otro. Sin embargo, tomó una silla para poder realizar lo solicitado. La chica tampoco parecía saber muy bien qué planeaba el gemelo.

-Verás, Haruhi, si ambos pueden dejar atrás el pudor, como una verdadera pareja, será todo más creíble –aclaró.

-Oh, ya veo –expresó tranquila.

-Ahora, Hikaru, tócala –ordenó.

-¿A-A qué te refieres? –tartamudeó sonrojado.

-A que le tomes la mano, por supuesto –sonrió.

Hikaru se acercó lentamente, apenas rozando sus dedos. Kaoru notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, así que simplemente entrelazó los dedos de ambos. El mayor quería retirar la suya, pero él no lo permitió.

-Ka… Kaoru… –le miró confundido.

-Bien, cuando nuestros padres lleguen, lo más probable es que pregunten cuándo y dónde se conocieron, cuánto llevan saliendo, porqué no dijeron nada… ¡ah! Y lo más probable es que quieran hablar a solas con ustedes –sonrió despreocupado.

-¡QUÉ! –gritó Hikaru, soltando a Haruhi- ¿No estarás conmigo?

-Vamos, Hikaru, sería raro que yo respondiera por ambos.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… –se sonrojó al comprender la realidad- Siempre hemos estado juntos.

-Si tanto trabajo te cuesta, puedo tomar tu lugar –se ofreció el otro gemelo.

-¡No dije eso! –aclaró sonrojado, volviendo a tomar la mano de la castaña- ¡Vamos, Haruhi!

-¿A dónde? –le preguntó al ver cómo se paraba.

-¡A la Tercera clase! –justificó, saliendo por la puerta.

-Lección aprendida, Hikaru –murmuró Kaoru, siguiéndoles.

"_Tercera clase: living"_

-Muy bien, ya que hemos avanzado, creo que es todo para mí –comenzó Kaoru.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Bueno, hay ciertas… "cosas" que yo no puedo hacer. Y son esas las que ustedes deberán de practicar a solas –se cruzó de brazos, sonriente.

-_¿A… solas? _–pensó el mayor.

-Me estoy refiriendo, obviamente, a lo más simple en una relación de pareja: los besos. Bueno, ¡suerte con ello! –palmeó la espalda del mayor, saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando se quedaron a solas el pelinaranja simplemente se dejó caer en un sillón, no pudiendo asimilar lo que Kaoru pedía. Por su parte, Haruhi le imitó, sentándose a su lado. El chico comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, mirando al piso como si no hubiere nada más importante en todo el mundo.

-Hikaru… puedes dejar esto de lado. Encontraré otra solución a mi problema, no tienes porqué hacerlo, en serio –murmuró suavemente la chica.

-Haruhi… desde pequeños siempre fuimos sólo Kaoru y yo… –dijo suavemente.

-Eso lo sé y…

-Si otra chica –le cortó- nos hubiese pedido este favor a Kaoru o a mí, nos hubiéramos negado rotundamente. En verdad era divertido verlas con sus caras sonrojadas confesarse, sufriendo por nuestro rechazo, pero… contigo es diferente. En verdad… queremos ayudarte.

-Gracias, Hikaru… –murmuró, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Fue por reflejo, de eso estaba seguro, pero notó cuando su brazo rodeaba el hombro de la chica, atrayéndola más contra él. Se quedaron así un instante, sin palabras que estorbaran el momento. Era agradable estar con el otro, ambos se sentían tranquilos, seguros. En medio de esa calma no notaron cuándo se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando abrió los ojos la chica notó que el reloj ya indicaba las 5:00 pm. Estaba segura de que los padres de los gemelos llegarían en dos horas para la cena, por lo que subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Al abrir el armario notó que Kaoru se había esforzado enormemente al elegir su ropa, ya que toda era muy elegante, pero, al mismo tiempo, cómoda. Se dijo que en verdad no tenía derecho a causar una mala impresión a los Señores Hitachiin, así que esperó la llegada de las mucamas para que le ayudaran.

**o0o**

-¡HARUHI! ¡HARUHI! ¡HARUHI!

-Es inútil… no nos oirá… –murmuró Kaoru, sentado en el piso.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Tono no puede estarnos haciendo esto!

-Era normal que intentara sabotear nuestra cena –aclaró, mirando sus pies.

Sin embargo, el mayor continuó lanzándose contra la puerta de la bodega, sitio en el cual estaban encerrados en ese momento. Apenas se despertó decidió ir por su hermano para arreglar algunos detalles del menú. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente le halló, unas manos le tomaron al tiempo que colocaban una venda en sus ojos, llevándole hasta el depósito en el otro extremo del patio, donde no podrían oírles.

-A pesar de todo, no creo que fuese Tono quien hiciera esto –mencionó el menor.

-¡Entonces quién! –preguntó molesto.

-Las únicas personas que se me ocurren… son las chicas de Lobelia –pensó, llevándose el pulgar a la barbilla.

-_Maldición…_ –pensó el otro.

**o0o**

Una suave música se escuchaba en todo el cuarto, gracias al cuarteto de violines contratado. La chica usaba un elegante vestido amarillo, esperando en el comedor a que llegase el resto. En sus planes no estaba que el Host Club fuese a la cena, pero al parecer ellos tenían una visión muy diferente, sin embargo, Kyouya le había llamado por celular, informándole que no se preocupara por Tamaki. A pesar de ello, antes de colgar había pedido una… ganancia extra por este favor.

Por otro lado, Mori y Honey cancelaron de último minuto, quizás debido a que Kaoru mandó cinco reposteros a casa del pequeño rubio con orden expresa de cocinar lo que él pidiera.

Finalmente, escuchó cuando alguien anunciaba la llegada de los amos, así que simplemente tomó una gran bocanada de aire, esperando los gemelos llegasen pronto. La señora elegantemente vestida de cabello castaño sorprendió a Haruhi, sabía que la madre de los gemelos debía de ser una mujer refinada, pero esto era más de lo esperado. Por otro lado, el hombre que iba a su lado se imponía de inmediato, su rostro parecía impenetrable.

-Buenas noches –saludó.

Ellos no contestaron, simplemente se sentaron a la mesa. Los criados respondieron con una gran reverencia, yendo de inmediato a la cocina por los platillos. A pesar de ser ricos, Haruhi pensó que en verdad eran muy groseros, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente los imitó, tomando su lugar respectivo.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos? –preguntó serenamente la mujer.

-Ah… lo siento, Señora, no lo sabemos –se disculpó una sirvienta.

-Sus servicios ya no son requeridos –anunció el hombre.

-El tener a una servidumbre que ni siquiera sabe dónde están sus amos es algo inservible –explicó la dama.

La chica comenzó a llorar ante las palabras tan fríamente dichas. El resto de la servidumbre tembló al oír esto. Haruhi no podía soportar esta injusticia, quizás vez no la aceptaran, quizás todos los esfuerzos de Kaoru no servirían, pero tenía que decir algo.

-A pesar de trabajar para ustedes, eso no la convierte en su esclava –les miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –le miró altiva.

-Ustedes son sus padres y como tales deberían de estar al pendiente de Hikaru y Kaoru, si antes ellos se sentían solos no los puedo culpar, ya que no saben cómo tratar a la gente. Sea rico, sea pobre o sea lo que sea, lo importante es lo que hay en el interior.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas? –le sostuvo la mirada el hombre.

-Sí, así es.

-¡HARUHI!

La puerta se abrió de pronto, entrando por ella Hikaru, cuya ropa estaba toda sucia y rasgada en algunas partes. En su rostro había rastros de tierra y sus manos estaban lastimadas. Al penetrar en el cuarto lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a la chica.

-Hikaru… –murmuró suavemente.

-Haruhi… estaba tan preocupado… ¡Ah, perdona! –se apartó de inmediato- Te he ensuciado el vestido.

-No te preocupes –sonrió.

-Ah, Señores Kimura, ¿cómo están? –saludó Kaoru, entrando.

-¿Kimura? –les miró confundida la castaña.

-Hitachiin-sama, buenas noches –reverenciaron al verles.

-¿Cómo están papá y mamá? –preguntó un poco triste el mayor.

-¿Por qué no les preguntan ustedes mismos? –sonrió el señor.

Por las escaleras bajaron dos hombres elegantemente vestidos. La mujer tenía una larga cabellera del mismo tono que los gemelos, todo en ella parecía resaltar, y lo más hermoso eran sus ojos que despedían un hermoso brillo. Él, usaba un traje oscuro, la tela se veía sumamente cara, sin embargo, Haruhi notó que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de sus compañeros de salón.

-Fujioka Haruhi, eres una chica encantadora –sonrió ella.

-Realmente encantadora –completó él-. Hikaru no se equivocó al elegirte.

-Entonces, si ustedes son los verdaderos padres de Hikaru y Kaoru… entonces, ellos… –murmuró, dirigiendo su mirada a la otra pareja.

-Unos amigos, en realidad era una prueba. Comprenderás que no sabíamos qué clase de chica serías y estábamos un poco… preocupados –aclaró la Señora Hitachiin.

-Sin embargo, nuestras dudas se han disipado. En verdad nos complace tu decisión, Hikaru –le miró su padre.

-A pesar de ello, no podemos pasar por alto una gran falta. Hikaru, Kaoru…

-¡Sí! –les miraron con miedo.

-¿No les apena estar vestidos así? –les miró reprobatoriamente.

**o0o**

-Benio-sama, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó una chica a su derecha, espiando desde la ventana.

-Chizuro, Hinako… nos retiramos –informó, parándose.

-¿Qué? ¡Esa bella doncella no puede salir con ese Host! –dijo la otra.

-No, sus ojos… en verdad reflejan felicidad –aclaró, contemplándola.


	4. La invasión del actor

_-No puedo continuar con esta mentira… –susurró él, bajando la cabeza- ¡Dame una razón para seguir!  
_

_-Porque… hace mucho que dejó de ser una farsa. Yo… en verdad… en verdad… te amo –declaró con un hilo de voz._

_Sus ojos le buscaron, esperando toparse con los de ella, cuyo rostro estaba teñido de un hermoso carmín. Un suave viento despeina sus cabellos, ocultando los orbes que trataba de hallar. Sus rostros se acercan poco a poco, sus respiraciones se mezclan. Él junta su frente con la de la chica, quedando detenidos en ese instante, en su rostro hay ahora una sonrisa traviesa y…_

-¡CORTE!

El grito de la Directora detiene la escena en este punto. Ambos jóvenes voltean a verla, extrañados por la orden. El suave viento, producto de unos ventiladores, se detiene. Los camarógrafos dejan de filmar, ya acostumbrados a la interrupción.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? –pregunta él, volteando a verla con actitud prepotente.

-¡Y acaso lo preguntas! –le mira molesta- ¡Observa las tomas!

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi actuación? –interroga ya molesto.

-¡No siento la química! –se desespera- ¡Esto no me conmueve!

-Tal vez sea hora de que me consigas otra co-estrella –le recrimina, mirando a la chica rubia a su lado- ¡No puedo trabajar así!

Se da media vuelta, molesto porque siempre pase lo mismo. En cierto punto lo entiende, ya que sentía que las palabras que surgían de sus labios eran totalmente falsas. Llega hasta una mesa, de donde toma una botella de agua, comenzando a beber del vital líquido. Una chica menuda corre hasta él, entregándole una toalla, para que se seque las gotas de sudor que empiezan a correr por su rostro.

-¿En verdad estuvo tan mal? –cuestiona, mas para sí, que para ella.

-¡Oh, claro que no! –aclara, un poco apenada- ¡Su actuación ha sido maravillosa!

-Por favor, no finjas ante mí –voltea a verle, con un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

-Bu… Bueno… en realidad… no parecía enamorado –murmura.

-¿Enamorado? –repite, sin comprender del todo.

-Ya sabe… perderse en la mirada de la otra persona. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma –concluye, retirándose de allí.

-¿El espejo del alma?

La frase perdura en su cabeza mientras camina hasta su camerino. Penetra en él con semblante afligido. Nunca ha creído en esas tonterías, en esos sentimentalismos. Se sienta frente al espejo, esperando a que su maquillista aparezca. Recarga su mejilla izquierda en su mano, un poco pensativo a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡Perdona! –se disculpa una muchacha, entrando en ese instante.

-Llegas tarde… –se queja.

-Perdone, sólo debo de retocar un poco…

Sin embargo, ya no escucha lo que dice. Su mirada se fija ahora en la revista enrollada guardada en el bolsillo derecho del saco de ella, quien se ha inclinado para colocar todo su estuche en el tocador ante sí. El chico se para de inmediato, sin dejarle siquiera arreglar su cabello o componer el poco maquillaje de sus mejillas. Arrebata la revista, extendiéndola para contemplar la portada y, con una sonrisa divertida sale del sitio.

Esquiva al resto de los actores, los camarógrafos, maquillistas, dobles, guionistas y finalmente llega a donde desea: la pequeña cafetería del set, en donde su Directora se encuentra revisando algunos detalles. Ella le mira un poco confundida al ver que no está molesto.

-¡La encontré! –grita sin aclararle nada.

-¿A quién? –con un movimiento de la mano aparta a los dos escritores que estaban a su lado.

-¡A mi co-estrella! –señala, mostrándole el objeto robado.

-¿Fujioka… Haruhi? –le mira pensativa.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, CLUB DE ANFITRIONES –**

-Tamaki… ¿cuál es tu novela favorita?

-Indudablemente aquellas que narran una bella y trágica historia de amor, capaz de conmover los corazones de los lectores.

Los suspiros de las clientas no se dejaron esperar, satisfechas con esta respuesta. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Kyouya y Haruhi miraban la escena. Él anotaba algo en su libreta, mientras que ella sólo se sorprendía de que las chicas creyeran todo lo que el chico decía.

-No puedo creerlo… aún no… –murmuró, con una extraña mueca.

-Al parecer, a pesar de tu "pequeña" noticia, Tamaki sigue comportándose debidamente en el Host Club, siendo el anfitrión más solicitado. Las clientas en verdad están complacidas con él –mencionó mientras escribía unas cifras.

-¿Cómo pueden elegirlo? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Haruhi! No dirás que estás celosa, ¿o sí? –le miraron los gemelos, recargados en el respaldo de su asiento, uno a cada lado.

Los oídos de King se agudizaron al escuchar esa palabra casi mágica: "celosa". Podría ser que, si le demostraba a la castaña su gran aceptación entre el género opuesto, ella querría llamar su atención, rompiendo con el pelinaranja de inmediato. Así que simplemente continuó con bellos halagos para las doncellas que se encontraban con él.

-Por supuesto que no… –contesta con sinceridad.

-¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Quieres un poco de pastel? –pregunta Honey, llegando hasta ella con una rebanada en un plato.

-Lo siento, Honey-senpai, pero… en realidad no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces –aclara.

-Ahhh… ¿no quieres un poquito? –le mira con ojos tiernos.

"_Conquista del loli-shota"_

-Bueno… tal vez sólo un bocado… –accede, tomando la cuchara.

-Espera… Haruhi… –le detiene una mano.

Los ojos chocolate voltean a verle, puesto que el chico de mirada gatuna despreocupadamente se sentó frente a ella, cortando un poco del postre con la cuchara arrebatada. Luego, simplemente sonrió, mirándola.

-Haruhi, di: "Ahhh" –pidió.

La chica obedeció, comiendo de lo dado por él. Sus labios del color de la flor del cerezo se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada. Mientras esto ocurría hubo un silencio en toda la Tercera Sala de Música, al mismo tiempo que las chicas allí presentes les miraban atentamente, para luego estallar todas en una sola palabra:

-¡MOE!

La más satisfecha con ello era Range, quien tenía en esos instantes un pañuelo, con el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse. El resto estaba en una situación parecida. Inmediatamente un tropel entero corrió hasta la mesa en donde se desarrollaba la escena, apilándose.

-Ah, Haru-chan y Hika-chan son muy populares juntos, ¿no es así, Takashi? –preguntó el pequeño rubio, abrazado al peluche rosa.

-Ahhh… –contestó seriamente.

El Rey miraba todo con la boca sumamente abierta, no pudiendo creer lo que había pasado. El otro gemelo se tapó la cara con una mano, intentando reprimir una risa al ver lo tranquilo que había actuado su hermano mayor. En verdad fue muy difícil para él no sonrojarse ante la castaña con cualquier acercamiento, pero parecía que ahora todo estaba bien. Por su parte, el azabache distinguió el sonido de pasos apresurados hasta la estancia en la cual estaban. Lentamente caminó hasta la entrada, topándose en la puerta con varias personas; por su atuendo dedujo que estaban dentro del medio del espectáculo.

-¿Ootari Kyouya? –le cuestionó una joven castaña.

-A sus órdenes –respondió cortésmente.

-En verdad un chico apuesto… –murmuró, haciendo unas anotaciones en su pequeña agenda- Es usted el Administrador de este Club, ¿no es así?

-En realidad, tenemos una Administradora, pero yo me encargo de todo lo referente al Host Club, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –se ajustó los lentes.

-Mi jefa quisiera reunirse con el Host Club en privado, desea tratar unos asuntos importantes con ustedes –informó, dándole una tarjeta de presentación.

-Paterson, Isako –leyó detenidamente-. Extraña combinación de nombre y apellido.

-Su padre es Americano, pero su madre posee sangre japonesa –aclaró.

-Señorita… ¿su jefa es acaso la afamada Directora de Cine? –le miró, tratando de leer la respuesta en sus facciones.

-Así es, espero esta reunión pueda darse lo más pronto posible –pidió.

-Por supuesto, ¿le parece bien esta misma tarde, después de las actividades del Club?

La chica no contestó, simplemente verificó algunos datos en la agenda, llamó al resto de los hombres que la acompañaban y parecieron acomodar el horario. Luego tachó una cita, cambiándola al siguiente viernes. Si alguien tan importante como esa Directora deseaba entrevistarse con ellos lo más pronto posible, era sin lugar a dudas por un asunto de gran relevancia.

-No hay problema –comunicó por fin la joven-. Estará aquí a esa hora.

Luego, simplemente hizo una reverencia, saliendo del sitio con el resto del personal. Apenas desaparecieron de su vista, el azabache llamó por su celular, teniendo que comunicarse con un Licenciado de su Empresa.

-_Ootari-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_ –se escuchó la voz desde el otro lado.

-Yoshimoto… necesito que me consigas información sobre alguien específico –pidió.

-_Estoy a sus órdenes, sólo dígame nombre._

-Paterson, Isako…

El resto de las actividades transcurrieron tranquilamente para casi todos los anfitriones. El único realmente molesto era Tamaki, quien no perdía oportunidad de lucirse con las clientas, queriendo demostrar con ello su superioridad sobre el Hitachiin. A pesar de ello, él parecía no prestarle gran interés. Cuando finalmente la última chica salió y las puertas se cerraron, el Rey de las Sombras reunió a todos en una mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kyouya-senpai? –preguntó la castaña.

-En unos instantes tendremos a una invitada muy especial –anunció.

-Si es una clienta, Kyouya, no te preocupes, se rendirá de inmediato a mis encantos de príncipe –sonrió Tamaki, con una rosa en la mano derecha.

-Paterson, Isako: reconocida Directora de cine japonés en Estados Unidos y Japón. Nació el 4 de abril de 1982 en la Ciudad de Okazaki. A los 17 años se mudó a Los Ángeles y entró en una Universidad, graduándose en los Estados Unidos; ha dirigido proyectos cinematográficos de gran importancia, siendo "Amor de jóvenes" su película más aclamada. Actualmente se encuentra filmando en Nápoles –leyó la información obtenida.

-¿Nápoles? –le miró Haruhi, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué una Directora con un proyecto en proceso viene al Ouran? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Quizás ha quedado cautivada con mi belleza –proclamó seguro el rubio.

-Oh, en verdad no creemos que sea eso… –se encogieron de hombros los gemelos.

-Por eso, decidí investigar a las estrellas de su actual película, pero sólo obtuve datos del roll masculino. El joven actor se llama Agnelli Alessandro. Es una revelación italiana, su llegada al mundo del espectáculo es realmente reciente. Apenas cuenta con 16 años y ya ha actuado en 12 películas, 7 de ellas con los papeles protagonistas –relató, leyendo los datos proporcionados.

-¿Y qué podrían estar buscando aquí? –preguntó Honey.

-Eso lo sabremos ahora –comentó el chico, cerrando su libreta.

Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió, entrando por ella una joven mujer de corto cabello rubio y elegante figura, acompañada de tres asistentes. Sus subordinados abrieron la silla, permitiéndole sentarse. Lentamente se quitó los lentes de sol que usaba en esos instantes, dejando ver unos orbes azules.

-Señorita Paterson, sea bienvenida –reverenció Kyouya.

-Muchas gracias, joven Ootari. En realidad, estoy aquí por un asunto meramente profesional –anunció.

-Sea lo que sea, cuente con nosotros –ofreció.

-Oh, es un asunto sin importancia –le miró tranquila.

-No tomó un avión desde Nápoles por algo insignificante –sonrió el chico.

-Todo un hombre de negocios, me gusta su actitud. Seré directa, joven Ootari: estoy aquí buscando a mi próxima estrella de cine –confesó.

-Ha llegado al sitio correcto, señorita Paterson –sonrió Tamaki-. Los miembros del Host Club son los chicos más bellos de todo Japón y nosotros…

-Oh, me temo que se equivoca, joven Suou –sonrió un poco divertida-. En realidad, desde que vi su foto, sólo tengo a una persona en mente. Sus bellos ojos me han cautivado y estoy segura de que sería la nueva sensación en el mundo entero.

-¿De quién estará hablando? –se preguntaron los unos a los otros.

-Fujioka, Haruhi, te pido aceptes la propuesta que te hago –terminó.

La chica le miró con turbación, no logrando entender el porqué de este súbito anuncio. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella sólo reflejaban seguridad y confianza. El resto del Host Club estaba tan sorprendido con esta oferta que no pudieron decir nada al respecto. Es decir… ¿Haruhi, una actriz?

-Tus ojos transparentes, tu sonrisa sincera, tu hermoso cabello castaño con reflejos…

"_¿De quién está hablando?"_

-…tu perfecta nariz, tus palabras sencillas, tu grácil figura…

Los gemelos se miraban tratando de encontrar algo de lo dicho en la chica vestida como hombre ante ellos, sin conseguirlo. No por ello las palabras de la joven mujer eran menos poéticas. Y la chica permanecía seria, inmutable ante lo escuchado.

-…por ello, en verdad me gustaría que fueras la co-estrella del nuevo film que tengo entre manos, que llevará por título "Romance prohibido".

-Gracias por esta oportunidad, pero en realidad no me interesa su oferta –declinó con una sonrisa.

"_Palabras sinceras sin intención de sonar dura"_

-¿No desea pensar un poco sobre ello? –pidió un poco sorprendida- Trabajaría al lado de la nueva revelación del cine italiano.

-Gracias, pero en realidad…

-Haruhi… debo de informarte que aunque tu deuda haya sido pagada –comenzó Kyouya, mirando a Hikaru de soslayo-, sigues trabajando para mí.

-Pero… senpai…

-En realidad es una propuesta interesante y la película generada llamará la atención de las clientas del Host Club –continuó.

"_Persona con interés financiero"_

-Sólo tengo una condición para ello –advirtió.

-Me lo imagino: desea que el resto de ustedes también aparezcan en la película, ¿no es así? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En efecto. Sólo resta ahondar en los términos del contrato –corroboró.

-Ahhh… ni nos ha preguntado si aceptamos –hablaron al unísono los gemelos.

-Entonces, déjenme presentarles a su compañero de escenas.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor, los subordinados de la Directora abrieron la puerta, permitiendo la entrada de un chico de tez pálida, delgado, un poco alto, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Caminó con seguridad hasta llegar junto a Isako, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Discutiendo asuntos legales sin mi presencia? –se quejó falsamente- Espero no les ofrezcas mi papel.

-Él es Agnelli Alessandro –informó.

-Encantado de conocerle, _bella_ _ragazza_ –mencionó, besando la mano de la chica ante él.

Hikaru apretó los puños al darse cuenta de ello, Kaoru estaba lo suficientemente cerca para notarlo y sonrió de forma ladina. Por su parte, Haruhi ni se inmutó. El chico frente a ella la miró fijamente, clavando sus pupilas en las suyas, luego simplemente sonrió.

-Así que… tuve que viajar hasta Tokio para conocer a la poseedora de tan bella alma –comentó divertido.

-¿Alma? –le miró Hikaru, sin entenderle.

-Ah… Hikaru… en verdad eres un poco lento… él está mirando a través de sus ojos –le aclaró su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está enferma?

Una piedra de 5 toneladas cayó sobre la cabeza de su gemelo al ver que aún no comprendía las cosas más simples. Además, no era bueno para su papel el parecer tan frío respecto a su "novia". Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír nerviosamente al ver el predicamento en el cual estaban.

-Aún así, tengo mis condiciones –comentó Kyouya, luego de leer el contrato.

-Le escucho, por supuesto –dijo contenta Isako.

-En primera: nadie de la escuela debe de enterarse de que Haruhi es mujer…

-¡QUÉ! –gritó el italiano.

-Tengo mis razones para pedirlo –comentó mientras le dedicaba una fría mirada.

-¡No interpretaré una película yaoi, Paterson! –gritó, mirando a la rubia.

-Tranquilo… necesito que me aclare ese punto, Ootari-san –trató de comprender la Directora.

-Ambos saben que Haruhi es una chica y creo saber el porqué. Cierto par de Host publicó la verdad en revistas italianas –remarcó, mirando a los gemelos, quienes voltearon a ver al techo-, pero en el Instituto Privado Ouran, esto es un secreto. Si desean que Haruhi interprete un roll femenino, simplemente diremos que está haciendo Cosplay.

Isako y Alessandro voltearon a verse un instante, tratando de decidir si era o no una buena decisión.

**o0o**

_Ellos sabían que todo debía terminar, que el sentimiento latente en sus corazones estaba mal, era prohibido. Nadie aceptaría su relación sólo por ser quienes eran y, a pesar de ello, no podían evitar amarse._

_-La rosa se marchitó ayer… –murmuró ella._

_-Oh, en verdad es triste, la había visto tan bella en mi jardín que no pude evitar querer regalártela. Por ello la corté y fui hasta tu ventana, depositándola allí –comentó, acariciando su mejilla._

_-Pero… es triste… el saber que algo tan hermoso es efímero y no regresará más…_

_-No es de la rosa de lo que me hablas, amada. ¿Qué ocurre? –le miró tiernamente._

_-Mi padre me ha… comprometido. Me caso la semana entrante –informó, con un deje de tristeza._

_-Yo…_

_No pudo seguir hablando, su plática fue interrumpida por la puerta al abrirse, entrando por ella un pequeño rubio, quien les contempló inocentemente; detrás de él se notaba la silueta de un chico alto y fuerte._

_-Rosanna, mi tío viene hacia acá –informó, sosteniendo en sus manos un oso de peluche._

_-Joven, lo mejor es que se marche –informó el moreno, quien al parecer era su chofer._

_-No puedo, no puedo dejarte de esta manera. Rosanna, encontraré la forma de ayudarte –le dijo, saliendo por el balcón, seguido por el chico._

_-Hasta la noche, amor mío –le despidió con un beso al aire._

_Pero nosotros sólo somos juguetes del destino. Estamos a su entera voluntad, no podemos oponernos a sus designios. Esa tarde, el joven Raffaele partía sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir._

_-Enrico, ¡no puedo esperar tanto! –sollozó, dejándose caer sobre una silla._

_-Lo lamento, era una mentira, como bien sabes. La verdad es que… es Giovanni quien se dirige a tu habitación._

_-¡Giovanni! –se enderezó de inmediato._

_La chica salió, topándose en el corredor con un rubio de ojos azules, quien la miraba tristemente. La falta de color en sus mejillas le indicó que no le esperaba allí, por lo que comprendió de inmediato._

_-Así que… de nuevo le has visto… –susurró._

_-Sí, no puedo negarlo. Sabe usted que le amo más que a mi vida –tembló su voz._

_-Sin embargo, en una semana serás mi esposa y, puedes estar segura de que borraré todo rastro de ese amor._

_Dio media vuelta, dejándola allí. La castaña de larga cabellera no pudo sino tomar la dirección contraria, alejándose de ese infierno. Con sus manos recogió el largo de su vestido que le impedía avanzar con rapidez. Cruzó pasillos hasta legar al jardín, comenzando a llorar en la fuente._

_-¿Se siente bien, Señorita Capobianco? –preguntó una voz._

_Al voltear a ver al dueño de ésta se topó con dos chicos iguales, que le miraban preocupados. Por su ropa se dio cuenta de que eran sus propios choferes. Uno de ellos le extendió un pañuelo, permitiéndole secarse las lágrimas._

_-¡Ah, desdichada de mí! –se quejó._

_-Nos hemos enterado de su reciente boda, en verdad lo lamentamos, el joven Raffaele es un gran chico –comentaron al unísono._

_-¡Y sin embargo, sacrifico mi felicidad por su vida! ¡Mi padre le mataría si se enterara! Giovanni ha dejado que le vea hoy sólo para decirme que no habrá próxima vez –dejó correr sus lágrimas libremente._

-¡CORTE!

La voz de Honey arruinó la escena desarrollada en ese instante. El lolishota tenía en sus manos el altavoz, gritando a todo pulmón. Los camarógrafos, maquillistas, dobles, de vestuario y el resto sólo pudieron enfurecerse por ello.

-¡Qué ocurre! ¿Por qué detuviste la mejor toma que hemos tenido? –le miró con enojo la joven Directora.

-¡BUAAA! –comenzó a sollozar- ¡No pueden quitarme a Usa-chan y darme el oso de Tamaki!

-¡Eso es todo! –se molestó aún más.

-¡NO! ¡Tampoco pueden hacer que Haru-chan diga "eso" a Hika-chan! ¡Es cruel! –les señaló con el dedo.

Todos voltearon a verlos, pero al parecer ellos eran los más relajados. Sin embargo, Kaoru codeó a su hermano, haciéndole ver que debía lucir molesto, tal y como Honey lo pedía. Pese a ello, Hikaru no comprendió la indirecta tan directa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le miró tranquilamente.

-Hikaru… sigues siendo demasiado despistado… –se quejó.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada…

-Todo esto me ha dado sed, iré por un poco de agua –mencionó Haruhi, retirándose.

La chica apenas y podía caminar con las zapatillas, que eran parte de su vestuario. Con gran dificultad llegó hasta una mesa, tomando una botella con agua. La destapó, comenzando a tomar de ella, pronto, a su lado se encontró con Alessandro, quien también había ido a refrescarse. Él simplemente sonrió, dedicándole una dulce mirada y se retiró. No pasó mucho antes de que Tamaki apareciera, feliz.

-¡Haruhi! ¿Has visto mi gran actuación? –le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, senpai, en verdad me ha parecido muy convincente. Quizás debería dedicarse a la actuación, estoy segura de que tendría un gran éxito –le dijo con sinceridad.

El rubio se sonrojó, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Por su parte, la chica se dio cuenta de que Hikaru debía de tener calor, por lo que tomó una botella extra, para llevársela. El francés estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando se alejó.

La castaña debía de pasar muy cerca de la utilería, por lo que trató de caminar lentamente, ya que los tacones no le ayudaban en nada. En su camino se topó al actor que representaba a su padre en la película, aunque no podía recordar su nombre. Estando a unos centímetros de él, su zapatilla la traicionó, falseando el pie y regando el contenido del agua que llevaba, pues no había cerrado su botella.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-¿Lo siente? –le miró furioso- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer? ¡Este traje vale una fortuna!

-No era mi intención… –murmuró, un poco cohibida por su tono.

-Y supongo que la mía sí, ¿no? –le menospreció aún más.

-No quise decir eso…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Si supiera su valor jamás se le hubiese ocurrido! ¡Su casa no vale ni la mitad de lo que me costó a mí! –gritó.

-Yo…

-¡Qué se puede esperar de una jovencita ignorante! –escupió.

-¡Retráctese de eso!

La voz de Hikaru le dio un poco de tranquilidad. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que estaba detrás de ella. El chico también lucía enfadado, mirando al italiano con ganas de golpearlo. Por su parte, él lucía incluso más ofendido que antes.

-¡Qué ha dicho!

-¡Lo que oyó! Un caballero jamás debe de levantarle la voz a una dama –le defendió, asiéndola de los hombros, protegiéndola con ello- De ahora en adelante, cualquier molestia que pueda causarle, dígamela a mí.

-¡Sólo esto me faltaba! ¡Que un mocoso me hable de principios! –se quejó- Jovencito, obviamente no sabe con quién habla.

-Lo sé y por ello me atrevo a hacerlo –contestó, luego simplemente miró a la castaña-. Vamos, Haruhi…

-Hikaru… gracias… –murmuró, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-¡EXCELENTE!

Ahora la cámara los apuntaba, habiendo filmado todo lo dicho. La Directora estaba más que encantada con el resultado e informó a Kyouya que las escenas fuertes serían cambiadas para darle un mejor realismo a la película, puesto que ellos tres aún conservaban la vestimenta. En cuanto al actor, Kaoru se encargó de extenderle un generoso cheque, quedando sorprendido al ver que estaba firmado por un heredero Hitachiin, habiendo reñido con el primogénito.

– **Y MÁS TARDE –**

-¡Haruhi-kun! ¡En verdad estuviste grandioso!

-¡Sí, nos ha encantado tu actuación!

-¡Estaba celosa al verte, esos vestidos eran hermosos!

-¡Y tu cabello brillaba de manera extraordinaria!

La venita en su cabeza temblaba al ser asediada de esa manera por las clientas del Host, aunque no podía quejarse del todo, pues a Hikaru le estaba yendo peor, con gran cantidad de cámaras afuera de su casa, interesadas en el nuevo actor. Kaoru no podía evitar sonreír al ver cómo ellos se miraban furtivamente cuando el otro no se daba cuenta, comprendiendo que esa película no había dejado una historia de amor, sino **creado** una.

Una silueta penetró, llegando hasta la multitud de chicas alrededor de la mesa de Haruhi. El uniforme azul confirmaba que era un estudiante del Ouran, al verle, las chicas suspiraron. El visitante sonrió al ver esos ojos chocolate frente a sí.

-Alessandro, ¿qué ocurre? Pensé que estabas en Italia –le preguntó.

-Bien, hoy es mi primer día en el Ouran y… estoy en tu clase, así que pensé que podías darme un recorrido por la escuela, Haruhi-KUN –remarcó el sufijo masculino.

-Bueno… a veces un poco de competencia no hace daño –murmuró tranquilamente Kaoru.

* * *

**No lo creerán, tenía la mente en blanco y de repente salió este capítulo. Me senté a escribir y escribir sin parar y esto fue lo que resultó. Lo termino en la noche, empezándolo en la tarde. Ahora inicia la emoción y, por cierto, el nombre de Isako Paterson fue tomado de un libro japonés que estoy leyendo, su autora es Katherine Paterson e Izako es un personaje, mientras que Alessandro es la unión de nombre y apellido italianos que más me agradó para este personaje, la historia aquí desarrollada por mi Directora ficticia es de mi autoría, sin basarme en nada más, cualquier parecido con otra, es sólo una feliz coincidencia.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y ¡comenten!**


	5. La pelea de Haruhi y Hikaru

**Perdón por no pasar antes. He estado pensando mucho en varias cosas y por el momento el resto de mis fics están varados porque mi Musa se niega a ayudarme. En fin, quería hacerles un anuncio, espero les agrade lo que les propongo. He decidido dejarles una frase que incluiré en el siguiente capítulo, aquél lector que la complete de la manera más original tendrá el capítulo dedicado, además de que la frase será utilizada y podrá entrar en mi fic. No me refiero a que se vuelva co-autor, sino… ¡personaje! Si les agrada la idea, aquí está la frase:**

"_**Hikaru no podía creer lo dicho por Haruhi, limitándose a parpadear varias veces. Volteó a su derecha para buscar el apoyo de Kaoru, pero él ya no estaba…"**_

**¿Alguna idea para terminarla? ¡Manden sus propuestas!**

* * *

_¿Aún recuerdas cuándo empezamos a sentir esto en nuestro interior?_

La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana jugaba con los cabellos castaños que caían en desorden sobre su nuca. Los dos pares de ojos del color del ámbar estaban al pendiente de ello, sin prestar atención a la clase impartida por el profesor. Kaoru tenía el lápiz en la mano derecha, llevándolo hasta su boca, pensativo; Hikaru recargó su rostro en la mano izquierda para tener una mejor visión de la castaña.

-Necesito que formen equipos para el proyecto que les encargaré –escucharon la voz del profesor.

-Vamos a trabajar juntos –se escuchó la voz de la chica sentada entre ambos.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Estoy hablando con los dos –aclaró la adolescente, escribiendo unas notas en su libreta.

-Me parece bien –anunció Hikaru, sonriendo.

-Por mí no hay inconveniente –se alegró Kaoru.

-Lo siento, Fujioka-san, pero el trabajo es en parejas… –anunció el profesor.

-Entonces… ¿a quién de los dos elijes? –preguntaron en voz baja.

**...**

-Este es nuestro nuevo juego: "¿A quién de los dos elijes?" –guiñaron el ojo a las clientas con picardía.

-Jejeje –rieron nerviosamente mientras aplaudían.

La mesa en la cual los gemelos atendían se vio pronto rodeada de destellos rosas, ganándose la atención del resto. Las sonrisas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar al ver el juego recién creado por el par demoníaco. En verdad era un ambiente agradable.

-Así que, ¿pueden decidirse por uno de nosotros? –preguntaron al unísono mientras sonreían.

-Etto… es muy difícil…

-Los dos son increíbles…

-Es la primera vez que jugamos a ello, ¿qué responden ustedes? –interrogaron divertidos.

-Qué juego tan tonto… –murmuró Haruhi, pasando a su lado.

-¿Acaso hay algo en nuestro nuevo juego que no sea de tu agrado? –le miraron confundidos.

-En realidad… aún no comprendo porqué hacen esa pregunta, cuando la respuesta es tan obvia –aclaró, volteando a verles.

-Oh, mira… En realidad, Haruhi, deberías de estar agradecido, fuiste tú quien nos inspiró a crearlo –mencionó Hikaru.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Yo? –le miró sin comprender.

-Claro, claro… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor el otro día? –se acercó más a ella Kaoru.

-Hmp… ¿acerca del gobierno japonés?

-¿Ehhh? –miraron sin comprender.

-Sí, acerca de cuál forma de gobierno era más adecuada para la economía de Japón. Sigo pensando que el Emperador podría ser un gran líder si…

-No, no, eso no –se quejaron-. Oh, Haruhi, en verdad estás distraído. Además, ¿cómo podrían estas doncellas no tener una preferencia por uno de nosotros?

Los gemelos se acercaron hasta una chica de corto cabello azabache, quedando uno a cada lado de ella. La clienta se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de la que era víctima. Hikaru mordió suavemente un mechón de su pelo, mientras que Kaoru besaba su mano con cautela.

-Entre el Activo Hikaru… o el Pasivo Kaoru… debe de haber un favorito –murmuraron al unísono, Hikaru altivo y Kaoru sumiso.

-¡KYAAA! –gritaron las chicas.

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, llegando hasta ellos el Rey de las Sombras, quien les miró seriamente a través de sus anteojos. El de segundo grado consultó algo en su laptop, luego de lo cual soltó un suave suspiro y comentó:

-Al finalizar las actividades del Club deberán de quedarse. Necesitamos tomar una decisión entre todos.

-Ahhh… qué aburrido… –se quejaron apenas se alejó Kyouya.

-Preferiría molestar a Haruhi en cuanto salgamos del Club –dijo Hikaru.

-Por supuesto, eso es más divertido –secundó Kaoru.

-Dejen de decir eso. Comentarlo tan despreocupadamente… ¿qué soy entonces? –les miró un poco molesta.

-Hum… eso es obvio… NUESTRO JUGUETE –respondieron con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo? ¡Ya les he dicho que no soy un juguete! –se enojó con ellos.

-De acuerdo, pero eres nuestro entretenimiento. En este mundo todos necesitamos de "algo" con qué entretenernos –musitaron al unísono.

-¡No soy un "algo"! ¡Soy una persona! –se molestó aún más.

-Haruhi, no seas cruel con nosotros. En realidad, cualquiera de las chicas del Ouran agradecería que le prestáramos la mitad de la atención que tenemos sobre ti –comentó burlonamente Hikaru.

-Entonces, bien pueden elegir a otra –contestó, dando media vuelta.

-Vamos, vamos, no te molestes por ello –se defendió, deteniéndola del brazo.

-Hikaru, suéltame –se quejó-. Está bien si deciden jugar un poco. Pero no tienen porqué involucrarme a mí.

-En realidad no te incomoda que juegue contigo, sino que… pueda elegir a alguien más, ¿no es así? –le miró seductoramente.

En respuesta, Haruhi simplemente le empujó lejos de ella. Kaoru notó que en esta ocasión su hermano se había propasado con los comentarios. Había un límite en lo que podía o no decirle a la castaña y, luego de ver lo bien que progresaban las cosas entre ellos, se daba perfecta cuenta de que la relación que sostenía el mayor con el resto de las chicas del Ouran no era del agrado de Haruhi.

-Me tiene sin cuidado si lo haces o no –comentó antes de comenzar a caminar en sentido opuesto.

-Entonces, supongo que simplemente lo haré –gritó, acercándose hasta una chica y besando su mejilla, muy cerca de los labios-. Después de todo, soy del tipo demoníaco.

-Hi… Hikaru… ¡KYAAA! –gritó emocionada.

El resto de las chicas se sorprendió con lo realizado, sintiendo verdadera envidia de la elegida. Sin embargo, Haruhi detuvo sus pasos, mientras miraba la escena con antipatía. De pronto, el ya tan conocido ruido del motor de alta potencia de Renge se hizo presente, saliendo la aludida del piso de la Tercera Sala de Música.

-¡Esto es hermoso! ¡Los celos de Haruhi al imaginar a Hikaru con alguien más! –comenzó a divagar, sonrojándose levemente- ¡Renge podría mirar sin parpadear! Haruhi… ¡estaré apoyándote!

-En realidad, la actitud prepotente de Hikaru me molesta –mencionó en voz alta-. Trata a la gente como si fuéramos de su propiedad. En ese aspecto, Kaoru es más reservado y amable.

-Ohi, Ohi, Haruhi… si en verdad te incomoda, no deberías de sonrojarte cada vez que me acerco a ti –se defendió el aludido-. En dado caso, deberías de pasar más tiempo con Kaoru.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hikaru… lo hago –le miró retadoramente.

-Bien… –contestó después de unos segundos.

-Bien.

-¡BIEN!

-Esto no está bien… –murmuró Honey, abrazando a Usa-chan.

-No, nada bien –se quejó Kaoru al ver cómo los dos tomaban caminos diferentes.

-Kao-chan… ¿no es una pelea fingida entre Hika-chan y Haru-chan como la de ustedes dos hace tiempo? –le miró con grandes ojos soñadores.

-Eso me gustaría creer. Pero… al parecer Haruhi en verdad está enfadada con Hikaru –volteó a verla.

-¡Eso es porque mi hija se ha dado cuenta de la clase de persona que es ese gemelo pervertido! –se emocionó Tamaki.

-Tono… ¿de dónde has salido? –le interrogó sin sorprenderse mucho de su reciente aparición.

-¡Oh, Haruhi! ¡No temas, Papá te consolará! –dramatizó, corriendo a su lado.

El rubio llegó hasta la castaña, iniciando una plática. Por su parte, Kaoru fue hasta la mesa en donde Hikaru tomaba una taza de té, solo. A pesar de lo dicho, el gemelo no había coqueteado con ninguna otra chica luego de la pelea suscitada con su compañera de salón. El menor notó que su hermano en verdad estaba preocupado, pero que no lo aceptaría.

-Hikaru… me parece… que en esta ocasión te has propasado –inició la plática.

-No quiero hablar de ello –mencionó sin voltear a verle.

-De acuerdo. Sólo diré que Tono no desaprovechará esta oportunidad… y menos Alessandro –le comunicó.

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado! –gritó, parándose de su asiento.

La pelea fue escuchada por el resto. Las miradas se centraron en ellos. Por un instante permanecieron quietos, sin mover uno sólo de sus músculos. Finalmente, Hikaru caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo de la Sala. Kaoru pensó en seguirlo, pero hacerlo era apoyarlo y, en esta ocasión, su hermano en verdad estaba equivocado.

Miró a Honey, quien también parecía preocupado con esta situación. Sin embargo, el pequeño rubio se guardó muy bien de hacer cualquier comentario, comiendo un pedazo de pastel ofrecido por la chica a la que atendía en ese instante. Mori contempló impasible lo que había pasado, luego de lo cual se limitó a asentir a la pregunta de una de sus clientas.

Por su parte, Hikaru caminaba molesto por los pasillos del Ouran en dirección al estacionamiento. Al llegar allí le comunicó al chofer que necesitaba estar en casa lo más pronto posible y que llamara a otra limosina para que recogiera a Kaoru apenas terminaran las actividades del Club. Subió y se acostó en el asiento posterior, pensando en lo recién ocurrido. Aunque su relación no era cierta, él y Haruhi habían tenido su primera pelea.

Su mirada gatuna perdió parte de su brillo al comprender que actuó incorrectamente, en realidad la castaña tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. Y lo dicho por su hermano era cierto: Tamaki y Alessandro no se quedarían de brazos cruzados al ver que ellos dos se habían disgustado. Maldijo por lo bajo al comprender la postura en la que se hallaba.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

-Buenos días, Haruhi –saludó amablemente.

-Buenos días, Kaoru –respondió al chico.

-Nee… ¿te gustaría ir a la casa después de clases? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué el repentino ofrecimiento? –le miró desconfiada.

-Oh… por nada en particular. Simplemente mamá envió un regalo para ti y me gustaría que fueras a recogerlo –contestó tranquilo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Kaoru, pero no creo que sea lo más correcto. Después de todo, Hikaru estará allí –mencionó, restándole importancia al asunto.

-En realidad… Hikaru estará en su habitación.

-¿Su habitación? –le miró sin comprender.

-Hikaru no se sentía bien, por eso hoy no ha venido a clases –aclaró, mirando al pupitre vacío a un lado de la castaña.

-Creí que te quedarías con él. Hikaru y tú tienen una gran dependencia el uno del otro –murmuró.

-Sólo he venido a recoger un documento de Kyouya-senpai, ya sabes cómo es en esos aspectos –aclaró con una sonrisa, mostrándole una carpeta-. Ahora mismo regreso a la mansión, espero puedas ir al finalizar las clases.

-Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer –declinó amablemente.

-Si cambias de idea, nuestra limosina estará frente a la escuela. ¡Nos vemos, Haruhi! –se despidió sonriendo.

Aunque sabía que quizás todo fuera una trampa preparada por el pelinaranja, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupada por la salud del mayor. La campana sonó, anunciando el inicio de clases, el resto de los alumnos comenzó a entrar y entre todos ellos se distinguía una silueta que se dirigía hacia ella. Un par de ojos del color del jade se centraron en su mirada, sonriendo despreocupadamente, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Hey, Haruhi-kun, ¿qué harás esta tarde?

-¿Ehhh?

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad, así que pensaba podrías darme un recorrido por ella –comentó.

-Lo siento, pero debo de hacer otras cosas. Además, Hikaru está enfermo y… planeaba ir a verlo al finalizar la escuela –aclaró.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó un poco desconfiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Está bien que visites a alguien que te trata como a un objeto? –cuestionó.

-Puede ser infantil y posesiva, pero ésa es la manera en que Hikaru demuestra afecto –explicó.

-Lo siento, pero no lo comprendo… Cuando en verdad una persona te importa, cuando en verdad te interesa lo que le suceda, cuando su felicidad es más importante que la tuya… no haces nada para lastimarla. Entonces, no logro comprender la actitud de Hikaru –murmuró con la vista gacha-. O acaso, ¿a ti te parece correcta?

Hubo un silencio presente durante el cual los dos se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear. El resto de su salón estaba al pendiente de la contestación de la castaña. Finalmente, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta que daría, Haruhi logró murmurar:

-No…

**o0o**

-¿Kaoru, eres tú? –musitó, enderezándose de la cama.

-Ahhh… gomen, gomen… no debí preocuparte –sonrió al penetrar en el cuarto.

-No vuelvas a irte. En estos momentos… no quiero estar solo –pidió suavemente.

-No lo haré –respondió, sentándose en el borde de la cama, entrelazando su mano con la de su hermano-. Aunque, no soy la persona más adecuada para estar contigo en este instante, quizás preferirías la compañía de alguien más…

-Kaoru… sé bien a lo que te refieres –murmuró sin levantarse-. Pero me comporté como un idiota. Ella está molesta y estoy seguro de que ahora está tranquila de no tener que verme en la escuela.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? –sonrió despreocupado, serenándose al ver la mirada de su hermano- Quiero decir… de entre todos los chicos del Host Club, te eligió a ti para el favor que le estamos haciendo, eso implica una gran confianza.

-Puede ser que me eligiera a mí, pero el favor te lo pidió a ti. No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿sí? –se dio media vuelta, tapándose con las sábanas.

El pelinaranja suspiró, su gemelo podía ser realmente terco e infantil. Aún después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Hikaru seguía dudando del cariño de los demás, centrando todo su afecto en Kaoru, la única persona que había estado a su lado desde la niñez, eso era algo que tenía que cambiar… y pronto.

El menor se quitó la camisa, metiéndose a la cama para hacerle compañía al otro. Al notarlo, Hikaru se acercó más a él, buscando su apoyo. Kaoru se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos del color del fuego. Era tan relajante que pronto su hermano se quedó dormido. Sólo entonces dirigió su mano hasta su frente, corroborando que la fiebre seguía alta. Llamó a la servidumbre, pidiendo le trajeran un poco de alcohol y un trapo.

En unos instantes tenía lo solicitado junto a él. Empapó la tela del líquido, pasándola por la frente de Hikaru, esperando su temperatura descendiera pronto. No dejaba que esa actividad fuera realizada por nadie más, sólo él podía cuidar de su hermano y viceversa. Además, por lo general se enfermaban al unísono, así que se hacían compañía cuando debían permanecer en cama. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el mayor había regresado en la noche a la mansión, por lo que no sabía cómo se enfermó, simplemente llegó ardiendo en fiebre. Estaba seguro de que la reciente pelea con Haruhi tenía mucho qué ver en el asunto. Divagando en éstas y otras cosas Kaoru finalmente se quedó dormido.

Al despertarse no se extrañó de volverse a encontrar en la fría superficie del piso. Se levantó lentamente, acostumbrado a ello, dirigió sus ojos hasta el despertador colocado en la cómoda al lado de la cama y se sorprendió al notar que ya era tan tarde. De pronto, golpearon suavemente a la puerta y por ello entró una chica de cabello castaño claro recogido en una trenza. En sus mejillas había un sonrojo presente al verlo desnudo del torso hacia arriba y, débilmente, murmuró:

-Etto… Hitachiin-sama… un chico ha preguntado por usted… Como no sabía si estaba despierto, le dije que vendría a ver.

-¿Un chico? –se sorprendió con lo dicho.

-Sí, usa el uniforme del Ouran, así que debe de ser de su salón –aclaró sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Mentalmente se puso a pensar quién iría a verles. Los miembros del Host Club eran conocidos en la casa, aún por esa chica, que recientemente se había integrado al personal. Así que, la única persona que se le podía ocurrir, era…

-Está bien, dile que en un momento bajo –contestó, tomando su camisa de la silla en que la dejara.

-¡Sí! Con su permiso, Hitachiin-sama –reverenció antes de salir.

Mientras se abrochaba los botones se preguntó qué querría él allí. Miró de soslayo a Hikaru, quien aún dormía; volvió a tomar su temperatura, notando que la fiebre había cedido. Suspiró por ello y salió lentamente del cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Descendió los escalones hasta llegar al _living_, donde ya le esperaban.

-¿Deseabas hablar conmigo? –preguntó apenas llegó a su lado.

-Sí. Quiero que te alejes de Haruhi –expresó abiertamente, sin rodeos, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, pero eso es algo que no haré. Además, no tienes ningún derecho en pedirlo, Alessandro –musitó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Es muy simple: tanto tú como tu hermano le tratan como si fuera un objeto para su diversión. Eso es algo que me molesta y que no pienso permitir –aclaró el italiano.

-Los actores tienen mala fama, ¿cómo sé que en realidad no deseas convertirla en uno de tus trofeos? –contraatacó.

-Ten por seguro que jamás haría nada para dañarla. Yo… yo no podría –se sinceró.

-Haruhi es una persona muy importante para Hikaru y para mí. Nosotros tampoco la lastimaríamos, eso deberías de entenderlo –dijo con la vista gacha.

-Entonces, Hikaru debería de comportarse. No importa que sea su novio, él debe de comprender que eso no le da derecho a tratarla como ayer.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, le pasaré tu recado –le miró adustamente.

-No. También quiero que le digas que… no veo a Haruhi como una simple compañera de salón o una amiga –confirmó.

El silencio estuvo presente en la habitación, comprendiendo que ésa era una declaración de guerra: Alessandro había declarado estar dispuesto a luchar por Haruhi. Pudieron permanecer más tiempo sin moverse ni decir nada de no ser porque la misma mucama que llamase a Kaoru penetró en el sitio acompañada de alguien más.

-Ahhh… Hitachiin-sama, Fujioka-sama ha venido a ver a su hermano –explicó sonriente.

-¿Alessandro? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada.

-Sólo quería hablar con Kaoru –aclaró fríamente.

-Ya veo. También te preocupaba la salud de Hikaru, ¿no es así? –interrogó sin mala intención.

-Haruhi, Hikaru está en nuestro cuarto, sabes cuál es, ¿por qué no subes a verlo? Te alcanzo en unos instantes –mencionó seriamente.

-De acuerdo.

-Haruhi, si gustas, puedo llevarte a tu casa –ofreció el actor con amabilidad.

-No hace falta, nuestro chofer lo hará –intervino el pelinaranja.

-Gracias Alessandro, pero no quiero molestarte. Además, si conozco a Hikaru, ésta será una visita un poco larga –declinó amable mientras subía las escaleras.

Apenas la silueta se perdió de vista, los adolescentes cambiaron la expresión jovial de sus rostros; lo dicho por el azabache era muy grave ya que sabía perfectamente que Haruhi era la novia de Hikaru, sin embargo, como ya lo había comunicado, él no pensaba rendirse.

Por su parte, Haruhi llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación que buscaba. Tocó suavemente, obteniendo un quejido como respuesta. Indudablemente Hikaru se acababa de despertar. Lentamente giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, asomándose. Como esperaba, el mayor estaba en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza por las sábanas.

-Kaoru… dijiste que no me dejarías solo. Qué malo fuiste –se quejó aún arropado.

La chica sonrió al verlo así y simplemente se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. El pelinaranja se revolvió, acercándose más a ella.

-¿Crees que Haruhi siga enojada conmigo? –preguntó quedamente.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que supuso que su hermano estaba molesto con su actitud. No lo culpaba, en realidad había arruinado todo al comportarse tan infantilmente la tarde anterior en el Host Club.

-Tal vez debería de pedirle disculpas… es sólo que… no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Sabes, Kaoru? A pesar de que ella nunca sería engañada por nosotros, no te pediría que fueras a disculparte por mí, esto es algo que quiero hacer yo solo –explicó en voz alta-. Sólo quisiera saber cómo empezar… tal vez deba explicarle que no fue mi intención hacerla enojar; debería pedirle perdón… por tratarla como si fuera de mi propiedad… por portarme tan infantilmente…

-Lo has dicho muy bien, Hikaru –contestó lentamente una voz.

Al escucharla supo quién estaba a su lado, pero simplemente no pudo reaccionar, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Con dificultad retiró las sábanas, saliendo debajo de ellas, para toparse con una mirada color chocolate. Sintió cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que había escuchado todo lo que dijera. Oh, Kaoru realmente estaba en problemas.

-Haruhi… gomen… –fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Kaoru me dijo que estabas enfermo. ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó amablemente.

-Mejor, la fiebre ya ha bajado –aclaró.

-Lo que no logro entender es cómo te enfermaste, estos días han sido muy frescos.

-Sí… tampoco lo entiendo…

No le diría que estuvo caminando por la playa la tarde anterior. Tampoco le confesaría que sólo había pensado en la forma correcta de disculparse hasta que la lluvia le sorprendió, sin importarle mucho el mojarse. Eso era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo.

-Te traje la tarea –explicó, sacando los libros de su portafolio-. Como Kaoru tampoco fue, pensé que lo mejor sería venir a verles.

-Estoy enfermo, el maestro bien puede disculparme –se quejó al ver la seriedad de la chica respecto a los deberes escolares.

-Yo te noto mucho mejor; vamos, te ayudaré con los problemas de Cálculo –ofreció, invitándole a pararse.

-De acuerdo… –obedeció mansamente.

Cuando Kaoru penetró en el cuarto para ver cómo estaba Hikaru, los encontró sentados al escritorio, resolviendo las operaciones de la página 137 del libro de Cálculo. Al ver que no estaban molestos y que su hermano parecía estar más tranquilo, simplemente sonrió antes de salir sin que se dieran cuenta.

**...**

-Entonces… ¿a quién de los dos elijes? –preguntaron en voz baja.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia –respondió, cerrando la libreta.

-¿Ahhh? –le miraron sin comprender.

-Profesor, ¿puede hacer una excepción con nosotros? Si no es posible, entonces deberán de trabajar juntos, ya que… jamás podría elegir a uno de ustedes –sonrió volteando a verles.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin reaccionar por la respuesta dada, ni siquiera notaron cuando el maestro accedió a lo solicitado.


	6. El nuevo anfitrión es del Tipo Perfecto!

-Esta semana los ingresos del Host Club han decaído en un 2.7% –informó Kyouya al resto de los anfitriones.

-Ahhhh, qué mal… nos hará trabajar más –se quejaron los gemelos.

-No lo entiendo, las clientas están fascinadas con mi belleza, debe ser culpa del resto de ustedes, excepto de Haruhi –dramatizó Tamaki al estilo principesco.

-Sólo tuvimos una mala semana, Kyouya-senpai, estoy segura de que ésta será mejor –trató de tranquilizar las cosas la castaña.

El chico de segundo volteó a mirarles, como si tuviera que comunicarles una noticia muy grave. Finalmente se ajustó los anteojos y suspiró. De inmediato se levantó de la mesa en la cual estaban reunidos, llegó hasta su escritorio, de donde tomó una carpeta. Cuando llegó con el resto de los chicos la abrió ante sus ojos.

-Por si no lo notaron… los ingresos decayeron desde que Alessandro ingresó como alumno del Ouran. Su popularidad va en aumento en el primer año y poco a poco alumnas de los grados superiores se han fijado en él. He pedido lo investigaran, pero sólo puedo hallar aspectos positivos. Es un buen atleta, además de tener un lado artístico, le gustan los animales y es reconocido en el medio del espectáculo, en otras palabras: es interesante –informó con seriedad.

-_Siguen siendo duros al juzgar a los demás chicos_… –pensó la joven.

-¿Qué contraataque piensas hacer? –preguntó Tamaki- Podríamos declarar la semana de verano y usar poca ropa en el Club. Haruhi, me encargaré de seleccionar tu atuendo.

-No, gracias… –masculló cortantemente.

-Tal como lo veo… lo único que podemos hacer es integrarlo al Club –sentenció Kyouya, petrificando a la mitad de los Anfitriones.

-Okaasan, perdóname… –se acercó Tamaki, colocando su mano en hombro del azabache- Por un momento creí escucharte decir que…

-Sí, Alessandro se unirá al Host Club –volvió a recalcar, haciendo que el rubio se volviera piedra.

-Ahhhh, esto será muy interesante –sonrió pícaramente Kaoru mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la nuca.

-¿Qué dijiste, Kaoru? –preguntó Hikaru, volteando a verle.

-Sólo pensaba en voz alta –contestó despreocupadamente.

Sin embargo, Hikaru no quedó muy complacido con esta explicación. A él no le agradaba la idea de que Alessandro se uniera al Host Club como otro anfitrión, eso significaba pasar más tiempo con Haruhi, suficiente era tener que verlo en el salón. Molesto por ello, apretó los puños, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano menor.

-¡Okaasan! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –se quejó Tamaki como niño pequeño, dando vueltas alrededor de Kyouya.

-Es la solución que he encontrado de momento –respondió el aludido sin darle gran relevancia.

-Kyouya-senpai –llamó Hikaru-. No estoy de acuerdo con ello. Nosotros ya tenemos a nuestras clientas, el agregar a otro chico como miembro implicaría una reducción en la clientela de cada uno de nosotros, incluida la tuya.

-De hecho, he considerado todas las opciones sobre este tema y el que Alessandro se uniera a nosotros aumentaría los ingresos en un 22.06%. Claro está que podría considerar esto si mencionaras una buena razón para desechar mi propuesta –sonrió de medio lado, seguro de la victoria.

-No tengo ninguna… objeción… –masculló derrotado.

-Entonces… está decidido –asintió el de lentes-. Espero hablar con él en unas horas, pues ya reservé una cita con su agente.

_Persona con interés financiero_

-Ahhh, eso quiere decir que desde un principio no pensaba tomarnos en cuenta –comentó resignado el Hitachiin menor.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe, anunciando que Hikaru había salido, sintiéndose realmente ignorado e impotente. El resto de los Host se miró, sabiendo perfectamente que el pelinaranja debería de resignarse a lo ya dispuesto por el azabache, éste recogió de la mesa las hojas donde las estadísticas exponían las claras bajas económicas sufridas al poco tiempo de la llegada de Alessandro.

-Hmp… Hika-chan está realmente enojado –comentó Honey mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

-Ahhh –asintió Mori, sirviendo un poco de té.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan, ¿Ale-kun es amigo suyo? –inquirió con merengue en la cara.

-Mitsukuni… –le llamó Mori, comenzando a limpiarle el rostro.

-Ahhh, Takashi –sonrió-, espero que ellos se lleven tan bien como lo hacemos nosotros, ¿sí?

-Como… lo hacen ustedes… –susurró la castaña.

Los ojos color chocolate se abrieron como si de golpe comprendiera algo, se paró inmediatamente de la silla y salió corriendo del cuarto, ante la mirada confundida de los demás.

Honey sonrió ampliamente y se llevó otro pedazo de pastel hasta su boca, una bombilla se encendió sobre un fondo oscuro, habiendo ahora dos de seis, las otras cuatro aún permanecían apagadas.

Por su parte, Hikaru había llegado hasta la Primera Sala de Música, localizada en el Ala Norte, hace mucho tiempo que nadie entraba allí, puesto que las otras Salas estaban perfectamente acondicionadas y poco a poco fue ocupada como simple bodega. Aún así, el pelinaranja se refugiaba en ese sitio cada vez que se sentía frustrado, como en ese instante al saber que Alessandro pasaría más tiempo con Haruhi.

-¡Maldición! –masculló, golpeando con el puño la pared llena de polvo- No pude negarme ante Kyouya-senpai… si en verdad Alessandro me ha retado…

– **LA NOCHE ANTERIOR –**

Hikaru jugaba con el lápiz en su boca mientras pensaba en un tema para su ensayo de Historia Japonesa, como no se concentraba, comenzó a inclinar cada vez más la silla sobre la que se sentara, a unos metros de él, Kaoru finalizaba la tarea, el menor comenzó a recoger sus libros consultados mientras ordenaba el trabajo ya impreso.

-Ahhh, a propósito, Hikaru… cuando estuviste enfermo, Alessandro vino a verte –comentó sin importancia.

-Como si eso me importara –bufó altanero-. Agradezco que no haya entrado a mi cuarto.

-En realidad, no lo permití… pensé que… en tu estado… debía de comunicarte su mensaje cuando te sintieras mejor…

-¿Ehhh? –volteó a verle confundido, mientras continuaba con su juego.

-Él dice que Haruhi es una gran chica y que… luchará por convertirla en su novia.

Kaoru no se sorprendió cuando un golpe seco fue escuchado, producto de la caída de su hermano al recibir tal noticia. La verdad es que lo había hecho adrede para que reaccionara ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –le tomó de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-Bien, porque… desde que te enfermaste Haruhi vino a verte todos los días, por lo que pensé que aún no era correcto –le restó importancia-. Decidí dejarte descansar, además, si ella estaba en la casa, le sería más difícil a él verla por las tardes, pero… ya que hoy no vino por sentirte mejor, supuse que sería conveniente que lo supieras.

– **PRESENTE –**

-Kaoru… ¿qué debería hacer? –se preguntó en voz alta, mientras miraba por la ventana del sitio.

-¿Hikaru?

La puerta se abrió, entrando por ella la castaña, quien le venía buscando desde minutos atrás. El chico se asombró, puesto que no había dicho dónde estaría; ella simplemente tomó una banca y la jaló, llevándola hasta él.

-Así que, de nuevo estás aquí, ¿no? –le preguntó.

-Hmp… ¿a qué… te refieres con "de nuevo"? –se sonrojó levemente al ser descubierto.

-Bien… últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en este sitio…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir… ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –inquirió sin voltearla a ver.

-Cuando Tamaki-senpai está molesto toca el piano en la Sala del Host Club; si es Kyouya-senpai, él anotará en su libreta negra algunas cosas y buscará la manera de generar más ganancias al Club; si se trata de Honey-senpai… bueno… en realidad no lo sé… nunca lo he visto enojarse –comentó un poco divertida-; Mori-senpai irá al dojo, y Kaoru te pedirá hacer algo juntos…

Hikaru se sorprendió al saber algo que aún no había notado, a pesar de haber pasado más tiempo con los chicos del Host Club que ella, era como si la castaña los conociera desde siempre.

-Ya veo… –comentó melancólico.

-Pero… tú te has aislado del resto de nosotros… ¿por qué? Sé que desde hace mucho sólo eran Kaoru y tú pero pensé que realmente podríamos pasar más tiempo como buenos amigos que somos, ¿no es así?

-Sí… buenos amigos…

-Siéntate conmigo –ofreció.

-Ahhh… está sucio…

-El uniforme se puede lavar –comentó como si fuera lo más natural.

-Aún así, no creo que un Hitachiin andaría por el Ouran con la ropa empolvada, somos una familia de la Industria de la Moda –remarcó.

-Bien, ¿te sentarías con tu novia?

Ante la frase, el chico se sonrojó débilmente y acabó por acceder, pero no se atrevió a voltear a verla, simplemente comenzó a jugar con su pulgares. Haruhi sacó un dulce de un bolsillo de su saco y se lo ofreció a Hikaru.

-Es de cerezo… te gusta, ¿no?

-¿Ehhh?

-Los dulces de flor de cerezo…

-Ahhh… sí…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikaru? Es por Alessandro, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tendría que ver con él? –miró a otro lado.

-Lo supe cuando Honey-senpai hizo un comentario al respecto.

-_¿Será posible que Honey-senpai sepa de la amenaza de Alessandro? _–se preguntó el chico.

-Tú en verdad aprecias a Alessandro, ¿no?

-¿EHHH? –le miró perplejo.

-Lo que ocurre es que te molesta que te robe un par de clientas.

-Se-seguro… –se asombró ante su deducción.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Kyouya-senpai sabe lo que hace. La competencia no será tan grande y quizás hasta consigamos más clientela.

-Ahhh, claro… –murmuró antes de llevarse el dulce a la boca.

-Además… yo estaré contigo –finalizó, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

**o0o**

La Tercera Sala de Música estaba llena de chicas, en el ambiente había un suave aroma proveniente del café traído desde Italia para celebrar la integración del actor en el Host Club, como postres había pastelillos encargados a un repostero de Nápoles, para conmemorar el sitio donde Alessandro se enterara de Haruhi.

Por todos lados había una agradable atmósfera, excepto en una esquina, donde Hikaru permanecía recargado en la pared, contemplando a los demás sin atreverse a participar en las actividades.

-¿Seguro que no te pondrás la ropa que Kyouya-senpai nos dio? –le preguntó Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-No…

-Oh, vamos… incluso Haruhi se ha puesto el vestido que le designaron –señaló a la castaña, quien sonreía a unas clientas.

-Lo sé… es sólo que no puedo creer que… "ése" sea el tipo al cuál pertenece Alessandro. Cuando Renge lo comunicó…

-¿"Tipo Perfecto"?

-¡Exacto! Ni siquiera Tamaki tiene un título tan egocéntrico…

-¿En verdad eso te molesta?

-No… también está el hecho de que… pase tanto tiempo con ella.

El pelinaranja no exageraba, puesto que el ojiverde se acercó a Haruhi, entregándole una rosa roja con una leve inclinación, besando su mano, ante la mirada complacida del resto de las clientas.

-¡MOE! –se escuchó pronto en toda la habitación.

-Suficiente, yo me largo de aquí… –masculló, comenzando a alejarse.

-¿Estás seguro? Haruhi viene hacia acá –comentó Kaoru.

El mayor se detuvo y dio media vuelta, notando que era cierto. La castaña llegó junto a él y sonrió levemente.

-Ah, Haruhi, ¿qué ocurre? –se mostró serio.

-Aún quedaba una rebanada de _tiramisú_, así que pensé podríamos compartirla.

El adolescente se sonrojó enormemente ante lo escuchado, nunca creyó que la chica le ofreciera comer del mismo plato, auqnue eso era muy común en una relación, incluso compartir cubiertos.

-Ha… Haruhi… ¿hablas en serio?

-¡Claro! Pienso que si la compartes con Alessandro ustedes dos se acercarán más –sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Cla-Claro –comenzó a temblarle una vena en la frente.

-Ahhh… Hikaru, ¿por qué tienes puesto el uniforme? –hizo la observación.

-Simplemente aún no me he cambiado…

-Bueno… comprendo… a mí no me agradan algunos conjuntos…

-No importa, Hikaru, ponte mi saco y nadie lo notará –sonrió Kaoru, entregándoselo.

-Ahhh, gracias… –aceptó lo dado.

-Disculpen –se escuchó una voz-. Lamento interrumpir, pero ya es mi turno.

-Lo siento, señorita Matsuda –sonrió Kaoru-. En un segundo estamos con usted.

-Si no puedes encargarte de una clienta, ¿cómo podrás prestarle la debida atención a tu novia? –susurró en su oído el italiano, llegando desde atrás.

-¿Y crees que tú harías un mejor trabajo? –le miró altanero.

-Yo ya atendí a 204 clientas esta mañana –sonrió orgulloso-. Y aún tengo tiempo para Haruhi.

El chico se molestó con esta actitud tan petulante, por lo que se dirigió a una mesa, comenzando con su actuación. De vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada al otro chico, indicándole con ello que no perdería ante él, pronto hubo una competencia por ver quién atendía mejor a sus clientas.

-Bella princesa, estoy seguro de que los amaneceres en Génova no se igualan a la luz despedida por sus ojos –halagó el actor.

-Desde pequeños sólo Kaoru y yo jugábamos al Doctor, pero, quizás ahora ese juego pueda volverse de… tres… –alargó la palabra en la boca el pelinaranja.

-Esos dos tienen mucha energía –dijo Tamaki, viendo cómo decían bellas palabras a las chicas que los solicitaban.

-A pesar de que Hikaru trabaja con Kaoru en el "Amor prohibido entre hermanos", puede dedicarle tiempo a cada una de sus clientas de manera individual, presentándose como el seme y captando la atención inmediata –aclaró Kyouya.

El tiempo pasó y la sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, quedando sólo los anfitriones y unas cuantas chicas, que habían pagado generosamente para pasar tiempo a solas con ellos.

-Esto es muy agradable, bajaré la temperatura unos grados –sentenció Kyouya-. Así podremos ahorrar un poco de energía.

-Está bien, okaasan –asintió Tamaki.

Alessandro y Hikaru se miraron unos segundos, con lo cual todo se tensó; sin embargo, las chicas parecían no darse cuenta de este hecho, en especial Haruhi, quien atendía a dos chicas de tercero mientras usaba un abrigo rojo, regalo de Kyouya.

-Haruhi-kun, te ves realmente lindo con ese conjunto –sonrió una de ellas.

-Ahhh… gracias… en verdad no estaba seguro de usar este vestido y este saco juntos.

-Hey, Haruhi, ¿cuál es tu tipo de persona ideal? –preguntó la otra.

Al instante, los demás se callaron, esperando escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Preferiría no hablar sobre ello…

-Podría ser, Haruhi… que… ¿ya halla alguien importante para ti? –le miraron preocupadas.

-Yo… no estoy del todo seguro…

Después de unos minutos las últimas chicas se retiraron, quedando sólo los anfitriones para ver los ingresos del día. Kyouya les miró satisfecho, anotando las ganancias generada por cada miembro, así como lo gastado en la comida y el entretenimiento, era un registro realmente minucioso.

-Debo decir que quedé muy complacido, justo como esperaba de ustedes –sonrió-. Espero que esto se repita pronto.

-¿Esperas? –le miró Hikaru.

-El agente del joven Agnelli me comentó que por el momento tiene planes para rodar un nuevo film en Japón.

-Bueno, mi agenda está realmente ocupada –sonrió-. Pero puedo hacerme espacio para apoyar a Haruhi.

-Gracias, Alessandro, me hace feliz pasar más tiempo contigo –le miró contenta.

Hikaru no podía creer lo dicho por Haruhi, limitándose a parpadear varias veces. Volteó a su derecha para buscar el apoyo de Kaoru, pero él ya no estaba consciente, se había desmayado.

-¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, agachándose hasta quedar a la par de él.

-Supongo que fue el cambio tan extremo de clima –le informó Kyouya, acercándose-. Kaoru no traía su abrigo…

El mayor se dio cuenta que era cierto, puesto que, como se negara a usar la ropa que Tamaki y los demás dijeran, su hermano le prestó su saco, protegiéndolo de las corrientes de aire.

-Esto es mi culpa… lo llevaré a la enfermería –anunció, cargando al menor.

-¡Iré contigo, Hikaru! –se ofreció Haruhi.

-No es necesario…

-Claro que lo es, ustedes dos me preocupan, además, son mis amigos, ¿no es así? –sonrió.

-¿Dónde queda la enfermería? –preguntó el italiano, ayudando a Hikaru a cargar a su hermano, ante su asombro.

-Yo les conduzco –se ofreció la chica.

No tardaron en llegar, siendo atendidos de inmediato, puesto que en esa escuela de ricos había un espacio acondicionado mejor que muchos hospitales, con varios especialistas en las diversas ramas de la Medicina. Al ver el sitio, Haruhi pensó que era mucho más lujoso del hospital cercano a su casa, a pesar de ser simplemente una enfermería. Las paredes eran blancas por completo, las camillas tenías sábanas de seda china, cada habitación era privada y se encontraba perfectamente equipada con un televisor de plasma.

-Está bien, sólo es una fiebre pasajera –avisó una enfermera-. Con antibióticos se le bajará en unos minutos.

-Menos mal… –se relajó el pelinaranja.

-Le diré a su chofer que estacione la limosina cerca –se ofreció la chica.

-Gracias, Haruhi.

-Oye, Hikaru… –le llamó el italiano en cuanto se quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué ocurre? Ahora no quiero discutir –comentó por lo bajo, llevándole lejos de la camilla donde descansaba Kaoru.

-A pesar de que Haruhi se preocupara por Kaoru… su rostro reflejaba que también lo hacía por ti… –le informó.

-Lo sé… y le agradezco.

-Mañana salgo a Hokkaido, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y estaré fuera una semana, pero en cuanto regrese lucharé aún más fuerte por conquistarla.

Hikaru asintió, aceptando el reto dado. Los dos se miraron unos segundos en silencio, finalmente Alessandro dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando esto ocurrió, el chico soltó un hondo suspiro, en verdad que había sido una tarde estresante. No pasó mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera, penetrando la chica, quien le miró un poco confundida.

-¿Hikaru? Acabo de toparme con Alessandro en el pasillo, se despidió de mí, ¿está todo bien?

-Ahhh, Haruhi, sí… únicamente estará fuera unos días, pronto regresará.

-Mmm… me alegro.

-Le echarás de menos, ¿no? –mencionó, tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Claro… es un buen amigo… pero si fuera Hikaru o Kaoru quien se apartara unos días, creo que no podría soportarlo –sonrió, haciéndole sonrojar, mientras le daba otro dulce de cerezo.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

-Kaoru, no deberías volver a la escuela si no te sientes bien –mencionó la castaña.

-Hace falta más que un resfriado para tenerme en cama –comentó riendo.

-Opino igual que Haruhi. Ne, Kaoru, ¿estás seguro que no preferirías descansar? –le miró su hermano.

-Por supuesto… tengo que pasar a la biblioteca a consultar unos libros.

-¿Unos libros? –le contempló el mayor.

-Así es…

-¿Para qué?

-Un trabajo escolar…

-Kaoru, estamos juntos en todas las clases y no recuerdo que… –comenzó a mirarle con desconfianza.

-¡Shhh! –le hizo una seña con el dedo en la boca, añadiendo en voz baja- Si me voy ahora, podrás pasar más tiempo con Haruhi.

Hikaru se sonrojó por lo escuchado, jamás creyó que su hermano inventara una excusa como esa sólo por verle feliz. Trató de agradecerle de alguna manera, deicr un simple "gracias", pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, Kaoru entendió la mirada de gratitud, por lo que sonrió.

-¡Bien! Me tengo que ir –subió el tono de voz- Nos vemos en la segunda clase.

-De acuerdo, Kaoru –le despidió Haruhi-. Yo me encargo de que Hikaru no se distraiga con el celular durante la primera hora.

-¡Sólo ocurrió una vez! –se quejó el otro.

-Hmp… pero la clase del maestro era muy interesante…

-Si por interesante te refieres a hablar sin parar toda la hora, entonces supongo que sí…

-La Historia Japonesa puede llegar a ser…

Kaoru sonrió despreocupado por lo escuchado, sin embargo, al voltear a su izquierda se topó con que, recargada en la puerta cerrada de la Tercera Biblioteca del Ala Sur se hallaba una hermosa chica. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio del color del ébano, unos rasgos finos en un níveo rostro, enmarcado con algunos mechones que caían a los lados. Sus labios eran suaves líneas y sus ojos, que en ese instante miraban al piso, eran grises.

-Disculpa… –le llamó suavemente- ¿estás perdida?

Ella no respondió, limitándose a verle un instante. El pelinaranja notó que su uniforme era diferente, probablemente del Colegio en que había estado anteriormente, siendo lo más probable que se tratara de una alumna recién transferida al Ouran.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –volvió a intentarlo.

La chica sólo dirigió sus hermosos ojos hasta él. Su mirada estaba llena de inocencia, mientras que en sus mejillas un sonrojo se hizo presente.

-Me… ¿me podría indicar cuál es el aula del 1º A? –preguntó por fin, agachando la mirada mientras jugaba con el nudo de su corbata.

* * *

**Ok, ya sé que tardé más de medio siglo en actualizar y que este capítulo prometía más, pero la inspiración no llegaba hasta que me senté frente a la computadora y me propuse acabar el capítulo seis.**

**Por cierto, los dulces de flor de cerezo (no de cereza) sí existen, mi antiguo maestro de japonés me regaló unos que trajo desde Japón.**

**En estos días releeré este capítulo y corregiré o arreglaré algunos pormenores si no me agradan, ¡comenten, por favor!**


	7. Expedición en el patio ¡SMH!

**¡Konnichiwa lectores! Les agradezco profundamente a todos aquellos que aún pasan a leer esta historia, que había quedado a la deriva luego de que entrase a la Universidad. Me he dado cuenta de que ya no tengo vida social (es en serio) por estar en otros asuntos… en fin… Como dicen que lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de mi fic, cuyo título completo sería "Expedición en el patio. Save My Heart!". Espero sea de su agrado y comenten, creo que este arroz empieza a cocerse… oh, ¡estoy tan contenta! Como nota curiosa diré que la reacción de Hikaru en este capítulo es casi idéntica a algo que me pasó con un chico (nwn) Sí, admito que no me va mal en este aspecto, jeje.**

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capítulo nuevo, espero puedan perdonarme u_uU **

* * *

-No creo que ésta sea una buena idea…

-Tonterías… la familia Hitachiin se encargó de todos los arreglos –festejaron los gemelos.

-Por eso mismo… –suspiró la castaña.

-¡Vamos, Haruhi! No nos dirás que le temes a un simple paseo por nuestro patio.

-Si por "patio" se refieren a más de 20 hectáreas de terreno…

-Lo sabemos, es demasiado pequeño… pero mamá quería una casa más confortable a la de Milán…

-_Malditos __ricos __bastardos__…_ –pensó la adolescente.

Y no era para menos, los gemelos se habían vestido tipo Indiana Jones, además de que habían conseguido un carro de safari para iniciar con el recorrido ya anunciado. Por su parte, Kaoru mandó a las mucamas desde la mañana, quienes le vistieron con un short corto café claro, con blusa del mismo color y una mascada azul cielo atada en el cuello, también tenía unos botines a juego de color marrón y para terminar, el cabello ligeramente ondulado en dos coletas. Haruhi se veía adorable así vestida, lo que emocionó a Ranka hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar. Cuando se la llevaron consigo, su padre le despidió agitando un pañuelo, pidiéndoles a las chicas agradecieran al "lindo chico que volvía más femenina a Haruhi".

Lo cual la llevaba justo al punto en el que estaba ahora: a minutos de iniciar un "pequeño" paseo con su supuesto novio, pues la familia Hitachiin había invitado a las familias de la industria de la Moda a una reunión en la casa. Lo que indicaba que ahí dentro se encontraban más de 700 personas de las diferentes partes del mundo.

Por su parte, los gemelos habían manifestado de inmediato su inconformidad con estar toda la tarde hablando de negocios, así que invitaron a los herederos de las compañías a un paseo por el jardín. Kaoru manifestó que Haruhi debía de acompañarlos, puesto que era una reunión oficial y los demás querrían ver a la joven pareja junta, así que… no había nada más qué decir.

La castaña suspiró al comprobar que no podía simplemente escapar de allí, ya que los gemelos se habían encargado de avisar que estaría presente, sobretodo a sus padres, quienes le tenían en gran estima. Contenta con la noticia, la Señora Hitachiin prometió mandarle una nueva colección que se había reservado para su uso privado, y el Señor Hitachiin le invitó a una comida en Londres.

-¿Comprendiste, Haruhi? –sonrió Kaoru, diciendo por enésima vez que la casa no era tan espaciosa como las demás que tenían.

-Ahhh, sí… –comentó con desgano.

-¡Oh! Y algo más… –agregó el menor- Haruhi, habrá muchas personas que intentarán intimidarte, no permitas que lo logren.

-¿Por qué harían eso? –le miró tranquilamente.

-La mayoría de las compañías invitadas tienen herederos muy capaces de seguir con el Imperio creado, pero aún hay muchas que desean expandir sus horizontes. Como podrás comprender, el que Hikaru tenga novia viene a repercutir en sus intereses… harán lo que sea para probar si esto es verdad o si simplemente su noviazgo es una farsa –explicó.

-¿Por qué eso les importaría mucho? –volvió a cuestionar.

-Simple… a cualquiera de ellos les beneficiaría la fusión de su compañía con la nuestra o, en otro caso, un enlace matrimonial podría darles acceso a la fortuna Hitachiin –sonrió tranquilamente, como si de un juego se tratase.

-No es para tanto… –bufó molesto Hikaru.

-Eso es algo que aún no puedo comprender… –dijo Haruhi, captando la atención de ambos- Lo que en verdad debería importarles es la felicidad de sus hijos, ellos deberían tener la oportunidad de decidir con quién desean casarse.

-Bien, no todos pueden tener esa opción –finalizó el menor, retirándose.

Hikaru se subió al camión, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y tomando agua de una botella que tenía ahí guardada para el viaje. Por su parte, la castaña se quedó en silencio, ¿podría ser que el comentario de Kaoru fuera una indirecta? Quizás al Hitachiin mayor ya le molestaba el estar con esa farsa, finalmente, no era su deber el tener que estar representando un papel fuera del Instituto. La verdad era que se había quejado mucho por todas las cosas que los gemelos le obligaban a hacer, pero no se paraba a pensar un minuto en aquellas que Hikaru hacía por ella, para proteger su secreto.

-Hace calor, ¿no? –comentó el pelinaranja al verla tan callada.

Pero la chica no contestó, como si no hubiese escuchado su comentario. El adolescente miró al cielo azul, donde el sol brillaba en lo alto, indicando que habría buen tiempo. El Host se rascó la cabeza, no sabiendo qué más agregar, indudablemente necesitaba de Kaoru para poder tener una plática decente con Haruhi, pero debía de esforzarse mucho ese día, ya que sería muy raro que el menor estuviese con ellos todo el viaje.

-Ammm… ¿cómo está Ranka? –cambió de tema, esperando acertar esta vez.

-Hikaru… –le llamó quedamente.

-¿Sí?

-Tú… ¿te sientes incómodo?

-¿Ehhh?

-Quiero decir… ¿hay veces en las que deseas dejar de fingir tanto como yo?

-Nnnn… –miró a otro lado, un poco molesto- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es sólo que… hay momentos en los que pienso… –se subió al mismo coche, sentándose en uno de los asientos de los pasajeros- Que no es justo el pedirte finjas algo tan… importante… quiero decir… podría causarte muchos problemas… en la escuela… en la compañía…

-No lo veo así, Haruhi… –respondió, acercándose- Es agradable pasar tiempo juntos, ¿sabes?

-Sí… pienso igual…

-O quizás… es que preferirías que fuera Kaoru quien tomara mi lugar… entonces tal vez te sentirías más cómoda… –comentó resentido.

-No digas eso, Hikaru –le llamó-. Es verdad que Kaoru es muy lindo conmigo, pero jamás te atrevas a decir que lo prefiero antes que a ti…

El chico se sonrojó, volteando a verla.

-…porque ustedes son unos grandes amigos, aunque a veces sean tan diferentes el uno del otro –sonrió, mirándole.

-Ahhh, claro –miró el pasto.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al verle decaído.

-Haruhi… ¿qué opinas de todo esto? –alzó la vista lentamente- ¿En verdad crees que valiera la pena mentirles a todos?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le miró fijamente.

-Sólo Kaoru y nosotros sabemos que esto es una farsa. Para los demás somos una pareja y, como tal, deberíamos hacer cosas de parejas… si hubieses aceptado comprometerte con Kyouya o Tamaki, simplemente se haría un anuncio informal y todo quedaría en el olvido por algunos años –reflexionó él-. El "salir" conmigo… es estar todo el tiempo representando un papel… ¿vale la pena?

-Hikaru… ¿acaso esto te molesta? –se quebró su voz.

-No dije eso… –murmuró el otro.

-Si es así… perdona por ser tan egoísta… lo he pensado mucho en estos días… cuando le mentí a los padres de Tamaki y Kyouya-senpai, no reflexioné acerca de las consecuencias que habría…

-Haruhi…

-…te he obligado a hacer algo que en un principio no querías…

-Haruhi…

-…e incluso, metí a Kaoru en todo esto…

-¡Escucha, Haruhi! –elevó el tono de voz, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a verle directamente a los ojos- Tú mejor que nadie sabe que soy un egoísta inmaduro… ¿no crees que de haber querido ya hubiese acabado con todo esto?

-Entonces… ¿por qué continúas actuando?

-No lo hago, Haruhi…

Hubo un silencio después de esa confesión, ninguno de los dos sabía qué más decir. La castaña abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta. Por su parte, Hikaru simplemente quería que Kaoru apareciera en ese momento para acabar con la incomodidad que ambos sentían. Finalmente, le soltó y aclaró:

-No finjo quererte. Kaoru y yo te queremos… mucho… eres una gran amiga.

-Entonces me alegra…

-¿Hum? –le miró sin comprender.

-Me alegra que Kaoru y tú no sean egoístas, porque ahora mismo, han dejado de anteponerse a los demás –sonrió.

-Ahhh… eso… supongo…

Para alivio de los dos, en ese momento llegaron Kaoru con el resto de los herederos. Haruhi pudo darse cuenta que se trataba en su mayoría de chicas, todas muy guapas y de elegante vestir, aunque no podía explicarse porqué acudían con vestido y zapatillas a un sitio donde indudablemente deberían de ensuciarse, pues el "patio" de los Hitachiin en algunas partes poseía una exuberante vegetación.

-Ah, Hikaru, Haruhi –saludó Kaoru-, ya estamos todos aquí, podemos iniciar el recorrido de inmediato.

Un hombre vestido de café y con un sombrero a juego se colocó en el lugar del conductor y encendió el motor, indicando que acataría la orden dada por el menor de los gemelos. Por su parte, Kaoru se sentó al frente para poder explicarles a los demás las diferentes zonas por las cuales pasarían, ya que el jardín contaba con diferentes tipos de plantas e incluso dos lagos.

Así, Hikaru y Haruhi tomaron asiento juntos, como toda pareja debía de hacerlo. El camión se puso en marcha, comenzando el recorrido, mientras que Kaoru tomaba un micrófono para hacerse oír por todos para agradecer su asistencia.

-_¿De__ dónde__ sacó__ eso? _–se preguntó la chica- _Esto __ya __es __demasiado__…_

-Ne, Haruhi –le llamó el chico a su lado-, ¿no te molesta el sol?

-Ah, no –contestó, volteando a verle.

-Hikaru-san ha sido muy amable de su parte invitarnos a este paseo –le agradeció una chica.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, las juntas de negocios son siempre muy aburridas –hizo una mueca de desagrado-. Por eso mismo Kaoru y yo planeamos distraerlos un poco.

-Eso es muy considerado –sonrió.

-Sí, realmente Hikaru-san y Kaoru-san son grandes personas –le miró otra.

Durante todo el trayecto Kaoru se encargaba de nombrar los diferentes tipos de plantas y alguna anécdota interesante sobre él y Hikaru, para deleite de las chicas. Al parecer, a todos les agradaba el paseo, seguramente más alegre que una junta de negocios como la que ahora se celebraba en la Mansión Hitachiin, donde sus respectivos padres acordarían colaborar para sacar una nueva colección o abrir nuevas rutas con otras centrales textileras.

La castaña debía de admitir que no estaba tan mal, puesto que resultaba mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado, además de que los gemelos parecían estar complacidos y no discutiendo con Tamaki, quien había querido ir, pero, dado que su familia no tenía negocios qué tratar, no pudo poner un pretexto para hacerlo. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió incómoda al ver cómo unas chicas le miraban de soslayo y susurraban entre sí.

-¿Y ella es su novia? –comentaba una.

-Sí…

-Aún no puedo creerlo…

-Hikaru es caprichoso… de seguro es sólo un entretenimiento…

-Ah, sí, eso debe de ser…

-Él nunca podría tomarla realmente en cuenta…

La castaña tenía mucha convicción y seguridad, creía que todas las personas valían lo mismo y debían ser tratadas por igual, pero ahora mismo no comprendía porqué esas palabras le lastimaban. Ése no era su mundo, no debía de estar allí, era completamente diferente a los demás. Hikaru notó que algo no andaba bien y aún alcanzó a oír parte de la plática.

-…y a su derecha encontrarán un _Dendrobium_, una orquídea que mamá trajo de su última visita a Borneo, donde una clienta se la obsequió por un diseño que…

-Kaoru –le interrumpió Hikaru-, ¿podrías prestarme el micrófono?

-Ahhh, claro, claro –sonrió el otro.

-Quería agradecer a todos que hayan acudido a la reunión de hoy –inició tranquilamente, mirando a esas adolescentes-, por eso mismo, no se me hace respetuoso de su parte que se atrevan a murmurar sobre mi novia, lo que haga o no es asunto mío y antes preferiría que se fueran a que continuaran con esa actitud.

Lo dicho petrificó a todos, incluso el coche se detuvo, sin que el conductor pudiera creer si había escuchado correctamente. Haruhi inmediatamente se paró, quitándole el micrófono a Hikaru.

-¡Ah! Este… era solamente una broma, Hikaru puede ser muy gracioso en ocasiones… –aclaró apenada- ¿No es verdad, Hikaru?

-No… no es una broma…

-Jajaja, ¡qué gracioso eres! Démosle un gran aplauso –comenzó a aplaudir.

Kaoru comprendió las intenciones de la chica, pero también supo que para que su hermano dijera eso delante de los demás había un motivo de por medio, por lo que no pudo dejar de verle. Por su parte, los demás comenzaron a reírse y a aplaudir, para fastidio del mayor.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! –le miró molesto.

-Eso te pregunto, ¿en qué pensabas? –susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡En protegerte, claro está! ¡Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti! –colérico, se bajó del vehículo, comenzando a adentrarse entre la vegetación.

-¡Hikaru! –le llamó Haruhi, siguiéndole.

-Ahhh, problemas de pareja –rió nervioso Kaoru sintiéndose observado por los demás.

Por su parte, el mayor de los Hitachiin avanzaba sin fijarse dónde caminaba ni saber a dónde iba. En realidad, nunca había recorrido todo el patio, ya que él y Kaoru preferían entretenerse con otras cosas antes que fijarse en los "pormenores" de la casa. Estaba molesto al ver que esas chicas se atrevían a menospreciar a Haruhi, pero no comprendía porqué la castaña no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

-¡Tonta! –gritó, pegándole al tronco de un árbol con el puño.

Se sentó debajo del árbol, sintiéndose aún molesto. De pronto, escuchó la voz de Haruhi llamándole y en sólo unos instantes ella llegaba a su lado.

-¡Hikaru! Me alegra tanto verte –se acercó.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –contestó sarcásticamente- Pensé que te molestaba mi actitud.

-Nunca dije eso –se disculpó.

-Ah, entonces fue sólo mi imaginación, pero no te preocupes, ¡nunca más me volveré a preocupar por ti! Disculpa por ser tan tonto… –miró a otro lado, molesto.

-Hikaru… –se sentó a su derecha- Si dije todo eso enfrente de los demás es porque… no puedo permitir que tu familia rompa lazos con otros Imperios de la Moda. No se me hace justo que por mi culpa tanto tú como Kaoru y tus padres se vean afectados…

El chico volteó a verla, mas aún había resentimiento en su mirada. Por su parte, Haruhi sólo acertaba a mirar el pasto frente a ella.

-¿Sabes? No es tan malo… Son sólo comentarios…

-Comentarios que te lastiman –le aclaró el pelinaranja.

-No te preocupes…

-Me preocupo porque me importas y quiero cuidarte –le informó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Es en serio, no tiene mucha importancia –trató de tranquilizarle.

-Para ti la tiene, pude ver tu mirada –contestó, tomándole la mano-, no dejaré que nadie lastime a mi novia…

-Tu supuesta novia… –aclaró, soltándose de él.

El de mirada gatuna colocó sus manos en el árbol, acorralando a la chica entre él y su cuerpo, la miró fijamente a los ojos, mostrándose seguro. Por primera vez la vio sonrojarse ante la corta distancia que los separaba, pudiendo incluso sentir su respiración sobre sus labios.

-**MI **NOVIA –remarcó.

El chico eliminó la distancia restante, dándole un suave beso. Fue de apenas un roce, puro, casto, tierno. Se separó después del mismo, sin saber qué decir ante lo realizado, sólo pudo jugar con sus dedos al saber que eso había sido incorrecto. Kaoru les había dicho que debían besarse para que todos creyeran su noviazgo, pero en ese momento no había nadie que los viera, no tenían que aparentar nada ante ninguna persona. El que Haruhi tampoco hablara sólo le ponía más nervioso, no sabiendo qué hacer.

-Creo que… debemos de irnos, ¿no? –dijo por fin la chica- Kaoru debe esperar nuestro regreso en cualquier momento.

Con rapidez se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse aún cuando el Hitachiin no le siguiera. Hikaru notó esto, por lo que también se paró y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Haruhi, espera…

Se sentía culpable, culpable por hacer algo sin su permiso. La chica se quedó quieta, pareciendo que incluso había dejado de respirar. Pesadamente tragó saliva, inseguro sobre lo que pensaba.

-Yo… lo siento… no debí…

-Ahhh, no… –le escuchó decir- Es… normal que "eso" pase… en una relación… así que… supongo que debo de acostumbrarme, ¿verdad?

-No quiero que lo veas como… algo que "debe" pasar –aclaró-. Yo sólo… lo lamento…

-Está bien, Hikaru –volteó sonriente-, sólo cumplías con tu papel de novio.

-Haruhi…

-Vayamos con Kaoru, ¿sí? –pidió.

-Es que… no fingía… –susurró sin que pudiese oírle.

En unos minutos regresaron donde estaban los demás, ya Kaoru les esperaba con un espléndido banquete servido al aire libre. Haruhi no sabía cómo 5 mesas grandes, variados platillos y una docena de meseros habían llegado tan pronto.

-Ah, menos mal –sonrió el menor-, estaba empezando a preocuparme, ya iba a ir en su búsqueda.

-Hikaru-san volvió –comentó una chica.

Al instante todos comenzaron a rodearles, pues al parecer se habían preocupado por su ausencia. Hikaru no estaba cómodo con ello, notándose en su rostro. De pronto, las dos chicas que habían hablado de Haruhi se acercaron a él y, visiblemente apenadas, le dijeron:

-Hikaru-san, lamentamos nuestra actitud…

-Sí… no fue nuestra intención hacer sentir mal a Fujioka…

-Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas…

-No es a mí a quien deberían dárselas, sino a ella –les informó.

-No hay problema, Hikaru –contestó la aludida, mirándolas-. Acepto sus disculpas.

-Gra-Gracias –hablaron al unísono.

-Ahora sabemos por qué Hikaru-san sale contigo, Fujioka… san… –sonrió una de ellas.

-Sí, en verdad eres una persona agradable –finalizó la otra.

-En realidad, ésa es sólo una de muchas razones –sonrió Hikaru, complacido con la disculpa.

Haruhi le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó de la mano, ante la mirada del resto. Se acercó más para poder besarle en la mejilla y justo antes de hacerlo, le susurró al oído un "Gracias, Hikaru". Kaoru comprendió que algo muy bueno había pasado, sintiéndose más tranquilo, quizás esos dos pronto se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y él les daría ese pequeño empujón que les hacía falta.

-¿Y a dónde iremos este fin de semana? –preguntó el Hitachiin menor, acercándose a los dos.

-Mmm… realmente no había pensado en ello –contestó Hikaru, aún tomando de la mano con Haruhi-. Supongo que, ya que fuimos a Rusia la semana pasada, podríamos ir a Brasil en esta ocasión, ¿Haruhi, quieres venir con nosotros?

-No, no, no –interrumpió Kaoru-. Creo que lo mejor en esta ocasión es que Haruhi decida qué hacer.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Puedo hacerlo? –se sorprendió.

-Claro, claro, sólo dilo –se emocionó Kaoru.

-Bien, sería lindo que fuéramos a la feria –les avisó.

-Oh, eso sería un gran cambio de ambiente. Nunca hemos estado en una feria de plebe… –se interrumpieron antes de decir algo ofensivo contra la chica- ¡Será fantástico!

-Así que… la próxima vez iremos a la feria, ¿no? –le miró tranquilo Hikaru.

-Eso será divertido –sonrió la castaña.


	8. Juegos, risas, dulces y el Host Club

-¿La feria?

-¡Yes, la feria! –repitieron sonrientes al unísono.

-La feria…

-¡Ya lo dijiste antes…! –comenzó Hikaru.

-¡…que querías ir a la feria! –finalizó Kaoru.

-¿Lo dije? –preguntó tranquilamente.

-Sí… lo dijiste… –le miraron serios- Y además, dejaremos que tú decidas a cuál de todas ir, ¡será tu elección!

-Yo creo que la mejor opción sería Kurume –dijo Honey-senpai con brillantes ojos-, estos días hay una feria local.

-Ahhh, perdona, Honey-senpai, pero tú no lo comprendes –negaron al unísono con la cabeza.

-¿Hummm? –se llevó un dedo a la boca.

-Que a esta salida no está invitado el Host Club –se encogieron de hombros-. Además, pensamos que Sasemo o Niigata ofrecen una mejor opción, sus ferias son muy reconocidas.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir eso? –se entrometió en la plática Tamaki- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡No puedo tolerar más su acoso!, aunque Hikaru sea su novio, lo que no me complace, ¡Papá no puede permitir que salgan solos!

-No necesitamos de tu permiso, Tono –se acercaron a Haruhi.

-Claro que lo necesitan –reiteró el rubio seriamente.

-Haruhi tomó la decisión de salir con alguien sin consultártelo –cantaron victoriosos.

Una flecha atravesó a Tamaki, doliéndole las palabras de los gemelos, quienes abrazaban a Haruhi al mismo tiempo, mientras la misma aún no se acostumbraba a ser el blanco de su afecto.

-Senpai… no creo que sea correcto el que venga con nosotros… –le comunicó tranquilamente.

Ante lo dicho por la castaña, Tamaki se retiró a un extremo del salón, donde un aura gris lo invadió y comenzó a hacer círculos con el dedo. Al ver esta escena Haruhi se sintió mal.

-…sin que le invitemos… ¿quiere venir, senpai? –trató de remediarlo.

El rubio se paró con una pose principesca y tomó una rosa roja de un jarrón, mientras unos destellos lo rodeaban.

-Ahhh, claro, no eran modales correctos de un caballero el ir sin invitación, es sólo que a veces mis derechos de Rey me nublan el juicio, pero… está bien… los deleitaré con mi presencia.

-A-a-ahhh… esto no es lo que queríamos –suspiraron los Hitachiin.

**ESE FIN DE SEMANA**

Los chicos se reunieron en casa de Haruhi, la chica ya había sido arreglada por las mucamas, lo que había festejado nuevamente Ranka, por eso mismo no se opuso a que saliera con los miembros del Host Club. Al verle, todos se sorprendieron. Haruhi usaba un vestido sencillo de color azul en la parte superior, el color se aclaraba hasta la falda, la cual era blanca. Su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta de lado, mientras que el bolso, zapatos y aretes hacían juego.

-¡Haru-chan, te ves preciosa! –celebró Honey.

-Ahhh… –secundó Mori.

-¡Mi hija al fin se viste femeninamente! –sacó un pañuelo Tamaki.

-¡Qué linda, Haruhi! –festejó Kaoru, levantando un pulgar.

-Ahhhh, gracias… –se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

-¿Acaso no se ve linda, Hikaru? –le codeó su hermano.

-Ahhh, sí… –desvió la mirada antes de que notaran su sonrojo.

-¿Y dónde queda la feria? –le miró Kyouya.

-Yo les llevaré –sonrió la castaña.

Las luces de los puestos alegraban el lugar; podían escucharse las risas de los más pequeños, quienes corrían persiguiéndose; el olor de los puestos de comida se extendía por todo el sitio; los juegos mecánicos arrancaban risas a todos; los vendedores invitaban a participar en uno de los juegos ofrecidos.

-Vaya, luce muy bien –sonrieron los hermanos.

-¡Es un lugar muy bonito! –festejó Honey-senpai.

-Sí… –corroboró Mori.

-Pero pudimos haber ido a otra ciudad –se desanimaron los Hitachiin.

-Haruhi preferiría gastar su dinero en la feria a usarlo en el pasaje –comentó Kyouya-, por eso mismo, el quedarnos en Tokio es lo más considerado.

-Gracias por pensar en mí –le miró de reojo la castaña.

-Además, nosotros pensábamos pagar todo –aclararon los gemelos-, no es necesario que ella gaste un solo yen.

-De ningún modo, Papá se encargará de pagar todo –se impuso Tamaki, acercándose más a Haruhi.

-No es necesario… –se sintió sobreprotegida la castaña.

-¡Yo quiero algodón de azúcar! –dijo Honey mientras abrazaba a Usa-chan.

-Ahhh… –asintió Mori, cargándole mientras iban a un puesto cercano.

-¡Nos vemos aquí en tres horas, Honey-senpai! –gritó Haruhi al ver cómo se marchaban.

-Sí –asintió desde los hombros de Mori.

-Entonces, Haruhi… –hablaron los gemelos cuando los mayores se hubieran ido- ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer primero?

-Mmm… supongo que… podríamos subir a un juego…

-¡Perfecto, subamos a…!

-¡La montaña rusa! –interrumpió Tamaki mientras señalaba el sitio.

-¡Oh, eso es mejor a lo que pensábamos! –sonrieron los pelinaranjas.

Así, los cinco se dirigieron al juego mecánico, al llegar allí, todos se ofrecieron a pagar los boletos. Sin embargo, los chicos estaban realmente asombrados por los costos tan baratos.

-Esto sí que es extremadamente barato –miró Hikaru el letrero donde estaban los precios.

-Sí… nuestra mesada alcanzaría para subirnos a todos los juegos cientos de veces –secundó Kaoru.

-Papá pagará –sonrió Tamaki, entregando un billete de 10 000 yenes.

Sin embargo, el dependiente no tenía cambio suficiente para cobrarle al rubio, ante lo cual se rieron los gemelos.

-Tono, déjanos enseñarte cómo se hace.

Kaoru entregó un billete de 5 000 yenes, pero la negativa fue la misma. Kyouya simplemente se ajustó los anteojos al ver el fracaso de los tres y entregó una tarjeta de crédito, pero el cobrador sólo aceptaba efectivo.

-Tal parece que no podremos subirnos –anunció el azabache.

-No importa, yo pagaré lo de todos –suspiró la castaña, mientras sacaba su monedero.

-¡No podemos permitirlo, Haruhi! –gritaron los gemelos, tomando el micrófono del vendedor- ¡Hey, esta noche nosotros pagamos todo lo que se consuma en esta feria!

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó de la boca de todos los asistentes, quienes voltearon a verlos mientras aplaudían. El cobrador les miró dudando acerca de sus palabras, mas los pelinaranjas sacaron un fajo de billetes de 10 000 yenes mientras decían que si faltaba, sólo debían avisarles. La plática de los Hitachiin fue aprovechada por Tamaki, quien tomó a Haruhi de la mano y llevó consigo hasta los asientos de la montaña rusa.

-Mantengan manos y pies dentro del asiento en todo momento –les dijo un empleado mientras se cumplían las medidas de seguridad.

-Senpai, ¿no deberíamos esperar a los demás? –le miró preocupada.

-¿A los demás? ¿O sólo a Hikaru? –le miró tristemente el rubio.

En ese momento la montaña rusa comenzó a funcionar, por lo que la castaña no acertó a contestar nada. Los demás jóvenes gritaban ante cada vuelta del juego, emocionándose con la velocidad, sin embargo, la adolescente comprendió que el rubio no se sentía bien. Tamaki sólo miraba a la distancia, notando cómo los gemelos les miraban desde abajo, profiriendo amenazas en cuanto bajaran.

-Haruhi… últimamente es muy difícil hablar a solas contigo… siempre estás con Hikaru y Kaoru… a veces sólo con Hikaru… –comentó tristemente.

-No me había dado cuenta de ello –dijo sinceramente.

-Supongo que… a un padre nunca le gusta ver cuando su hija crece… Yo no soy la excepción… me doy cuenta de que, cuando estás con Hikaru, disfrutas mucho… pensé que quizás era sólo un capricho de él el salir contigo, pero ya son varias semanas de ello y no ha hecho nada para dañarte.

-Hikaru es una persona muy buena conmigo –aclaró mientras pensaba en todo lo que hacía el Hitachiin para cubrir su mentira a los demás.

-Sí, lo he notado…

La montaña rusa continuó con su avance, con varias vueltas en donde los estómagos eran puestos a prueba, en una de tantas Haruhi se sobresaltó y tomó con fuerza la mano de Tamaki, quien volteó a verla sonrojado.

Los gritos de los demás adolescentes no se hicieron esperar. La castaña sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Unos minutos después, el juego terminaba y ellos bajaban de allí, donde ya les esperaban los Hitachiin y Kyouya. Al verles, Hikaru y Kaoru se fueron sobre Tamaki, comenzando a regañarlo. Por su parte, Haruhi se sentía mareada y fue a un bote de basura cercano antes de vomitar, pero eso no ocurrió. En ese momento sintió que alguien le colocaba la mano en el hombro, al girarse se topó con Kyouya.

-Haruhi, no deberías subir si te mareas con tanta facilidad.

-No… no es eso, senpai… es sólo que… no recordaba que fuera tan rápida…

Kyouya le llevó hasta un puesto de comida cercana, sentándose en una mesa pequeña, el azabache fue hasta la barra, pidiendo una botella de agua, luego de lo cual se la dio a la castaña.

-Ten.

-Gracias –murmuró mientras quitaba la tapa.

-Por cierto, Haruhi, me doy cuenta que cada vez tú y Hikaru pasan más tiempo juntos –le miró fijamente.

-Ahhh, ¿tú también piensas eso, senpai? –se detuvo antes de beber.

-Es algo muy obvio, ¿no lo crees? Como pareja, es perfectamente entendible que quieran pasar tiempo a solas…

-Sí…

-Y comprenderás que, apenas lo sepa el resto de las chicas de Ouran, las ventas caerán drásticamente –habló de frente.

-Ahhh… claro… después de eso él y Kaoru no podrían interpretar más el "amor prohibido entre hermanos", ¿no? –se dio cuenta de esa realidad.

-Eso afectará mucho los ingresos del Host Club.

-No fue mi intención, Kyouya-senpai…

-Vamos, nunca dije que eso me enfureciera. Aunque debo de aceptar que tampoco me agrada, sin embargo… no tiene porqué ser Hikaru el único que disfrute tu compañía, ¿no es verdad?

Antes de que Haruhi pudiese alegar algo, sintió cuando el azabache se sentó a su lado y le tomó de la cintura, acercándola más contra él. La distancia entre ambos era casi inexistente.

-Kyouya… senpai…

-Él no tiene porqué saberlo –murmuró en su oído, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios.

-No lo harías, senpai…

Y como esa vez en la playa, Kyouya se detuvo, mirándola fijamente. En los ojos de la castaña no había duda ni temor, sino una calma sincera.

-No lo harías porque no podrías traicionar a Hikaru de esa manera.

-¿Qué tan segura estás de ello? –le retó.

-Porque si esto se difundiera, Hikaru saldría del Host Club y las ganancias caerían. Pero, aunque nadie se enterara, esto no te daría ganancia alguna.

Kyouya sonrió de medio lado y le besó suavemente en la frente, luego de lo cual se separó. Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás, al verles tan cerca Tamaki se molestó, comenzando a decir cosas como "traición" y "secuestro". La castaña tomó de su agua antes de sentir cómo alguien más le jalaba de la mano, llevándosela aparte antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-¿Tú también, Mori-senpai? –miró al chico que le llevaba con él.

Llegaron hasta un puesto cercano, donde Honey comía algodón de azúcar. Al verles, les sonrió ampliamente. Así, los tres comenzaron a recorrer el sitio, mas Honey caminaba tranquilamente a su lado en vez de estar sobre los hombros del moreno.

-Es un sitio muy lindo, ¿no, Haru-chan? –comentó en voz alta.

-Sí, senpai, en verdad es agradable venir a la feria.

-Supongo que Hikaru te llevará a sitios como este, ¿no? Lugares donde puedan divertirse –agregó con una sonrisa.

-Ahhh, sí… bueno… algunas comidas y salidas de su empresa…

-¡Pero debe de tener lindos detalles contigo! –continuó el pequeño rubio- Como, por ejemplo, conseguir para ti el pez koi de un puesto, ¡tal como ese!

Mori, al ver cómo señalaba un hermoso pez naranja con manchas blancas y negras, fue al puesto y pidió intentar atraparlo, ante lo cual le dieron una red de papel. El mayor se sentó pacientemente e intentó cogerlo para Honey, lográndolo al primer intento.

-Ahhh, Mori-senpai es muy bueno –festejó Haruhi.

-Sí… ¿Hika-chan está siempre al pendiente de tus deseos? Si tú dices "pastel", ¿él te lo trae? –le miró con grandes ojos mientras tomaba la bolsa que le ofrecía Mori, donde el pez nadaba tranquilamente.

-Hikaru no es de ese tipo de personas, pero ha tenido detalles muy lindos conmigo. Él siempre está al pendiente de mi seguridad y se preocupa porque no haya nada ni nadie que me lastime –sonrió ligeramente recordando su sobreprotección-. Puedo decir que es un gran novio.

-¡Me alegra oír eso, Haru-chan! –sonrió el chico.

En ese instante los demás aparecieron. Tamaki se notaba molesto al ver cómo se habían llevado NUEVAMENTE a su hija sin su permiso. Por su parte, Hikaru gritó que él había sido el primero en hacerlo. Kyouya sólo negó con la cabeza al ver su pelea.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –intentó calmar las cosas Kaoru- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo todos juntos?

-¿Qué te gustaría? –le miró Haruhi.

-Bien… ¡podríamos ir a la casa de los espejos!

**~ CINE MENTAL DE TAMAKI ~**

Una docena de castañas miraban al rubio desde diferentes lugares con ojos de cachorro, mientras decían con voz melosa:

-Senpai, no puede encontrarme.

-Claro que lo haré, Haruhi.

-Jejeje –rió dulcemente-, no sabes cuál es la verdadera. Tal vez… ni siquiera notes la diferencia.

-¡Lo hago! –sonrió dando la vuelta en una esquina, hallándola.

-Senpai… lo lograste… sería maravilloso quedarnos así por siempre, ¿no?

**~ FIN DE LA FUNCIÓN ~**

-Ohhh, es tan linda… –se sonrojó mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

-Ya empezó –suspiraron los gemelos al verle así.

De esta manera, todos se dirigieron hasta la entrada de un pequeño edificio de brillantes colores que se encontraba a la mitad de la feria. Uno por uno fueron entrando, iniciando Mori con Honey en sus hombros, los últimos fueron Hikaru y Kaoru.

-¡Es un sitio muy raro! –mencionó Honey al ver que el camino tomado llevaba a un callejón sin salida.

-Sólo no debemos de separarnos –avisó la castaña.

-Vamos, encontrar la salida no será muy difícil, lo haría con los ojos cerrados –se jactó Tamaki.

Sin embargo, por más vueltas que daba, el rubio sólo llegaba a espejos con letreros que tenían diferentes frases como "Oh, te has equivocado", "Por aquí no es", "Vuelve a intentarlo", "Ya casi…" y "No, no es por aquí". Esto estaba empezando a desesperarlo, pero al querer darse vuelta se dio cuenta de que ya todos se habían separado.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó a Kyouya.

-Al parecer, no muy lejos de ti –contestó apareciendo por atrás.

-¡Tono tiene miedo! –dijeron al unísono los Hitachiin pese a estar separados.

-¿Qué pasará si nunca salimos, Takashi? –sollozó Honey desde sus hombros.

-Vamos, chicos, son sólo unos pasillos cubiertos de espejos –trató de tranquilizarles Haruhi.

Al ver que todos se equivocaban en las vueltas, la castaña intentó llegar hasta ellos, mas grande fue su sorpresa al hallarse en el exterior.

-¡Chicos, ya salí! –les gritó- Sólo sigan mi voz.

-¡Aquí hay un poco de eco! –se quejó Tamaki- ¡No logro encontrarte, hija! Pero mantén la calma, Papá saldrá en un segundo para asegurarse de que nada malo te pase.

-¡Vamos, Tono! Ella no dijo que te necesitara… –comenzó a regañarlo Hikaru, saliendo sin darse cuenta- Ahhh, tal parece que ésa era la salida.

-Sí, sólo faltan 5 –sonrió Haruhi.

-4 –aclaró Kaoru, llegando a su lado desde atrás mientras tomaba una malteada.

-¿Cuándo saliste? –le miraron confundidos.

-Un poco antes que Haruhi –contestó tomando otro sorbo.

-Bueno, los demás aún están dentro –le avisó la chica-, no creo tarden mucho.

-No se preocupen, yo los esperaré, ustedes pueden irse –les guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ehhhh? –le miraron confundidos.

-No pudieron venir solos porque los demás se entrometieron, pero esta noche era para ustedes dos, así que vayan y diviértanse, ¿sí? –les apremió.

-Kaoru, tú planeaste dejarles allí dentro, ¿verdad? –sonrió Haruhi.

-¡Culpable! –se declaró el menor.

-¡Gracias, Kaoru! –sonrió Hikaru.

Así, los dos se marcharon de allí. Caminaron un rato admirando los puestos, Hikaru compró un helado para cada uno, disfrutándolo mientras paseaban.

-Es agradable salir juntos –comentó alegre-, fue un poco estresante el que me apartaran de tu lado en tres ocasiones. Deberían de dejar de entrometerse.

-Pero todos lo hacen con la mejor intención, no los culpes…

-No lo hago, es sólo que…

-¡Oh, mira!

La chica señaló un puesto con el dedo índice, corriendo hasta él. Hikaru le siguió, notando que la castaña estaba encantada con un gran panda de peluche ofrecido como premio a quien lograse tirar un castillo de botellas con sólo tres pelotas.

-Papá siempre intentaba ganarme un premio –le dijo Haruhi-, pero se quedaba a una botella de conseguirlo, pese a ello, nunca dejó de intentarlo.

-Entonces yo también quiero intentarlo –dijo Hikaru, mirando al dependiente-. Tres pelotas, por favor.

-¡Ahh! Pero… tu helado…

-Sí… será un estorbo, ¿no? –el chico miró alrededor, topándose con un niño- Ten, te lo regalo.

El menor se alegró ante el cono ofrecido. Por su parte, a Hikaru le dieron las pelotas, el Hitachiin se concentró en las botellas frente a sí y lanzó la primera, tirando todas. Las personas alrededor aplaudieron al ver el resultado.

-¡Felicidades! Puede escoger su premio –se movió el dependiente para que pudiera elegir mejor.

-Ne, Haruhi, el oso panda es el que tú querías, ¿no es cierto? –le miró Hikaru.

-Ahhh, sí… –se sonrojó, agachando la mirada.

El hombre le dio lo pedido al pelinaranja, quien sonrió al recibirlo, estrechando su mano como si se tratase de una persona a quien recién conocía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –se dirigió al panda- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Tuan Tuan! ¿Sabes algo, Tuan Tuan? Tienes mucha suerte, a Haruhi le gustas mucho.

El adolescente se lo ofreció a la castaña, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Los dos continuaron caminando por la feria.

-Gracias, Hikaru, pero… has regalado tu helado…

-No hay problema, deberás convidarme del tuyo.

La chica asintió, ofreciéndole de su postre. Hikaru lo probó aún cuando ella lo sostenía, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo: eso era un beso indirecto. Casi al instante se sonrojó, sin decirle nada a Haruhi. Entre los dos terminaron el helado y continuaron caminando un poco más, mirando los diferentes puestos que había. Por fin, decidieron subirse a un juego mecánico.

Llegaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna, que era el sito donde Hikaru había querido ir en primer lugar, cosa que la castaña también deseaba. Se subieron juntos, sentándose enfrente del otro y con Tuan Tuan junto a la castaña. El juego inició con lentitud, cada vez subían más y más, admirando la vista desde la ventanilla.

-Nunca me había subido a una de estas –festejó Hikaru.

-¿En serio? –le miró incrédula la chica.

-Sí, de hecho, es la primera vez que Kaoru y yo venimos a una feria. ¿Sabes? Aunque él y yo tuvimos varios juguetes y pasatiempos de pequeños, nos aburríamos muy pronto; ahora mismo pienso que si te hubiéramos conocido antes, todo habría sido diferente, no nos habríamos sentido… solos…

La voz del mayor se quebró, Haruhi comprendía que por el trabajo sus padres casi nunca estaban con ellos, por lo cual se habían refugiado en el otro, sin confiar en nadie más.

-Hikaru… yo…

-¡Bueno, deberé comprarme una de estas! Debe ser estupendo tener una rueda de la fortuna –cambió el tema de inmediato.

-Hikaru –se paró-, no debes pensar así… Tú y Kaoru siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro y…

Un movimiento brusco de la rueda hizo que la castaña perdiera un poco el equilibrio, sin caerse. Hikaru se paró de inmediato.

-No deberías hacer algo así, siéntate –le regañó.

-Mira quién lo dice –se quejó.

-Es en serio, Haruhi, será mejor que te sientes antes de que…

Justo en ese momento hubo otro movimiento fuerte, aún más que el anterior, que hizo que Haruhi se sentara bruscamente y Hikaru cayera sobre ella. Los dos se sonrojaron ante la cercanía inesperada, sin embargo, no se podían mover. Haruhi comprendía que eso era muy diferente a lo de Kyouya, sin explicarse el porqué su cuerpo no reaccionaba, porqué quería permanecer así más tiempo, porqué no dejaba de mirar los labios del pelinaranja. Por su parte, la mente de Hikaru era un mar de confusión, sin que las palabras se ordenaran de ninguna manera.

* * *

**¡Hola gente! Pasando a dejarles la continuación de este fic, espero les guste. Recibí un mensaje privado donde me pedían continuara, así que decidí complacerles, pese a que en mis planes estaba antes subir la continuación de mi fic de Digimon. En fin… fue un poco raro escribir esto porque me peleé con el chico que me gusta y estaba deprimida, pero me senté ante la computadora y las palabras salieron solas. Como pueden ver, la relación entre los dos va mejorando.**

**Para este capítulo investigué sobre los billetes japoneses, pues quería saber cuál era es de mayor denominación. El nombre que Hikaru le pone el peluche es el de un panda de Taiwán, espero les guste. Quise meter al resto de los Host debido a que en el capítulo anterior no salieron, pero de una vez aviso que habrá capítulos donde sólo aparezcan Hikaru y Haruhi.**

**Los letreros con los que se encuentra Tamaki yo los vi muchas veces cuando entré a una casa de los espejos y me perdí XD**

**En Japón, los besos indirectos son aquellos que no se dan en los labios, pero los chicos toman algo del mismo sitio, como una bebida o soplar burbujas (sí, en algunos aspectos son muy reservados, por eso la reacción de Hikaru).  
**

**El puesto de los peces koi está basado en el que mis maestros de japonés presentaron en el Matsuri de mi localidad el año pasado, pese a que es más común verlo en festivales, pero se me hizo una buena opción el incluirle.**

**Por otro lado, recuerden que pueden dejar sus críticas y sugerencias, ya que son bienvenidas. Comenten al respecto para saber qué les parece ^^**


	9. Rescate de las chicas de Lobelia

La puerta se abrió liberando una lluvia de pétalos de rosas mientras unos destellos flotaban en el aire. Se llevó la mano hasta los ojos, tratando de protegerlos con la acción, sin que pudiera cumplir con su objetivo. Finalmente, cuando el brillo dejó de cegarla pudo oír un coro de voces que, al mismo tiempo, entonaban una suave melodía.

-Bien-ve-niii-da…

Unas siluetas masculinas se erguían en el centro del amplio salón. Les observó fijamente, sin poder despegar la vista de ellos, quizás era por el porte que tenían, quizás sus voces masculinas, quizás irradiaban cierto magnetismo… o quizás era por los vestuarios que usaban en ese momento. En efecto, los chicos estaban usando trajes de la Antigua Roma; con excepción de un rubio alto que vestía una toga blanca y corona de laurel, los demás estaban disfrazados como gladiadores.

-Qué hermosa doncella –murmuró el rubio, acercándosele.

La chica no contestó nada.

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras al verme? –sonrió de medio lado, tomándole de la barbilla con una mano- Sí… causo ese efecto…

De pronto y ante el asombro del joven, la chica le apartó la mano con brusquedad. No entendía cómo era posible que una doncella reaccionara de esa forma.

-No me toques –dijo ella.

-Oh, ya veo… –volvió a sonreír- Eres muy tímida. Vamos, no tienes porqué sonrojarte ante mi presencia, pero pienso que, te ves más linda con el carmín en el rostro.

-Ahhh, ¡Kaoru-kun! –saludó agitando la mano, ignorando al chico frente a ella.

-Ah, hola –sonrió el Hitachiin menor-, ¿tuviste problemas para hallar la Tercera Sala de Música?

-Ahhh, no, no realmente…

-U-so –le miró pícaramente mientras colocaba su pulgar en su frente-. Estoy seguro de que te perdiste y diste vueltas varias veces.

-Ahhh, no lo digas, ¡es tan embarazoso! –se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Kawaii –se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Kaoru –le llamó su hermano-, ¿quién es ella?

-Ah, gomen –se disculpó-. Ella es Hibari Tsugumi, es una compañera de intercambio, pero no había venido a clases por alistar los últimos trámites con el Director.

-Oh, ya veo… al llegar al Ouran lo primero que deseaba era conocer al Host Club, ¿no es así? –le miró alegre Tamaki mientras ofrecía una rosa roja- Nosotros sabemos cómo complacer a las chicas.

-Hentai… –murmuró mientras le veía reprobatoriamente.

-He-He… ¿HENTAI? –se alarmó el rubio.

Tamaki quedó petrificado, por su parte, los gemelos comenzaron a reírse mientras llevaban una mano al estómago, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-JAJAJAJA, Tono… ¡jamás te habían dicho algo tan directo!

-Hibari-san –le llamó Kyouya-, ¿qué opinas del Host Club?

-¿Qué opino? –repitió la chica.

-Así es, como administrador estoy obligado a complacer a todas las clientas, es bueno saber su opinión –habló calmadamente.

-En ningún momento dije que quería volverme clienta de ustedes –contestó sincera y directamente.

-¿Ehhh? ¿No es así? –se asombró Honey, abrazando a Usa-chan.

-¡Eres taaaaaaaaan lindo! –le abrazó de pronto, aplastándole con fuerza.

"_Debilidad por las cosas tiernas"_

-Entonces debo de interpretar que no te gusta el Host Club –le miró Kyouya mientras sostenía una libreta negra.

-Si me preguntas si me gusta una pandilla de locos con un intento de príncipe aspirante a rey, entonces te diré que realmente son extraños –dejó de apachurrar a Honey.

Los demás le miraron petrificados en silencio mientras un fondo oscuro se colocaba y una corriente de aire pasaba sobre ellos. Tamaki sintió que, encima de todo eso, unas flechas comenzaron a golpearlo, por lo que fue hasta un rincón del salón, sentándose ahí mientras hacía círculos con un dedo.

-Tamaki… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kyouya.

-Sí… –respondió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no ves que soy un Príncipe? O tal vez sólo soy un intento de ello…

-Si no te gusta, ¿entonces por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó Kyouya.

-Ahhh… sobre eso… me dijeron que aquí podría encontrar a Kaoru, y supuse que donde estuviera él, también encontraría a Hikaru –sonrió.

-_He sido desplazado por esos gemelos demoníacos_… –se deprimió aún más Tamaki.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué nos buscabas? –preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Unas chicas me dijeron que le diera a Hikaru esto –les entregó un pequeño sobre rosado, donde podía apreciarse un lirio en una esquina.

Al instante, todos se asombraron. Tamaki se paró de inmediato y corrió hasta ella, mirando fijamente lo dado. Kyouya se lo arrebató con rapidez y lo observó por todos lados.

-Indudablemente… es de ellas… –anunció.

– **EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO –**

-Será increíble, ¿no lo creen así? –festejó una castaña con dos coletas bajas.

-Ya lo creo, Ayame, estoy segura de que todo saldrá de maravilla –sonrió una morena de larga trenza.

Las dos adolescentes rieron mientras veían embelesadas a una adolescente de corta cabellera, la cual usaba un pantalón gris y camisa blanca de manga larga. A su lado dos chicas le miraban tranquilamente mientras cargaban varias bolsas cada una.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó la joven de largo cabello castaño claro.

-Sí –contestó una voz, saliendo por una puerta una joven de corto cabello y grandes ojos chocolate.

-Y bien, ¿has tomado una decisión? –le miró la más alta de las chicas frente a ella.

-Sí… me quedaré con ustedes –contestó sin titubear.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN –**

-¡Debemos ir a recuperar a Haruhi! –alzó el puño Tamaki mientras colocaba un pie sobre el sillón detrás de él, en una pose de héroe.

-¡Definitivamente! –contestaron los gemelos y Honey al unísono.

-¿Son así todo el tiempo? –preguntó Tsugumi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Por lo regular –contestó calmadamente Kyouya.

-¡Okaasan! –llamó Tamaki- ¡Dinos cuál es la forma más simple de entrar en la Academia Lobelia y rescatar a Haruhi!

-La Academia Lobelia dará una fiesta este viernes para conmemorar un año más de su fundación. Las diferentes escuelas y colegios privados están invitados, obviamente el Ouran ha confirmado su asistencia –les comunicó.

-¡No podemos esperar tanto! –se quejó el rubio, haciendo berrinche.

-Precisamente por todos los preparativos que se están llevando a cabo, será muy sencillo mezclarse entre toda la gente que entra y sale de la Academia; así, sugiero que nos vistamos como el personal de limpieza o mantelería.

-¡Brillante! –levantaron los pulgares los gemelos.

-Hibari Tsugumi, necesitaremos de tu ayuda –le miró el azabache.

-¿Mi… ayuda? –se señaló anonada.

-Así es, puesto que eres una chica, podrás entrar a los vestidores, donde seguramente se encontrará Haruhi, ya que Benio presentará un acto especial por esta celebración –habló sin rodeos.

-Eso es comprensible –asintió Tamaki.

-Lo haré –aceptó la chica de ojos grises.

-Si Hibari se infiltra en los vestidores, tendremos una oportunidad más alta de sacar de allí a Haruhi. Hikaru, Kaoru –les señaló-, ustedes se disfrazarán como personal del servicio de cristalería.

-¡Entendido! –asintieron.

-Los demás seremos de mantelería y arreglos floreales, excepto Honey, quien entrará con Hibari como estudiante de Lobelia y su hermano menor.

-_Lo dije… si me preguntas si me gusta una pandilla de locos con un intento de príncipe aspirante a rey, entonces te diré que realmente son extraños, pero…_ –pensó mientras sonreía, viendo cómo se peleaban por elegir los vestuarios-_ Si me preguntas si me gusta un grupo de chicos que harían cualquier cosa por sus amigos, entonces… definitivamente puedo darles una oportunidad…_

– **ACADEMIA LOBELIA, DOS HORAS DESPUÉS –**

-Muy bien, todos estamos en posición –habló Tamaki a través de su comunicador en la oreja.

-_Sí_ –se escucharon 6 voces responder.

-Entonces, manos a la obra –finalizó, mientras empujaba un carrito con té y panecillos.

Tsugumi usaba el uniforme rojo por los pasillos de Lobelia mientras llevaba de la mano a Honey, quien portaba un traje de marinerito y tenía el cabello negro, producto de una peluca. Por su parte, los gemelos usaban un pantalón negro y camisa blanca con el escudo del servicio de cristalería contratado. Kyouya, Mori y Tamaki portaban un pantalón café, camisa de manga larga blanca y chaleco crema, cada uno en diferente lugar de la escuela.

-¿La encontraron? –preguntó Tamaki luego de unos minutos.

-_No está en el auditorio_ –respondió Kyouya, quien acomodaba una mesa.

-_Tampoco en el salón de fiestas_ –contestaron al unísono los gemelos, quienes arrancaban unos suspiros al estar parados uno frente al otro de manera desafiante.

-_Ni en la sala de juntas _–se escuchó la voz de Mori, quien miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

-Entonces debe de estar en los camerinos, confiemos en Tsugumi y Honey –depositó su confianza en los dos.

-_¡La encontramos! _–se oyó la voz cantarina de Honey.

Minutos después los chicos se dirigieron al espacio de camerinos, quedando en los corredores aledaños, sólo los gemelos se acercaron hasta la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar.

-_¡Ahhh! _–se escuchó la voz de Honey al otro lado de la puerta- _Lo siento, no quise romperlo._

_-No llores, Ken-kun, no fue tu intención, pediremos que los de Cristalería limpien esto _–se oyó la señal de Tsugumi.

La puerta se abrió y por ella salió la azabache, quien gritó para que las chicas dentro del cuarto le oyeran:

-¿Podría alguien venir a limpiar?

Los gemelos entraron, notando que Honey llamaba la atención de las chicas, las cuales trataban inútilmante de consolarlo, por lo que realmente no notaron su presencia. Pudieron ver que Haruhi se hallaba junto a lo que quedaba de un jarrón, sentada en una silla apartada del resto mientras usaba un vestido rojo sencillo pero muy lindo. Se agacharon para recoger los vidrios rotos, cuando…

-Espera, yo los conozco… –dijo una chica de corta cabellera rojiza- Ustedes son…

-Ahora… –murmuró Kaoru en su comunicador.

De pronto las luces se fueron, gracias a que Mori cortase el suministro de luz. Los chicos del Ouran aprovecharon para llevar a cabo su plan. Hikaru tomó a Haruhi de la mano y salió de allí.

-_¿Está hecho?_ –preguntó Tamaki por el comunicador.

-Sí, nos vemos en el Club –le dijo Hikaru.

-_Cuento contigo_ –finalizó la comunicación.

-Nos vemos allá –dijo Kaoru mientras tomaba otro camino con Tsugumi y Honey.

-¡Cuídala, Hika-chan! –gritó Honey antes de perderlos de vista.

Recorrieron varios pasillos aun tomándola de la muñeca, llegando hasta una sala amplia desierta, donde únicamente había un piano de cola, los amplios ventanales de la estancia se hallaban con las cortinas corridas, por lo que la luz de la luna iluminaba el sitio. Finalmente, Hikaru la soltó, se dio media vuelta y le miró a los ojos.

-Parece que ya podemos dejar de correr –comentó.

-Hikaru… no tenías que…

-No es molestia –volteó a otro lado-, pensamos que no te gustaría pasar tanto tiempo con ellas, así que venimos lo más rápido posible, aunque Tono estuvo realmente insoportable en la limosi…

-No –le interrumpió-, realmente, "no tenías que", vine al Zuka Club por mi propia voluntad.

-Si te están amenazando o chantajeando de alguna manera, no tienes porqué continuar obedeciendo –le tomó de los hombros-. Haruhi, Kaoru y yo jamás permitiremos que te lastimen.

-Hikaru… –le llamó quedamente mientras se soltaba- Eres tú quien no entiende: las chicas de Lobelia no me fuerzan a estar aquí, soy yo quien lo ha decidido así, me quedaré en su Academia.

El Hitachiin abrió los ojos por la impresión, sin poder creer que eso fuera verdad, quería gritar, quería pedirle que retirara esa mentira, que subiera al auto con él y se marcharan muy lejos de ahí; en vez de ello, sintió cómo la sangre le hervía al ver que sus palabras eran sinceras y se escuchó contestar.

-¡Bien! ¡Si esa es tu decisión, quédate! ¡No importa ya! ¡Quédate y forma parte del Zuka Club!

Después de eso salió dando un portazo a la puerta, sin esperar siquiera a escuchar lo que la castaña deseaba decirle.

– **ACADEMIA OURAN, TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

-No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooo –sollozó Tamaki, tirándose al piso- ¡Mi hija no puede estar siquiera pensando en abandonarnos!

-Haruhi no quiere abandonarnos, Tono –le miró Kaoru con seriedad.

-Pero… lo que le dijo a Hika-chan… además, Tsugu-chan y yo estuvimos con ella y no hizo ningún intento de marcharse con nosotros… –se entristeció Honey.

-_¿Tsugu-chan?_ –se alegró la adolescente, de larga cabellera negra.

-Hikaru… ¿tú qué piensas? –le miró Kaoru.

-¿Qué debería de pensar? –apretó los puños el gemelo- ¿Que Haruhi prefiere unirse a las chicas de Lobelia antes que continuar con nosotros?

-Eso no lo sabemos… –le miró tranquilo su hermano.

-¡Pues eso parece! –gritó completamente molesto- Ellas no le obligaron a subir a esa limosina, ellas no le amenazaron de ninguna manera, ellas no le retienen contra su voluntad…

-Hikaru tiene razón –sollozó Tamaki-, nosotros la vimos, nosotros la escuchamos, ella es feliz en Lobelia…

-Tono… no ayudas mucho –le miró reprobatoriamente Kaoru, luego volteó a ver a su hermano-. Hikaru, realmente no puedes pensar así, dilo… Di que no piensas de esa manera. Di que volveremos por Haruhi, para oír su explicación.

-¡Estoy cansado de que siempre sea lo mismo! –gritó el pelinaranja.

-Cálmate, Hikaru… –trató de hacerle reaccionar Kaoru.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que me calme? ¡Comprende que…!

Antes de que alguien del cuarto pudiera procesar lo ocurrido, Kaoru miró fijamente a su hermano, quien miraba el piso con los ojos muy abiertos, inhaló aire profundamente antes de decir:

-La verdad es que no te estás comportando como su novio, sino como un estúpido. Por una vez en tu vida, Hikaru, ¡madura!

El menor salió, dando un portazo a la puerta. Hikaru aún permaneció en la misma postura, no podía creer que Kaoru le hubiese dado un puñetazo.

-Ka… Kaoru…

…

No podía procesar nada, su cuerpo no respondía, su mente estaba tan llena de ideas que no podían ordenarse entre sí. Lo único que sabía era que Haruhi y él estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, sin que nadie les observara ni les interrumpiera. Sabía que tenía que alejarse y, aun así, no quería, no lo deseaba.

-Hi… Hikaru… –murmuró la chica frente a él.

-Haruhi… yo…

¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Sería más sencillo si ella le golpeaba, gritaba o se enojaba. Sí, definitivamente sería más sencillo. En vez de eso, sintió la cálida mano de la castaña sobre su mejilla mientras continuaba mirándole fijamente de una manera tan linda.

-Hikaru… –repitió su nombre.

-No… no digas eso… –desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró sin entender.

-Es realmente embarazoso cuando me miras y llamas de esa manera.

La castaña no contestó nada, pero también desvió la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se movió, esperando una reacción por parte del otro. La situación era muy incómoda y cada vez más insoportable.

-Adelante –pidió Hikaru-, di que te molesta esta cercanía, pídeme que me aparte de ti, ¡hazlo pronto!

-No… no pensaba eso…

Hikaru se sorprendió al oírle murmurar esa respuesta. Con lentitud se paró y extendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse, la chica la tomó sin mirarle a los ojos. Nuevamente hubo un movimiento brusco de la rueda de la fortuna y lo siguiente que sabía era que Haruhi estaba en sus brazos, él le abrazó suavemente, rodeando su cintura.

-Hi… Hikaru… –murmuró.

-Sólo un poco más… por favor… –pidió- Permíteme estar así… sólo un poco más…

La castaña asintió suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible mientras correspondía al abrazo y recargaba en su pecho.

…

El pelinaranja fue hasta la mesa del té, donde el sobre rosa seguía desde que salieron rumbo a Lobelia. Le tomó entre sus manos y abrió, contemplando nuevamente la invitación.

"_**Están invitados a la fiesta anual de la Academia Lobelia que se realizará el viernes del presente en las instalaciones del plantel a las 21:00 hrs. Favor de asistir puntuales."**_

-No podemos negarnos a ir –dijo Hikaru-, después de todo, Haruhi misma envió esta invitación.

-Claro –sonrió Kyouya.

-_Además… debo disculparme con ella_ –pensó el pelinaranja.

* * *

**Hola gente. Dando señales de vida luego de meses sin actualizar, ya sé que desean asesinarme y no los culpo por ello. Quiero agradecerle a todas esas personitas que pasan a ver si el fic ha sido actualizado, me siento muy honrada de que gente de otros países me lean, incluso cuando el español no es su lengua natal, ¡un saludo a los países europeos y asiáticos!**

**Espero el capítulo no los decepcionara, al parecer Kaoru está intentando que Hikaru comience a portarse como un verdadero novio. Por cierto, ¡tendremos varias sorpresas en capítulos venideros! Y ya elegí una compensación por el tiempo que dejé el fic a la deriva. Dejen dudas, comentarios y críticas. Revisen mi perfil para las nuevas encuestas relacionadas con el fic. Y por cierto, todas sus dudas serán contestadas por los Hitachiin en un nuevo fic llamado "Entrevista con los Hitachiin". ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. Un día normal en la Familia Lobelia

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, algunas suspiraban entre cada exclamación, cortándoseles la respiración. Las dos hileras permitieron el paso de las integrantes del Zuka Club, quienes miraban al frente y de vez en cuando saludaban a sus compañeras.

–Buen día –saludó Benio-. Lucen tan resplandecientes como siempre.

–Esperamos verlas a todas en la presentación de esta noche –les pidió Chizuro.

–No olviden que al final habrá un baile de máscaras –les recordó Hinako.

–Contamos con ustedes –sonrió Haruhi, al tiempo que una lluvia de pétalos la envolvía y los gritos de las chicas se hacían más fuertes.

**...**

Se despertó de golpe, saliendo de entre las sábanas como impulsado por un resorte. Kaoru vio interrumpido su sueño al ya no sentirle junto a él, le buscó a tientas sin encontrarle y finalmente abrió los ojos. Notó que una pesadilla era la causante de todo, puesto que Hikaru tenía gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro y su respiración era agitada, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.

–¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? –le miró tranquilamente.

–Yo… no pude dormir bien… –contestó entre jadeos.

–Hoy es el evento de Lobelia, podrás hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación, no te preocupes –contestó su duda, aún antes de que formulara la pregunta.

–¿Y si no desea hablar conmigo? –volteó a verle.

–¿Por qué no querría ello? –le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Tú tienes razón… me he comportado como un idiota… –se desanimó, desviando la mirada, depositándola en las sábanas.

–Entonces deja de hacerlo… si no dejas que ella exprese lo que siente y piensa, ¿cómo podrás saberlo? ¿Cómo podrás conocerla?

Kaoru se enderezó, saliendo de la cama, dispuesto a darse un baño. Hikaru aún permaneció en ella, sin poder moverse. En unas horas el Zuka Club daría inicio al evento más esperado (según ellas mismas), el Ouran había confirmado su asistencia, por lo que tendrían entrada libre, sin tener que esconderse para ver a Haruhi. Su madre había hecho el conjunto de ambos gemelos, impidiéndoles hacer cualquier Cosplay que Tamaki tuviera imaginado.

Cuando Kaoru salió de la ducha con el cabello aún mojado se dio cuenta de que no se había movido, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, mirándole sin decir palabra. Con lentitud tomó su mano, brindándole calidez. Hikaru volteó a verle.

–Kaoru… ¿por qué dormiste conmigo después de lo que dijiste ayer? –le miró fijamente.

–Creí que no querrías dormir solo –contestó llanamente.

–Lo siento… –se inclinó, apoyando su frente en el pecho de su gemelo- Lo siento mucho, Kaoru… Perdón… por no ser un buen hermano… por no ser un buen amigo… por no devolverte todas las cosas que haces por mí…

Kaoru quedó en silencio. ¿Desde cuándo Hikaru era tan sincero? Indudablemente Haruhi sacaba su parte sensible, esa parte que rara vez mostraba, esa parte que sólo le pertenecía a él pero que ahora podía compartir con la castaña. Le abrazó suavemente, comunicándole con ello que siempre estaría para él, pero su hermano no correspondió el abrazo, se sentía incapaz de brindar el mismo apoyo a Kaoru… no podía… no todavía…

–No hace falta que digas nada… –murmuró en su oído.

–Ka… Kaoru…

Horas más tarde, cuando todos se hallaban reunidos en la Tercera Sala de Música del Instituto Privado Ouran, Hikaru aún no había podido decirle a su hermano ni la mitad de las cosas que deseaba. Los gemelos usaban esmoquin idénticos de color negro y camisa de manga larga color blanco, aunque los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados; la única diferencia radicaba en su cabello.

Los demás miembros del Ouran vestían de manera similar, sólo Tamaki usaba un frac blanco; Kyouya usaba una corbata gris con el traje correctamente abotonado; Mori vestía al igual que el Rey de las Sombras, pero sin la corbata; y Honey… Honey era Honey.

Kyouya les miró a todos y comenzó a leer en voz alta algunas anotaciones de su libreta negra. Los demás le miraron atentos.

–El Zuka Club dará un evento de baile de máscaras a la mitad de la noche, luego de lo cual Benio ha prometido anunciar una noticia muy importante, creemos que tiene que ver con Haruhi. Les pido que no hagan nada…

–¿Estúpido? –preguntó Tsugumi, entrando en el salón.

–Impulsivo –corrigió el azabache.

–Es una manera más amable de decirlo –se sonrió.

–Tsugu-chan, Tsugu-chan –se alegró Honey, mirándole con grandes ojos soñadores-, ¿tú también nos acompañarás?

–Así es –le miró alegre.

–Supongo que sabrás lo delicado de esta situación, ¿no es así? –le miró el de lentes.

–¿No dejar que nadie sepa que Haruhi es una chica? –le devolvió la mirada- Sí, comprendo ese punto.

–Jajajajaja, muy graciosa –rió Tamaki-, ¿de dónde sacas que Haruhi sea una chica?

–Tú mismo le llamaste "Hija" –hizo notar-. Además, el primer día de clases noté algo muy sospechoso en ella y luego, la actitud de todos ustedes lo corroboró.

–Qué distraídos… –masculló Hikaru.

–En ese caso, cualquiera pudo haberlo notado, ¿no es así, Takashi? –preguntó Honey abrazando a Usa-chan.

–Ahhh… –respondió el otro.

–No hay problema, comprendo que en verdad estaban preocupados por ella –restó importancia la chica-, después de todo, no sabemos qué clase de cosas la estén obligando a hacer ahorita en ese "Zuka Club"…

_"Malas ideas por parte de todos los Host, excepto Kyouya"_

-…podrían pedirle hacer Cosplay en privado –continuó diciendo.

_"Las ideas toman forma"_

-…O quizás que modele bikinis –siguió, viendo sus caras de horror.

_"Las ideas empeoran"_

-…Quizás hasta le tomen fotografías –se tuvo que contener para no reírse.

_"Ideas macabras…"_

-…Que luego aparezcan en Internet…

_"Sangrado nasal de Tamaki, cara de espanto de Hikaru"_

–Es suficiente –le detuvo Hikaru, escandalizado.

–Perdón… no pude resistirme –comenzó a reírse- ¡Debieron ver sus caras!

–Eso fue cruel, Tsugumi –se quejó Kaoru.

–Lo siento. En fin… si desean ir por Haruhi, sugiero que no la hagan esperar. Lo más seguro es que esas chicas no desaprovechen la situación, así que el Host Club debe contraatacar –les señaló con un dedo.

El ruido de motor de alta potencia de Renge se escuchó y la aludida salió con una típica risa, usaba un vestido aguamarina con destellos y el cabello recogido, en sus manos llevaba una máscara a juego.

–Un nuevo enfrentamiento entre el Zuka Club con sus años de historia y tradición y el Host Club, de reciente creación, está a punto de iniciar. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién obtendrá el corazón de Haruhi? ¡Ésta será una noche inolvidable! Chicos contra chicas… caballerosidad contra feminidad… será algo digno de ver…

–Tsugumi, una disculpa si esto te parece extraño –se excusó Kaoru, volteando a verla, mas ella ya no estaba- ¿Ehhh? ¿Y Tsugumi?

–Por allá –señaló Kyouya en dirección a Renge.

–¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! –tomó de ambas manos a la Administradora- ¡Esta noche será inolvidable!

–¡Después de ello, crearé un doujinshi!

–¡Me encantaría verlo! ¡Quizás publique algo en DeviantArt!

–¡Y yo en FanFiction! –brillaron sus ojos.

–¿Alguien sabe de qué hablan? –les miró confundido Kaoru.

–Ni idea –contestó Kyouya, anotando los nuevos nombres escuchados, deseando despejar sus dudas apenas acabara el baile, pues todo sitio era bueno para obtener nuevas ganancias.

–Pero una doncella no puede ir así al baile –le miró detalladamente Tamaki, notando su ropa-; Hikaru, Kaoru…

-¡Sí!

Los dos le tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a un vestidor, donde le dejaron en el acto, pasando un sinfín de vestidos antes de que aparecieran las mucamas gemelas y entraran, oyéndose cosas como "¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!", "¿Qué demonios es eso?", "¡¿Me lo pondrán dónde?", "¡Eso duele!" y "¡Deténganse!".

–Kyouya…

–Ahhh… –marcó un número en el celular.

–Mori…

–Hummm… –salió del salón.

–Honey…

–Lo sé, lo sé… me comeré el pastel –se sentó en una mesa.

Minutos después Tsugumi reaparecía con el cabello ondulado, un vestido azul turquesa ceñido a la cintura y un collar a juego, los zapatos eran de bajo tazón en color blanco. Los chicos se sorprendieron con el cambio. Renge le miró alegre.

–¡Wow, te ves linda, Tsugu-chan! –festejó Honey, tomándola de la mano al tiempo que tiraba de ella.

–¡Ahora estamos listas para ir a la Academia Lobelia! –se acercó Renge.

–Aún no –dijo Mori, al tiempo que le extendía una máscara blanca.

La chica la tomó y colocó, al tiempo que el Host Club se puso la suya de color negro. Renge los imitó y juntos subieron a la limosina que ya les esperaba. Las chicas iban comentando alegremente sobre sus gustos con respecto a los chicos, quienes comenzaban a sentirse intimidados al escuchar cosas que no entendían de su raro mundo otaku. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la Academia Lobelia y los chicos descendieron lentamente uno por uno.

–Supongo que escoltarás a Renge esta noche –preguntó Kaoru a Kyouya.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –le miró seriamente.

–Sólo pensaba que su padre estaría satisfecho con ello, no creo que le agrade saber que el heredero de los Ootori estuvo con su amada hija y le abandonó. No te generaría ganancia alguna, ¿sabes? –le miró con picardía.

–Jamás dije querer casarme con ella.

–No te están pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo que seas cortés; velo como una noche de Anfitrión, si puedes sonreír para tantas chicas en el Host Club, una noche para una sola no te hará daño, senpai –sonrió.

El Rey de las Sombras se acercó a la limosina, ayudando a la chica castaña a descender, sorprendiéndola con esta acción. El de lentes sonrió de manera seductora, ocasionando que se sonrojara y, al tiempo que reverenciaba, dijo:

-Esta noche yo seré tu acompañante, Renge.

La chica se sintió en las nubes al escuchar eso, iba a comentar que todo idéntico a Uki Doki Memorial cuando sintió que si lo mencionaba todo se esfumaría, por lo que se dedicó a asentir y tomarle del brazo que le ofrecía. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, donde los demás ya se encontraban, Kyouya miró a Kaoru y sonrió, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

–Espero que tu desempeño en el Host Club los próximos días sea intachable, Kaoru.

–S-Sí…

–Mientras, hay una señorita sin pareja, ¿por qué no le acompañas? –finalizó, entrando con Renge.

Los integrantes del Host Club sonrieron mirando a Kaoru, con excepción de Hikaru, quien no comprendía del todo lo dicho. El menor se acercó a la limosina cuando su hermano le detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

–Espera, Kaoru, no tienes por qué hacer eso. Mori-senpai podría acompañar a Tsugumi esta noche.

–Ohhh, Hikaru, ¿no me dirás que estás celoso? –se rió un poco, mirándole con picardía.

El Hitachiin bajó la mirada, Kaoru iba a retomar su camino cuando le tomó con más fuerza y dijo quedamente:

–Lo estoy… no soporto verte con nadie más…

–Hi… Hikaru… –se sorprendió con la confesión, luego simplemente le abrazó, quedando muy cerca de su rostro- Yo tengo que verte con Haruhi… también es doloroso para mí… pero saber que te preocupas por mí y que aún me amas como siempre es lo que me permite verte con alguien más.

El mayor abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo se sentía su hermano por su reciente "noviazgo" con la castaña, noviazgo que era cada día más difícil fingir puesto que los sentimientos eran a cada instante más confusos. Hikaru correspondió al abrazo y susurró en su oído:

–Kaoru… supongo que… ya es hora de madurar… ve con Tsugumi… diviértanse esta noche…

–¿Qué pasará contigo y Haruhi? –preguntó quedamente.

–Es hora de que me comporte como su novio, es hora de que tome decisiones por mí mismo y es hora de que deje de depender de ti para la relación que tengo con ella.

–Hi… Hikaru…

Kaoru se separó y le sonrió sinceramente. Unas chicas que iban entrando en ese momento se sonrojaron por la escena vista. Lo cierto era que, aunque hubiera más personas dentro de su mundo y algunas a las que les permitieran jugar con ellos, Hikaru y Kaoru nunca dejarían de tener esa conexión tan especial y tan única, propia de dos personas que se amaban como ellos lo hacían y eso, por fin, podía entenderlo el mayor. El de mirada gatuna llegó junto a la morena y le escoltó dentro, causando la envidia de varias estudiantes de Lobelia y aún de algunas del Ouran que les vieron llegar juntos.

Por su parte, los demás entraron solos al Salón Principal, Tamaki se despidió pronto, deseando encontrar a Haruhi por su cuenta y ellos dejaron que fuera así, pues no sabían qué planes podría tener su Señor. Honey y Mori fueron pronto al lugar de los postres, donde el rubio comenzó a degustar todo lo allí expuesto mientras el azabache le limpiaba con una servilleta, ante la mirada atenta y embelesada de las chicas.

Hikaru buscó a Haruhi con la mirada, sin hallarle en ningún sitio, por lo que se decidió en ir al Auditorio. Se sentó cerca del escenario, esperando llegara el momento en que el Zuka Club se hiciera presente, consultó su reloj, notando que era cerca de las nueve. Justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron y al sonido de trompetas entraron en escena Hinako y Chizuro. Usaban un vestido elegante de color rojo, conmemorando con ello un año más de la fundación de Lobelia.

–Belleza… –inició la castaña.

–Gracia… –continuó la pelirroja.

–Inteligencia…

–Son sólo algunas de las cualidades de las chicas de Lobelia.

–Hoy nos reunimos para conmemorar un año más desde que la Academia Lobelia fue fundada, desde que este remanso femenino fue construido…

El Hitachiin no podía creer lo que oía, las chicas continuaron alabando su escuela mientras una música de fondo ambientaba la escena. Momentos después Benio aparecía en el fondo del escenario, usando un vestido más vistoso que el de sus amigas. Comenzaron a recitar haikus y luego hubo un evento donde cada una exhibió su talento. Chizuro tocó una melodía en el chelo y Hinako tocó el violín acompañándola.

Al terminar el espectáculo, durante el cual el chico bostezó varias veces, las estudiantes de Lobelia aplaudieron. Tocó el turno a Benio, la cual tomó el micrófono, Hikaru se espabiló en su asiento.

-Bellas estudiantes de Lobelia, estamos a sólo unos minutos de que inicie el baile de máscaras. Antes de que eso ocurra, quiero presentarles a una bella flor que nosotras, el Zuka Club, rescatamos de las garras de unos tiranos…

Hikaru comprendió que se referían a Haruhi y el Host Club.

–…esta flor exquisita nos acompaña esta noche, presentándonos una suave melodía para deleite de todas nosotras. Recibamos a Fujioka Harui –finalizó, saliendo de escena.

El chico quedó mudo. Frente a él, en medio del escenario, estaba Haruhi; usaba un vestido morado sencillo de corsé ajustado bordado en hilo plateado, la falda era vaporosa de tela muy fina, las zapatillas a juego en color plata complementaban el atuendo; su cabello tenía extensiones que le llegaban a media espalda, en verdad estaba bellísima.

Benio se sentó al piano y comenzó tocando una melodía muy suave. Haruhi respiró hondo un par de veces antes de empezar a cantar con voz serena.

_Kyou ga shizuka ni owari wo tsuge__  
__oto mo naku ashita ga hajimaru__  
__tsukareta karada wo yasuragete__  
__yukkuri oyasumi_

_Anata to deatta__  
__hajimari no hi kara__  
__watashi ni miseru yokogao wa__  
__itsumo ashita wo mitsumeteiru_

_hitamuki na manazashi…_

¿Desde cuándo Haruhi tenía una voz tan bella? Hikaru estaba realmente sorprendido. Cuando la canción terminó las chicas quedaron en silencio, algunas soltaron unas lágrimas, otras les pasaron un pañuelo. Benio aplaudió y pronto todas le imitaron, incluso Hikaru. La castaña de Lobelia tomó el micrófono nuevamente e invitó a todos a pasar al Salón Principal, donde daría inicio el Baile de Máscaras organizado. Lentamente el Auditorio se fue vaciando, Hikaru se paró y esperó detrás del telón, recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

Haruhi recibió las felicitaciones de parte de algunas chicas. Benio, Hinako y Chizuro se sentían orgullosas al verle tan tranquila en ese sitio, así que simplemente salieron antes que ella, seguras de que nada de lo que intentara el Host Club tendría efecto. Haruhi bajó lentamente las escaleras, cuidando de no caerse con las zapatillas, al alzar la vista se topó con ese chico de cabello rebelde.

–Oh, Haruhi, ¿ahora no usaste playback? –le sostuvo la mirada.

–Hikaru… viniste… –comentó quedamente.

–Sería de mala educación no venir luego de que enviaras la invitación al Host Club –se acercó lentamente- ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi novia plantada?

–¿Y Kaoru? –preguntó la castaña al verle solo.

–Está con una amiga –sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Una amiga? –le miró incrédula, sabiendo que nunca hacían las cosas por separado.

–Fueron al Baile de Máscaras… Haruhi… ¿serías mi pareja esta noche? –desvió la mirada sonrojado.

–Claro –asintió, colocándose la máscara plateada que tenía en las manos.

– **SALÓN PRINCIPAL, ACADEMIA LOBELIA –**

La orquesta contratada interpretaba algunos vals ligeros para deleite de las parejas, todos usaban una máscara parcial conmemorando el evento al que habían sido invitados. Tamaki buscaba a Haruhi, pero muchas chicas le habían pedido bailar y, como caballero que era, no había podido reusarse, por lo que danzaba en la pista desde varios minutos atrás. Kaoru y Tsugumi se hallaban sentados en una mesa tomando una bebida y platicando luego de haber bailado una pieza. Kyouya y Renge ya tenían bailando cuatro interpretaciones y, para sorpresa del azabache, se había comportado a la altura, sin mencionar ningún anime o dorama. Por su parte, Mori y Honey bailaban con diversas chicas, quienes se habían sentido atraídas por chicos tan apuestos pese a no ir al mismo colegio.

Hikaru y Haruhi entraron en el salón sin ser vistos por los demás debido a que se hallaban del otro lado, sólo Benio lo notó de inmediato. El Hitachiin hizo una reverencia para invitarle a la pista, ella tomó su mano y entraron cuando un vals comenzaba.

–No recordaba que fueras tan buena bailarina –le comentó.

–Gracias…

–¿Por qué te quedaste en Lobelia todos estos días? –preguntó mientras le daba una vuelta.

–Tuve mis razones –rodeó la pregunta.

–Extrañas…

–¿Por qué?

–No me resultó lógico tu actuar –bajó la voz.

–No me dejaste explicar.

–Y ahora no quieres hacerlo –le tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él-. Eres MI juguete.

–¿De nuevo con eso? –se molestó ligeramente.

–A nadie le gusta compartir a su juguete; desean que sea sólo para él, porque temen que lo maltraten, porque ese juguete es quien les da felicidad…

Haruhi quedó en silencio. Comprendía que ésa era la manera en que Hikaru diría "Me preocupas más de lo que crees", ella se recargó en su pecho y continuaron bailando en silencio hasta que la música acabó. Los demás aplaudieron y el muchacho le condujo al patio de la Academia, donde las diferentes flores y una fuente en el centro daban una atmósfera romántica, siendo realzada con el brillo de unas lámparas de papel colgadas en los árboles cercanos.

Se sentaron en una banca bajo un árbol. Hikaru recordó las palabras de Kaoru.

_–Si no dejas que ella exprese lo que siente y piensa, ¿cómo podrás saberlo? ¿Cómo podrás conocerla?_

–Haruhi… lo siento… me marché sin darte oportunidad de hablar… no debí…

–Hikaru… yo…

–Aléjate de ella –llegaron Benio y el resto del Zuka Club-. Entiende que no forma más parte del Host Club, ella ha decidido quedarse con nosotros en Lobelia.

–Ha… Haruhi… –le miró fijamente Hikaru, luego bajó la vista y susurró- Si ésa es tu decisión, nosotros la respetamos, no volveremos a interferir.

El chico se levantó e iba a marcharse cuando la castaña le detuvo de la muñeca.

–Hikaru… no me quedo en Lobelia… nunca dije que lo haría –miró a las chicas-. Dije que vendría al Zuka Club por razones personales, lo cierto es que quería aprender cosas de ustedes, no sería correcto que la novia de Hitachiin Hikaru desconociera las reglas básicas de cortesía.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –le miró el de mirada gatuna.

–Tu padre me invitó a una comida a Londres, ¿recuerdas? Será un evento muy importante y no quería hacer un mal papel –le sonrió, tomando su mano.

–¿Hiciste eso… por mi padre? –le miró perplejo.

–No, Hikaru… por ti.

–¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito de Renge, Tsugumi y diversas chicas no se hizo esperar. Las adolescentes habían contemplado toda la escena desde que saliera la pareja. El resto del Host Club también se hallaba allí, mirándoles con satisfacción.

–Lo hiciste bien… Hikaru… –sonrió Kaoru.

* * *

**Perdón si esta actualización tardó más de lo deseado. Tuve un evento muy fuerte que no me dio ánimos de escribir, pero finalmente les traigo esta continuación, espero fuera de su agrado. Recientemente me enteré que el 8 de agosto de 2011 Sakamoto Maaya y Kenichi Suzumura, quienes prestan su voz a Haruhi y Hikaru (respectivamente) ¡se casaron! Esto me hace muy feliz, ¡arriba el HikaHaru!**

**Pronto traeré el primer capítulo de "Entrevista con los Hitachiin", así que todas sus dudas serán contestadas allá por nuestro par demoníaco favorito :D**


	11. Itokosan es un Playboy

**Perdonen por la demora de este capítulo, estaba un poco corta de inspiración, luego de mucho pensar y algunos destrozos en mi pobre cabecita, les traigo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Recuerden que el fic no es continuación del manga, sino una especie de Universo Alterno después del final del anime, por eso algunas inconsistencias. Pese a lo anterior, espero lo disfruten.**

**Presentando a un nuevo personaje se halla la imagen de este capítulo. Aprovechando esta nueva función de FF he decidido cambiar la imagen de portada con cada nuevo episodio.**

**Recuerden que todas sus dudas serán contestadas en mi fic "Entrevista con los Hitachiin", así que no se olviden de comentar.**

**No se olviden de votar mi encuesta de perfil, ésta es sobre el título del capítulo 13, titulado "_Haruhi en el País de las Maravillas_" en el original. La opción con más votos será la elegida. Además, no sé si el protagonista de la bizarra aventura deberá ser Haruhi o Hikaru, ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

* * *

Las nubes de delicada apariencia flotaban suavemente en el cielo azul, los rayos del sol sobre las mismas les daban un baño dorado que aumentaba su belleza. Sus orbes chocolate contemplaron un instante lo anterior para luego dirigirse a sus manos sobre su regazo. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro dirigiendo la mirada al frente.

_No parecen reunirse a menudo… por eso, tengo que esforzarme mucho en este encuentro. Este encuentro que se realiza en Londres, por eso ellos han estado tan extraños estos días._

Kaoru usaba un pantalón azul marino, una camisa gris y, sobre ella, una chamarra verde. Sentado a su derecha, del otro lado del pasillo, jugaba distraídamente en su NintendoDS. Parecía no estar muy concentrado en ello, puesto que por los ruidos procedentes del juego había perdido ya varias veces y, en contestación, él soltaba algunos bufidos de enojo, reintentando pasar el nivel.

Por su parte, Hikaru, sentado a su derecha en el mismo lado del pasillo, se entretenía escuchando música con ayuda de grandes auriculares, cerrando los ojos y tamborileando los dedos al ritmo de la música, si bien es cierto que lo más probable era que no la "escuchara" realmente, pues no había notado que el modo de Repetición estaba activado y, por eso, la misma melodía se oía desde un par de horas atrás. El mayor usaba el mismo conjunto que Kaoru, con la diferencia de que su sudadera era roja.

Se escuchó la voz del capitán indicando que pronto aterrizarían. Kaoru pareció comprender por fin dónde se hallaba, dejó la consola de lado y se abrochó el cinturón. Hikaru abrió los ojos, se quitó los auriculares e imitó a su hermano. El avión descendió lentamente en el aeropuerto. Haruhi comprendía que algo no andaba muy bien con los chicos, sin animarse a preguntar, pues ella misma era un manojo de nervios.

-_Hemos llegado_ –se oyó la voz del capitán–_, esperamos que hallan disfrutado del vuelo._

Hikaru se desabrochó el cinturón y paró de inmediato, bajando del avión como si de ello dependiera su vida. Por su parte, Kaoru no se movió ni un centímetro, fijando la vista en la alfombra roja bajo sus pies que era parte de la decoración del sitio. Haruhi se paró lentamente y tomó su pequeño bolso café, regalo de los gemelos, dispuesta a bajar.

-Oi, Haruhi –oyó la voz de Kaoru llamarle, sin que el aludido cambiara su cara de desgano–, no te preocupes por Hikaru, él está bien.

-¿Y tú, Kaoru? –preguntó, viéndole en una situación parecida.

-¿Oh? –le miró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Estás bien? –se sentó a su lado.

-Sí… –desvió la mirada.

Haruhi no creyó esta contestación, colocó una mano sobre la del pelinaranja, quien volteó a verle, y dijo:

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si algo pasa, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Mmm… –recibió de contestación.

En ese momento Hikaru entró en el sitio, encontrándoles muy cerca el uno del otro. Además, Haruhi aún tenía su mano sobre la de su hermano. Se quedó parado a la mitad del pasillo, mirándolos. Kaoru se dio cuenta de su llegada.

-Oh, Hikaru, no debiste marcharte así, tenías preocupada a Haruhi –dijo.

-Hikaru, menos mal –sonrió la otra, enderezándose.

-¿Ya arreglaste los pormenores? –preguntó el otro, parándose y metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

El mayor permanecía serio, limitándose a verles, sin siquiera parpadear.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikaru? –le miró confundido su hermano.

-Perdón, creo que he interrumpido… –masculló antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

La castaña fue detrás de él, alcanzándolo en la limosina negra que los fue a recoger. Se sentó a su lado en la parte trasera, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Hikaru estaba callado, cruzando los brazos y mirando por la ventanilla sin prestarle atención.

-¿Pelearemos por esto? –preguntó con voz calmada la chica.

-No sé a qué te refieres… –se hizo el desentendido.

-Hikaru, aún cuando no sea tu novia de verdad, me gustaría que confiaras en mí y no que pusieras en duda todo lo que haga o diga –le comunicó, mirándole sin hallar sus ojos.

-Eres libre de hacer y decir lo que quieras –sentenció, colocándose los auriculares, dando por terminada la discusión.

-¿En verdad piensas de esa manera? –se dio cuenta de que no la escuchaba, por lo que le quitó los audífonos– ¿Me prestarás atención?

Sin embargo, notó la mirada del mayor, la cual lucía perturbada por algo. Desde días atrás que algo había pasado, pues los dos estaban un poco (mucho) más serios y no hacían tantas bromas o juegos. Haruhi entendió que aquello que preocupaba a Kaoru también causaba ese efecto en Hikaru, aunque a un grado mayor.

-Hikaru…

-Haruhi… yo…

El pelinaranja la abrazó suavemente, recargando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña. La adolescente no se movió ante tal acción, ¿cómo era posible que el Hitachiin pasara de la indiferencia a ese grado de ternura que no mostraba con los demás? Y… le gustaba… debía admitir que eso le gustaba, verle tan decidido en algunos aspectos y tan tierno en otros. Escuchó cómo susurraba en su oído:

-Lo siento… no debí… no debí comportarme así…

-¿Qué ocurre, Hikaru? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado a ti y a Kaoru?

-No… no estamos preocupados… –volvió a susurrar, hundiendo más el rostro.

-¿Entonces?

-No preguntes… por favor…

Sabía que no sacaría más de él, por lo que ya no insistió. Instantes después entraba Kaoru con actitud despreocupada. Se sentó al lado de Haruhi y continuó jugando con la consola. Hikaru volvió a colocarse los auriculares y a mirar por la ventana, Haruhi entrelazó su mano con la suya transmitiéndole seguridad con ello, el pelinaranja correspondió apretando la suya más fuerte, ella se recargó en su hombro izquierdo, quedándose dormida no mucho después. Despertó siendo sacudida levemente por Kaoru al poco tiempo, el menor le dijo que ya habían llegado y que lo mejor sería que bajaran. Hikaru se talló los ojos, despertando casi al unísono que ella.

-Te ves terrible… –bromeó, viéndola despeinada.

-Tú luces peor… –le restó importancia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, ¿sí? –sonrió.

El gemelo le revolvió más el cabello, comenzando a reír al ver el resultado causado. En respuesta, la castaña le imitó, comenzando a pelear en el interior de la limosina.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! –levantó ambas manos el pelinaranja, riendo divertido.

Haruhi se detuvo, mirándole. Hikaru le devolvió la mirada y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que entremos –le avisó, saliendo y ayudándole a bajar.

Cuando Kaoru les vio entrar por la puerta de la casa que rentaban en Londres cuando se quedaban una larga temporada, notó que estaban de buen humor, recordando cosas del Host Club mientras reían. El menor sonrió al ver esta escena, ahora ya podía relajarse. Se acercó a ambos y, sonriendo, preguntó:

-Neee, Haruhi, ¿ya sabes qué te pondrás?

-¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida.

-Mamá te envió parte de su colección privada, ¿no es así? –sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sí.

-Entonces, creo apropiado que uses uno de sus vestidos en esta comida. Ya llamé a un amigo estilista para ayudarte con el cabello –cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-No es necesario –negó con ambas manos.

-Vamos, le hemos sacado de una sesión fotográfica con la revista _Losmo_ en Milán y hecho viajar en un jet de primera clase sólo para ti –comunicó.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos… _–pensó.

**o0o**

-¡Qué linda! –festejaron los gemelos, elevando los pulgares al mismo tiempo al verle salir.

La castaña tenía el cabello recogido del lado derecho, algunos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, una orquilla rosa pálido del lado derecho realzaba el peinado. Usaba un vestido del mismo color que el adorno en el pelo, el cual era de una tela delgada semivaporosa, la parte superior se ajustaba a su cuerpo, pero debajo del busto había una costura que daba inicio a la falda, la cual caía suavemente. Un lazo rosa fuerte ceñido bajo el busto y zapatos del mismo color completaban el conjunto. En las manos llevaba un pequeño bolso blanco.

-Creo que falta algo, Kaoru –sonrió esta vez Hikaru, saliendo del cuarto.

Kaoru agradeció en perfecto italiano a su amigo, de quien se despidió de inmediato, pues debía volver a Milán. Se sentó en la cama que estaba en medio del cuarto de la castaña, observándole unos minutos.

-Si no fueras novia de Hikaru, te invitaría a salir –bromeó.

-Kaoru, no debieron hacer todo esto. Es demasiado, tomando en cuenta que sólo me están ayudando a mantener la mentira a los padres de Kyouya y Tamaki-senpai –se sintió un poco incómoda, mirándole tímidamente.

-Vamos, vamos, ya hemos discutido eso muchas otras veces antes –se puso serio el otro.

-¿Realmente no es una molestia?

-Haruhi, tú nunca eres una molestia, debes comprender eso –sonrió.

-He vuelto –avisó Hikaru, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer? –preguntó su hermano.

-Creí que a Haruhi le hacía falta esto… –sonrió.

El mayor se paró detrás de la castaña, llevó sus brazos al frente y le colocó suavemente un collar, la cadena era de oro blanco y el dije era un zafiro rosado alargado. La chica le tocó apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

-No… Hikaru… no puedo aceptarlo… –volteó a verle– Es demasiado…

-Haruhi, velo como un préstamo, ¿sí? ¿No eras tú la que fue a Lobelia sólo para este día? –le miró un poco serio, mas luego cambió su mirada a una afable–. Este día eres Cenicienta, acepta mi regalo.

-Está bien… lo acepto…

Hikaru le abrazó.

-_Hasta que se convierta en calabaza… _–pensó Kaoru.

Minutos después los tres bajaban las escaleras de la casa grande sin ser mansión, llegando hasta el comedor, donde una pequeña orquesta se hallaba en un rincón. Los criados llegaron con unos bocadillos, ofreciéndolos en amplias bandejas, junto con algunas copas de diversos vinos.

-¿Ya probaste el salmón? –preguntó Kaoru a Haruhi.

-Ahhh, no… estaba probando esta galletita… –miró su bocadillo.

-Jeje, Haruhi, eso es un mini hojaldre con crema de Roquefort, camarón y atún en una base de espinacas con ricotta –sonrió Hikaru.

-Ohhh… –miró perpleja, entendiendo sólo la mitad de lo que había dicho.

-¡Haruhi!

La voz de la madre de los Hitachiin invadió el salón. La joven madre de los gemelos llegó pronto a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente. Cuando se separó notó que vestía impecablemente un conjunto de falda y saco color rojo vino, debajo del saco una blusa blanca con holanes, zapatillas y pulseras y collares a juego. Usaba un labial rojo que realzaba sus ojos.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte aquí! –sonrió, tomándole de ambas manos– Es realmente triste estar todo el tiempo rodeada de hombres… ¡y usas el vestido que te envié! ¡Me haces muy feliz!

-Gracias, Señora Hitachiin.

-Dime Yuzuha, por favor… me haces sentir vieja… –se quejó.

-Perdón… Yuzuha…

-¡Mucho mejor!

-Haruhi… –saludó inclinando la cabeza el padre de los gemelos.

-Ahhh, Señor, gracias por la invitación –agradeció la castaña, inclinándose.

-Me complace volver a verte –sonrió afablemente.

A Haruhi le agradaban mucho los padres de los gemelos. Su padre tenía una rebelde cabellera azabache que contrastaba con su bigote y barba. A pesar de lo anterior, esto le deba un aire juvenil y fresco. Admitía que seguía siendo atractivo y que, de haberle conocido en la preparatoria, posiblemente se sentiría atraída hacia él.

Por su parte, Yuzuha Hitachiin era todo un personaje. La primera vez que la vio, con ese cabello largo y mirada serena, creyó que era una mujer seria y tranquila, pero después, al darse cuenta de que sólo eran extensiones las que usaba y que su cabellera era corta, peinada a la última moda y muy parecida a los gemelos (aunado a sus ojos, que eran los mismos) se dio cuenta de que realmente era alguien extrovertida.

-Perdonen el retraso, había un horrible clima en Nueva York –llegó una joven mujer.

La aludida vestía un traje gris con delgadas franjas verticales, una blusa azul debajo y zapatillas a juego, se quitó el sombrero que en ese momento usaba, siendo recogido por un criado. Lentamente se deshizo de los anteojos oscuros, dándole el aspecto de una actriz de Hollywood. Su cabello era corto y claro y sus ojos muy bellos.

-No te preocupes, querida –sonrió Yuzuha.

-Oh, cuánto han crecido –prestó atención a los chicos–, una se marcha por otra campaña publicitaria y se encuentra con estos apuestos jóvenes.

Los gemelos vestían un pantalón negro y camisa blanca sobre la cual llevaba otra de color naranja (para Kaoru) o azul turquesa (para Hikaru) con una franja blanca en el costado derecho. La joven mujer se acercó y les miró a detalle.

-Vaya, Yuzuha, esos diseños son muy buenos –admitió.

-Gracias, aunque aún hay veces en las que se niegan a usar uno, empeñándose en hacer Cosplay en su Club.

-Jeje, no importa, están guapos con cualquier cosa –rió, luego fijó su vista en la castaña– ¡Qué mala, Yuzuha! Ese vestido lo reconocería en cualquier parte, es obvio que no lo sacarás a la venta, dándole exclusividad a esta jovencita. Tú debes de ser Haruhi, ¿no es verdad?

-Ahhh, sí, mucho gusto –se presentó.

-¡Eres muy linda! –sonrió ampliamente– Se quedaron cortos al describirte. Hikaru, espero que la trates como se merece.

-¿Dudas de mí, tía? –sonrió ladinamente.

-Sólo un poco –rió cantarinamente.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos a comer –pidió el padre de los gemelos.

-¿No vendrá Kakeru? –preguntó Kaoru.

-Nunca llega puntual –se quejó Yuzuha, sentándose a la mesa.

Los demás le imitaron, sus sillas fueron retiradas por un sirviente, quien les colocó la servilleta en el regazo luego de ello. Una suave música comenzó a sonar, inundando la habitación. Entró un hombre vestido de blanco seguido de otros que empujaban un carrito, el hombre hizo una reverencia y habló:

-En esta ocasión tenemos terrina con vegetales ahumados al té Darjeeling de aperitivo, seguido de Mil hojas de espárragos y Beurre Blanc de azafrán; de plato fuerte una pechuga de pato en mole de frambuesa acompañada de puré de camote y chaya salteada, posteriormente una selección de quesos importados y de postre Parfait de naranja roja y Grand Marnier con canasta de almendras y moras rojas acompañado de café o té.

Haruhi estaba impresionada con lo escuchado, en ese momento agradecía el haber permanecido tantos días en Lobelia, pues al menos conocía los diversos tenedores, cubiertos y cucharas presentados, limitándose a imitar a los gemelos al comer.

-Dime, Haruhi, ¿cómo va tu relación con Hikaru? –preguntó la Señora Hitachiin mientras degustaba la terrina.

-Hikaru y yo hemos tenido ciertas diferencias, pero ya se han solucionado… –respondió sinceramente.

-Lamento interrumpir.

Por la puerta entró un chico de rebelde cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate y mirada cautivadora. Su sonrisa era ladina. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca sobre la cual llevaba otra de color verde, del cuello le colgaba un collar con una cruz.

-Kakeru, llegaste antes de lo que creía –sonrió Hikaru.

-Oh, ¿así que mi fama me precede? –se sentó a la mesa, con aire de superioridad.

-Nunca has llegado a tiempo a ningún sitio –contestó Kaoru, llevándose un bocado de su plato a la boca.

-Bien, en esta ocasión cancelé una cita con Hitomi-chan para acompañarles, es bueno que la familia se reúna de vez en cuando –sonrió mientras le servían de comer– ¿Y quién es esta hermosa dama que hoy nos acompaña?

-Es Haruhi, mi novia –le miró adustamente Hikaru.

-¿Desde cuándo? Siempre has sido muy problemático para llevarte con la gente, realmente me sorprendes… primo… –bromeó.

-Kakeru-sama, tiene una llamada de la joven Ryoko –llegó a su lado una sirvienta con una bandeja sobre la que se hallaba un teléfono.

-Ohhh, ¿podrías decirle que estoy ocupado? Dile que le devolveré la llamada después, ahora quiero disfrutar con mi agradable familia –sonrió.

-S-Sí –se sonrojó la muchacha.

-Gracias, eres un encanto –cerró los ojos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Las sirvientas que se encontraban en la habitación dejaron escapar un suspiro que fue oído por todos los allí presentes. Kakeru comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tal su vuelo? –preguntó su padre.

-Muy tranquilo –respondió Kaoru.

-Aunque en esta ocasión el piloto tardó 4 minutos más que la vez pasada –se quejó Hikaru.

-¿De manera que llevas el registro de duración del vuelo? –se burló Kakeru.

-Es indispensable –contestó Kaoru.

-Sino, ¿cómo podríamos llegar a tiempo a nuestro destino? –continuó Hikaru.

-Aunque eso, obviamente, no lo entiendes tú –finalizaron al unísono.

Haruhi comprendió que esa era la razón de su comportamiento extraño los últimos días, pero aún no lo entendía del todo, ¿por qué se agredían de esa manera? ¿Por qué Hikaru estaba tan a la defensiva?

-Es un hermoso collar, Haruhi –sonrió la tía de los gemelos.

-Gracias, Hikaru me lo ha dado –agachó un poco la mirada.

-Siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito por las joyas –sonrió la joven mujer.

-Y al parecer, también por las mujeres –le miró seductoramente el castaño.

_**El segundo plato fue servido**_

-Haruhi es una persona increíble, no sólo físicamente –contestó el de mirada gatuna.

-Cometería un error si juzgara a tu novia por la apariencia, eso antes ya me ha causado muchos dolores de cabeza…

Su celular comenzó a sonar, le tomó sin contestar y simplemente esperó a que se cansaran de llamar para volver a guardarlo.

-¿Y de quién se trata esta vez? –le hizo burla Hikaru.

-Eso no te incumbe –se llevó un bocado a la boca.

_**Tercer plato**_

-¿Cómo les va en el Ouran? –preguntó Yuzuha.

-Muy bien; Haruhi y Hikaru llevan los dos primeros lugares del salón –comunicó Kaoru.

-Vamos, no seas modesto, Kaoru, tú ocupas el tercero con apenas una décima de diferencia –le miró su hermano.

-Oh, Haruhi, qué alegría escuchar eso. De regalo te llevaré de compras a París –festejó la Señora Hitachiin.

-No es necesario… –se sonrojó.

-Y encima modesta, eres una chica encantadora, Haruhi –le miró de soslayo Kakeru, volviendo a guardar el celular tras colgar otra llamada.

Hikaru apretó el puño, siendo esto percibido por Kaoru, quien se hallaba sentado a su izquierda.

_**Selección de quesos**_

-¿Cuánto planean quedarse en Londres? –preguntó su tía.

-Sólo el fin de semana –avisó Kaoru.

-Debemos volver al Ouran pronto –avisó Hikaru.

-Ohhh, pensaba tenerles más tiempo con nosotros, es una lástima –se quejó Yuzuha.

-¿Por qué la prisa en regresar? Deberían aprovechar y enseñarle la ciudad a Haruhi, no es justo que viniendo desde tan lejos se pierda todos sus atractivos. Si están ocupados, yo podría invitarla a un recorrido en mi moto –ofreció, comiendo un trozo de queso.

-Eso no será necesario, Haruhi y yo ya tenemos planes –avisó Hikaru.

_**Postre**_

-Kaoru, ¿no tendrás tú también una linda novia que no nos quieres presentar? –le miró su tía.

-Ahhh, no, no es así –agachó la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Debe haber mínimo una chica que te guste! –le apremió.

-No… no diría "gustar"… creo que… no… no hay alguien…

-No te creo –le miró pícaramente su madre.

Kaoru tomó un largo sorbo de té, por su parte, Hikaru miró el mantel como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

-Si Kaoru estuviera enamorado de alguien, me lo habría dicho, confiamos plenamente en el otro –sonrió el mayor, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de su hermano.

_Aún así, sé que ellos siempre estarán el uno para el otro…_


	12. El día no tan dulce de Hikaru

-Tiene buena apariencia… –dijeron al unísono.

-Entonces deberían probarlo… –les miró fijamente.

-Un poco diferente a nuestros gustos… –volvieron a decir mientras le examinaban atentamente con los palillos.

-Eso es porque sus gustos son raros… –aclaró, recordando la vez en que le habían agregado miel de maple a la sopa.

-Lo dices porque tú no has probado… –se defendieron– Si lo hicieras, te darías cuenta de ello.

-Es porque siempre insisten en lo mismo y Tamaki-senpai me advirtió de no hacerlo… –explicó tranquilamente.

-¡Pero cada persona piensa diferente! –dijo Hikaru, sonriente.

-Y tú eres diferente a Tamaki, deberías intentarlo –comentó Kaoru.

-¿Debería? –repitió.

-¡Claaa-ro! –corearon felices.

-De acuerdo, entonces ustedes coman el udon que les preparé y quizás yo coma de lo suyo… –ofreció.

-Bueno, no podemos desperdiciarlo… –dijo Hikaru.

-Después de todo, es comida casera de Haruhi… –completó Kaoru.

-¡Itadakimasu! –agradecieron la comida.

Separaron los palillos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a probar el plato ofrecido por la chica frente a ellos. Los dos gemelos permanecieron en silencio luego del primer bocado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la joven.

-Tiene… un toque… extraño… –comunicó Hikaru.

-¿Extraño? –le miró preocupada.

-Are, are… es algo que no habíamos probado antes… –dijo ahora Kaoru.

-Un poco simple para nuestro gusto… –miró el tazón el otro pelinaranja.

-Bueno, después de los platillos de ayer, puedo entender eso –se sintió un poco turbada, tomando el tazón del mayor dispuesta a retirarlo.

-"Simple"… –le interrumpió Hikaru, deteniéndole de la mano– no significa "Malo".

-El udon de Haruhi es… más sencillo, pero… aún así, no puedo evitar querer seguir comiéndolo… –dijo Kaoru, terminando su porción.

-Es más simple que los platillos que solemos comer y por eso, también podemos percibir mejor el sabor y los sentimientos de quien lo cocinó… –le miró a los ojos Hikaru.

Entre ambos adolescentes hubo una conexión que les impedía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Kaoru iba a pedir una segunda ración de udon cuando notó esto, sin atreverse a interrumpir, al verles así abrió ligeramente los ojos. Una bombilla se encendió sobre un fondo oscuro, habiendo ahora 3 prendidas. De pronto se oyeron ladridos y un pastor alemán entró corriendo en la cocina, que era donde se encontraban.

-¿Ahhh, qué es eso? –le miró Kaoru.

-¡Shadow! –se oyó una voz.

Por la puerta que daba al jardín entró corriendo Kakeru, quien al parecer perseguía al animal. Su llegada sacó del trance a los adolescentes, quienes regresaron a la realidad de golpe.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarlos… –se disculpó el castaño.

-No hay problema… –aclaró Haruhi.

-Estamos comiendo, deberías tener más cuidado… –le miró adustamente Hikaru.

-De cualquier manera, ¿qué haces con ese perro? –señaló al can el Hitachiin menor.

-¿No es mono? –se agachó, comenzando a acariciar al animal, quien se había metido bajo la mesa y sacado sólo la cabeza debajo del mantel, mirándole con grandes ojos– Lo encontré hace unos días y decidí quedármelo.

-¿"Encontraste"? –se oyó de los gemelos– ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa no está vacunada?

-No es una cosa –le defendió–. Además… este chico ya estaba vacunado.

-¿"Estaba"? –preguntó ahora Haruhi.

-¡Kakeru! –se oyó una voz femenina.

-Oh, tal parece que me buscan, debo retirarme, no hay problema con que se los deje, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias! –se despidió sin dar tiempo a réplicas.

-Ohhh, vaya… lo ha vuelto a hacer… –miraron la puerta los chicos.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso? –preguntó Haruhi.

-A-Ahhh, desde que éramos pequeños siempre nos dejaba a nosotros el problema, como si pudiéramos y quisiéramos encargarnos de él… –levantaron los hombros al mismo tiempo– No es como si fuéramos sus sirvientes o algo así…

-Están exagerando, chicos.

-Realmente no, Haruhi.

La chica no le tomó gran importancia a lo dicho por los gemelos, dirigiendo su vista al perro, que no se había movido de su sitio tras la partida del castaño. Kaoru acercó su plato a Haruhi e indicó que quería otra porción, la adolescente les sirvió a los dos mientras se sentaba con ellos. La verdad es que ella había expresado su turbación al darse cuenta de que la mentira cada vez llegaba más lejos, pues le incomodaba mentirle a los padres de los Hitachiin luego de ver las consideraciones que tenían con ella, por eso mismo es que al preguntarles a los pequeños demonios cómo podría retribuirles, estos dijeron que querían una comida casera y… helos allí.

Para Haruhi era normal el comer ramen o udon caliente en el desayuno, preparándolo en ese momento después de levantarse e incluso sin cambiarse el pijama, sin embargo, los gemelos estaban acostumbrados a levantarse tarde el fin de semana, ponerse sus mejores ropas aprovechando que no debían ir al instituto y desayunar platillos franceses o italianos preparados por sus chefs personales. Así que, en resumen, la experiencia de la que eran partícipes en ese momento era totalmente nueva para ellos; en primer lugar Haruhi expresó que desayunarían en la cocina para que el desayuno estuviera caliente y, ya que nunca habían entrado a ese lugar antes, se sorprendieron al ver las cazuelas y demás trastes, examinándolos como niños con juguete nuevo. En segundo lugar, quedaba prohibido vestir de etiqueta, comunicando que deberían usar lo más cómodo que tuvieran y ellos respondieron que, en ese caso, serían unos pantalones y camisas de la colección de la temporada pasada de su madre que no se habían puesto en dos meses, causando que Haruhi rodara los ojos.

Al verlos bromear entre ellos mientras se sorprendían recordando cómo la chica había preparado todo con sólo agua y harina se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: podían ser jóvenes herederos de una empresa internacional con ingresos de miles de millones de yens anuales, podrían ser parte de los chicos más solicitados en el Host Club con reputación de "demonios", podrían ser los mejores promedios (sin contarla a ella) de toda su generación con títulos como "Sobresaliente" o sacar 100 en todos sus exámenes… pero eso no dejaba de lado que seguían siendo adolescentes, adolescentes que desconocían la calidez de un hogar, las cosas pequeñas de la vida que se compartían en familia.

Sabía que su madre estaba ocupada con el gran Imperio Hitachiin de la moda, que su padre había quedado relegado a una empresa computacional de gran renombre, que su tía hacía constantes viajes de negocios a diversos países, pero… ¿y Kakeru? ¿Acaso no podían pasar más tiempo juntos como primos que eran? Quizás el castaño también había llegado a sentirse solo, quizás él también deseaba tener algo más que esa vida de ricos. Y si ella podía hacer algo por ellos después de la gran ayuda que le estaban prestando, ¿qué mejor que unir a la familia? Empezaría con Kakeru y luego… bueno, luego ya vería la manera de que también sus padres pasaran más tiempo con ellos.

-Jajaja, no creo, Kaoru… –se rió Hikaru con ganas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no, Hikaru? Pienso que sería muy divertido –sonrió el otro.

-Quizás… pero no en estos momentos, además, estoy seguro de que Haruhi no querrá.

-Podemos convencerla… –sonrió con picardía.

-¿Convencerme de qué? –les miró extrañada.

-De cocinar, ¡por supuesto! –hablaron al unísono.

-¿Cocinar?

-Nunca lo hemos hecho y se ve divertido –comentó Kaoru.

-¿Divertido? Es algo muy normal… –Haruhi calló al darse cuenta de algo.

Quizás para ella fuese "normal" muchas cosas. Cocinar, tomar el autobús, limpiar la casa, dormir en un futon, sentarse alrededor del tatami, ir de compras… todas esas cosas, que los gemelos vieran, por las cuales se habían alegrado tanto y querido acompañarla a realizarlas, todas esas cosas les eran nuevas, les eran desconocidas y divertidas por el simple hecho de experimentarlas. Para ella era extraño el viajar en jet privado, desayunar en la torre Eiffel o comprar ropa en Milán el fin de semana, pero los gemelos lo veían como algo perfectamente normal y ordinario. Había una gran diferencia entre sus mundos. Y ella quería devolverles el favor, definitivamente lo haría.

-¿Eso significa que no nos enseñarás? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Ahhh, no sabía que Haruhi era ese tipo de chica… –se quejó Kaoru.

-Sí, les enseñaré a cocinar –sonrió.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron alegres.

-¡Claro! Quizás deberíamos de invitar también a Kakeru, es probable que…

El golpe que Hikaru hizo sobre la mesa le interrumpió. Volteó a verle sin entender su reacción, el rostro despreocupado de Kaoru cambió a otro más serio y, hasta cierto punto, sombrío. El mayor se paró de la mesa de golpe y, agachando el rostro, dijo:

-No… él no puede venir…

Hikaru salió de la cocina, dejándoles a solas. Haruhi no entendía esto, buscó en los ojos de Kaoru alguna explicación al comportamiento de su hermano, pero parecía como si nuevamente hubiera una barrera que los separaba ¿no se supone que eso ya había desaparecido entre ellos? Por fin, Kaoru habló.

-Haruhi… no vuelvas a decir algo así, y menos delante de Hikaru…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entender.

-Hay cosas de las cuales no nos gusta hablar. Para Hikaru, uno de esos temas es Kakeru.

-Pero… no parece una mala persona… –trató de calmar la situación.

-No digo que lo sea, ni siquiera Hikaru piensa así… sabemos que puede ser irresponsable y todo un Playboy, pero eso no nos molesta a nosotros, ni siquiera nos incomoda.

-¿Entonces?

-Eso es algo de lo que yo no puedo hablar. Si hay alguien que puede decirte algo al respecto es el mismo Hikaru, aunque yo en tu lugar no preguntaría… –le miró a los ojos.

-Si es algo en lo cual puedo ayudarle, entonces…

-¿Realmente quieres ayudarle? –le interrumpió el de mirada felina.

-Sí… realmente quiero… –contestó segura.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-Es mi amigo…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Con la mirada se dijeron lo mismo y lo comprendieron en el acto: ambos querían a Hikaru. Haruhi se levantó, yendo detrás del Hitachiin mayor aún sin recoger la cocina, cosa nada habitual en ella. Kaoru colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y enterró allí la cabeza unos segundos. Era cierto que le preocupaba su hermano, por eso mismo prefería evitar los temas que tanto le molestaban, pero al hacerlo era condescendiente con él, impidiéndole madurar en muchos aspectos; Haruhi no era ese tipo de persona, ella le haría enfrentar los problemas de frente y, ¿quién mejor que la castaña para ello? Quizás era tiempo de que él también madurara, si Hikaru iba corriendo a él para refugiarse, no volvería a evadir el tema, ahora mismo él pensaba que su hermano debía enfrentar algo aún más grande: debía aceptar sus sentimientos por Haruhi. Sonrió de medio lado. Haruhi también debía enfrentar los suyos por Hikaru.

**oOo**

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa buscando a Hikaru, sin encontrarle aún. Se preguntó mentalmente dónde podría estar y respondió que en un sitio tranquilo donde pudiera pensar a gusto sin ser molestado. Fue hasta la habitación más apartada del lugar, la puerta estaba emparejada y pudo escuchar dos voces de ella.

-_¡Es intolerable tu comportamiento!_ –oyó de una voz femenina.

-_¿Y cómo debería comportarme?_ –contestó una masculina– _¿Acaso como Hikaru y Kaoru?_

-_¡Podrías al menos imitarlos! Sobre todo a Hikaru, él es el primogénito y heredará la compañía Hitachiin, sabe de política, diplomacia y negocios… definitivamente será un gran empresario._

-_¡No soy Hikaru! ¡Deja de compararme con él!_

-_¡Entonces madura de una vez! Estoy cansada de que nunca asistas a las reuniones empresariales o llegues 2 horas tarde. Estoy cansada de ver por televisión que asistes a otra fiesta cuando deberías estar estudiando. Estoy cansada de leer en las revistas de chismes y espectáculos que ya te vieron con otra chica o que eran falsos los rumores de que estabas comprometido con la Señorita Imonoyama, ¡sabes que su familia es un gran imperio de la joyería! Estás comprometido con ella, te guste o no, ¡deberías respetar más a tu prometida! ¡Deja de dar escándalos!_

-_¡Nadie pidió mi opinión! ¡Nunca accedí a salir con ella y menos a casarme! ¡Las bodas arregladas son estúpidas, ya nadie las acostumbra!_

_-¡Es mi culpa por permitirte vivir en Londres! ¡Debí hacerle caso a Yuzuha y meterte al Ouran! ¡Debiste estudiar en Japón!_

_-¡Perfecto! ¡Otro motivo más para compararme con Hikaru!_

-_¡¿A dónde vas?!_

-_¡Me marcho!_

-_¡No hemos terminado!_

Kakeru salió del sitio, lucía bastante molesto, sin embargo, al verle cambió su rostro a uno sonriente y tranquilo.

-Oh, hola, Haruhi.

-Lo siento, no quería escuchar.

-Ahhh, ¿escuchaste todo? –sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Kakeru!

Su madre se asomó por la puerta, mas al verle a ella se tranquilizó y mostró afable. Saludó tranquilamente y dijo al chico que hablarían más tarde, a lo que él respondió con el mismo tono de voz de manera afirmativa. Cuando se quedaron a solas Haruhi no sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó encantadoramente el joven.

-Buscaba a Hikaru, pero no creo que esté por aquí.

-Debe de estar en el tejado.

-¿El tejado?

-A él le gusta mucho ese lugar… –sonrió nuevamente, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca– No le culpo, la vista es asombrosa. ¿Sabes? De pequeño solía subir a él y no bajar aunque mi tía le buscase desesperadamente. Generalmente Kaoru se guardaba muy bien de delatarlo. Cuando subía a verlo me daba cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

-Parece que sabes mucho de él.

-No diría eso, hay mucho que ignoro… –contestó, mirándola– Nosotros no somos muy unidos.

-Pienso que, ya que son primos, deberían de pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Hmmm… –masculló, desviando la mirada.

-Hikaru piensa igual… –le mintió.

-¿En serio? –volteó a verla sin creerle del todo.

-Bueno, nunca lo admitiría.

-Ja, creo que no… –sonrió– No es del tipo de cosas que él haría.

-Puede ser infantil y a veces un poco desesperante, pero es una gran persona.

-Jajaja, le has descrito a la perfección –se rió–. Se nota que lo quieres mucho.

-Es… mi novio… –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Me gustaría que alguna vez alguien me amara como tú lo amas, él tiene mucha suerte de tenerte… –sonrió, dando media vuelta y despidiéndola con la mano– Nos vemos luego.

Se quedó ahí parada unos minutos. ¿Por qué Kakeru decía eso? ¿Acaso era tan buena actriz? Decidió no pensarlo mucho más y subió las escaleras, llegando hasta el tercer piso, donde se hallaba la habitación que los gemelos compartían; la ventana al lado de la cama matrimonial se encontraba abierta, por lo que se subió a la misma y se asomó. Efectivamente, ahí se encontraba Hikaru, se hallaba recostado sobre el tejado con los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir apaciblemente. Salió con cuidado y caminó despacio a gatas hasta llegar junto a él. El pelinaranja abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

-Te estaba buscando, me dejaste un poco preocupada… –contestó, sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo… es sólo que… –calló unos segundos más de lo esperado– En verdad lo siento, no debí reaccionar así.

-Está bien, Hikaru. Es una gran vista –cambió de tema.

-Sí, opino igual… –contestó.

-Kaoru, tú y yo podríamos hacer algo mañana… –propuso.

-¿Cómo qué? –obtuvo toda su atención.

-¿Jugar videojuegos?

-Jajajaja… –su risa no se hizo esperar– Eso está bien para Kaoru y yo, pero ambos sabemos que eres muy mala en ello.

-Puedo intentar…

-Pero no te divertirás y no creas que tendremos piedad de ti sólo porque eres mi novia. La novia de Hitachiin Hikaru no puede tener preferencia en los videojuegos.

-¿Entonces me enseñarás?

-¡Claro! En este mismo instante –el pelinaranja se puso de pie y extendió la mano, ayudándola a pararse.

Caminaron con cuidado hasta la ventana abierta y, puesto que se hallaba más cerca de Hikaru, él entró primero. Sin embargo, al intentar imitarle la castaña resbaló por una teja suelta, el chico le tomó con rapidez de la muñeca y jaló para ayudarle a entrar con tal fuerza que acabó con ella encima de él. Ambos se sonrojaron por la repentina cercanía.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Haruhi, parándose.

-No hay problema… –le imitó, yendo hasta su armario, abriendo un cajón y buscando su NintendoDS.

La castaña sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían por la pena y trató de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco, puesto que temía que el otro pudiera escucharlo. Por su parte, Hikaru estaba en una situación bastante parecida mientras pretendía seguir buscando el juego, aun cuando sabía que Kaoru lo guardaba en la cómoda. Cuando creyó que podía respirar tranquilamente lo tomó del sitio correcto y fue hasta la chica.

**oOo**

Llevaban ya tres o cuatro horas jugando y Haruhi había mejorado notablemente. Si bien es cierto que no era suficiente para ponerse al nivel de los gemelos, al menos podía pasar los tres primeros niveles sin ayuda alguna. Ambos reían mientras competían entre sí.

-¡Sí, gané! –festejó la chica, al completar el Nivel 4.

-Vamos, vamos, Haruhi, este juego tiene 100 niveles, te falta mucho.

-Creí que estarías orgulloso de mí… –se hizo la ofendida.

-Lo estaré cuando me alcances, Kaoru y yo vamos en el Nivel 89… –se burló.

-Son dos contra uno… –se quejó.

-Aún así, yo solo puedo vencerte.

-Me subestimas, soy una buena alumna.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo su charla, por la misma entró una mucama avisando que era hora de la comida y, por lo mismo, debían bajar. Los chicos dejaron todo tirado para jugar apenas acabaran de comer. Bajaban las escaleras bromeando sobre el juego cuando se toparon allí a Kaoru, parecía algo preocupado, el menor les salió al paso e impidió continuar su camino.

-¿Qué les parece si pedimos nos lleven el almuerzo al cuarto? –ofreció nerviosamente– Sólo es otra aburrida comida con los adultos, comamos nosotros tres solos.

-No deberíamos hacerle esa grosería a sus padres… –comentó la castaña.

-Haruhi tiene razón, Kaoru, hace mucho que no los vemos –replicó el mayor.

-Podemos comer con una fotografía de ellos o incluso con una video-llamada otro día, no tiene porqué ser hoy… –volvió a objetar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no es lo mismo, bajaremos a comer con nuestros padres… –siguió su camino.

Kaoru iba a replicar cuando notó que Haruhi le seguía tranquilamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que ése era el mejor momento para que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Si alguien podía estar ahí para Hikaru, esa persona indudablemente era Haruhi. Suspiró y bajó detrás de ellos. Encontró a sus padres y tía ya sentados a la mesa, de Kakeru no había rastro alguno. Tomó su lugar casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano y la castaña.

-¿Y Kakeru? –preguntó su padre.

Ohhh, no, mala señal. No esperaba que todo fuera tan rápido.

-No debe tardar, está un poco ocupado… –sonrió complacida su tía.

Sirvieron el primer plato, consistente en camarón con dip de lima y coco estilo Thai. Apenas hecho lo anterior cuando su madre levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Oh, ya entiendo a lo que te referías, querida.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde… –se disculpó Kakeru, entrando lentamente.

-No hay problema, siéntense.

El castaño abrió una silla frente a Hikaru, una bella chica de larga cabellera azabache y ojos de un hermoso azul zafiro se sentó tranquilamente. Kakeru tomó asiento a su derecha. La joven le sonrió y agachó levemente la vista. Haruhi volteó a ver a Hikaru, quien ante esta escena reaccionó apretando su servilleta de tela, se paró de inmediato y dijo a los allí presentes:

-Creo que se me quitó el hambre…

Luego, simplemente salió. Hubo turbación por parte de todos, Yuzuha excusó a su hijo diciendo que la noche anterior había estado muy ocupado con asuntos de la empresa, la joven pareció aceptar lo dicho y se dispuso a comer. Haruhi volteó a ver a Kaoru pero éste no dijo nada, jugando con la comida en su plato. Aún sabiendo que era contra todas las reglas de cortesía, se levantó y dijo que le dolía la cabeza, prefiriendo descansar un poco. Kakeru le vio marcharse por el mismo sitio donde saliera el pelinaranja, limitándose a asentir ante la charla de su madre.

**oOo**

Buscó a Hikaru en su cuarto sin hallarle, se asomó pero tampoco estaba en el tejado como unas horas atrás. Buscó en otras habitaciones y aún no había rastros de él. Regresó sobre sus pasos entrando en su propio cuarto y ahí le encontró, sentado en la cama, como si estuviera esperándole.

-Hikaru… –murmuró.

-Haruhi… lo siento, pensé que nadie me encontraría aquí, perdona si te molesté.

-No hay problema… –se sentó a su lado.

Sólo entonces notó que tenía una fotografía en las manos, contemplándola fijamente. El pelinaranja se la extendió al verla tan preocupada por él. Notó que en la foto, extrañamente, no se encontraba Kaoru, como podría haber apostado. En su lugar vio que había sido tomada un día de invierno en un lugar con árboles al fondo cuyas copas estaban llenas de nieve. En el centro se hallaba la estatua de un ángel y bajo ella, tres niños. Fácilmente dedujo que Kakeru y Hikaru eran los dos niños a ambos lados de una niña y, después de unos segundos, notó que tenía gran parecido con la chica con la cual llegara el Playboy.

-Imonoyama Mizuki… era… mi novia… –aclaró.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que soy de lo peor por pasar apenas a actualizar, pero la inspiración no llegaba. De hecho, termino este capítulo en la Facultad, escribiéndolo en mis tres horas libres. Espero les haya gustado. Como saben, el próximo capítulo no es continuidad de la historia, el protagonista de la bizarra aventura pueden elegirlo de la encuesta de mi perfil, la opción con más votos gana.  
**

**Espero sus votos y recuerden que "Entrevista con los Hitachiin" es SÓLO para aclarar dudas, por lo que son ustedes quienes determinan cuándo sale el próximo capítulo. Reitero, como ya expliqué allí, que no escribo lemmon, así que no esperen ese tipo de situaciones en este fic.**


	13. Caperucita roja y el Hitachiin feroz

Caminaba al lado de esa figura alta y delgada en tacones, permaneciendo en silencio desde metros atrás; volteó a verle, contemplando ese cabello naranja, estiró la mano intentando tomar la suya pero se detuvo a la mitad de ello, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al frente. La puerta se abrió frente a ellos, dejando ver un salón lleno de telas, hilos, tijeras, agujas y máquinas de coser; colgando en las paredes se veían varios bocetos de futuras prendas de gusto exquisito, entre las que destacaba una capa roja. Algunas mujeres corrieron junto a la persona recién llegada, preguntándole cuestiones acerca de la tela o el diseño de un conjunto. Se limitó a asentir a unos y dar órdenes a otros.

-Hikaru, ¿por qué no sales un momento? Mamá está un poco ocupada… –le avisó.

-Ahhh… –respondió apenas, parado a la mitad del salón.

-Son vacaciones de invierno, así que los demás empleados no deberían estar aquí, recorre el sitio libremente –avisó sin voltear a verle.

-Sí… –asintió débilmente.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta para salir por la misma. Caminó sin rumbo específico por unos minutos, contemplando los amplios ventanales del sitio. Llegó hasta el patio, que se hallaba cubierto de una nieve fina, los árboles elevaban al cielo sus ramas arropadas en ese manto blanco que parecía irradiar cierta luz. El niño no mayor de ocho años sopló sus manos enguantadas ante el frío producido, liberando parte de su vaho.

Un par de liebres salieron de entre la nieve, acicalándose lentamente. Les contempló unos segundos, viendo sus caras traviesas, una de las liebres tenía ojos rojos y pelaje blanco, mientras que la otra, ojos azules y pelaje negro. No les habría tomado gran importancia pese a esta peculiaridad, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Las liebres se pararon y en dos pies caminaron tranquilamente a la alta reja dorada del patio, pasando a través de ella gracias a su tamaño y esbeltez, voltearon a mirarle y rieron quedamente.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó, contemplándolas.

Corrió hasta la reja y trató de salir por la misma, mas estaba cerrada; empujó y jaló sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro, finalmente se recargó e inhaló profundamente. Sintió una suave y cálida brisa del otro lado llegar hasta él y al dirigir su vista frente a sí se topó con un verde prado en plena primavera, soltó la reja al contemplar esto, mirando detrás suyo y corroborando que allí seguía siendo invierno, la verja que le separaba de ese sitio se abrió sola y una lluvia de pétalos rojos le invadió.

Lentamente caminó hasta ella y pasó, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Buscó con la mirada a las liebres, descubriendo que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, corrió hacia ellas y notó que lentamente se hacían más y más grandes hasta que comprendió que la distancia era mayor a la calculada y que fácilmente debían medir metro y medio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Las liebres le contemplaron y volvieron a reír al darse cuenta de la turbación del niño.

-Realmente no ves el tamaño de las cosas… –oyó de pronto.

Un muchacho de cabello naranja y mirada ámbar se encontraba recargado en un árbol, usaba unas extrañas botas que parecían semejar patas de algún animal, sobre la cabeza se distinguían unas orejas puntiagudas y detrás de él se observaba lo que parecía ser una cola.

-¿El tamaño? –repitió.

-El tamaño de la gente para ti, el tamaño de los sentimientos para ti… todo es pequeño… y aún no distingues que en realidad es más grande de lo que parece… –aclaró en voz alta.

Le contempló en silencio unos segundos.

-Incluso no quieres ver que tú eres más grande… –volvió a decirle.

Al mirarse las manos se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Su cuerpo era el de un adolescente de 16 años, incluso su ropa había crecido y sólo entonces notó que seguía usando el mismo abrigo, guantes y bufanda con que llegara a ese lugar nevado.

-¡Qué calor hace! –escuchó decían detrás de él.

Al voltearse notó que las liebres llevaban la mano hasta su barbilla y, como si de una capucha se tratase, la retiraban en el acto, dejando ver los rostros de unas jovencitas. Lentamente se quitaron el pelaje como si vistieran un abrigo, dejando ver sus cuerpos esbeltos, usaban un vestido corto con holanes, un mandil pequeño encima, calcetas altas y guantes a rayas de acuerdo al color de sus ojos. La liebre de iris azules dejó ver una larga cabellera azabache ondulada, mientras que la liebre de ojos rojos poseía una cabellera de un rojo deslumbrante, sin embargo, aún conservaban las orejas y una cola pequeña y esponjada detrás de ellas. Rieron al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-También tú deberías de quitarte esa ropa –dijo el mismo muchacho.

Obedeció al darse cuenta del sol tan brillante y el calor que comenzaba a sentir. Al hacerlo, notó que su vestimenta no era muy diferente a la del chico, quien sonrió al ver su cara. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió esas orejas puntiagudas, corroborando su sospecha.

Las chicas liebres rieron más fuertemente y dieron media vuelta, partiendo en el acto con pequeños saltos mientras tomaban rumbos diferentes.

-¿A dónde van? –preguntó.

-A donde quieran… –contestó su duda.

Una muchacha con idénticos ropajes apareció detrás de un árbol y se acercó al chico frente a él, recargándose en su hombro. Sin embargo, la muchacha poseía una cabellera negra y ojos grises.

-Sí que eres un lobo travieso –dijo la liebre, mirándole detenidamente.

-¿Travieso? –sonrió ladinamente– Realmente no has visto nada, Pequeña Alondra.

-¿Jugarás a los encantados? –preguntó la de ojos grises.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Todos deberían jugar –rió.

-Desde hace mucho que las liebres y lobos juegan a los encantados… –comentó el muchacho.

-Date prisa y hazlo antes de que se vayan lejos de ti… –sonrió, comenzando a correr.

-Ella tiene razón, deberías comenzar a perseguirla –fue su respuesta, marchando tras ella.

-En realidad ella lo decía por ti, hermano… –contestó, tomando otra dirección ante la mirada fija del lobo.

Caminó un poco, notando que ese sitio era más grande de lo que creía en un principio. No pasó mucho antes de oír una risa traviesa y, al fijarse delante de él esperando encontrar a la liebre, se topó con un conejo rosa que, sentado ante un árbol cortado, disfrutaba de unos pastelillos y té, un lobo le ofrecía de lo mismo cada vez que terminaba el postre anterior. El lobo era alto y, desde luego, fuerte, mas parecía ser que estaba bajo la voluntad del conejo de rubio cabello, quien pedía una porción más de pastel de fresas.

-Hola –saludó.

-¡Hika-chan ha llegado! –festejó con merengue en los labios.

-Ahhh… –fue la respuesta del otro.

-¿Saben dónde está la liebre? –preguntó llanamente.

-¿Cuál liebre? Hay muchas –comió otra rebanada, esta vez de pastel de chocolate.

-Ohhh, ¿en serio? –se sentó en el pasto junto a él.

-¡Ahí hay una! –señaló contento con el dedo a su derecha.

La liebre de cabellera roja apareció de pronto saltando a unos metros de allí, rió y desapareció mas volvió a dejarse ver al cabo de unos segundos, incitándole a perseguirla.

-Realmente no me apetece perseguir a esa liebre rusa… –contestó, tomando un poco del té que había en una taza extra– Suficientes dolores de cabeza me han dado ella y su hermano.

-¿Así que no se llevan bien? –preguntó el conejo.

-Digamos que es insoportable… y su hermano es un mujeriego… –comió un pequeño pastelillo.

-¡Hika-chan es muy directo! –sonrió con su respuesta.

La liebre roja desapareció en unos segundos. El chico con orejas de lobo miró a los dos animales frente a él, sorprendiéndose de que no estuvieran inmersos en el juego del que recientemente había escuchado.

-¿No jugarán ustedes? –inquirió sin poder evitarlo.

-Nosotros estamos bien así… –sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo, me voy, debo buscar a la liebre. Procura no alejarte para no espantar a los demás, senpai –declaró antes de irse.

-Bueno, en ese caso, si me necesitas, sólo debes chasquear los dedos y llegaremos… ¡indudablemente llegaremos! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, agitando la mano mientras le despedía.

Continuó caminando un rato, los árboles eran más abundantes en esa región, profiriendo un buen escondite para diversas criaturas. Sólo unos minutos después se topaba con un lobo sentado en la hierba, en sus manos llevaba una libreta negra y sobre sus ojos descansaban unas gafas.

-¿Adónde debería ir ahora? –musitó en voz alta.

-Eso depende de la liebre a la que buscas… –contestó el lobo– Podría decirte dónde se encuentran… si pagas el precio justo.

-¿Pagar?

-Será mejor que la halles pronto, pues hay más detrás de ella… Ohhh… ahí vienen unas clientas.

Tres chicas con ropa de leñador y bigotes negros se acercaron al lobo de cabello azabache, dándole una pequeña bolsa, él la recibió y entregó un pequeño mapa, las adolescentes lo estudiaron detenidamente antes de dirigirles una mirada asesina.

-¡Encontraremos a la doncella antes que tú, lobo sarnoso! –le señaló con un dedo la más alta.

-No puedes ganarnos, jajajaja… –rieron las otras.

-Eso sí que fue perturbador, no quiero imaginar la clase de cosas que hacen en su Club… –dijo mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente.

Una liebre de cabello castaño apareció de la nada con unos lienzos y lápices de colores, sentándose al lado del lobo.

-¿Trajiste los doushinjis? –le miró.

-¡Claro! Estoy especialmente orgullosa de ellos, ¿los publicarás como al resto?

-Así es, las demás parecen disfrutarlos especialmente.

-Nunca cambias, ¿verdad? –le miró fijamente– Mientras te generemos ganancias, para ti está bien. Realmente deberías darnos un porcentaje de los calendarios o fotografías que nos tomas a escondidas, aunque no es como si necesitara el dinero.

-Lo que necesitas es hallar a la liebre, hay más de un leñador y lobo buscándole… –le informó.

A lo lejos pasó un leñador con escopeta al hombro, tenía cabello de un castaño claro y una gorra verde, colgando de su espalda se apreciaba una sandía. Se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y el leñador partió con rapidez.

-Parece ser que el lobo azabache y de mirada jade tiene su rastro… –comentó casualmente.

-¡No me dijiste que el actorcillo también le buscaba! –corrió en dirección al aullido sin detenerse.

Mientras buscaba a la fuente del aullido pasó cerca de un lago, donde un lobo encapuchado se hallaba sentado junto a una pequeña liebre de ojos azules, el lobo parecía narrarle algo con un títere en forma de gato cuya mirada era perturbadora, pero no pudo escuchar nada. A poco se topó con un lobo alto, melena azabache y mirada jade, quien miraba a la lejanía con nostalgia. Se volteó apenas sintió su presencia.

-Ohhh, vaya, ¿llegaste por fin? –esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Estoy buscando la casa de la abuela, es obvio; necesito encontrar a la niña de la capa roja… –contestó llanamente.

-Qué casualidad, yo también le busco… –contestó.

-Apártate de mi camino –enseñó los dientes.

-No lo haré, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con ir hasta mi casa a retarme? –le miró fijamente.

-Entonces, que gane el mejor… –sentenció.

-Descuida, lo haré… –finalizó, marchando por un camino empedrado.

Continuó su andar con paso apresurado, sabiendo que no era el único que buscaba a esa liebre tan particular. Finalmente llegó hasta una bifurcación del camino en donde dos flechas era todo lo que había de referencia.

-¿Por dónde? –preguntó.

-Pensé que recordarías el camino que le hiciste tomar… –oyó a sus espaldas.

Se giró y topó con un rubio apuesto que llevaba una rosa en una mano, usaba ropa de leñador que realzaba su figura y la escopeta al hombro indicaba que no se iría con rodeos.

-¿Que le hice tomar? –repitió sus palabras.

- "Juguemos un juego, Caperucita… yo me voy por el camino de la derecha y tú por el de la izquierda… veamos quién llega antes a casa de la Abuelita", decirle eso luego de ver su canasta con miel y pan de manteca, realmente que fue tramposo de tu parte.

Mientras hablaba el rubio, veloces fragmentos pasaron por su mente, haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido con anterioridad, aquello que le narraban en ese momento.

-Ya me conoces, Tono, tiendo a jugar con mis juguetes… –sonrió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Entonces… ¿qué camino elegirás? –preguntó.

-El que me lleve a ella más rápido… –contestó seguro, tomando el de la izquierda.

Sabía que si corría le alcanzaría prontamente. No se equivocó cuando metros más adelante se topó con un campo de flores y, agachada mientras les recogía, una chica de aproximadamente su edad. Usaba un vestido idéntico al resto de las libres, con excepción de esa caperuza roja, tenía cabello castaño oscuro en dos coletas bajas, pudiendo apreciarse gracias a que su capucha estaba baja, distinguió un par de orejas largas y blancas, sonriendo ante ello. Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y le contempló en silencio.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el rato? –preguntó sin voltear a verle.

-No particularmente… –contestó, acercándose.

Llegó a su lado y luego se colocó frente a ella, mirándola con detenimiento. La chica se paró y le sostuvo la mirada un par de minutos, por fin, él se atrevió a hablar:

-Buenos días, Caperucita Roja.

-Gracias, Señor Lobo, igualmente para usted.

-¿Jugamos a los encantados, Caperucita?

Oyeron una risa y distinguieron las orejas de otra liebre. Entre los árboles apareció la misma chica que le trajera hasta el sitio, sus ojos azules de un zafiro brillante se posaron en el lobo unos minutos, sonriéndole con nostalgia. Un lobo castaño con una cruz al cuello surgió en esos momentos y ella se marchó antes de que le alcanzara el mismo.

-Si vas tras dos liebres, no atraparás ninguna… –le comunicó la liebre castaña frente a él.

-Entonces es bueno que sólo vaya tras una… –susurró en su oído.

El leñador rubio apareció en esos momentos por las cercanías, notándolo de inmediato. Quedamente le avisó:

-Nos vemos en la cabaña de la abuela, Caperucita, y recuerda que… el primero que llegue gana.

Tomó un camino diferente al de la castaña, mientras lo recorría comenzó a cantar una tonada conocida…

**Al llegar al nuevo mundo_  
_****Oculto me encuentras…_  
_****En lo profundo de un bosque_  
_****Pude ver que eras hermosa**

**Un sendero cubierto de flores tú buscabas_  
_****Un rojo vestido usabas_  
_****Y en una canasta llevabas dulces caramelos**

**Por favor, acércate a mí_  
_****Sediento estoy por querer probar tus dulces labios**

Por su parte, Caperucita caminaba tranquilamente en el sendero cortando flores mientras tarareaba la misma canción…

_Esto es algo que…__  
__no puedo explicar__  
__¿Será realidad o sólo un sueño__?__  
__¿Por qué nos queremos?__  
__Porque somos…_

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo entonaron la siguiente estrofa:

_**Almas gemelas que se unen sólo el mirar**_

Hikaru llegó en sólo unos minutos a la entrada de la cabaña, tocó levemente a la puerta, esperando que la abuela le contestara. Una voz profunda le invitó a pasar, indicándole que no estaba cerrado. Al penetrar en el sitio se sorprendió por la penumbra, por lo que no pudo reaccionar hasta que alguien le tapó los ojos por atrás al tiempo que alguien más lo amordazaba.

**oOo**

Cuando Caperucita llegó la puerta de la cabaña estaba abierta, no se sorprendió porque supuso que ese lobo había llegado primero. Entró y cerró detrás de ella, fue hasta el cuarto, donde según el cuento debía estar la abuela, topándose con una persona en la cama tapada por las cobijas.

-Abuelita, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, siguiendo el guión.

-¡Caperucita!

La "anciana" se paró como impulsada por un resorte, entonces notó que no se trataba de una, sino de tres personas. Las chicas con ropa de leñador llegaron pronto hasta ella y le abrazaron en conjunto.

-No podíamos permitir que ese sucio Host te tocara, Caperucita, así que hemos venido en tu rescate.

-No he pedido ello… Además, así no va la historia… –sentenció– ¿Dónde está?

-Eso no es importante, olvídate de él… –reclamó la más alta.

Unos golpes en el armario fueron escuchados por la castaña, la puerta se abrió de pronto y por la misma salió el lobo de cabellera naranja, quien parecía haber conseguido quitarse las cuerdas que le retenían. El de mirada ámbar miró a las allí presentes y bufó molesto.

-¿Realmente pensaban que eso me detendría?

-¡Retuvo a la abuela! –se justificó una.

-No a mí, se necesita más que un armario y unas cuerdas desgastadas para retenerme.

-Ustedes no salen en esta parte del relato… –comentó la adolescente.

-Ya la oyeron, deberían retirarse… –les corrió con la mano.

-¡De ninguna manera! –se negaron

-Ohhh, ¿en serio? –chasqueó los dedos.

En ese instante aparecieron el conejo rosa y el lobo con los que se topara esa mañana, entrando escandalosamente al romper la puerta del sitio.

-¡Hika-chan, Hika-chan! ¡Sabía que llamarías! –festejó– Aunque pensé que lo harías por Tama-chan, ¿no, Takashi?

-Ahhh… –respondió, cargando con las chicas que estaban allí.

-¡Suéltanos! –se escuchó a coro, mientras salían del sitio.

-Pueden seguir… –canturreó el conejo antes de marcharse.

-Ahora… ¿cómo iba el cuento? ¡Ah, sí! Ya recuerdo… ésta es la parte en la que me acerco y Caperucita dice… –invitó a la castaña apenas se quedaron a solas.

-Abuelita, ¡qué ojos más grandes tienes! –comenzó la chica.

-Son para verte mejor… –sonrió ladinamente.

-Abuelita, ¡qué orejas más grandes tienes!

-Son para oírte mejor… –siguió diciendo el lobo.

-Abuelita, ¡qué brazos tan grandes tienes!

-Son para abrazarte mejor… –contestó, tomándola entre ellos.

-¡Y qué boca tan grande tienes!

-Para comerte mejor… Haruhi… –susurró en sus labios, acercándose más.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, deteniéndole a sólo milímetros de su boca.

-¿Por qué, qué? –le miró.

-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? –inquirió, separándose.

-¿Por qué me has llamado "Tono"? –se unió el leñador.

-¿Por qué sabes que fui a tu casa? –habló el lobo de mirada jade, haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿Por qué sabes el modo en que consigo ganancias extra? –cuestionó el lobo de lentes, llegando también.

-¿Por qué sabes que los demás se preocuparían si me separo? –le miró con grandes ojos el conejo rosa.

-¿Por qué sabes que soy tu hermano? –sostuvo su mirada el lobo idéntico a él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros? –preguntaron de pronto las demás liebres, leñadoras y lobos.

-Responde, Hikaru… –le miró la liebre castaña.

-Porque… ustedes son… son mis amigos… –aclaró.

Los demás callaron al escuchar eso. Hikaru se acercó hasta la chica de la capa roja, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella. Con la mano derecha acarició lentamente su mejilla izquierda, con cuidado, pidiendo permiso por el simple tacto.

-Porque por primera vez he entendido que esa reja que parecía tan alta e imposible de abrir, ha sido abierta… porque ya no hay un _nosotros_ y un _aquellos que no son nosotros_… porque ya no me siento solo… porque ahora, te tengo a ti, Haruhi… –se acercó más a sus labios, quedando a una distancia casi inexistente, luego susurró– Ésta es la parte en la que el lobo feroz se come a Caperucita…

**oOo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. A su derecha se topó con Haruhi, quien leía por cuarta o quinta vez en el día el libro que Kirimi le llevara, pues se encontraba feliz al saber que era un presente de su hermano mayor. Justo en ese momento se hallaba en una página donde un lobo de cabellera plateada y mirada traviesa sostenía a la pequeña Caperucita, de cabello ensortijado en dos coletas.

-Ahhh, Hikaru, has despertado –sonrió la muchacha.

-Ahhh, sí… no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido… –se talló los ojos.

-Está bien, acabo de terminar la versión de Gothika para Kirimi, estoy segura de que Nekozawa-senpai se alegrará –sonrió.

-Bueno, al fin encontraron algo que parecen disfrutar los dos, ¿no? –revolvió los cabellos de la pequeña rubia– Personajes como príncipes en versiones oscuras, eso es digno de verse.

-Oniichama es todo un príncipe… –sonrió la ojiazul.

-¿Te divertiste, Kirimi? –llegó Nekozawa con Beelzenef en su mano.

-¡Unnn! –asintió, marchándose con él.

-¿Sabes, Hikaru? –comentó en voz alta Haruhi– No siempre se desea un príncipe, a veces los príncipes son aburridos.

-¿Tú diciendo eso, Haruhi? –le sostuvo la mirada.

-Bueno… hay veces en las que es bueno portarse un poco mal, ¿no?

-Ahhh, pienso igual… –sonrió ladinamente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por pasar a leer. Realmente me pusieron en un gran aprieto cuando dijeron que el protagonista fuera Hikaru de un cuento tan corto como lo es Caperucita Roja y el Lobo feroz. Volví a ver este capítulo de la serie y me leí varias versiones de los hermanos Grimm, ya no quise meter todo lo del leñador que la saca del estómago porque eso no venía en el Original. En fin, espero les haya gustado, como ven, las cosas entre ellos van mejorando. Yo sigo apoyando el HikaHaru y es que, es cierto, a veces los príncipes son aburridos, mejor un bad boy, jeje (o un pequeño demonio).**

**La canción de este capítulo se llama "The others" y es interpretada por el grupo **_**Gothika**_**, que ha sacado varios temas relacionados, la versión del cuento está basado en esta misma canción y otra llamada "Child's play". No, no tienen libros de cuentos como el de Kirimi, sólo lo puse porque creo que sería una buena opción para reunir a los hermanos Nekozawa. Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción original, les dejo el link: **** www. youtube watch? v=8ll3e-0KdEs**** sólo quiten los espacios.**


	14. ¡El duelo al famoso Host Club!

-¿Qué querías decirme? –clavó su mirada en la suya, sonriendo alegremente.

-Yo… yo… –se sonrojó, desviándola.

-¿Sí? –cuestionó.

-Yo… –volteó a verle– ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que a él le parecieron eternos. Una suave brisa movió algunos mechones castaños que escapaban de la coleta de la chica. Ella se llevó la mano a la cadera, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en él y dijo seriamente con voz fría:

-Lo siento…

Abrió la puerta corrediza del cuarto, entrando lentamente. Allí las demás le esperaban, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido aún sin haber estado presentes. Se sentó en su lugar junto a la ventana y prontamente se vio rodeada de sus amigas, quienes sonrieron pícaramente.

-Lo hizo, ¿no es cierto? –le miró una azabache de corta cabellera.

-Se te confesó, ¿verdad, Katara? –fue el turno de una rubia.

-Hmmm… –asintió, mirando la ventana.

-¡Vaya, es el cuarto en el mes! –sonrió una chica de cabello ensortijado.

-Ahhh… –repitió ella, como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

-¿Y esta vez por qué lo rechazaste? –preguntó la azabache.

-¡Por lo mismo de siempre! –les miró, con voz aniñada y mejillas sonrojadas dijo– Realmente me frustra ver a chicos así, que se declaran sin conocer realmente a las personas.

-Bueno, bueno, Katara, no te puedes quejar, es que realmente eres muy guapa –sonrió la rubia.

Las demás voltearon a verla, observándola con detenimiento. El vestido amarillo del Ouran lucía muy bien en la joven de grandes curvas, cabello largo hasta la cintura de un precioso color chocolate y ojos grandes y lilas que brillaban cada vez que se emocionaba.

-Me gustaría conocer a un chico que fuera "diferente"… –comentó, mirando por la ventana– Un chico que no se fijara primeramente en la apariencia.

Por el vidrio observó el patio perfectamente cuidado, a la mitad del mismo un árbol frondoso se alzaba en todo su esplendor y, bajo él, una adolescente del mismo colegio parecía platicar con un chico alto a quien no podía verle el rostro por estar de espaldas a ella. La chica pareció contrariada, mirar al piso y luego salió corriendo como si se llevara una desilusión. El joven permaneció parado sin inmutarse y luego metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, miró hacia el cielo, contemplándole un instante y fue justo en ese momento cuando se topó sin querer con la mirada lila de ella.

La chica, al sentir cómo le observaba no pudo sino sonrojarse y desviar la vista de regreso al salón. Sus amigas platicaban de otras cuestiones académicas sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido segundos atrás.

-Mori… senpai… –murmuró sin que le escucharan.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

-Tamaki-san, ¿cuál es su deporte favorito?

-Aquellos en donde la convivencia y el espíritu de equipo estén presentes –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Kyaaaaa!

Los corazones en el aire se podían apreciar a kilómetros de distancia, escuchándose aquellos grititos en toda la sala. Kyouya contemplaba las demás mesas donde se llevaban a cabo las representaciones, sin descuidar la suya propia, por eso es que notaba que algo iba mal. Haruhi llevaba ya un buen rato distraída, sin contestar apropiadamente a las preguntas de sus clientas. Sin embargo, comprendía que había algo más en todo ese asunto, pues la chica se la pasaba mirando hacia la mesa de los gemelos, donde sólo Kaoru prestaba atención a las chicas que les habían solicitado. En efecto, Hikaru parecía hallarse en otro lado, pues su mirada estaba distante y podría decirse que hasta lucía molesto y preocupado. Necesitaba encargarse de eso pronto…

-¡MORINOZUKA TAKASHI!

O quizás debería atender primero a las cinco chicas del club de kendo que acababan de entrar ruidosamente en la Tercera Sala de Música con shinai en mano. Las actividades pararon en ese momento, volviéndose todos los ojos sobre ellas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tamaki.

-¡Morinozuka Takashi! –le señaló retadoramente quien parecía estar a cargo– ¡Nosotras, el Club femenino de kendo, te retamos a un duelo!

El grito se sorpresa no se hizo esperar, sin saber si se trataba de una broma muy pesada o realmente la chica pensaba llevar a cabo su desafío. Tranquilamente el azabache se enderezó de su asiento, donde unas adolescentes de tercero y Honey degustaban de unos pastelillos. El azabache fue hasta ellas y les contempló en silencio, haciéndoles dudar por un momento de su decisión. Tamaki dejó a sus clientas para interponerse en la pequeña batalla silenciosa que se estaba llevando a cabo entre una chica de corta cabellera azabache y Mori.

-Me parece que aquí hay un malentendido, bellas princesas. Estoy seguro de que ustedes no desean cumplir lo dicho –sonrió encantadoramente.

-Kodama Naomi, de la Sección 2B, subcapitana del Club femenino de kendo –se presentó la chica de corta cabellera.

-Otsuka Kaede, de la Sección 2B, miembro del Club femenino de kendo y tercera al mando –habló una chica de cabello ensortijado.

-Fujimoto Umiko, de la Sección 3A, miembro del Club femenino de kendo –se presentó una pelirroja de ojos azules.

-Royama Tamiko, de la Sección 1B, miembro del Club femenino de kendo –fue el turno de una castaña de ojos miel.

-Nakahara Sora, de la Sección 2B, miembro del Club femenino de kendo –finalizó una rubia.

-¡Nosotras, te desafiamos, Morinozuka Takashi! –hablaron a una voz.

El asombro de las clientas no se hizo esperar. Algunas miraban nerviosas al Host retado, esperando por su contestación, otras se hallaban tranquilas, pues sabían de sus grandes habilidades en el kendo, diciendo que no había qué temer.

-¿Podríamos al menos saber la causa por la cual desean llevar a cabo este duelo? –se ajustó las gafas Kyouya.

-¡Morinozuka Takashi ha insultado a nuestra Capitana! –les miró molesta Naomi– ¡No podemos permitir tal ofensa!

-¡Para limpiar su nombre, Morinozuka Takashi deberá presentarse en el Club femenino de kendo a las 5 de la tarde! –notificó Kaede.

-¡Te esperamos allí! –hablaron al mismo tiempo, marchando después de esto.

-Ahhh… Takashi no hizo nada malo, estoy seguro de ello… –comió Honey otra rebanada de pastel– Debe tratarse de una confusión; si hablas con ellas, todo se solucionará.

Mori quedó en silencio, contemplando la puerta por la cual salieran las chicas. Kyouya comenzó a vaciar la Sala al ver el revuelo que esa situación había causado, comenzando a especularse qué habría hecho el Host para molestar a la Capitana del Club de kendo.

-Honey-senpai tiene razón, estoy seguro de que todo se trata de una simple confusión… –dijo Tamaki al resto de los chicos.

-Por el carácter calmado que posee es realmente difícil de imaginar que provocara una disputa –se encogió de hombros Kaoru.

-Kyouya, ¿tú qué opinas? –le miró el rubio.

-Tampoco creo que Mori-senpai sea una persona conflictiva –restó importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez debería ir a hablar con la Capitana del Club de kendo y aclarar cualquier confusión presentada… –opinó Haruhi.

-¡Claro, claro! ¡El Host Club presentará sus disculpas! –elevó un puño al cielo Tamaki.

-Senpai, no creo que sea buena idea que vayamos todos… –le miró Haruhi de forma reprobatoria.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡El Host Club es una familia! –carteles de fondo con el diálogo en rojo– ¡Y como tal es necesario que nos comportemos! ¡El problema de uno es el de todos! ¡Este duelo ha sido declarado a todo el Host Club!

-Realmente estás exagerando… –murmuró sin que le prestara atención.

-Tama-chan tiene razón… –apoyó la idea Honey– No podemos permitir que Takashi vaya solo.

-Nunca sugerí eso, Honey-senpai… –aclaró la chica.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos todos juntos! –les miró decidido el rubio.

Tamaki insistió en hacerlos usar un karategi sencillo para mostrar su respeto por el deporte en cuestión, con excepción de Mori, quien portaría su bogu. Kyouya no pudo sino suspirar ya que no tenía esos atuendos en la sección de Cosplay y hubo de rentarlos. Poco antes de la hora acordada, el Host Club se dirigía al salón donde practicaba el Club femenino de kendo. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ya allí se encontraba la mayoría de sus clientas.

-¡Tamaki-senpai, hemos venido a apoyarlos! –se acercaron unas muchachas con carteles diversos.

-Muchas gracias, princesas, sus ánimos son los que nos mantendrán de pie… –les miró encantadoramente el rubio– Aunque estoy seguro de que esta confusión se arreglará muy pronto.

Mientras el francés coqueteaba con las adolescentes reunidas, Haruhi se dirigió al de lentes, quien se encontraba anotando en su libreta negra sin perder la concentración.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kyouya-senpai?

-Haruhi… ¿sabes quién es la Capitana de este Club? –habló sin voltear a verla.

-A decir verdad, no… –se sinceró.

-Kanuzuki Katara: sección 2A del Ouran, aunque pidió su traslado al salón B para poder estar con sus amigas. Alumna ejemplar, altas calificaciones, tricampeona nacional de kendo en la división femenil. Heredera de las Empresas Kanuzuki, con sucursales en Seúl y Hong Kong.

Haruhi le miró sin comprender, eso no le decía nada. En el Instituto Privado Ouran se clasificaba a los alumnos de acuerdo a la importancia de su familia y las relaciones que poseía o, en otras palabras: cuánto repercutía en el bolsillo del resto. Sin embargo, como ella había crecido en un ambiente diferente, aún no sabía lo que eso significaba. Kyoya miró a Mori antes de continuar.

-El imperio Kanuzuki controla la segunda mayor empresa discográfica de todo Japón, además de que posee muy buenas relaciones con los Masayoshi, empresarios cinematográficos en Japón e Italia, principalmente. Sin embargo, desde generaciones atrás los Morinozuka y Kanuzuki han tenido gran rivalidad, enfrentándose constantemente en diversos campos, ya sean académico, financiero o deportivo. Actualmente el imperio Kanuzuki posee un único heredero: Kanuzuki Katara. El hecho de ser hija única y encima, mujer, complica las cosas para su familia. Los Morinozuka tienen dos hijos varones, próximos herederos de su fortuna; sin embargo, los padres de Katara murieron en un accidente, por lo que no hay nadie más que se haga cargo del Imperio creado. Al casarse, tomará el apellido de su esposo y, por ende, el suyo desaparecerá.

El monólogo de Kyouya planteaba un panorama más amplio de la situación. Aún cuando Haruhi no estuviera de acuerdo con esa rivalidad entre apellidos y empresas, podía tener al menos una idea de cómo se sentía la heredera. Indudablemente era mucho el peso que en ese momento estaba llevando y sus amigas sólo trataban de apoyarle, ese duelo era simbólico, sólo queriendo transmitir su apoyo a la familia Kanuzuki, sin importar que su apellido desapareciera.

Las cinco chicas se encontraban sentadas de manera respetuosa en el piso de madera al otro lado del salón, parándose cuando el reloj marcó las cinco en punto, todas ellas usaban la armadura tradicional de su deporte: el bogu. Naomi se dirigió directo a Mori con el arma a un costado y el men en la mano derecha.

-Ya que la ofensa ha sido contra nuestra Capitana, comprenderá que ha sido contra todo el Club, nos enfrentará una a una… –sonrió de medio lado– Sora será su primer contrincante, si le derrota, peleará contra Tamiko, Umiko y Kaede hasta llegar a mí. Si me vence, consideraremos que la ofensa ha sido retirada. Pero si no es así, deberá de limpiarla jurando completa fidelidad al apellido Kanuzuki.

El asombro no se hizo esperar. Las estudiantes del Ouran y miembros del Host Club apenas si podían procesar lo escuchado. Haruhi pensó en todo lo que esa apuesta significaba: perder a Honey. Mori y él eran inseparables, eso nadie podía dudarlo, aún cuando su familia ya no estuviera al servicio de la familia Haninozuka, toda su existencia le era consagrada a su primo, velando por él cada día. Recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando supo que el pequeño rubio tenía caries y se dijo que algo así simplemente no podría soportarlo. Estaba segura de que se negaría cuando oyó su respuesta:

-De acuerdo.

Mori se colocó el men en el rostro y esperó por Sora, quien llegó hasta él con paso sereno. La rubia se puso en posición y el duelo comenzó.

Llevaban ya varios minutos de desarrollo y todo apuntaba a que el azabache perdería, pues se notaba que no estaba concentrado. Honey abrazaba fuertemente a Usa-chan al comprender que algo iba mal, en cualquier otro torneo su primo habría derrotado a esa niña en sólo segundos, pero ahora mismo le estaba dando varios problemas. Sora le hizo caer y estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió y por la misma entró una chica de larga cabellera castaña con dos pequeñas coletas al frente, mirada lila y grandes curvas, en ese momento usaba un karategi con una banda negra. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y su respiración agitada indicaban que había corrido, quedándose clavada en la puerta por unos segundos.

-Ca… pitana… –murmuró Sora, mirándola fijamente.

-De-Deténganse… –logró articular– Por favor…

La rubia no supo cómo reaccionar, pero la otra se acercó lentamente hasta ella, quitándole el arma. Extendió la mano para ayudar a Mori a enderezarse, aceptándola luego de unos segundos. El azabache se quitó el men, quedando frente a frente uno al otro, contemplándose en silencio; por fin, Katara se arrodilló y colocó la frente en el piso, diciendo:

-¡Por favor, perdone esta falta de respeto!

Las demás integrantes del Club al ver esta acción le imitaron, sintiéndose realmente apenadas al comprender que su Capitana debía disculparse por algo que ellas habían hecho.

-¡No sabía que esto iba a suceder! ¡Ha sido sólo un gran malentendido, por favor, perdone la ofensa!

Kyouya comprendió que necesitaban hablar a solas, por lo que pidió amablemente a las espectadoras que se retiraran, llevándose con él a Tamaki y al resto del Host Club, por su parte, las integrantes del Club de kendo también se excusaron. Cuando al fin se quedaron a solas, Katara invitó a Mori al patio para platicar, pues sentía que en ese sitio se ahogaba. Se sentaron en una banca cuando los primeros rayos del atardecer caían sobre ellos.

-No pensé que mis amigas malinterpretaran nuestro último encuentro… –comenzó.

– **LA TARDE ANTERIOR –**

Llevaba ya dos horas entrenando y parecía ser que su energía no se terminaba, puesto que continuaba tan concentrada como al inicio. El resto de las integrantes del Club le contemplaban admiradas, reposando en un extremo del salón mientras algunas tomaban agua y otras sólo disfrutaban del espectáculo ofrecido por su Capitana. Por fin, después de esa sesión agotadora, se acercó a ellas y les despidió alegremente, esperando verles al día siguiente después de clases. Se cambió en el espacio destinado al Club de kendo y fue hasta la entrada dispuesta a buscar sus zapatillas, los rayos del sol iluminaban el sitio en ese momento. Abrió su locker sólo para encontrar cuatro o cinco cartas de amor, suspirando ante esto, sin leerlas las tiró a la basura. Dio media vuelta para salir pero chocó de frente con otra persona.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No le vi! –se disculpó sonrojada, reverenciando.

No recibió contestación alguna por al menos un par de minutos, por lo que se atrevió a mirar frente a sí, topándose con un alto chico moreno que era el mismo de la mañana, no pudo sino turbarse al notar esto.

El muchacho simplemente le colocó la mano en la cabeza y sonrió levemente, yendo hasta un locker no muy distante, al abrirle una pequeña montaña de cartas perfumadas cayeron a sus pies, procediendo a recogerlas con el mayor cuidado posible. Katara fue hasta él, ayudándole en esta labor.

-Es realmente molesto, ¿no? Tantas cartas de personas desconocidas… –murmuró mientras recogía la sexta.

Le miró tranquilamente, un poco sorprendido por su comentario, sin que esto se reflejara en su rostro. La castaña terminó de juntar las cartas restantes y se las extendió.

-Deberían entender que no es agradable eso… –le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué no es agradable? –preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Bu-Bueno… –comenzó a tartamudear, sonrojándose– El declararse a alguien sin conocerle, dejándose llevar por el físico… eso no es agradable, ¿no lo cree así?

-¿Entonces te desagradan sus sentimientos? –volvió a inquirir, sentándose en el piso de madera.

-No me molestarían si fueran sinceros. Pero el hecho de decir que te quieren o que incluso te aman sin conocerte, eso lo hace superficial… –desvió la mirada.

-Es más superficial tirar sus sentimientos sin leerlos primero… Se necesita de mucho valor para escribirlos, lo mínimo que piden es una contestación –respondió, parándose y tomando las cartas que faltaban.

El muchacho se echó la mochila al hombro, sobre la tela logró leer el apellido que tantos problemas le había causado desde la niñez: Morinozuka. La castaña no logró moverse por unos minutos, quedándose clavada en el piso mientras se repetía una y otra vez los kanji leídos. Sin embargo, ella no era la única que presenció todo. Metros atrás, cinco sombras observaban en silencio, se miraron unas a otras y asintieron.

– **PRESENTE –**

-¡En verdad lo lamento! –volvió a disculparse, notoriamente sonrojada– Comprendo que lo dicho por usted en esa ocasión era cierto, no debería rechazarlos sin antes terminar de escucharlos, ni desechar sus cartas sin haberlas leído primero. Me he comportado como aquello que detesto.

-"Detestar" es una palabra fuerte… –murmuró– En esta vida hay muy pocas cosas detestables. Yo detesto tu ceño fruncido…

El azabache tomó una flor que crecía en el arbusto detrás de ellos y la cortó, colocándosela en el cabello. Katara se sonrojó repentinamente por la cercanía inesperada.

-Es mejor cuando la gente sonríe.

El chico se paró, dispuesto a retirarse. Katara también se levantó impulsada por un resorte, contemplando su espalda.

-¡MORINOZUKA TAKASHI! –le gritó, deteniéndole, esperando que volteara a verla– ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Katara, la Capitana del Club de kendo… –contestó calmadamente, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Me… me refiero a mi familia… –volvió a inquirir.

-¿La familia Kanuzuki? –le miró fijamente– Sí, sé quién es, pero eso no me dice nada de ti. Si tuviera que conocerte, sería por tus acciones y pensamientos, no por tu apellido.

Sus propias palabras regresaron a su mente en ese momento: una persona que no juzgara por la apariencia. Mori-kun realmente era ese tipo de persona. Sin importar cuánto había repercutido ese apellido en el pasado, en su formación, en su deseo constante de superarse e incluso de derrotarlo, en ese momento todo parecía tomar otro rumbo. Ya no quería enfrentarse a unos kanji, ya no quería estar a la expectativa de los deseos de su abuela, la única familia que le quedaba en ese momento, ella haría que el apellido Kanuzuki adquiriera un nuevo significado para todo Japón, demostraría que no serían relegados al olvido.

A Haruhi no le sorprendió que días después de esa conversación Katara y Mori comieran juntos en la cafetería; en realidad, pensaba, el carácter calmado y sereno del segundo se complementaba con la alegría y entusiasmo de la primera, prueba de ello era el concurso de karaoke al que había invitado a participar a los Host y, como siempre, Tamaki aceptó por todos inmediatamente. En esos momentos se encontraban en la casa de la castaña (quien, por cierto, también había descubierto su secreto), escuchando una suave melodía interpretada por Kyouya. Al terminar su participación todos le aplaudieron, en especial su mejor amigo, quien no paraba de gritar entusiasmado.

-¿Quién sigue ahora? –preguntó Katara, micrófono en mano.

-Hikaru, Kaoru, deberían ir ustedes, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho –sonrió el rubio.

-Paso… –avisó Hikaru, saliendo por la puerta seguido de Kaoru.

-Sólo está un poco cansado… –justificó infantilmente King– En ese caso, creo que es mi turno.

Haruhi sabía que las cosas estaban empeorando. Ya se había cansado de las actitudes de esos dos, por lo que fue a buscarles, encontrándolos en el pasillo. Estaba a punto de pedir una explicación cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

-¡Deberías cambiar ese rostro! ¡Los demás están muy preocupados por ti! –recriminó Kaoru.

-¡No pidas cosas que no puedo hacer! –gritó molesto el otro.

-Han pasado años de eso, ¿acaso no puedes dar vuelta a la hoja? Ni siquiera cuando esa sirvienta se marchó en la noche te deprimiste tanto, y tú mejor que yo recuerda sus palabras y lo mucho que nos dolieron.

-¡Sabes el porqué estoy así! ¡Mizuki jamás me confundió contigo! –se exaltó.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Haruhi?! ¡¿Acaso ella no cuenta?!

-¡Haruhi no es mi novia! ¡Nunca lo ha sido! ¡Mizuki, sí!

-¡Eso es pasado! ¡Ustedes terminaron, compréndelo de una vez! ¡Ella está comprometida con Kakeru! ¡No puedes cambiar eso!

-¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo que… es sólo que… –se recargó en la pared, dejándose caer lentamente.

-Hikaru… ¿tú… aún la amas? –se sentó a su lado, quebrándose su voz.

-Yo… –murmuró– No lo sé…

En ese momento fue como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella…

* * *

**¡Por fin he terminado este capítulo! Luego de que mi lap estuviera secuestrada por mi familia con todos mis archivos dentro, hube de esperar pacientemente. ****La imagen que ilustra este capítulo es de la Segunda Temporada de **_**Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai, **_**el personaje se llama Kasuga**_**. **_**Yo sé que querrán matarme luego de leer esto, pues parecía que finalmente las cosas iban mejorando entre esos dos. Se aceptan aplausos, tomatazos, críticas constructivas, reclamos y sugerencias, jeje. ¡No ****se olviden de comentar! **


	15. La Batalla de talentos de los Alpes

No sabía exactamente cómo había terminado allí, esa mañana estaba acostada cómodamente en su cama, tapada con sus sábanas sin nada que perturbara su quietud… y ahora se encontraba en un helicóptero privado, sobrevolando las cimas de los Alpes. Quizás todo era su culpa, no debió retirarse temprano de las actividades del Host Club y menos mencionar delante de Tamaki que era porque estaba un poco cansada debido a los próximos exámenes.

Así que, en "consideración" a su "pobre" hija que se la pasaba estudiando para poder mantener su promedio y que así no le fuera quitada su beca, el rubio había convencido a Kyouya de organizar un viaje para distraerla de todo el caos del Ouran. Lo que Tamaki no sabía era que, en realidad, la causa de sus problemas tenía nombre y apellido… y viajaba en ese helicóptero.

Hikaru miraba distraídamente la ventana, admirando la nieve acumulada en esas montañas, de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro y sólo de mala gana regresaba su mente cuando Tamaki hacía algún comentario que le involucraba. En efecto, Kaoru le había dicho que tratara de comportarse en el viaje o no dormiría con él una semana, lo cual no podría soportarlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

Por su parte, el Hitachiin menor se había pasado el trayecto en compañía de Honey y Mori-senpai, quienes al parecer resultaban una buena compañía, pues todo el camino se la pasaron riendo. Kyouya era constantemente jalado de un lado a otro por el rubio, que se emocionaba con cada belleza natural y le pedía le dijera su nombre o tomara fotos, a veces podía ser realmente inocente y era por esa cualidad que el azabache bien le permitía hacer un viaje con tan poca anticipación.

En resumen, todos parecían disfrutar del viaje menos ellos dos, por lo que la castaña se sentía realmente incómoda. Sabía que Honey no paraba de mirarla y en más de una ocasión volteó a ver a Hikaru, esperando que uno de los dos se decidiera a hablarle al otro, incluso había escuchado cuando le preguntó a Kaoru si se habían peleado, a lo que respondió nervioso que no se quería meter en su noviazgo.

Por eso mismo y sin saber exactamente en qué terminaría todo, se paró de su asiento, llegando hasta el heredero de mirada gatuna. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio simplemente observándolo hasta que él se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, aunque ésta no tenía su brillo característico.

-¿Quieres sentarte? –preguntó quedamente.

Haruhi obedeció, tomando asiento a su derecha, del lado del pasillo. Le había reclamado a Kaoru el no enfrentar a Hikaru con sus problemas, impidiéndole madurar con ello y, en ese instante, se reclamó a sí misma el no tener el valor necesario para seguir su propio consejo. Iba a preguntarle qué opinaba del viaje tan repentino cuando sintió que él tomó su mano con suavidad, el chico desvió la mirada de la ventana que contemplara todo el trayecto y la depositó en el piso.

Fue en ese momento que entendió que Hikaru necesitaba de su apoyo, aún cuando no supiera de qué manera comportarse en ese momento, indudablemente su compañía representaba un bien para el pelinaranja. Lentamente apretó su mano, queriendo transmitirle con ello que todo estaría bien, que permanecería a su lado.

-Hikaru… –inició.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso… –le interrumpió– No aún, por favor, luego te cuento todo, ¿sí?

Haruhi asintió ante lo que pedía y, en respuesta, el adolescente le besó en la frente, luego se recargó en su hombro izquierdo y cerró los ojos. La noche anterior se la había pasado en vela después de escuchar las palabras de todo el Host Club, quien le reclamara por su comportamiento hacia la castaña; Tamaki había jurado torturarlo de todas las maneras posibles si lastimaba a su hija, Kyouya amenazó de manera muy "sutil" con hacer públicos ciertos sucesos de su familia, la cara sombría de Honey bastó para saber que su integridad física estaba en juego, pues seguro Mori le apoyaría en ello, y lo peor eran los comentarios de Kaoru. Realmente no le importaban mucho las amenazas, sino el darse cuenta por medio de ellos que su actitud repercutía en el ánimo de su "novia".

Todo eso, aunado a su reciente reencuentro con Mizuki, hacía que tuviera muchas cosas en qué pensar. Y sabía que su actitud era egoísta, pero en verdad esperaba que Haruhi se quedara allí, que estuviera para él en esos momentos aún cuando no sabía lo que pasaría. Debía admitirlo: tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir por Mizuki, miedo de perder a Kaoru, miedo de perder a Haruhi…

Cuando Kakeru decidió quedarse en Londres luego de un viaje realizado, pensó que eso era lo mejor para los tres, así no tenía que saber sobre el recién anunciado compromiso. Quizás por eso había aceptado ayudar a Haruhi en primera instancia, porque sabía lo que un compromiso matrimonial en ese mundo de ricos significaba. Aún cuando se dijera que todo quedaba olvidado unos años, lo cierto era que la pareja debía pasar tiempo juntos y conocer mutuamente a su futura familia. Debido a esto se decía que, al estar al otro lado del globo terráqueo, no debería enterarse por sus familiares cuándo Kakeru y Mizuki iban a comer juntos, acudir a reuniones empresariales, aprender sobre el árbol genealógico del otro o, inclusive, a elegir el sitio de la boda. Y ahora que volvía a mirar esos ojos azules algo dentro de él se quebraba porque sabía que aún guardaba la débil esperanza de que ese compromiso se desbaratara, aún cuando eso no significaba que ellos regresarían; dolía admitir que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la azabache no le era indiferente.

La actitud tomada por su hermano le estaba desconcertando enormemente, algo le indicaba que su relación no andaba muy bien estos días; no quería pelear con él, pero tampoco podía exigirle que actuara exactamente como él quería. Por eso mismo agradecía que en las noches Kaoru aún se metiera en su cama (¿o acaso él se metía en la suya?) y durmiera a su lado, transmitiéndole un "Estoy aquí" que necesitaba más que nunca. Era su pequeño hermano el que había tomado la decisión de ayudar a la castaña con el favor pedido, algo dentro de él le decía que ese propósito no era totalmente desinteresado, prueba de ello eran las veces en que los había alentado a algo más que sólo fingir.

Y eso le llevaba exactamente al último punto y al que más le preocupaba: Haruhi. No quería herir a esa chica que tanto le había apoyado, aquella que había tirado la muralla que por tantos años los separara del resto. La castaña había sido su primera amiga y la más importante, eso era algo que no podía cambiarse y que, a decir verdad, no deseaba cambiar. Aún cuando Tono dijera que todos en el Host Club eran parte de una familia, fue Haruhi quien realmente le dio sentido y significado a eso, porque ahora ya no había un _nosotros_ y un _aquellos que no son nosotros_ en su mundo, ni siquiera un mundo propio, sino aquél en el que todos convivían. ¿Egoísta? Sí, lo era, quería que Haruhi fuera sólo para él, bien se lo dijo a Tamaki ese día en el laboratorio, ya no la veía como una amiga o un juguete y el más grande cambio radicaba en no querer compartirla con nadie. No sabía qué pensaría la chica si se llegaba a enterar de ello, quizás le diera una cachetada como ese día con su amigo Arai (el recuerdo hacía que se le revolviera el estómago) o quizás le reclamaría durante una hora por pensamientos tan infantiles, pero así era y no podía cambiar sus sentimientos ni deseos. Realmente deseaba que Haruhi tuviera ojos sólo para él.

¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

No, no, no, eran muchas ideas en tan poco tiempo, demasiadas ideas en su cabeza que hacían que todo le diera vueltas. Quizás Tamaki tenía razón y necesitaba distraerse en ese viaje.

Descendieron poco después en un aeropuerto privado de la familia Ootori y se trasladaron en automóvil hasta un hotel ubicado en los Alpes. Apenas bajaron del vehículo Honey, Kaoru y Tamaki pusieron ojos de cachorro al ver la asombrosa vista ofrecida, en efecto, el hotel se hallaba en una ladera segura de avalanchas, unos pinos rodeaban sus inmediaciones excepto de un lado, donde a unos metros se encontraba un acantilado, permitiendo una vista inimaginable, aunque todo el sitio estaba protegido por una baranda.

Se registraron en el hotel, dando como referencia las reservaciones hechas por la familia Ootori, obteniendo 4 habitaciones, obviamente se repartieron en parejas, Tamaki y Kyouya, Hikaru y Kaoru, Mori y Honey, y una sola para Haruhi. Dejaron su equipaje en sus respectivos cuartos y se reunieron en el _living_ para ir a esquiar.

-¡Es genial! –festejó Honey con un gorro de invierno que lo hacía verse adorable– Podemos inscribirnos en la clase de la tarde para cenar todos juntos.

-Suena bien –sonrieron los gemelos al unísono por primera vez en el viaje.

-No te preocupes, Haruhi, Otousan cuidará de ti –intentó abrazarla el rubio.

-Querrás decir que yo cuidaré de ella, ¿no, Tono? –se interpuso Hikaru.

-¡Gemelo pervertido! ¡Deja de interponerte entre mi amada hija y yo! –hizo berrinche– ¡Otousan lo prohíbe!

Los gritos del rubio se vieron interrumpidos cuando una multitud de paparazzis entraron en el hotel, los fotógrafos y periodistas eran de diferentes cadenas internacionales. Al verles, el rubio adoptó una pose digna de la portada de cualquier revista.

-Al parecer, uno no puede ocultar su belleza, es necesario compartirla con el mundo, sería un pecado no hacerlo… –sonrió.

-¡Ahí está! –gritaron, corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Sin embargo, los periodistas ignoraron olímpicamente al rubio, llegando hasta la persona que se encontraba detrás de ellos, comenzando a tomar fotografías y generar diversas preguntas. Por fin, un castaño de lentes pidió un poco de privacidad y comenzó a apartarles de allí, al alejarse la multitud los miembros del Host Club se toparon con Alessandro, quien lucía cansado con la escena suscitada.

-Ahhh, Haruhi –sonrió apenas vio a la aludida–, no sabía que estarías por aquí, es una gran coincidencia.

-Hola, Alessandro –saludó–, ¿qué haces en este hotel?

-Vine a descansar un poco de mis grabaciones, pero al parecer me han encontrado, sólo espero que Dimitri pueda encargarse de esto, odiaría tener que irme, este lugar es maravilloso –aclaró.

-Tal vez deberías buscar otro sitio –atacó Hikaru–, dudo mucho que te dejen en paz y nosotros no queremos molestias en nuestro viaje.

-Tan amable como siempre –le miró molesto.

-¿Te gustaría venir a esquiar con nosotros? –ofreció Haruhi.

El italiano aceptó de buena gana, para molestia de Tamaki y Hikaru, quienes deseaban pasar el día en compañía de la castaña. Salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo la clase, el maestro era un campeón retirado que tenía mucha paciencia con los alumnos, lo cual fue del agrado de todos, especialmente de Haruhi, quien nunca antes había esquiado. Sin embargo, Hikaru era muy bueno y al ver que todos estaban ocupados con otra cosa y que Alessandro se ofrecía en ayudar a la chica, no pudo aguantar los celos y comenzó a esquiar solo.

-Hika-chan esquía muy bien –observó Honey.

-Ahhh…

-En vez de estar luciéndose, debería ayudarle a Haruhi –hizo ver el actor.

-Ahhh, no, estoy bien –sonrió la aludida.

Kaoru se molestó con la actitud de Hikaru quien, al ver cómo Alessandro se acercaba más de lo necesario a la castaña, comenzó el descenso rumbo al hotel. Los demás le miraron sin atreverse a darle crédito a sus ojos, pues no era correcto dejarles y menos a su novia. Por su parte, ella se entristeció con la actitud tomada, aunque no dejó verlo.

Llevaban ya una hora en la montaña y Kyoya había demostrado ser muy bueno con los esquís, mientras que Kaoru y Alessandro le seguían de cerca. Mori no había querido participar, limitándose a ver a Honey, quien era observado por un grupo de chicas, encantadas con sus actitudes. Por su parte, Haruhi había decidido regresar al hotel a ver a Hikaru, por lo que se acercó a donde Tamaki charlaba con Kyouya, pero fue interceptada por Alessandro.

-Haruhi, debo irme, Dimitri aceptó que diera una entrevista para deshacerme de los periodistas el resto del fin de semana.

-No te preocupes, Alessandro.

-Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, será en otra ocasión.

-Claro, ¿nos acompañarás a cenar?

-¡Por supuesto! –sonrió.

El italiano le besó en la mejilla antes de que pudiera reaccionar y luego se marchó. Por su parte, la castaña volvió a dirigirse a donde estaban los chicos, quienes parecían no haber notado su presencia. El rubio comentaba lo molesto que estaba con Hikaru al haber abandonado a su hija de esa manera, mientras que Kyouya se limitaba a asentir, tan enfadado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña se acercó y, en un movimiento brusco, le empujó, cayendo en la nieve sobre un esquí.

-¡Haruhi, ¿estás bien?! –le miró preocupado.

-Ahhh, sí… –aceptó su mano, parándose– Sólo venía a decirles que iba a ver a Hikaru, me quedé un poco preocupada.

-No permitiré que regreses sola, Haruhi, iré contigo.

Los demás aceptaron lo que decía el rubio y todos juntos bajaron de la montaña, al llegar al hotel Kaoru y Haruhi dijeron que irían a su cuarto, mientras que el resto se quedaron en el_ living_. Iban en el ascensor cuando el Hitachiin notó unas gotas de sangre en el piso.

-Haruhi, estás sangrando… –le avisó, tomando su mano.

-Ahhh, no es nada, la vendaré y todo estará bien… –sonrió.

-Hay un pequeño botiquín en nuestra habitación, puedo ayudarte.

-No, Kaoru, no es necesario, cada cuarto debe tener uno, yo lo haré después, primero iré a ver a Hikaru.

-Como gustes, en ese caso, quizá debería esperarlos abajo…

El pelinaranja le acompañó hasta la habitación y luego se marchó. La chica giró la perilla, notando que no estaba cerrada, seguramente para que Kaoru entrara si así quería. Dentro no vio a nadie, por lo que pensó que el Host seguramente estaba abajo, pero al darse media vuelta para irse se lo topó saliendo del baño, llevaba una toalla en los hombros y su cabello estaba semimojado, por lo que seguramente había tomado una ducha caliente.

-Haruhi, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó apenas le vio, quitándose la toalla y dejándola en un sillón.

-Te estaba buscando… –murmuró apenas audiblemente.

El chico desvió la mirada hasta la mano izquierda de la chica, notando que tenía unas gotas de sangre en ella, se acercó inmediatamente y la tomó con rapidez, evaluando la herida.

-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Sí…

-Ahhh, sólo es un raspón… –sonrió aliviado– Vamos, deja que te cure.

Sin dar tiempo a protestas le obligó a sentarse en la cama mientras él buscaba el botiquín del hotel, el cual se encontraba en el baño del cuarto. Se arrodilló frente a ella y procedió a limpiarla cuidadosamente con agua oxigenada.

-Parece que tienes experiencia… –comentó, observándolo atentamente.

-Cuando Kaoru se enfermaba, era yo el encargado de curarlo y él hacía lo mismo por mí. Nunca nos gustó que los doctores lo hicieran, a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario, además, nuestros padres nunca estaban en casa, así que debimos de confiar sólo en el otro –explicó.

-Mamá murió cuando era muy pequeña y papá tenía que ir a trabajar, así que hube de pasar mucho tiempo sola… –comentó, captando su atención– En ese aspecto… no somos tan diferentes…

-En tu caso, era necesario… pero en el caso de Kaoru y mío, nuestros padres podrían habernos dedicado un poco más de tiempo, no debieron vivírsela en el trabajo cuando nosotros les necesitábamos… –murmuró con tristeza.

-Hikaru… ¿les guardas rencor? –preguntó quedamente.

-Hace mucho que dejé de pensar en eso… –fue su corta respuesta.

Permanecieron en silencio luego de esa conversación. La castaña estaba un poco sorprendida por las confesiones hechas del Hitachiin mayor; aunque sabía que muchas veces ocultaba todo lo que pensaba o sentía con sus actitudes infantiles y egoístas, comprendía que en realidad todo se debía a su soledad en la infancia. Los gemelos no habían tenido amigos y aquellos con los que convivían sólo les hablaban por la importancia de su apellido, dificultando que confiaran en la gente. Ahora, sin embargo, ambos habían dado un paso muy grande al aceptar a los miembros del Host Club como sus primeros amigos.

-¿Cómo te heriste? –inquirió mientras comenzaba a vendarla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Me caí de los esquí.

-No sé porqué pienso que Tono tiene mucho que ver… –comentó casualmente, haciendo que sonriera– Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí? No me gustaría que algo te pasara… Perdona por marcharme así…

-Está bien.

-No, no está bien. En verdad lo siento, no debí dejarte allá arriba, no debí separarme de ti, no debí comportarme con un niño…

-¿Quieres terminar con esta mentira?

El pelinaranja volteó a verla, confundido por lo que acababa de decirle, al sentir su mirada clavada sobre ella, Haruhi desvió la suya a la alfombra. Él se quedó en silencio, observando cada una de sus reacciones, terminó de vendarla y se sentó a su lado.

-Haruhi, si te refieres al favor que te estamos haciendo Kaoru y yo, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me molesta…

-No, no es eso… –le interrumpió– Deja de actuar como si fueras mi novio cuando estamos a solas, no debes probarle nada a nadie.

-¿Y no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti?

La castaña volteó a verle, no esperando esa contestación de su parte.

-Haruhi, ¿sabes por qué te considero especial?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Porque fuiste tú quien tiró la barrera que nos separaba a Kaoru y a mí del resto del mundo, pensé que ya habías comprendido eso. Y así como tú nos ayudaste, así me gustaría devolverte el favor, por eso mismo, si debo pretender ser tu novio, lo haré con mucho gusto –sonrió.

-Aún así, Tamaki-senpai me dijo hoy que realmente no parecemos novios… –murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que nos portamos muy fríos y cree que terminaremos pronto.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces sólo debemos probarles que no es así.

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería con eso, el chico se acercó más a ella, eliminando la distancia que los separaba; se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro y esa distancia se acortaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Haruhi sentía que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle ante la proximidad del muchacho frente a ella, quien tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-Cierra los ojos… –susurró, sintiendo su respiración sobre su boca.

Obedeció lo que le decía, Hikaru se detuvo en ese instante, dudando sobre lo que iba a hacer, fue sólo un segundo, luego de lo cual cubrió sus iris con sus párpados y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la castaña. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que eran muy suaves y cálidos, lo cual complicaba las cosas porque sabía que podía volverse adicto a ellos, en contra de lo que esperaba, la chica correspondió tímidamente al beso. Se separaron momentos después, Hikaru sonrió y le miró fijamente.

-¡Muy bien, Haruhi! Estoy seguro de que nos creerán en poco tiempo.

-¿En poco tiempo? –le miró confundida.

-Bueno, es que no es normal que te petrifiques cuando me acerco –le hizo ver.

-Ohhh…

-Aunque podemos arreglar eso –volvió a sonreír.

Hikaru parecía disfrutar de eso, dirigiendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él, ocasionando que se sonrojara por ello. Ese abrazo era tan íntimo, ocasionando que recargara su cabeza en su pecho, oyendo el latir de su corazón, dándole calma ese suave sonido. Cuando les dijo a los Ootori y Suo que salía con el pelinaranja, jamás se imaginó que éste se tomaría tan en serio su papel… o que eso llegaría a ocasionar reacciones en ella. Si tan sólo pudieran dejarla en paz las molestas mariposas del estómago todo sería más fácil. Y entonces lo entendió…

-Para hacerlo más realista, coloca tus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

No es que desconfiara del chico, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a que fueran tan directos con ella y mucho menos en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo pensaba por sí mismo, pues obedeció nuevamente la orden dada por él; el Hitachiin mayor se inclinó sobre su rostro y volvió a besarla, suavemente, dulcemente, con cuidado, pidiendo permiso por la acción y ella volvió a corresponderle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, se separaron por la intromisión y voltearon hacia la causa de la misma, topándose con Alessandro en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos fijamente y sin palabras.

-¿Buscabas algo? –le miró con autosuficiencia Hikaru.

-Me dijo Kaoru que estabas aquí, Haruhi, me preocupé cuando supe que te heriste… –ignoró al otro.

-Ya estoy mejor, Hikaru me vendó –aclaró.

-Está en buenas manos… –sonrió el Hitachiin, pues aún no le soltaba.

-De acuerdo, supongo que te veré al rato –salió de allí.

Se quedaron a solas nuevamente, Haruhi sentía que las mejillas aún le ardían por la pena. Se suponía que era perfectamente normal el hacer ese tipo de cosas con su novio delante de los demás, pero aún no podía hacerse a la idea, ni siquiera a besarlo sin público presente. Hikaru le soltó y comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-¿Viste su cara? –comentó animado– Se lo merecía por tratar de…

Se interrumpió al recordar que la amenaza hecha por el actor no tenía que saberla Haruhi y mucho menos que sentía celos cada vez que el italiano se le acercaba y coqueteaba en sus narices, o todos los enfrentamientos que habían tenido antes.

-¿De qué? –le miró la otra.

-No, nada, déjalo así. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados por ti –le hizo saber.

-Ahhh, claro.

El pelinaranja fue hasta su armario, sacando un abrigo gris y bufanda azul a juego con el atuendo que tenía. Luego volvió a su lado y le tomó de la mano, saliendo de allí de esta forma. Atravesaron el pasillo y fueron hasta el elevador, pulsando el primer piso, pues habían quedado en cenar todos juntos. Ya en el _living_ les esperaban Honey y Mori, el pequeño rubio sonrió ampliamente al verles así, por su parte, el moreno les contempló cuidadosamente. Una bombilla se encendió, uniéndose al resto.

-¡Hika-chan, Hika-chan! ¡Me alegra ver que ya están mejor! –les recibió alegremente– Usa-chan y y estábamos preocupados por ustedes, no nos gusta verlos peleados.

-No estábamos peleados –aclaró Hikaru–, simplemente he andado un poco decaído, perdonen si les preocupé.

-Está bien, Hika-chan, todos tenemos un mal día.

_Lo dice quien puede destruir medio Japón con su mal genio_

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Haruhi.

-Tama-chan y Kao-chan deben estar ya en el comedor, Kyo-chan dijo que nos alcanzaba en un rato, parece ser que debía revisar algo en su laptop –avisó.

-De acuerdo, entonces vayamos con los demás –dijo Hikaru.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta llegar con los demás Host, ahí también se encontraba Alessandro, quien no pareció a gusto al verles entrar de la mano; por su parte, Tamaki comenzó a gritarle al gemelo que dejara en paz a su inocente hija, entre otras cosas. Kaoru sonrió al verles así, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero definitivamente era bueno. Un momento… ¿desde cuándo Haruhi evitaba hacer contacto directo con los ojos de Hikaru? ¿O por qué lucía tan turbada? Sonrió más ampliamente al darse cuenta de ello.

Minutos después de protestas de Tamaki, pláticas entre Honey y asentimientos de Mori, miradas indiscretas de Kaoru y un abrazo por detrás de Hikaru a Haruhi para hacer enojar a Alessandro, Kyouya se unió a ellos, sentándose a la mesa. La cena transcurrió en relativa calma, si bien es cierto que el de lentes lucía un poco enojado y nadie se atrevió a molestarle con una pregunta indiscreta, además de que se notaba que el actor tampoco lucía muy feliz con la aparente reconciliación de dos Host.

Al terminar Honey animó a todos a ir a un salón donde se celebraba una Batalla de Talentos. La función en ese momento era la de un mago que había hecho aparecer unas palomas en una jaula vacía y luego, las había convertido en un halcón, emocionando a Tamaki.

-¡Impresionante!, ¿no es así, Okaasan? –se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

Kyouya no contestó, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hay algún voluntario en el público? –preguntó el presentador.

-¡Yo, yo, yo! –estiró la mano King.

Al ser seleccionado y pasar al frente fue obvia su decisión: se sentó ante el piano de cola que había detrás del escenario y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, deleitando a los allí presentes.

-Tama-chan es muy bueno –sonrió Honey.

-Me parece que es "Crescent Moon", ¿no? –comentó alegre Kaoru– Es una bella pieza.

La canción terminó poco después.

-¿Alguien más se anima? –tomó la palabra el mismo hombre de la vez pasada.

-¡Sí, aquí! –elevó la mano Kaoru– Mi hermano quiere pasar.

Se escucharon aplausos ante la declaración, por su parte, Hikaru se turbó al oír esas palabras, volteó a ver al menor y habló en voz baja.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Kaoru.

-Vamos, vi la forma en que disfrutaste la pieza de Tono y sé que te mueres por subir, ¡ánimo!

-De acuerdo, pero vendrás conmigo… –avisó, parándose.

-Está bien –sonrió el otro.

Hikaru se levantó de su asiento, llegando hasta el escenario y hablándole al oído al presentador, quien asintió y le llevó una guitarra eléctrica. El chico se dio media vuelta y fue entonces cuando notó que Kaoru no se había movido de la mesa y que únicamente le alzó ambos pulgares, indicándole que todo iría bien. Hikaru quería matar a su hermano en ese momento, pero ya estaba al frente y no podía bajarse, mucho menos cuando conectaron el amplificador y le llevaron un micrófono.

-Bien… mmm… –el chico se sonrojó al sentir las miradas sobre sí– Espero les guste.

Se cruzó con la vista de la castaña en ese momento, transmitiéndole su apoyo, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose con ello. Cantó a capela en el micrófono con voz serena:

_Ah__…__ Kimi dake ni todoke  
Kono kaze no oto yo.__  
__Feeling heart_

Haruhi le observó atentamente, las palabras de Hikaru repercutían en sus oídos, maravillándose con ellas, recargó su rostro en su mano derecha y disfrutó de la función. Los dedos del chico rasgaron las cuerdas de la guitarra, dando paso a la canción, era una melodía alegre, llena de vida y optimismo, realmente le gustaba, por ello mismo sentía que se perdía en su voz, maravillándose al escucharle. Los ojos de Tamaki se posaron sobre la castaña. La quinta bombilla se encendió.

_Mou nakanakute ii yo__  
__sono mama de ii__  
__Kimi wo mamorasete hoshii'n da__  
__Futari shinjiru yume de areba__  
__Ano hi no taiyou yori__  
__zettai ni sugoku kirei na__  
__Nanairo wo furaserareru__…__  
__sekai ni_

Cuando terminó la canción, todos los presentes le aplaudieron, Hikaru bajó nervioso del escenario, llegó junto a los demás y se sentó en silencio, ante la atenta mirada del resto.

-¡Hika-chan, eso fue grandioso!

-Casi tan bueno como yo –comentó King.

-¡Muy bien, Hikaru! Hacía mucho que no te escuchaba tocar –le apremió Kaoru.

-¡Me mentiste! Dijiste que subirías conmigo.

-Supuse que si no lo decía, no te animarías –explicó.

-Hikaru, no sabía que tocaras tan bien y menos que tuvieras esa voz –le sonrió Haruhi.

-Ahhh, no es algo que comente… –bajó la mirada apenado.

Kyouya le observó atentamente. El resto de la noche hubo otros espectáculos, incluso Mori y Honey participaron con una demostración de karate y Kaoru animó a Hikaru a cantar a dúo. Alessandro no se quedó atrás representando la escena de una película, para deleite de sus fans. Finalmente el presentador anunció al ganador, resultando Hikaru, pues decían que el italiano, al ser profesional, no podía participar oficialmente en ese concurso de aficionados. El Hitachiin mayor subió a recoger su premio, el cual era un pequeño trofeo con un micrófono en él, causando alegría en el resto de los Host.

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando todos se retiraron, quedando sólo Haruhi y el de mirada gatuna, pues incluso los del concurso se habían marchado. Hikaru subió al escenario, tomando la guitarra nuevamente, se sentó en un banco y comenzó a tararear ante la mirada fija de la castaña..

-La… lara lala la la-la, laralala lala la-la…

Su mirada continuaba fija en el piso, divagando desde minutos atrás, parte de ese brillo tan característico parecía perdido, lo único que le indicaba que seguía allí su cuerpo era que sus dedos continuaban rasgando esas notas en la guitarra una y otra vez mientras que sus labios interpretaban la misma tonada.

-¿Y si damos un concierto? –soltó de pronto la castaña, captando la atención del Hitachiin mayor.

-Me parece perfecto… –sonrió Kyouya, llegando a su lado.

* * *

**Terminando capítulo, espero les haya gustado, jeje. La canción que interpreta Tamaki pueden hallarla aquí, sólo agrégenlo al final de esa página tan popular:**

/watch?v=lNMeWdDJxOg

**La canción de Hikaru se llama **_**Nanairo no compass**_** y es del anime **_**Uta no prince-sama**_**, me ha gustado mucho y decidí añadirla. Como no había un video con la versión subtitulada en español, hube de hacerlo y tardé más, pero el resultado valió la pena. Aquí les dejo el link de donde pueden oírla, agregen al final de esa página tan popular:**

/watch?v=JTmsUNGfaMk&feature=plcp

**Debido a que me dijeron que no podían ver el video, les paso otra página donde espero sí puedan reproducirlo si tienen problemas, sólo quiten los espacios:**

www. facebook.

com

.

/

ph oto. php ?v=4147 84825252437&ref=notif¬if_t=video_comment


	16. El plan del primer concierto del Ouran

-Así que, en resumen, nuevamente nos vas a usar para subir las ventas, ¿no? –dijo Kaoru, con su hermano recargado en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿No habías dicho que con meter a Alessandro bastaba? –reclamó Hikaru.

-No es precisamente para aumentar las ventas, sino para expandir el mercado –sonrió, ajustándose los lentes–. Ya tenemos calendario, fotografías, revistas, doushinji, tazas conmemorativas y algunos objetos de su uso personal…

_Que desaparecieron misteriosamente…_

-¿Y aún así quieres extender el mercado, senpai? –le miró un poco molesta la castaña, pues recientemente había perdido una goma con forma de conejo.

-Después de los proyectos cinematográficos realizados, las clientas han quedado a la expectativa de que lancemos un DVD, pero como los recientes eventos lo han impedido, decidí que un concierto y su CD correspondiente era lo apropiado –sonrió tranquilamente, sabiendo que no podían negarse.

-¡Me parece una idea estupenda, okaasan! –festejó Tamaki– Podríamos ponerle al grupo "Los 7 pecados capitales", después de todo, demasiada belleza en una persona debe ser pecado.

Los demás le miraron con una gotita anime mientras comenzaba a divagar sobre lo mismo.

-Ignorando la absurda idea para nombre que tiene Tono, no estoy de acuerdo con este evento… –comunicó Hikaru levemente enojado.

-Pensé que te alegraría, estuviste muy animado en el hotel –le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila el azabache.

-Eso… fue diferente… –se sonrojó, desviando la mirada– No pienso subir a un escenario delante de todo el Ouran.

-Bueno, si no lo deseas, no puedo obligarte… –se encogió de hombros.

Hikaru volteó a verle, sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, Kyouya no era el tipo de gente que comprendía a la primera y menos cuando sus intereses estaban de por medio.

-…supongo que deberé conformarme con Alessandro y Tamaki… Ohhh, y claro, Haruhi, después de todo, ella fue la de la idea.

_Persona segura de su victoria_

-Tener la idea es una cosa y aceptar participar, otra… –bufó el pelinaranja.

-No creo que sea correcto rehusarse… –intervino la castaña.

-¿Qué? –le miró incrédulo.

-Vamos, es una buena oportunidad para convivir haciendo algo que a ti te gusta, Hikaru –sonrió la chica.

-E-E-Ese no es el punto… –trató de defenderse.

-Vamos, Haruhi, si Hikaru no quiere participar, no somos nadie para obligarle a hacerlo –le miró seguro–. No te preocupes, no estarás sola, serás cantante junto a Tamaki, habrá que ensayar varias tardes a solas, así que…

-¡¿Cuándo será el concierto?! –intervino rápidamente el de mirada gatuna– Espero no choque con ninguna reunión de la empresa Hitachiin o estarás en serios problemas, Kyouya-senpai.

-No te preocupes, ya hice los preparativos necesarios para que ninguno de ustedes tenga compromisos ese día.

_Persona que consigue lo que quiere_

-¡Eso sí que no me lo pierdo! –les contempló maravillada Tsugumi.

-¿Y qué haces tú en esta reunión? –le miró Hikaru– Se supone que sólo es para los Host.

-Renge me invitó… –infló los cachetes, luego lo miró con superioridad– Me nombró su apoderada legal mientras ella no esté.

-¿Apoderada legal? –le contempló infantilmente Honey.

-¡Eres taaaaan lindo! –le apachurró de inmediato.

-¡Waooo! –gritó el pequeño rubio ante el abrazo.

-Renge tuvo que salir unos días a París por un asunto familia… ¿o era empresarial? –se llevó el dedo a la boca, recordando– Como sea… como no puede administrar todo desde allá y no confía en sus habilidades para explotar el Moe de Honey-senpai al 100%, me ha pedido me encargue de los pequeños detalles.

-¿"Explotar el Moe"? –le miraron los gemelos con gotitas en la cabeza.

-En cualquier caso, Tsugumi nos ayudará con los preparativos –avisó Kyouya–, así que deberán de tomar en cuenta sus ideas.

-Eso también se aplica a ti, senpai –le miró la azabache–. No creas que por estar a cargo de la administración te librarás de mis consejos y sugerencias.

_Consejos y sugerencias otaku_

-¿Crees que las necesito? –le dirigió una mirada autosuficiente.

-Bueno, sólo recuerda que las ganancias de la mercancía de cualquier anime puede duplicarse con su correcta administración y superar en un santiamén las obtenidas por el Host Club en un año –se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que no podía refutar esa verdad.

Kyouya suspiró, realmente no esperaba tener que rendirle cuentas a esa niña y mucho menos darle la razón, aunque debía admitir que lo dicho por ella era respaldado por numerosas investigaciones realizadas por él mismo. Los gemelos reprimieron una risita dándose cuenta de que el Rey de las Sombras que manejaba a su Rey ahora era manejado por alguien más.

-Como sea, lo primero será buscar el lugar donde será la presentación –trató de tomar el control.

-Eso es más que obvio, senpai, lo haremos en el Ouran, Renge me dijo que tienen un escenario precioso para estos eventos –le avisó la azabache.

-Ese escenario no es lo suficientemente grande –avisó levemente molesto–, he pensado que el concierto debe ser para mínimo 7500 personas.

-No estás pensando correctamente, senpai –le sostuvo la mirada–. Si tantas personas asistieran al primer concierto del Host Club sería algo común y ordinario, una actividad más; deberá de hacerse en un círculo pequeño con unas cuantas afortunadas que peleen por los boletos, el mero día del concierto se ponen a la venta 10 más sin previo aviso con el triple de su valor original y volarán como pan caliente.

Kyouya le miró asombrado, realmente no había pensado en ello, Tsugumi sonrió al ver que había captado su atención.

-Es como el concierto de Arashi –se emocionó–, los boletos se acabaron en apenas 30 minutos de ponerse a la venta. Además, haremos unos pases V.I.P. para que puedan acercarse a los camerinos, claro que costarán más. Y no nos olvidemos de las camisas conmemorativas. Prohibiremos entrar con cámaras o celulares para ser nosotros los únicos capaces de capturar el primer concierto en un DVD que las chicas desearán adquirir, en especial aquellas que no pudieron asistir.

-Me gusta tu propuesta –sonrió complacido.

-El lugar será fácil de arreglar, supongo que querrás encargarte del vestuario.

-Supones correctamente.

-Confío en tu buen juicio.

-Los instrumentos serán proporcionados por Katara, ha quedado maravillada con la idea y juró mantenerlo en secreto hasta que lo revelemos –avisó, consultando su libreta.

-Ya con eso aclarado, sólo resta la publicidad…

-Conseguí un dirigible para ello –le interrumpió.

-No, senpai, no… –negó con la cabeza– Debe ser más personal para las chicas, algo que les haga suspirar al instante.

-¿Qué mejor que ver a los Host a 50 metros sobre sus cabezas? –comentó seguro.

-¡Fácil! Tenerlos a 5 centímetros de ellas –saltó de felicidad, soltando a Honey, a quien aún aplastaba–. Si los miembros del Host Club se acercan a ellas con una encantadora sonrisa, un volante y una pequeña representación de su papel, ¡no podrán resistirse!

-¡Las dejaré sin habla! –se acercó Tamaki por primera vez desde que divagara.

-Entonces todo está dicho, chicos, espero que sus representaciones sean las mejores hasta el momento.

-No te preocupes, caerán a mis pies –se mostró seguro Tamaki con una rosa roja.

-Estos son los volantes y carteles –sacó debajo de la mesa una caja la azabache–, será mejor que distribuyan los primeros a las chicas del Ouran y que peguen los segundos en un sitio visible.

-¿Cuándo fueron tomadas estas fotos? –se preocupó Kaoru al darse cuenta de que en una de ellas salía mordiendo el lápiz mientras trataba de escribir un cuento en el salón de clases a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿No es genial? –se emocionó– Son fotos inéditas y podrán quedarse como colección, pero para completarla deberán de comprar las que se ofertarán al terminar el concierto y unas que vendrán en la portada del DVD.

-Será algo grande –se asombró Kyouya con las ideas propuestas.

-Ahora, para un mejor efecto, deberán representar algunas escenas del Club, así que los gemelos irán juntos, al igual que Mori y Honey-senpai –comunicó segura.

-¿Acaso podía ser de otra manera? –sonrió Hikaru.

-Alessandro empezará mañana, al parecer los paparazzis no le permitieron abandonar el Hotel anoche, como tenía planeado –avisó.

Los Anfitriones asintieron ante lo dicho por la chica y salieron tranquilamente de allí, Honey iba sobre los hombros de Mori comentando lo divertido que sería, Tamaki divagaba todavía con el nombre del grupo, Hikaru y Kaoru le molestaba con comentarios mordaces, justo en ese momento Haruhi se dio cuenta que dejó su portafolio en la Sala de Música, por lo que decidió regresar antes de que fuera más tarde, entró despacio para no molestar a Kyouya, quien seguramente estaría revisando algunas cuentas en su lap. Tomó el portafolio de una mesa cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención.

-Me sorprenden tus habilidades publicitarias… –escuchó la voz de Kyouya.

-Todo era algo obvio, ¿no crees? –oyó la contestación de Tsugumi.

-No tanto para mí…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces, senpai?!

Debido a que Haruhi estaba detrás de una bambalina que servía para separar los espacios de las representaciones no podía ver lo que ocurría, así que se asomó ligeramente. Grande fue su asombro al ver que la azabache se hallaba arrinconada contra la pared, completamente sonrojada al tener a Kyouya aprisionándola contra la misma y su cuerpo, estando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sonriendo seductoramente.

-¿Crees que esto sea suficiente para atraer a las estudiantes al concierto? –habló en su oído.

-E-Es demasiado, ¿no crees? –desvió la mirada.

-Comprendo, deberé medirme en mi representación –se separó de ella–. Aún así, debo decir que realmente estoy sorprendido, Tsugumi.

-A-Ahhh… no… no es nada… –miró el piso aún con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué haces?

La voz de Hikaru le sacó de sus cavilaciones, Haruhi se dio media vuelta, topándose a los gemelos detrás de ella, contemplándole con curiosidad. La castaña rió nerviosa.

-Vi-Vine por mi portafolio, eso es todo, ¿ven? –les mostró el objeto, queriendo comprobar su aclaración– Debemos apurarnos, hay que repartir los volantes, colgar los carteles…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Na-Nada! Salgamos de aquí –trató de llevárselos la chica.

Sin embargo, los chicos hicieron oídos sordos de su comentario, se asomaron por donde hace unos minutos observara Haruhi y abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de que Kyouya estaba cerca de Tsugumi, DEMASIADO cerca como para ser simplemente colegas empresariales.

-No me esperaba eso de Kyouya… –murmuró Hikaru, su voz distaba mucho de ser burlona como lo sería con otra persona.

-Ni de Tsugumi… –le secundó su hermano.

-¿E-E-Estás bien? –le miró Haruhi.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? –fue la respuesta del Hitachiin menor.

-Bu-Bueno… –tartamudeó incómoda.

-¿Pensabas que entre Tsugumi y yo había algo especial? –sonrió el chico.

-Algo así… –admitió.

-Sólo somos buenos amigos –amplió su sonrisa–. Además, yo ya sabía que a ella le gusta Kyouya-senpai.

-¿Ehhh? –le miró sorprendida.

-Aunque realmente no pensé que actuara tan rápido –se cruzó de brazos detrás de la nuca.

-En realidad, es él quien ha actuado primero… –susurró la castaña.

-¿En serio? Jaja, vaya que resultó peor que Tono… –se burló Kaoru– Salgamos antes de que nos vean, además, aún debemos repartir lo que nos pidieron.

El Hitachiin menor salió rápidamente de allí, ante la mirada escrutadora de los otros dos, quienes se quedaron ahí parados. Por fin, Haruhi pareció reaccionar y jaló del saco al otro gemelo, obligándole a seguirle, sin embargo, en el pasillo no lograron encontrar a Kaoru, al parecer se había adelantado.

-Oi, Haruhi, ¿crees que esté bien? –le miró Hikaru.

-Realmente no lo sé… –murmuró.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a repartir los volantes entre las chicas con quienes se topaban, quienes se emocionaron de inmediato al saber la noticia. Las alumnas de tercero parecían ser las más alegres, puesto que era su último año en la academia en que podrían disfrutar del Host Club. Hikaru, al no tener a su hermano con él, debió de interpretar algunas escenas con Haruhi, quien se sonrojaba con la cercanía y desviaba la mirada nerviosa, haciendo que las clientas quedaran fascinadas con el nuevo triángulo amoroso que se había desatado.

Llevaban ya unos minutos con ello cuando escucharon un alboroto en un pasillo contiguo, en unos instantes vieron a un cachorro sucio que se dirigía hasta ellos, siendo perseguido por unos muchachos, quienes lucían molestos. El cachorro se refugió detrás de la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hikaru.

-Apártense, éste es un asunto del Club de Fútbol, el Host Club no tiene nada qué hacer aquí –avisó el más alto.

-¿Cómo un cachorro puede ser asunto del Club de Fútbol? –les miró tranquilamente.

-¡Ese perro ha estado mordisqueando nuestros zapatos desde hace unos días! ¡Deberá recibir su merecido! –se acercó un sujeto.

-Es un cachorro, deben de estarle saliendo los dientes… –aclaró Haruhi, levantando al pequeño animal– Seguro le molestaban las encías y mordió lo primero que encontró.

-¡Eso no es excusa! –terció otro– Debemos enseñarle que debe respetar lo ajeno.

-En primer lugar, ¿cómo fue que llegó hasta el Ouran? –cuestionó el Hitachiin.

-Si lo supiéramos, castigaríamos también al culpable –se unió un cuarto.

-¿Entonces realmente están dispuestos a golpear a un cachorro? –arrebató al can de Haruhi, ofreciéndoselos– Aquí lo tienen, adelante, háganlo.

Los murmullos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, contemplando horrorizadas cómo los chicos parecían querer atentar contra esos ojos enormes y orejas graciosas que parecían ser lo más adorable del Ouran (sin contar a Honey). Los chicos del Club de Fútbol miraron al Hitachiin impotentes.

-¿Qué sucede? –les retó, con el cachorro en medio de él y el capitán– ¿Acaso no se atreven?

Los chicos mascullaron molestos y dieron media vuelta, dispuestos a irse. Sin embargo, el capitán pareció darse cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer por un momento de ira.

-Lo siento… –susurró, disculpándose con todos.

-¡Tienes mucha suerte! –se alegró Hikaru, cargando al cachorro.

-Hikaru, lo que dijiste… –se acercó la castaña– No era cierto, ¿verdad? No hubieras permitido que lo maltrataran.

-De no haberse retractado, hubiera tenido que intervenir –avisó, con el pequeño perro en brazos–. Menos mal que recapacitaron, ahora… ¿qué hacemos con él?

-Primero, necesita un baño –avisó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ohhh, cierto, cierto –reparó en su aspecto–. Será mejor que vayamos al patio sur, allí podremos hacer algo.

Las chicas soltaron algunos grititos como "¡Hikaru es taaan dulce!", "¡No conocía esa faceta suya!", "¡Jamás pensé quererlo más!", entre otras, pero el muchacho no les tomó importancia. Haruhi sólo observaba cómo algunas chicas parecían quedar idiotizadas con el pelinaranja, siendo sostenidas por sus amigas antes de desmayarse de la emoción. Por fin llegaron hasta el lugar que dijo el muchacho, donde algunos mayordomos y empleadas solían ir a descansar hasta ser llamados por sus amos, pues algunos gustaban de llevar a su propio personal.

Hikaru llamó a un hombre al que parecía conocer y le pidió consiguiera una tina, shampoo para perros, agua tibia y una toalla. Al poco tiempo el mayordomo volvía con lo pedido, pero antes de iniciar con la labor que suponía debía realizar, Hikaru le quitó las cosas, colocándolas sobre una mesa recién traída por otros hombres expresamente para eso. Un grupo de curiosas se acercó en ese momento, pues les habían visto ir en esa dirección.

-Ohhh, Haruhi, ¿me ayudas? –preguntó suavemente mientras se quitaba el saco y remangaba la camisa.

-Ahhh, claro –respondió con una sonrisa, imitándole.

El cachorro no estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina de higiene, pues luchaba por salir de la pequeña tina, pese a los esfuerzos de Haruhi, por fin lograron calmarlo y Hikaru inició con el baño, descubriendo que tenía un lindo pelaje blanco. Para el enjabonado, el perrito ya no se movía tanto y hasta parecía disfrutar de todo. Cuando procedieron a enjuagarlo el can cambió de idea y se sacudió, mojándolos totalmente.

-Aggg… –cerró los ojos el chico.

-No me esperaba eso… –contestó Haruhi.

-Parece que es muy juguetón… –sonrió el Hitachiin.

-¿No estás molesto? –le miró la otra.

-¿Con estos ojitos? –le cargó, con la camisa mojada– ¡Imposible!

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que Haruhi estaba en una situación muy parecida a la suya, sólo que él era hombre y… bueno… Haruhi no. Le dio el cachorro al hombre que trajo las cosas y fue por su saco, colocándoselo encima a la castaña.

-Ten más cuidado… –susurró en su oído.

-Ahhh, sí… –contestó levemente sonrojada.

-Deja, yo terminaré esto –regresó junto al can–. Mientras, puedes ir pensando en un nombre para él.

-¿Nombre?

-Bueno… pensaba que… podríamos quedárnoslo… –se sonrojó– ¿Es mala idea?

-No, me parece una estupenda idea –sonrió–. ¿Te parece bien "Momo"?

-¿"Momo"? –le miró extrañado– ¿Tiene cara de "Momo"?

-Tiene cara de "Shiro" –le explicó.

_Shiro = Blanco_

-Ohhh, bueno… "Shiro" será… –suspiró.

-Si no te gusta… –se apresuró a corregir.

-No dije eso, me parece muy de acuerdo –sonrió, terminando de enjuagarlo y procediendo a secarlo con la fina toalla traída.

-Por cierto, Hikaru, me sorprende que decidieras ser tú quien lo bañara –le miró un poco extrañada.

-Antes solía hacerlo –aclaró.

-¿Antes? –le miró asombrada con la explicación.

-Eso fue hace mucho… –su tono de voz se volvió un poco sombrío, luego recuperó su toque jovial– Bueno, el punto es que Shiro ya está limpio, ¿quieres quedártelo? Mi madre se molestará si se lo topa en la casa, dejó muy en claro que ningún otro perro volvería a entrar.

-Está bien, yo me quedo con Shiro –lo cargó–. Puedes ir a verlo a mi casa cuando quieras.

-¡Excelente! –sonrió.

Los chicos regresaron al Ouran con el cachorro en brazos, al verlos las chicas soltaban algunos suspiros y accedían encantadas a ir al concierto. A lo lejos vieron a Honey y Mori, acercándoseles.

-¡Wa! ¡Hika-chan, Haru-chan! ¿Y ese inu-chan? –les miró embelesado el pequeño rubio sobre los hombros de Mori.

-Se llama Shiro y es nuestro –aclaró Haruhi.

-¿No es lindo? –preguntó Hikaru.

-¡Mucho! Me alegra verlos tan unidos, ¿no, Takashi? –sonrió.

-Ahhh… –recibió como respuesta del otro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes? –les miró la castaña.

-Intentamos colocar un cartel para que todas puedan verlo.

_Sobre los hombros de Mori_

-Está bien, suerte con eso… –dijo Hikaru.

-¿Kao-chan está bien? Creí que estaría con Hika-chan –preguntó un poco preocupado.

-No lo hemos visto desde hace unos minutos, pero le encontraremos –avisó el gemelo–. Le marqué a su celular pero no me contesta, así que sólo podemos buscarle por todo el Ouran.

-Está bien, espero lo hallen pronto –les despidió con la mano Honey.

Los chicos tomaron otro camino, topándose con Tamaki, quien utilizaba sus encantos para atraer a las chicas, quienes no podían resistirse a él. Algunas le preguntaban por el nombre del grupo y él decía que sería una sorpresa, respirando los jóvenes aliviados ante el temor de ser llamados "La maravilla dorada y otros", "The King and others", "El príncipe del escenario… y otros", o alguna otra cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, al ver cómo Tamaki comenzaba a decir que tendría un solo y un camerino aparte, Hikaru se molestó, yendo hasta él y comenzando una pequeña discusión.

-Parece que no pueden llevarse del todo bien, ¿no, Shiro? –preguntó la chica al cachorro.

El cachorro comenzó a ladrar nervioso, al voltearse hacia la fuente de su alboroto Haruhi casi tuvo que recargarse en la pared. Frente a ella se encontraba una chica guapísima, cabellera negra azabache que ostentaba preciosos reflejos, ojos azul zafiro que podía envidiar cualquiera de esas gemas, labios rosas y delicados, pestañas largas y rizadas; pero no fue eso lo que le perturbó, sino ver que se trataba de Imonoyama Mizuki… la ex-novia de Hikaru.

-H-Hola, Haruhi-san… –le saludó la aludida.

-Ahhh, hola, Imonoyama-san… –se refirió a ella con respeto.

Al escuchar ese apellido Hikaru dio media vuelta, dejando a Tamaki con la palabra en la boca, se acercó rápidamente a donde estaban las dos chicas conversando, observando con seriedad a la azabache.

-Haruhi… Imonoyama-san, ¿qué le trae por aquí? –dijo lo más frío posible.

-Ahhh… ho-hola, Hitachiin-oniisan… –murmuró, sonrojándose.

-Le ruego no me llame así –se molestó.

-D-Disculpe el atrevimiento, Hitachiin-san. ¿Me concedería unos minutos de su tiempo? –clavó la mirada en el suelo.

-Mi agenda está muy apretada en este momento… –fue su respuesta– No sé si…

Antes de que alguien pudiera comprender lo que pasaba, Mizuki se había arrojado a los brazos de Hikaru, llorando a lágrima viva. El pelinaranja se sorprendió con la acción y sólo en segundos su rostro estaba tan rojo como la grana, torpemente correspondió al abrazo.

-¡Kakeru y yo terminamos! –explicó entre sollozos.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

-Ahhh, hola, Haruhi… –le contempló apenado.

-No tienes por qué sentirte incómodo, Kaoru –sonrió la chica.

-Es sólo que… bueno… me enteré de lo de ayer y…

-Tranquilo, si yo no le doy tanta importancia, tú tampoco tendrías que hacerlo.

-¿Estás segura? –le miró incrédulo.

-¡Claro!

La chica mentía con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Sentía que las letras atravesaban su garganta antes de ser liberadas, pero no podía demostrarlo delante del muchacho, después de todo, se había sentido intranquila desde que Hikaru se marchara con Mizuki aún aferrada a su brazo izquierdo. Se guardó muy bien de preguntar por qué no habían llegado juntos él y su hermano al salón, pues realmente le daba miedo conocer la respuesta. Al abrir la puerta del aula se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Hikaru estaba en su lugar de siempre, su rostro se encontraba recargado en su mano derecha, contemplando la vista ofrecida por la ventana, Haruhi reparó en su cabello, que ahora estaba teñido de negro. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue ver que, del otro lado del gemelo se encontraba sentada Mizuki y no sólo eso: usaba el uniforme del Ouran.

* * *

**Ya sé que soy la peor persona del mundo por actualizar apenas, pero realmente no sabía cómo continuar con el fic hasta que salió esto en la Facultad (creo que es mi centro de inspiración). Lo que me preocupa es que tengo ideas para dos fics más de esta pareja y ni siquiera he podido terminar éste. En fin, espero les haya gustado. ¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¡Todo es aceptado!**


	17. Un día en una cita que Kaoru no pedía

-¿Dónde… ? –murmuró.

La gente andaba de un lado para otro sin preocuparse del resto. Miró a ambos lados de la calle sin lograr localizarle, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue continuar con esa búsqueda a ciegas. Llevaba ya varios minutos de ello y por fin se detuvo, fijó la mirada en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro y se subió a su borde, sin poder con ello obtener una mejor visión del lugar.

-Maldición… –murmuró.

– **ESA MAÑANA –**

Jugaba con el lápiz en sus manos, indeciso de cómo continuar. Comenzó a morder nervioso la goma mientras esperaba que un rayo de inspiración llegase hasta él. Como al parecer ése no era el caso, se llevó las manos hasta sus cabellos y los revolvió, comenzando a impacientarse. Soltó un pequeño gritito de desesperación, ¿cómo era posible que no avanzara? Llevaba varios días atorado con la continuación de la historia, negándose su imaginación a apoyarle en esos momentos… ¡y tampoco iba a escribir sólo porque sí!

-Regreso al rato… –escuchó que decía su hermano.

-Ahhh, sí… –continuó con la mirada en la hoja de papel frente a él.

De pronto reaccionó, enderezándose y siguiendo al pelinaranja (ahora azabache) por el pasillo, finalmente le alcanzó y le tomó del brazo, haciendo que volteara a verle un poco confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? –le miró sin comprender nada.

-¿Vas a salir? –interrogó, asimilando todo.

-Sí, Haruhi y yo veremos una película… –avisó tranquilamente.

-¿Salir? ¿Con Haruhi? –repitió como un loro.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? –se molestó ligeramente.

-Es sólo que… bueno, ustedes dos… últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella… –bajó la mirada.

-Es mi novia… –hizo ver.

-Antes también lo era y no estabas a su lado las 24 horas –le miró fijamente.

-Bueno, simplemente me divierto con ella, ¿ok? Y no tiene nada de malo que hagamos cosas juntos, después de todo, es MI novia y tengo derecho a verla –dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Entonces explica porqué ese repentino cambio desde el regreso de Mizuki!

Hikaru se detuvo en seco, sin voltear a verle.

-No es verdad que sólo "te plazca verle", sino que **necesitas** hacerlo. Esto ya raya en lo insano, Hikaru. Apenas acaban las clases para el almuerzo y te la llevas al patio a comer de su obento, en el Club has llegado a hacer representaciones de un triángulo amoroso, saliendo de la escuela la acompañas a casa e incluso salen todos los días a diferentes citas.

Esperó una respuesta de su parte, pero no la obtuvo. Inspiró aire para relajarse un poco y continuó:

-Haruhi quería evitar las complicaciones de un compromiso matrimonial a esta edad y tú pareces ponerte más pesado que si los padres de Tamaki o Kyouya-senpai hubieran logrado su cometido. ¿Qué pretendes con ello?

-Regreso a las 6… –murmuró antes de continuar su trayecto.

– **PRESENTE –**

Kaoru bajó del sitio, continuó mirando cada rostro frente a él pero no lograba descubrir a Hikaru, ¿desde cuándo era un experto recorriendo los barrios de plebeyos? Quizás tanto tiempo con Haruhi en estos días había avispado su sentido de orientación, pero lo cierto es que no lograba dar con él camino al cine. Por fin no se le ocurrió nada más que no fuera ir al cine más cercano, esperando inútilmente verlo.

Se detuvo frente a un gran cartel donde lograba divisarse un mapa del lugar, así como las líneas del metro y las rutas de los autobuses. Divagaba un poco mientras elegía la mejor opción (aquella donde no terminaba en un barrio extraño lleno de ladrones, matones o algo peor) cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Saltó por el repentino toque y volteó detrás de él. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver ese rostro tan conocido.

-Hola, Kaoru –sonrió de una manera encantadora.

-Hola, Renge –le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirieron al unísono.

-Jajaja –rió tranquilamente la chica– Pensé que eso sólo lo hacías con Hikaru, a propósito, ¿dónde está él?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo –bufó–, le perdí de vista hace unos minutos entre la multitud y ahora estoy un poco perdido.

-¿No vinieron juntos?

-Ahhh… bien… en realidad… –se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-¿Lo estabas siguiendo? –le miró ligeramente sorprendida.

-Bueno… –agachó la mirada.

-¡Qué bello! –le brillaron los ojos– ¡El cariño de Kaoru por Hikaru es tan grande que incluso ha comenzado a perseguirlo! Como Takato con Yuki, que, no pudiendo permanecer alejado de ella, cruzó el Pacífico por ir a su encuentro…

Renge empezó a divagar con brillitos en los ojos que espantaron a Kaoru, sabía que en esos momentos se desconectaba completamente de la realidad, perdiéndose en su mundo de fantasía. Sin embargo y, en contra de lo esperado, a pesar del comportamiento de la otaku, ninguna de las personas que transitaban el lugar parecían prestarle un particular interés. Ahora que caía en cuenta, él era el único que parecía haber llamado la atención desde hace unos minutos, cuando se adentró en el sitio.

-Renge… –le llamó apenas audiblemente– ¿No crees que nos miran raro?

La castaña salió de su ensoñación, mirándole de pies a cabeza. El pelinaranja usaba zapatos italianos negros, pantalón Hitachiin azul marino, camisa verde sobre la cual llevaba una chamarra blanca y un collar cuyo dije representaba una pluma. En comparación, ella portaba en ese momento una blusa azul holgada y falda tableada negra con botas blancas arriba de la rodilla, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta alta del lado izquierdo.

-Será a ti, Kaoru… –rió ligeramente– No veo que nadie diga nada de mi apariencia. Aún así, me sorprende que vistas así en este sitio.

-¿A qué te refieres con "este sitio"? –le miró temeroso.

-Jajajaja… –rió afablemente– ¿me dirás que no sabes dónde estás?

-No, no realmente.

-¿Notas algo curioso a tu alrededor?

El Hitachiin menor volteó en todas direcciones. Gente caminando, gente caminando, más gente caminando y… ¡oh!… más gente caminando. Probablemente su rostro lucía sumamente gracioso, pues la castaña soltó una risa aún más fuerte, le tomó del brazo, escoltándole por el lugar y causando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –preguntó nervioso.

-Te estoy ayudando. Tienes suerte de que pasara por esta calle, unos minutos más parado frente a ese cartel con la palabra "Perdido" pintada en tu frente y seguro que se aprovecharían de ti, no lo tomes a mal, realmente somos muy amables pero… bueno, mañana es el lanzamiento de _Metal Fear Solid_ y pasado el de _Uki Doki Memorial Drama Series Vol 5_, así que todos andan un poco más animados que de costumbre y, si encuentran a quien sacarle un poco de dinero por algunas explicaciones, no dudarán en ello…

-Ohh… no… –murmuró, teniendo un mal presagio mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-Realmente me sorprende que anduvieras a sólo unos pasos del corazón de Akihabara… –le llevó hasta la entrada de una tienda de cosplay.

– **EN OTRA PARTE –**

-¿Q-Qué demonios es esto?

-Dijiste que querías conocer los sitios más representativos de Tokyo, ¿no es así?

-S-Sí, pero…

-Y éste es uno de los distritos más emblemáticos –sonrió victorioso.

-¡Okaasan! –sollozó Tamaki al ver la entrada a Akihabara, seguro que era un castigo por haber quemado el rollo fotográfico con las últimas fotos del Host Club.

– **VOLVIENDO CON KAORU –**

-¿Y esto en qué me beneficiaría? –se contempló en el espejo del local.

-¡Kyaaa~! –soltó un gritito Renge– Se te ve muy bien el atuendo, Kaoru.

El Hitachiin llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul, sus caros zapatos habían sido sustituidos por unos tenis blancos. Contempló a la chica delante de él, esperando una aclaración de su parte.

-¿Qué tenía de malo la otra ropa? Además de que es de una calidad inigualable, hay muchos buenos motivos para quitarme esto y volverme a colocar el conjunto que traía.

-Exacto, Kaoru, la ropa que traes es excelente y lo que menos quieres en Akihabara es… llamar la atención de esa manera.

– **EN OTRA PARTE –**

-Okaasan… –comenzó a sollozar King– ¿Soy yo o todos nos ven raro? Y en esta ocasión estoy seguro de que no es por mi deslumbrante belleza.

– **VOLVIENDO CON KAORU –**

Salieron de la tienda con una bolsa en las manos donde descansaba la ropa de Kaoru, Renge lucía más animada que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó seguro de recibir una contestación extraña.

-Aún no puedo creer que te haya convencido de hacer un cosplay de Kyohei, ¡es la primera vez que hago cosplay con un chico!

-¿De manera que ahora estás haciendo cosplay? –le miró detenidamente.

-¿Acaso no es asombroso? ¡Es de Yamada Miku!

-¿La cantante virtual? –preguntó, recordando dos largas coletas de una peliverde.

-No, no… –negó con la mano– Ésa es Hatsune Miku, yo me refiero a la protagonista de _Saboten no himitsu_, ¡es realmente linda! Y tú no eres un mal cosplayer, debo decirlo.

La castaña le llevó hasta un café que, pese a las decoraciones de un conocido anime que Kaoru creía haber visto un par de veces, lucía relativamente normal en relación con el resto de Maid y Butlers Cafe. En el centro del sitio había una pantalla que pasaba opening y ending famosos y algunos mechas se paseaban por el local. En ese momento el pelinaranja agradecía que no le hubiese llevado a uno de esos conocidos Maid Cafe que, si bien se asemejaba un poco al Host Club, representaba entrar a esa otra dimensión de los otaku.

-¿Y por qué seguías a Hikaru? –preguntó una vez que la mesera tomara su orden.

-Veo que a ti no se te va nada, Renge… –suspiró– Mi hermano iba a ver una película con Haruhi.

-¿Y le estabas siguiendo? ¡Qué mala educación! –le riñó.

-No es eso. Hikaru ha acaparado todo el tiempo de Haruhi, no le deja un sólo respiro y todo eso es desde que Mizuki llegara al Ouran; comprendo que aún esté molesto con ella y Kakeru, pero evitando pasar tiempo con la señorita Imonoyama no solucionará nada.

-¿Así que Hikaru está huyendo de Mizuki? –se interesó en la plática.

-Sí, tiene la absurda idea de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Haruhi para evitar que Mizuki le aborde en cualquier momento. Debe de entender que ese encuentro se dará tarde o temprano, además, mañana es el concierto del Ouran y Mizuki tiene un pase V.I.P., así que es seguro que desee hablar con él en privado y no podrá rehusarse.

-¿Por qué le molesta tanto una plática con ella? –agradeció a la mesera, que en ese momento dejaba su orden.

-Problemas del pasado… ya sabes… –desvió la mirada.

-Ohhh… problemas amorosos, por lo que veo, esto me recuerda la historia de Risa, Otani y Mimi. Hikaru debería dejar de jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

El golpe que Kaoru pegó sobre la mesa con el puño espantó a la castaña. El chico se rodeó de pronto de un aura pesada y, con la vista gacha, dijo:

-No te atrevas a decir eso, Renge… Hikaru no juega con nadie. Él está tratando de arreglar sus sentimientos antes de tomar una decisión. Si hay alguien que jugara con el corazón de otra persona, ésa es Mizuki; ella no tiene ningún derecho a aparecerse en el Ouran después de años de estar comprometida con alguien más, sollozar porque ese matrimonio se ha desbaratado y tratar de refugiarse en mi hermano.

La otaku se quedó callada, no podía asimilar del todo las palabras del chico delante de ella. Tomó de su malteada en silencio, sintiendo que la atmósfera lentamente se relajaba. Por su parte, Kaoru comprendía que había hablado de más, realmente él no era del tipo de gente que le cuenta sus problemas a la primera persona que tuviese frente a sí, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía hablar con Renge, fuera de sus extraños gustos la castaña había probado ser una persona confiable y sincera.

-Y… ¿cómo vas con la tarea de Historia japonesa? –trató de cambiar el tema.

-Aún no me decido por el tema de mi ensayo… –aclaró– Quizás lo haga sobre la familia real a través de los últimos 50 años.

-¿En serio? Suena interesante.

-¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar investigando un poco sobre Japón? Después de todo, has vivido en Francia bastante tiempo.

-¿Qué crees que hago ahora? –sonrió, jugando con la pajilla de su malteada.

-¿Comprando anime, doramas y manga? –se recargó en su mano derecha.

-Aparte de eso… –rebuscó en su pequeño bolso, sacando una cámara, libreta y lapicero– Hago un trabajo de campo.

-¿Sobre Akihabara? ¿Y de qué tratará? ¿Los anime más famosos de la última década?

-Claro que no… –ignoró el tono de su voz– Por si no lo sabías, la zona es famosa desde el período Edo, cuando era un sitio donde se fabricaba gran cantidad de armas. Además, en 1869 toda el área fue incendiada y en 1870 se construye el templo de Chinka-jinja… en la actualidad es uno de los centros turísticos más internacionalizados, hablándose español, chino, hindi, portugués e inglés en los diversos establecimientos de la zona.

Kaoru casi se atraganta con su bebida. ¿Cómo era posible que Renge, la otaku por excelencia del Ouran, le estuviera dando una clase de Historia? Y precisamente a él, el tercer mejor promedio del 1A, aunque… el simple hecho de estar en ese salón implicaba que debía destacar en algo más que no fueran sus diversos datos frikis.

-Me sorprende oírte decir eso –se sinceró.

-No soy simplemente la niñita de papá que se pasa todo el día jugando _Uki Doki_ o viendo _Haha kimi_, ¿sabes? –se cruzó de brazos– También yo tengo cerebro.

-Bueno, pareciera como si sólo tuvieras espacio ahí dentro para animes y demás cosas por el estilo.

-¿Podrías dejar de prejuzgar a la gente? El que sea diferente a ti no significa que eso sea malo. Estoy cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo… cuando era pequeña papá y mamá se la pasaban trabajando todo el día, luego ella murió y él se enfrascó aún más en el trabajo, dejándome sola en casa. Lo único que en ese momento me dio fuerzas para salir adelante fue un anime donde los chicos salvaban damiselas en apuros y pensé que, quizás, algún día mi príncipe también me rescataría. Pero eso nunca pasó; papá seguía distante de mí, comprándome juguetes, coches, joyas y vestidos con los cuales compensar su ausencia, haciendo que cada vez más me refugiara en esas historias de amor. Claro que eso no le gustó a la gente a mi alrededor, los demás herederos comenzaron a burlarse de mí cada vez que hablaba de mis personajes favoritos y de lo fantástico que sería conocerlos. Una vez mi familia dio una gran fiesta en mi honor y, a pesar de ser la anfitriona, una de mis invitadas no desaprovechó la ocasión de dejarme en ridículo, manchándome de vino el vestido que mi padre me prestara. Había pasado días tratando de convencerle dejarme usarlo, pues era de mi madre y él le valoraba más que joya alguna, por fin accedió y… y… esa chica lo arruinó. Lloré al ver el estado tan lamentable en que había quedado y, ¿sabes qué me contestó? Dijo: "_¿Dónde está tu Príncipe de la colina? ¿Por qué no le pides que venga en tu auxilio?_" Salí aún con lágrimas en los ojos del salón, ni siquiera el saber que mi padre no estaba molesto pudo hacer que saliera de mi habitación, me quedé encerrada allí el resto de la velada. Kaoru… la gente puede ser muy cruel con los otaku… en Francia se tiene más tolerancia, pero… a veces los japoneses pueden ser tan… tan…

Las lágrimas no dejaron continuar a la castaña, quien trató de refrenarlas sin conseguirlo. Kaoru se sintió mal en esos momentos, él y Hikaru habían estado solos desde muy pequeños y sabían lo duro que era eso. Pero, a diferencia de ellos, Renge no tenía una gemela en la cual apoyarse y refugiarse cada vez que las cosas se tornaran difíciles. Para la chica, escapar de su realidad había sido la única solución encontrada cada vez que se sentía triste. Kaoru comprendió que, así como los demás les prejuzgaban a veces, él lo había hecho con ella; le acercó una servilleta para que secara sus lágrimas.

-Perdona… –murmuró apenas audiblemente.

Renge volteó a verlo, no sabiendo si había escuchado bien. Realmente no sabía por qué se había desahogado con él, no le gustaba que las personas conocieran lo que callaba porque temía que se burlasen de ella o que lo utilizaran en su contra. Después del incidente del vestido su padre sólo repetía que quería lo mejor para ella, dándole todas las libertades posibles como el permitirle salir a las 4 de la mañana para acampar a las afueras de la tienda donde se vendería su videojuego favorito a la mañana siguiente, o incluso el viajar a Japón a buscar a su Miyabi-kun. Pero… su padre aún no sabía cómo hacerla realmente feliz, por eso es que prefería permitirle todas sus extravagancias a sentarse una tarde a platicar sobre sus metas y sueños. Y Renge no hacía nada para reafirmar ese lazo, después de todo, habían sido años separados, no podían mejorar su relación de la noche a la mañana.

-Lamento si te… ofendí antes… –se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos naranjas– No soy muy bueno relacionándome con la gente, quizás porque… temo que… me lastimen. No he pasado mucho tiempo con el resto de las personas así que, realmente, no sé cómo tratarles…

-Está bien, Kaoru –sonrió la chica–. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a dar una vuelta? Podrías aprender más de los otaku y estoy segura de que te sorprenderías.

Kaoru asintió.

– **EN OTRA PARTE –**

-Okaasan, creo que por fin entendí cómo funciona esto –festejó Tamaki–. Verás, hay tiendas a las que **puedes** y otras a las que no **debes** entrar. Y al parecer, las chicas siguen siendo cautivadas por mi belleza, sin importar dónde nos encontremos, pero eso es obvio, ya que la belleza es universal.

-Creo que lo que realmente les llama la atención es que te encuentres cerca de esa tienda de anime yaoi –avisó Kyouya, anotando en su libreta–, por si no lo sabes, las chicas no te quitan la vista de encima debido a que piensan que eres gay.

Tamaki se petrificó al oírle decir eso, luego comenzó a gritarle a su amigo lo más alto que podía.

-¡Okaasan! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡De haber sabido, no hubiera aceptado tomarme una foto con ese chico "rarito"! ¡Yo pensé que era para su hermanita! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que mi belleza resulte ahora mi perdición? Un chico tan guapo… en un sitio tan extraño… ¿qué será de mí?

El rubio continuó divagando mientras que Kyouya le contemplaba calmadamente, esperando a que se tranquilizara para poder retirarse de ahí. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención más que el rubio, pues del otro lado de la calle vio pasar a un par muy conocido.

– **VOLVIENDO CON KAORU –**

-¿Así que escribes? –le miró con grandes ojos soñadores.

-De vez en cuando, pero ahora estoy estancado a la mitad de una historia… –suspiró.

-¿Ohhh, en serio? ¿Y de qué trata? –preguntó tranquilamente mientras caminaban.

-Es sobre un corredor de autos y los problemas que enfrenta por cumplir su sueño, la relación que tiene con su padre, que es adicto a la heroína y su hermana menor, estudiante de enfermería con brillantes calificaciones –relató.

-¿Y quién es su pareja sentimental? –inquirió curiosa.

-¿Pareja sentimental? –repitió confuso.

-¡Vamos, Kaoru! Cada protagonista necesita de alguien en quien confíe, que le escuche, comparta sus miedos, penas y logros, ¿no lo ves de la misma manera?

-Tal vez sea cierto.

-Por eso debes de tener ese bloqueo mental –le guiñó el ojo–. No te preocupes, compartiré mi secreto contigo.

-¿De qué secreto hablas? –preguntó curioso.

-¿De dónde crees que saco inspiración para mis doushinji?

-¿De tu loca cabecita? –le miró cómplice.

-¡Vamos! –le dio un codazo amistoso– No, Kaoru, a veces me paseo por las calles o me siento en el parque y me dedico a observar a la gente. Imagino cómo se llaman, a qué se dedican, de dónde vienen y de lo que platican… y la inspiración llega sola.

-Es una buena técnica, deberé probarla alguna vez –sonrió.

De pronto, frente a ellos aparecieron Tamaki y Kyouya, el rubio cargaba algunas bolsas con mercancía del sitio, mientras que el azabache estaba impasible. Kaoru y Renge se frenaron al verlos, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-Ah, Kyouya-senpai, Tono, ¿qué hacen por aquí? –preguntó el Hitachiin.

-Dábamos un paseo –respondió el de lentes–, no sabíamos que estarían por el rumbo. Al parecer, están disfrutando de su cita.

-N-No es una… –trató de aclarar la chica.

-Ahhh, sí… –sonrió el gemelo– Realmente la estamos pasando muy bien.

-Entonces, perdonen por interrumpirlos… –masculló el azabache– Tamaki, andando.

-Pero… –intentó replicar.

-Aún nos quedan muchos sitios qué ver –le interrumpió–. Vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

El rubio siguió a su amigo, no entendía del todo la actitud del Rey de las Sombras, pero sabía que ésta era una de las pocas veces en que parecía estar a punto de perder la serenidad que lo caracterizaba. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué debería de ser así? No podía (ni aún remotamente) deberse a Renge y Kaoru, pues en más de una ocasión había manifestado su desagrado ante las actitudes de la otaku. Por su parte, Kaoru sonrió, al parecer, Hikaru no era el único que necesitaba de su ayuda para descubrir sus sentimientos.

Contempló a la castaña frente a sí… de alguna manera, no entendía por qué esto parecía más complicado. Quizás era porque… algo en Renge le había cautivado.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Después de sufrir de un bloqueo horrible, he podido terminar este capítulo. Hay algunas referencias otaku, así que las explicaré por si no las vieron y/o entendieron.**

**1)**_** Metal Fear Solid **_**hace referencia a la serie de videojuegos**_** Metal Gear, **_**desarrollada por Hideo Kojima, quien también creara**_** Tokimeki Memorial**_

**2) Kyohei Fujioka (vaya coincidencia) y Yamada Miku son los protagonistas del manga **_**Saboten no Himitsu**_**, de Nana Haruta**

**3) El café al cual van Renge y Kaoru tiene la temática del anime **_**Gundam **_**y sí existe en Akihabara**

**4) Risa, Otani y Mimi hacen referencia al conocido anime **_**Lovely Complex**_

**5) _Haha kimi_, parodia del conocido dorama _Hana kimi_**

**6) El anime que Renge dice que la salvó fue **_**CLAMP School Detectives**_

**7) El**_** Príncipe de la colina **_**hace referencia al conocido anime**_** Candy Candy**_

**Lamentablemente tengo un gran problema y ése es el papel de cada Anfitrión en la banda. Aún no sé quién será cantante, quién baterista, quiénes guitarristas y quién estará en el teclado. Si pudieran dejar un review ayudándome con ello sería genial. ¡Ahhh! Y voten la encuesta de mi perfil, por favor.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. La declaración de derrotar a Haruhi

**Fue una labor épica la realización de este capítulo porque inició y se desarrolló en los camerinos con sólo dos personajes y luego todo fue borrado deliberadamente debido a que otra idea me gustó más. Debido a que el concierto fue anunciado durante varios capítulos y no pude terminar todo lo aquí plasmado porque sería muy largo, el siguiente capítulo dará fin al concierto del Ouran, espero sea de su agrado. Por fin supe qué instrumento tocaría cada uno, ¡gracias por su ayuda!**

**Y por si aún no lo saben, pueden votar por sus parejas favoritas. ¿KyouyaXRenge y KaoruXTsugumi? ¿O KaoruXRenge y KyouyaXTsugumi?**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! Creo que más de una quedará fascinada con una escena, jeje.**

* * *

**Título completo del capítulo: La declaración de derrotar a Haruhi de Mizuki**

Se revolvía nerviosa en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, junto a ella el pequeño perro miraba expectante recostado en la alfombra, extrañado con su actitud. Tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara, soltando un pequeño gritito que fue ahogado de inmediato. Finalmente se dijo que no tenía porqué continuar con esa actitud y se paró, yendo hasta la ducha y tomando un baño relajante, después se cambió y, al peinarse, notó las ojeras en su rostro.

–Bien, Shiro –dijo, mirando al pequeño can–, ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Si Hikaru aún siente algo por Mizuki, lo sabré hoy.

Haruhi salió lentamente de la casa, no sin antes dejarle algo de comer al cachorro y asegurarse de cerrar todo apropiadamente. El pequeño can rasgó nervioso la puerta y comenzó a emitir unos débiles gemidos, llamando a su ama. La castaña se recargó en la pared y soltó un suspiro antes de emprender el camino a la escuela.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, sin embargo, no pudo evitar voltear a ver al Hitachiin mayor en varias ocasiones, notando que Mizuki, sentada a su lado, le miraba embelesada, por su parte Hikaru parecía no darse cuenta de ello, absorto en las clases y en tomar apuntes, algo muy raro en él, ya que constantemente se distraía fastidiándola entre una materia y otra. No quiso pensar más en ello y apenas el timbre sonó anunciando el final del día tomó sus cosas dispuesta en llegar temprano al Host Club.

–¡Hey, Haruhi!

La voz de su novio le detuvo en la puerta, esperándole. El azabache llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro, clavando su mirada en ella, haciéndola sentir de pronto indefensa ante ello. Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentó considerablemente cuando él colocó su brazo izquierdo en la pared, recargándose en ella y atrapándola en el proceso, causando que las chicas que aún permanecían en el salón aguantaran la respiración ante la escena suscitada.

–¿Pensabas irte al Host Club sin mí? –preguntó seductoramente.

–Creí que… bueno… tú y Kaoru… juntos… como siempre… –bajó la mirada levemente sonrojada.

–Hoy tengo ganas de ir contigo, ¿nos vamos? –ofreció.

La chica asintió sin voltear a verle, Hikaru le quitó el portafolio y cargó con él, ocasionando que las demás adolescentes soltaran un pequeño gritito de envidia.

– **DOS DÍAS ANTES ****–**

Haruhi tenía la mirada fija en el obento que trajera de casa, llevaba ya varios minutos con los palillos en la boca, como si olvidara que el arroz hacía mucho que había desaparecido de la misma. Kaoru, sentado en el pequeño escritorio frente a ella se dio cuenta de esto, volteó a su derecha donde se apreciaba el asiento vacío de su hermano, quien había salido momentáneamente al baño. Suspiró y dejó sus palillos sobre su caja de obento.

–Haruhi… –inició– Sé que estás preocupada, yo también lo estoy. Realmente no sé porqué el repentino traslado de Mizuki al Ouran o a qué se deba su rompimiento con Kakeru.

La castaña volteó a verle, prestándole atención por primera vez desde la hora del almuerzo. Kaoru clavó sus pupilas en ella, mostrándose seguro.

–Pero si ella está aquí significa que desea estar cerca de Hikaru, lo sé porque su familia siempre le ha dado educación en casa, nunca ha asistido a una escuela y, realmente, no lo necesita; además, de ser así, podría haberse quedado en Londres, pero ella decidió venir hasta acá, cruzando no sólo un continente, sino también dos mares.

–¿Por qué me dices esto? –volvió a bajar la mirada.

–A pesar del pasado, realmente no creo que sea una mala persona –aclaró–, quizás un poco manejable y de débil carácter. Sé que Hikaru aún le aprecia y si… bueno, si ellos dos aún sienten algo el uno por el otro…

–Lo entiendo –le interrumpió–, Hikaru y yo no somos nada; si él aún está enamorado de Mizuki me haré a un lado, no quiero que el favor que les pedí sea un impedimento para ellos.

–Haruhi, yo no estaba pensando eso –le dijo suavemente–, quise decir: "Si ellos aún sienten algo el uno por el otro no puede ser más que una antigua camaradería y algo de nostalgia por el pasado, pero ni siquiera amistad".

La de ojos chocolate alzó el rostro, sorprendida por esa declaración del menor de los gemelos; quiso encontrar en su rostro algún indicio de que todo lo dicho era cierto, que no le mentía sólo para hacerla sentir mejor, y se dio cuenta de que él no jugaría con un tema tan delicado.

–Haruhi… tú… ¿qué sientes por mi hermano? –preguntó quedamente, acercando su rostro más al de ella.

–Le aprecio –contestó tranquilamente.

–He visto cómo lo miras, sé que siempre estás al pendiente de él y de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, además… cuando están juntos… Hikaru tiene… un brillo diferente.

–¿Brillo? –le miró sin entender.

–Me refiero a que… bueno… yo te aprecio mucho, te quiero; aprecio y quiero a Hikaru; son cariños diferentes y, a la vez, muy parecidos. Por eso te pregunto, ¿puedes querer a Hikaru de la misma manera en que me quieres a mí?

Haruhi quedó en silencio, mirando al chico frente a ella, Kaoru esperó por su respuesta, parecía que la chica lo estaba meditando mucho, ¿acaso no podía darse cuenta de aquello que ya todo el Host Club sabía?

–No –contestó–, a todos los quiero diferente. Quiero a Honey-senpai, a Mori-senpai, a Tamaki-senpai, a Kyouya senpai… pero eso no significa que los quiera de la misma forma.

Ok, tal vez Haruhi definitivamente no había entendido lo que había tratado de decirle, iba a planteárselo nuevamente cuando le oyó decir.

–A ustedes les quiero de una manera extraña. Al principio me hacía enojar que me metieran en sus juegos y más cuando me llamaban "juguete" o decían que era "de su propiedad"; Hikaru siempre estaba recalcando ese hecho, como un niño caprichoso y egoísta, sin embargo… él ha probado que no es sólo eso. Se preocupa por la gente a la que quiere e intenta siempre dar lo mejor de sí, aún cuando muchas veces no sabe de qué manera hacerlo y falle en el intento. Su actitud, sus palabras y sus acciones llegan a molestar a las personas e incluso a lastimarlas, pero ésa no es su intención, simplemente no sabe cómo expresarse… –la chica calló unos segundos, luego continuó– Yo en estos momentos tampoco sé cómo expresarme, quiero a Hikaru, lo sé… ahora sé que le quiero más que a un simple amigo, porque me duele verle cerca de Mizuki, pero aún no puedo decírselo, finalmente él sólo me ve como su juguete. Kaoru, ese día, en casa de Katara… les escuché, sé que Hikaru no me ve como su novia…

–Estaba molesto y confundido, eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo –trató de explicarle.

–Estoy cansada, Kaoru, cansada de ser tan condescendiente con él, cansada de no encontrar la fuerza para decirle todo lo que pienso. Quisiera que él se diera cuenta de eso por sí solo.

–Haruhi, tal vez no lo hayas notado –sonrió de medio lado–, pero él es un despistado total. Hikaru es muy inseguro del cariño que la gente a su alrededor profesa, pero… si esa gente se lo dice de frente, entonces puede mostrarse totalmente.

La castaña clavó sus ojos almendrados en los ámbar frente a ella.

–Él ha estado intentando demostrarte lo mucho que te quiere, sólo que aún no lo ha hecho bien. Todos los pequeños detalles, como el collar que te dio para la comida en Londres, el molestarse y correr de nuestro patio a los herederos por decir cosas que te dañaban, defenderte en el estudio de grabación en Nápoles… todo eso es cómo demuestra lo importante que eres para él –sonrió dulcemente–. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil si te lo decía de frente, pero él realmente no sabe cómo hacerlo.

– **PRESENTE ****–**

–¿Estás bien, Haruhi? –preguntó Hikaru, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–C-Claro –respondió presurosa.

El de mirada gatuna abrió la puerta de la Tercera Sala de Música, donde ya allí se encontraba el resto de los Host, con excepción de Kaoru. Se ultimaron algunos detalles mientras Kyouya movía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria al darse cuenta de que todo habría salido mejor si el concierto se llevaba a cabo la semana entrante, como había planeado, mas como Katara les dijera a todas las chicas del club de kendo (quienes a su vez se lo dijeran al resto), hubo de adelantar el suceso. Por su parte, el Hitachiin menor llegó unos minutos después, Haruhi fue a su encuentro apenas le divisó.

–Hola, Kaoru, ¿está todo listo? –preguntó, mirándole levemente insegura.

–¿Me dirás que te arrepientes? –se recargó en la pared– Eso no es propio de ti, Haruhi.

–No, simplemente estoy nerviosa.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió, entrando por la misma una chica de larga cabellera azabache recogida en dos coletas bajas, ojos grises y labios ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, usaba un vestido negro estilo Ghotic Lolita, guantes sin dedos a juego, zapatos de plataforma, un pequeño sombrero y medias blancas. Saludó agitando la mano y llegó pronto al lado del par.

–¡Haruhi, te ves hermosa!

Y era cierto, los atuendos encargados a la madre de los gemelos no les habían desilusionado, Kyouya sonreía al darse cuenta de que al menos la ropa no sería un castigo pues realmente hubiese odiado ponerse vestimenta rasgada sólo para dar la impresión de _Bad Boy_.

–Gracias, Tsugumi –agradeció la castaña.

–¡Kaoru, tú no estás nada mal! –le guiñó el ojo, ocasionando que se sonrojara– Les dejo, aún debo hablar con Ootori-senpai.

El pelinaranja clavó su mirada en la azabache, quien refería al de lentes algunos pormenores de la iluminación. Esto no pasó desapercibido a la chica a su lado, quien sonrió al entender todo.

–Ya es hora de que dejes de pensar en los demás y lo hagas un poco más en ti, Kaoru.

–¿D-De qué estás hablando? –tartamudeó nervioso.

–Aún cuando ella te viera sólo como un amigo, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas –le animó.

Haruhi fue a ver a Katara, quien estaba radiante con Honey y Mori, al parecer el pequeño rubio llevaba ya cinco pasteles degustados debido a los nervios, mientras que su primo intentaba calmarlo. Junto a ellos había un gato blanco durmiendo plácidamente sobre uno de los sillones de la Sala de Música, quizás propiedad de la chica. Alessandro estaba hablando por celular en italiano, posiblemente con su representante, mientras que King practicaba su mejor pose al saber que Kyouya filmaría todo.

Por fin entró Renge usando un traje parecido a Sailor Moon que los demás no sabían explicar, llevaba una plantilla donde al parecer estaba todo anotado y un micrófono inalámbrico para comunicarse con el equipo encargado de la presentación; en contra de lo esperado entró por la puerta y no con su motor de alta frecuencia. Dio órdenes a todos y fueron detrás del escenario, donde saldrían dependiendo de la canción a tocar.

Mori estaría en la batería, Honey en el teclado en algunas canciones mientras que en otras Alessandro se encargaría de ello, Kaoru y Haruhi eran segundas guitarras de manera alternativa, Hikaru sería primera guitarra, Kyouya se encontraría en el bajo y Tamaki sería el cantante.

Las luces se apagaron y entraron a escena. Renge anunció el tan esperado concierto, haciendo todos una reverencia y luego salieron Haruhi y Alessandro para dar inicio a la primera canción, la cual sería interpretada por Tamaki.

–¡El grupo _Ao yume_ se complace en deleitarles con _Guilty Beauty Love_! –anunció Renge detrás del escenario.

Tamaki comenzó a cantar de una manera tan increíble que todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, las clientas no cabían en sí de la felicidad que experimentaban. Haruhi se asomó disimuladamente buscando a Mizuki en la zona V.I.P. pero no le encontró.

La canción terminó y Honey fue sustituido por Alessandro para dar paso a _Tsumetai yoru_, interpretada por Kyouya. Poco después _Bokura no love style_, de los gemelos, arrancaba gritos de furor a las chicas, Haruhi sonrió ante ello y al ver algunas escenas homo en el escenario; para cuando Honey interpretó _Doki Doki Waku Waku_ los corazones y llamas Moe estaban al mil por ciento; después hubo un gran silencio al escuchar la grandiosa voz de Mori interpretando _Itsumo soba ni_, estallando en un grito de furor al terminar; Alessandro continuó con _Tokei Jikake No Umbrella, _la cual ocasionó un gran revuelo; sólo faltaba Haruhi.

–Y ahora, oiremos _Shimauma no yoru_ de Haru… –se calló de pronto Renge– ¿Es en serio?… ¿Ahh, sí?… ¡Ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora! En vez de la canción anunciada, Haruhi nos tiene una sorpresa.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando la castaña subió al escenario. Llevaba una falda roja tableada, camisa semiajustada negra sin mangas, botas y la guitarra en una mano, se colocó a la mitad del escenario, respiró tranquilamente esperando por Kaoru, quien entró a ayudarle con los acordes. Haruhi por fin se animó y comenzó a rasgar las notas, volteó a dirigirle una mirada a Hikaru, quien estaba detrás del escenario con el resto de los Host y cantó:

_Por favor, se bueno conmigo__  
__Por favor, sólo sonríe para mí__  
__I say "Oooh!" No me pongas celosa__  
__Oooh! No me hagas obsesionarme contigo_

_Aún tengo miedo de amar__  
__Así que por favor dame algo en lo qué creer__  
__I say "Oooh!" __No me pongas celosa__  
__Oooh! No me hagas obsesionarme contigo_

¿Acaso Hikaru podía entender que esa canción estaba dedicada a él? Trató de no pensar en ello y concentró su mirada al frente del escenario, donde las clientas le miraban embelesadas. Si hubiese visto la reacción del azabache habría notado que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mirándole como hechizado. Ella siguió cantando.

_Todo el día siguen apareciendo imágenes de ti__  
__Sigo mirando mi móvil que aún__  
__No ha sonado en todo el día__  
__¿Por qué sigues sin entender cómo me siento?__  
__Y yo sigo sin entender cómo te sientes_

Quizás Hikaru era un despistado de primera, pero comprendía lo que eso significaba y se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud en los últimos días. Bajó la mirada y masculló algo molesto al darse cuenta de su error. Justo en ese momento Haruhi volteó a verle desilusionándose al notar que no le veía pero quiso no pensar en la actitud del chico o no podría terminar la canción. Volvió la mirada al frente.

_Cuando pienso en ti no puedo dormir__  
__Pienso en ti cuando veo la luna__  
__Y trato de decirte lo que siento__  
__¿Por qué sigues sin entender cómo me siento?__  
__Y yo sigo sin entender cómo te sientes_

_Look me now__  
__Mira mis sentimientos__  
__Te recuerdo de esta manera__  
__Por favor, agárrame__  
__Antes de que sea demasiado tarde eh! eh! eh!_

¿Realmente necesitaba gritar frente a él que ya no era una farsa el estar a su lado? ¿No podía darse cuenta por sí mismo que todo lo compartido las últimas semanas era verdadero?

_Para de jugar de esa forma conmigo__  
__Seamos un poco más sinceros__  
__I say "Oooh!" __No me pongas celosa__  
__Oooh! No me hagas obsesionarme contigo_

Mizuki había llegado en el peor momento, pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecía porque de no ser así quizás aún no se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos; y esperaba que los de él fueran semejantes a los suyos, algo de las palabras de Kaoru le decía que Hikaru se sentía igual que ella.

_I love you everyday__  
__Don't get away,__  
Take me away  
__I love you everyday__  
In everyway  
Te quiero_

_¿Por qué sigues sin saber cómo me siento?  
__Y yo sigo sin saber cómo te sientes_

Si Hikaru no había entendido nada con las últimas estrofas entonces tendría que colocarse un cartel luminoso donde estuviera escrito en mayúsculas "Te quiero, Hikaru, ¿puedes darte cuenta de eso?", sólo rogaba porque no debiera recurrir a ello. Las chicas aplaudieron, gritaron, lloraron y se quedaron afónicas, todo a la vez cuando ella terminó. Fue detrás del escenario donde estaban los demás, específicamente donde se encontraba el chico de mirada gatuna.

Tamaki iba a intervenir pero fue detenido por Kaoru, quien no deseaba que nadie interrumpiera ese momento, por su parte, al darse cuenta de ello, Tsugumi hizo lo mismo con Alessandro.

–Haruhi… –inició el azabache– Yo… bien… la canción… es muy buena.

La castaña no necesitaba escuchar eso, quería una respuesta y la quería en ese momento.

–¿Comprendiste, Hikaru? –preguntó quedamente.

–Tonta… –murmuró.

La chica se quedó clavada allí. No era eso lo que esperaba oír. Quizás Hikaru no había entendido o tal vez… tal vez… ¿la estaba rechazando? Había cantado a todo el Ouran cómo se sentía por él sólo para saber que no la miraba de la misma forma, agachó el rostro al comprenderlo.

–¿Desde cuándo es así? –escuchó del Hitachiin frente a ella.

–Desde esa vez en Londres, comencé a pensar en ti de una manera diferente y… –comentó apenada.

–No… –le interrumpió– ¿Desde cuándo las chicas se confiesan? ¡Debería ser al revés!

Antes de entender lo que pasaba sintió cómo Hikaru le tomaba suavemente del rostro y besaba en los labios sin importarle estar frente al resto del Host Club. La castaña correspondió torpemente al beso y luego sus bocas se acoplaron, pareciendo estar diseñadas para complementarse con la otra. Los labios de Haruhi eran suaves y sabían a cerezo, Hikaru lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que los había probado y también que era adicto a ellos. Sintió cuando la chica rodeó su cuello con los brazos y él le tomó de la cintura. Aún cuando no lo hubieran dicho en voz alta sabían que ahora eran oficialmente pareja, sin farsas, sin mentiras, sin papeles ni representaciones.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, colocando sus frentes junto a la otra y sonriendo tontamente como niños de preescolar.

–Te quiero, Haruhi… –le dijo aunque eso ya había quedado claro.

Volvió a besarla allí ante la cara de satisfacción de su hermano, quien había esperado por ello mucho tiempo. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a Tsugumi, la azabache miraba la escena enternecida y entonces pensó en las palabras de Haruhi. Sin poderlo evitar volteó a donde se hallaba Renge, quien no paraba de mirar a Kyouya mientras un sonrojo se hallaba en sus mejillas.

–¡Okaa-san! –sollozó Tamaki– ¡No puedo soportar esto! ¡Mi amada hija no puede estarse besando con ese gemelo pervertido frente a mí! ¡Otou-san lo prohíbe!

–Tamaki… –le llamó suavemente el de lentes– ¿quieres abrir los ojos? Haruhi no es tu hija.

–¡Lo es, lo es! –dramatizó– El amor que le tengo es el de un padre a su hija.

–No eres su padre y lo que sientes por ella no son sentimientos paternales… –apoyó su mano en su hombro.

Tamaki abrió grandemente los ojos por la impresión ante las palabras escuchadas.

Detrás del Host Club una sombra se mantenía parada, semioculta entre el telón rojo, unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven que sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos un pequeño frasco de no más de 4 cm de alto.

–Fujioka Haruhi… –murmuró– Esto es la guerra.

* * *

**Antes que nada, perdonen la demora, andaba buscando unas canciones y después de pelearme con mi yo interna por las seleccionadas, por fin hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo. Aclaro que las canciones interpretadas por los Host son las ya tan conocidas de los mismos, por si alguien no sabe cuáles son, les dejo de link de cada una. Eso sí, las letras que aquí se presentan son las que más trabajo me dieron, pero igualmente les dejo el link, sólo péguenlo en el Tubo (yo u tuve). ¡Ahh! Y la canción de Alessandro quizás no sea muy romántica, pero recuerden que él es un actor y está acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo de mentiras, sólo Haruhi se ha mostrado ante él de manera sincera y le ve como a alguien normal, sin importarle si es una estrella o no. Además, la canción que interpreta la castaña fue cortada ligeramente, sólo tomé lo que realmente necesitaba, pero les dejo el link para que la oigan completa.**

**Tamaki:** **/watch?v=ONA7Tucx5XM**

**Kyouya: /watch?v=jgyMx6fid_I**

**Hikaru y Kaoru: /watch?v=cu-9lFlPF1o**

**Honey: /watch?v=-wWdzQWRuh4**

**Mori: /watch?v=3PBxGSSmMlg**

**Haruhi: /watch?v=YyrcL3YHUJI**

**Canción de Alessandro, _Tokei Jikake No Umbrella_: /watch?v=2RebU-eg7l4**

**Canción de Haruhi, **_**I love you**_**: /watch?v=HkDVgeVy6Yk**


	19. El contraataque de una chica de Londres

**Una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuve sin publicar, pero entre mi Intersemestral y regreso a clases, que implicaba meter los papeles en día y hora correspondiente a mi matrícula, ha sido un completo caos. Ahorita mismo debería estar estudiando los Tópicos que me encargó mi maestro y, ¿acaso lo hago? No. En fin, debo decir que recibí ayuda para seleccionar el apellido de Kakeru porque había cinco que me gustaron, pero al fin pude seleccionar uno. Para aquellos que saben el título de los capítulos finales, por favor no los mencionen.**

**Antes de comenzar a leer, favor de pasar a este sitio: watch? v=hJPjn0CP vCs&feature= youtu. be**

**Ya saben que sólo deben quitar los espacios y agregar el final al Tubo de Internet.**

* * *

El Host Club había abierto y, como siempre, las clientas inundaban el lugar. Los anfitriones les atendían como todos los días sin salirse de sus papeles, de pronto Kyouya miró hacia la puerta, notando una silueta que no se atrevía a entrar, distinguiendo de inmediato de quién se trataba, se paró de su asiento y fue hasta ella.

–¿No preferiría pasar, Señorita Imonoyama? –dijo cortésmente.

–¿Podría hablar con Hikaru, por favor? –pidió, olvidando todo protocolo enseñado por su familia.

–Claro, si le solicita en este momento estoy seguro de que le atenderá en dos o tres horas –comunicó tranquilamente–, hoy es un día ocupado, lo cual es comprensible tomando en cuenta que apenas ayer fue nuestro concierto.

–He dicho que deseo hablar con él, no como clienta… sino como una amiga de la infancia… –mencionó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

–Hikaru está trabajando en estos momentos, no sería correcto interrumpirle.

La plática llamó la atención del azabache, quien se paró de su lugar, dejando a sus clientas en manos de Kaoru mientras se dirigía hasta donde los otros aún se hallaban enfrascados en su conversación, sin notar su acercamiento.

–¿Debo entonces creer que le es más importante el trabajo que hablar con una vieja amiga?

–Tú no eres una vieja amiga…

La voz de Hikaru les comunicó que ya no estaban solos, el Hitachiin mayor metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con un movimiento de la cabeza le dijo a Kyouya que él se encargaría del resto. El de lentes comprendió, hizo una reverencia y se retiró de allí sin dejar de prestarles atención, aunque también voltease a mirar a Haruhi, quien parecía más tranquila que antes al verlos juntos.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó rudamente.

–Porque quería hablar contigo… –murmuró.

–Me refiero a tu venida al Ouran; yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, incluso si tú y Kakeru han terminado eso no me concierne a mí, finalmente fuiste tú quien decidió atar su vida a la de él, sin importarte mis sentimientos por ti en ese momento.

–¿Debo entender que esos sentimientos han cambiado? –se atrevió a preguntar– ¿Realmente no queda nada de ellos?

–Has comprendido bien… –sonrió– ¿O acaso debo explicártelo en un papel con bolitas y palitos?

–Entonces pruébalo… –dijo, extendiéndole la mano cerrada– Toma…

–¿Qué es eso? –tomó lo que le ofrecía su puño.

–Algo que alguna vez fue importante para ti… si realmente ya no sientes nada por mí, serás capaz de romperlo, ¿no es así? –le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hikaru contempló el pequeño frasco transparente, el cual no debía medir más de 4 cm, a través de él podía verse un pequeño anillo hecho del tallo de una flor, la cual aún lograba distinguirse, así como cada uno de sus pétalos.

–Después de todo este tiempo… ¿aún lo tienes? –le miró sonrojado, sin poder creerlo.

–Sí… –murmuró.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Porque me lo dio alguien que para mí sigue siendo la persona más importante…

Hikaru no supo qué decir, abrió el pequeño frasco, sacando con suma delicadeza aquello que contenía y tomó la mano de la azabache, colocándolo con cuidado en su dedo meñique, donde apenas y cabía, era lógico ello: habían pasado cinco años.

–No he olvidado la promesa que me hiciste… –le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

–Eso no es lo que parecía aquella noche… te veías muy feliz con Kakeru –trató de mantener su indiferencia.

–¿Nunca me lo perdonarás? –susurró a punto de llorar.

–No hagas eso… –pidió, desviando la mirada.

–¿Hacer qué? –le sostuvo la mirada.

–No me mires de esa forma, no solloces ante mí, eso no te funcionará más. Sabes perfectamente que por ti hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y, aún así, me traicionaste.

–Eso no es verdad, Hitac… –quiso hablar.

–¡Y no me digas más así! ¡Ya no soy tu "Hitachiin-oniisan"! ¡Eso se acabó hace mucho! –gritó molesto.

La azabache agachó el rostro, dejando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sin poder refrenarlo. Kyouya se acercó en ese momento, colocándole una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarle, pues desde que la joven apareciera las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos dos y esa escena no era buena para el resto de las clientas.

–Hikaru, es una descortesía alzarle la voz a una dama y más a una compañera del salón. Señorita Imonoyama, acompáñeme por favor –pidió, llevándola dentro de la Sala.

Haruhi se acercó presurosa hasta el gemelo, sabiendo que las demás clientas no podían reaccionar ante lo visto. Si bien es cierto que los Hitachiin tenían fama de demonios jamás ninguno de ellos les había faltado al respeto en ningún momento. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mirando incrédulas al azabache. Haruhi quiso tomarle de la mano, mas el chico corrió por los pasillos.

–¡Hikaru, espera! –le llamó, yendo tras él.

Kaoru se levantó dispuesto a alcanzarles, mas al ver cómo las demás clientas le miraban fijamente decidió quedarse para intentar amortiguar el golpe, además, no podía dejar que Mizuki contase una versión retorcida al resto de los Host, quizás para poder ganarse su favor.

–¿Qué fue eso, Kaoru? –le preguntó una de las chicas que le habían solicitado.

–Sí, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Acaso Mizuki-chan y Hikaru estaban saliendo? –inquirió una de sus compañeras de salón.

Las palabras dichas por Hikaru hace años llegaron a su mente en ese momento.

–_No creo que sea buena idea decirle a nadie. Si sus padres se enteran, indudablemente se enfadarán, Kaoru, ¿podrías mantener el secreto, por favor? No le digas a nadie que somos novios._

¿Debía mantener aún la promesa hecha a su hermano hace tanto tiempo? Habían pasado años de eso, así que nada indicaba que aún debía callar, sin embargo, la joven había estado comprometida con Kakeru hasta hace poco, si los demás se enteraban que antes de eso había estado involucrada con su hermano indudablemente llamaría la atención de los medios y más de un periodista podría presentarse en la mansión pidiendo la exclusiva. Suspiró al notar esto, reflexionando sobre todos los aprietos en los que se hallaban.

–¿De dónde sacan eso? –sonrió ladinamente, recargando el rostro en su mano mientras les miraba seductoramente– La señorita Imonoyama era la prometida de nuestro primo, por lo que es normal que la conozcamos, además, muchas familias mantienen una buena relación con el Imperio de la joyería, por lo que no es extraño que la nuestra sea cercana a la suya pues en la Industria de la Moda hemos coincidido varias veces.

–Pero… Hikaru dijo que hubiera hecho lo que sea por ella… –hiso ver una joven.

–Nosotros la queríamos como a una prima, después de todo, Kakeru y ella estaban comprometidos, por eso mismo nos teníamos mucha confianza. A Hikaru le impactó mucho su rompimiento y aún no puede aceptarlo.

–¡Sólo era eso! –sonrió una castaña– Me alegra oírlo.

–¡Vaya, estaba imaginando cosas! –se alegró otra joven– Por un momento creí que ellos dos… ¡qué tonta! Hikaru nunca saldría con la prometida de su primo, ¿verdad?

–Así es –asintió otra–, eso sería deshonesto de su parte.

Kaoru sonrió queriendo corroborar lo dicho con ello, sin embargo, se sintió observado en ese momento y al desviar la mirada se topó con Tsugumi, quien no dijo nada, limitándose a verle con decepción, la chica dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

–Perdonen, debo ver un asunto –se despidió de ellas, siguiendo a la de coletas bajas.

Por su parte, Tamaki y el resto de los Host se encontraban con Mizuki, Kyouya le había servido un té ligero para ayudarle a calmarse, sin haber bebido del mismo hasta el momento. Honey llevó unas galletas para intentar animarla, pero la chica sólo se limitó a permanecer sentada correctamente, con las manos en el regazo y la vista perdida en un punto de la mesa frente a ella. El azabache suspiró al ver que eso no representaba buena publicidad para el Host Club, por lo que decidió sacar a las jóvenes allí reunidas, pidiendo un poco de comprensión ante el estado de la chica.

–Mizuki –le llamó Honey–, bebe un poco del té, te hará bien.

–Mizukuni, no podemos obligarla –le hiso ver Mori.

–Lo que acaba de pasar es intolerable –dijo Kyouya, llegando a su lado–. Me aseguraré de que Hikaru no vuelva a hablarle de esa forma, señorita Imonoyama, acepte nuestras disculpas.

–¿Por qué debemos pedir perdón? –preguntó Renge ligeramente molesta– Son problemas de los dos, no debemos entrometernos.

–Mientras Hikaru siga trabajando en el Host Club, sus acciones y consecuencias son responsabilidad de todos, deberías saberlo, Renge, después de todo eres la administradora del sitio.

–Soy la encargada de los personajes creados para el entretenimiento de las clientas –hiso ver–, pero no puedo dirigir sus sentimientos ni obligarles a ir en contra de ellos. Antes de ser su administradora, soy su amiga. Creí que eso tú más que nadie debías saberlo, Kyouya-senpai.

La castaña dio media vuelta, dejando el lugar. ¿Cómo podía el de lentes decir eso cuando su mejor amigo era alguien totalmente opuesto a él? Y no trataba de obligarlo a pensar, actuar ni sentir como él, simplemente le dejaba ser quien era, ¿entonces por qué motivo eso no se aplicaba a Hikaru y Kaoru? Esa actitud no la perdonaría la otaku, estaba bien pasar tiempo en el Host Club, pero fuera de éste todos tenían una vida que merecía ser respetada; fue muy difícil para ella aceptar que Kyouya no era el chico que le había robado el corazón y, a pesar de eso, aún así le seguía atrayendo, mas ello no implicaba que cambiaría su personalidad sólo por él, después de todo, los protagonistas de los manga shoujo se enamoraban de la heroína por ser simplemente quien era.

–Sólo está un poco cansada por el concierto de anoche –quiso solucionar las cosas Tamaki–. Con respecto a lo que dijo Hikaru, nosotros…

–Ella tiene razón… –interrumpió lo que el rubio tuviera que decir– No puedo aparecerme de la nada en su instituto esperando que todo sea como antes, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él ya tiene una vida hecha e incluso una linda novia, ¿quién soy yo para meterme entre ambos?

–Mizuki –volvió a llamarle Honey sin el sufijo–, Hika-chan y Haru-chan son felices juntos, si realmente lo quieres, deberías alegrarte por él.

–Eso intento, eso intento… pero la vida no ha sido justa con nosotros –apretó con fuerza la tela de su vestido–. Hikaru… san y yo nunca debimos terminar, todo fue un gran malentendido.

–¿Un malentendido de cinco años? –habló seriamente Mori.

–Por increíble que parezca: sí.

–La familia Imonoyama anunció el compromiso matrimonial de su heredera con el joven Ichihara Kakeru hace ya mucho tiempo. En ese entonces se dio a conocer la noticia ante todas las familias importantes de Japón, evento al que, estoy seguro, todos los aquí presentes asistimos –dijo Kyouya con su libreta abierta–. Por ello mismo, presenciamos cómo fue sellado.

–Comprendo… –musitó quedamente– ¿Creen que soy una mala persona por venir a Japón a buscarle? No pienso irme sin estar segura de que es feliz. Me han educado a jamás traicionar por la espalda, así que lo diré en este momento, así me odien después: amo a Hikaru y lucharé por él. Que tengan buena tarde.

La azabache se paró de su asiento, retirándose en el acto. Los demás le siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del sitio. Honey suspiró al darse cuenta de ello, abrazando con fuerza a Usa-chan, debía admitir que, ahora que las cosas entre Haruhi y Hikaru iban mejor que nunca, esperaba que continuaran así, pero la recién llegada representaba una sombra del pasado que aún no deseaba desaparecer. Mori se sentó en el sillón donde hasta hace un momento la chica estuviera, cruzándose de brazos mientras analizaba la situación.

–¿Creen que deberíamos decirle a Haru-chan? –miró al resto.

–Haruhi ya debe estar perfectamente enterada de la situación. Además, esto podría fortalecer su relación con Hikaru, ¿no lo creen así? –respondió Kyouya.

–No me gusta la actitud de Mizuki, si llega a lastimar a mi hija jamás la perdonaré –dijo seriamente Tamaki.

–Por el momento, no creo que sea correcto que Hikaru regrese al Club, debemos esperar a que la situación se enfríe.

–¿Te preocupan las clientas? –le miró el rubio.

–Las clientas, las ganancias, el prestigio del Club… pero más que nada, me preocupan ellos.

–Me alegra saber eso –le sonrió–, lo que dijiste hace unos minutos sonó muy frío. Hasta Renge se molestó por ello y mira que alaba todo lo que haces o dices.

Kyouya se ajustó las gafas, recordando el pequeño altercado tenido con la castaña. No podía permitir que continuara enojada con él, pero tampoco iría a pedirle perdón, pues consideraba que no había hecho o dicho nada indebido, simplemente se comportó diplomáticamente. Aún así, jamás se esperó que la otaku se enfadara con él y, ahora que caía en cuenta, no había vuelto desde que saliera de la Sala.

–Tal vez deba ir a buscarla, no sería bueno que ella y yo tuviésemos diferencias durante nuestra convivencia en el Host Club –mencionó.

–Tienes razón, Kyo-chan –sonrió Honey–, no me gusta ver que ella y tú se peleen, Ren-chan es una buena niña, ¿verdad, Usa-chan?

Kyouya asintió y salió de allí, dispuesto a buscar a la administradora.

– **MIENTRAS TANTO –**

Hikaru y Haruhi se encontraba en la Primera Sala de Música. A pesar de que la de ojos chocolate le perdiera de vista, sabía perfectamente que ése era el refugio por excelencia del chico, corroborando sus sospechas al verle allí. Hikaru se había sentado en una colchoneta empolvada en el suelo del sitio, por lo que supuso que estaba deprimido, ya que no le había importado ensuciar su ropa. Haruhi se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras le tomara de la mano, llevaban ya en esta posición varios minutos, sin que ninguno hubiese dicho palabra alguna.

Por fin, Hikaru se revolvió nervioso, Haruhi apretó con fuerza su mano, indicándole que estaba con él, el azabache suspiró quedamente y habló.

–¿Estás molesta?

–¿Por qué?

–Por mi actitud…

–¿Debería estarlo?

–No me respondas con otra pregunta, ¿quieres?

–Si me preguntas si estoy molesta por gritarle a Mizuki: no lo estoy, muchas veces necesitamos sacar lo que callamos y, después de todos estos años separados, es perfectamente entendible que explotaras, aún no sé qué pasó realmente para que terminaran, pero veo que te afectó mucho.

Hikaru calló, sopesando sus palabras.

–Sin embargo… –continuó– Si me preguntas si estoy molesta por no romper ese anillo… entonces la respuesta sigue siendo no, pero me duele. El hecho de que no te hayas atrevido significa que ella aún te importa, ¿no es cierto?

Hikaru agachó el rostro y apretó con mayor fuerza la mano de Haruhi entre las suyas. En verdad no se esperaba que su ex guardase eso por cinco largos años. Después del anuncio matrimonial no había querido cruzar palabra con ella y estaba seguro de que todo su noviazgo había sido sólo un capricho de su parte, sin embargo, ¿qué persona guardaría algo tan insignificante por tanto tiempo si no representase algo de valor para sí misma?

–¿Dudas de mi cariño? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–Dudo de su intensidad… –susurró.

Hikaru le soltó, atrayéndola contra sí, enlazó su mano libre con la de ella y besó sus cabellos. Haruhi se sintió mal con ello, ¿qué quería decir eso? ¿Acaso un "Perdóname"? Se repitió que no debía dudar de los sentimientos de su novio, habían pasado por muchas cosas para ser simplemente un juego. El azabache se acercó a su rostro y le besó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, la castaña correspondió al hecho, olvidándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se separaron poco después, Hikaru bajó el rostro.

–Quiero ser honesto contigo… –habló– Es cierto que mi rompimiento con Mizuki no se dio en los mejores términos, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado. Si me preguntas, es verdad que me sorprende el que esté en el Ouran y que conservara un tonto anillo dado por un niño hace mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejaré ni mucho menos que volveré con ella, no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo. Haruhi, estoy contigo ahora, te quiero y eso no cambiará, lo prometo.

–Te amo, Hikaru… –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Hikaru quedó en silencio.

– **TRES HORAS DESPUÉS –**

Hikaru y Haruhi se habían quedado dormidos en el aula abandonada, cuando finalmente despertaron ya el sol se había marchado y la luna comenzaba a iluminar el sitio. El chico despertó gentilmente a su acompañante, indicándole que debían marcharse. Fueron al estacionamiento juntos, ya que seguramente Kaoru había vuelto a casa, justo antes de llegar Hikaru recordó que había dejado las llaves de su casa en el Club y, para no molestar a la chica, decidió volver corriendo por ellas. Haruhi se adelantó al sitio donde siempre se estacionaba la limosina, mas grande fue su asombro al descubrir allí otro auto aparte del de la familia Hitachiin.

La puerta del Coupé negro se abrió, saliendo de la misma la joven Imonoyama, sosteniéndole la mirada a la otra al tiempo que llegaba hasta colocarse frente a ella. Haruhi no quería ser descortés, así que esperó por lo que tuviera que decirle, segura de que no sería nada agradable, grande fue su asombro cuando Mizuki agachó el rostro, comenzando a sollozar.

–Por favor, Fujioka Haruhi… aléjese de Hikaru.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? –le miró confundida.

–Usted no lo quiere, lo sé. Sé perfectamente que sólo le utiliza para no ser comprometida con alguien más, si realmente le importa, devuélvale su libertad; Hikaru es demasiado bueno como para negarse al favor que le está pidiendo, pero eso no significa que para él esté bien. Es realmente duro estar al lado de una persona a quien no amas.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–Eso no tiene nada qué ver… –retrocedió un paso, mirándole a la cara.

–Parece ser que sí… –dijo segura– Mizuki… tú no amabas a Kakeru, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con él? ¿Acaso es más rico que Hikaru? ¿Tiene una mejor posición social? ¿Diplomáticamente te convenía más que Hikaru?

–¡Calle! –gritó– ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡Nadie comprende lo que pasó!

–No tienes derecho a aparecer de la nada y esperar formar parte de la vida de Hikaru, así que te pido de favor que nos dejes en paz.

Haruhi comenzó a caminar rumbo a la limosina cuando oyó las palabras de la otra chica.

–No le ha dicho que la ama, ¿verdad? A Kaoru y a mí nos lo repetía todo el tiempo y sabíamos que era sincero, pero él jamás ha usado esas palabras con usted… he allí la diferencia entre nosotras, Fujioka-san.

Haruhi dio media vuelta, notando cómo un empleado abría el auto de lujo permitiendo su entrada, luego él hizo lo propio y se marcharon de allí.

Cuando Hikaru regresó no vio a nadie en el estacionamiento. Entró en la limosina, notando que su novia ya estaba allí, sentada sin decir palabra alguna, le atrajo contra él y tomó de la mano mientras el transporte se ponía en marcha.

El camino fue realizado en silencio, pero era muy diferente al de la Primera Sala de Música, mientras que allí había sido agradable saber que contaban con la presencia del otro, en ese momento Haruhi sintió que algo de su mundo se venía abajo: las palabras de Mizuki le habían causado gran impacto.

* * *

**Sé que había dicho que sería el cierre del concierto y así era, pero era tan largo (como 13 páginas de Word) que decidí quitar esa parte y sólo dejar lo que ocurrió al día siguiente. Como publiqué en mi Facebook, ya tengo parte del capítulo 20 y, de hecho, lo comencé antes de terminar éste, ¿puede creerlo? ¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!**

**ESPECIAL:**

_**¿Sabías que…**_

…_**el nombre de "Mizuki" no pasó por ninguna prueba para ser seleccionado? Simplemente fue el primero que se le ocurrió a mi cabeza y fue colocado en ese momento.**_

…_**Kakeru tuvo cerca de once apellidos antes de seleccionar "Ichihara"?**_

…_**a petición de unas lectoras decidí traer un especial con aquello que no se vio en el fic?**_

…_**en un principio decidí emparejar a Kaoru con la mucama del capítulo 5?**_

…_**todos los títulos de los últimos capítulos ya han sido elegidos?**_

…_**el capítulo 17 originalmente se llamaba "Un día de citas en las que Kaoru no creía" y se toparía con Tsugumi?**_

…_**pensé en poner de protagonista a Renge en el capítulo 22, pero finalmente decidí dejar a Mori?**_

…_**el fic en que está basado éste es un HarryxHermione?**_

…_**el capítulo 12 sería interpretado por Honey pero decidí cambiar todo a último momento?**_

…_**en el capítulo 18 Renge le cantaba a Kyouya, pero esa escena fue eliminada?**_

…_**el atuendo de la otaku en ese capítulo no es al azar? La cantante de la canción que iba a interpretar tiene un vestuario parecido a Sailor Moon.**_

…_**en "¡El duelo al famoso Host Club!" el flash back iba a ser en realidad el inicio?**_

…_**el OC de Katara tiene una historia propia con los personajes de Bleach y es de Katara Akemi Hitachiin?**_

…_**"Shiro" en realidad es hembra?**_

…_**el Club de Fútbol sí aparece en el manga?**_

…_**Hikaru se tiñó el pelo por Mizuki?**_

…_**la mayoría de las lectoras de este fic son mexicanas, españolas y chilenas?**_

…_**este fic recibe en promedio 67.8 visitas diarias SIN actualizar y 182.1 cuando se actualiza?**_

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_No queríamos salir lastimados por la gente, así que construimos un alto muro que nos mantuviera a salvo de aquellos que pensaran dañarnos... el problema fue que eso también alejaba a quienes deseaban conocernos y, a pesar de decir que estaba bien, anhelábamos que alguien tirara esa barrera. Ahora que eso pasa... tenemos miedo... así que, por favor, no sueltes nuestras manos._


	20. La puerta que Hikaru cerró

**Desde mi punto de vista, este capítulo llegó más rápido que el resto, ¿será porque estaba inspirada? Lo cierto es que esto lo tenía planeado desde que presenté a Kakeru, por lo que no fue muy difícil desarrollarlo, espero les guste. Ha quedado un poco largo, pero no quería cortarlo porque se pierde la historia, lamento si se hace pesada la lectura.**

* * *

–Basta, Hikaru… –le regañó suavemente la castaña cuando sintió sus labios traviesos en su cuello por quinta o sexta ocasión.

–¿Te desagrada? –le miró ladinamente mientras se sentaba correctamente a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

–No… no es eso… –se atrevió a corregir completamente sonrojada– Es sólo que debemos terminar la tarea lo antes posible.

–Siempre tan dedicada –sonrió, tomando finalmente su libro de texto.

–¡Ya me voy! –gritó Kaoru, abriendo la puerta del cuarto donde estaban.

–De acuerdo, ¿llevas tu celular? –preguntó su hermano.

–¡Por supuesto! –sonrió juguetonamente.

–¿Y lo contestarás sin importar nada? –volvió a inquirir.

–Ohhh, Hikaru, ¿tanto te preocupo? ¿O sólo quieres ayuda con la tarea? –le hizo burla.

El azabache se paró de su asiento, llegando hasta su hermano, tomándolo de la cintura con una mano y de la barbilla con la otra, obligándole a verle a los ojos.

–No digas eso, Kaoru… me duele separarme de ti, el estar tanto tiempo alejados, simplemente… simplemente… no lo soportaría… –dijo a media voz.

–Hi-Hikaru… –se sonrojó el otro.

–Aún estoy aquí… –hiso ver Haruhi, con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

–Lo sabemos –sonrió con picardía Kaoru.

–Estás viendo escenas inéditas, Haruhi –sonrió aún más ampliamente el otro.

–Entonces, ya me voy, chicos –recordó su hermano.

–Espera, Kaoru… –le detuvo del brazo– Lo que dije es cierto: mantén encendido tu celular en todo momento y contéstame, por favor. Aún no me hago a la idea de separarme de ti, así que…

Kaoru le abrazó en ese momento, uniendo sus frentes, esa simple acción le dijo a la castaña que no era una representación de su parte, sino algo totalmente sincero. El menor le sonrió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, calmando con ello a su hermano, quien no pudo sino colocar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

–No estaremos juntos físicamente, pero nunca estaremos separados, Hikaru.

El mayor le abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su gemelo, suspiró al entender que esas situaciones se repetirían con mayor frecuencia y le susurró:

–Supongo que sólo debo de acostumbrarme…

–Así es… –le respondió.

–Te amo, Kaoru.

Haruhi sintió en ese momento que algo se clavaba dentro de ella. Se había repetido inútilmente que su novio no era de esas personas especialmente cariñosas o que demostraban su afecto frente al resto (eso podía dejárselo a Tamaki), pero sentía que por todas sus acciones realmente le importaba, además, Kaoru le había informado de ello. Sin embargo, las palabras de Mizuki regresaron en ese momento a su cabeza:

–_No le ha dicho que la ama, ¿verdad? A Kaoru y a mí nos lo repetía todo el tiempo y sabíamos que era sincero, pero él jamás ha usado esas palabras con usted… he allí la diferencia entre nosotras, Fujioka-san._

A partir de ese momento esperó oír un "Te amo" de los labios de Hikaru, mas sólo habían sido "Te quiero", "Te quiero mucho" o "Me gustas" los que escapaban de ellos. Sabía que a Kaoru se lo decía todo el tiempo, ¿por qué era diferente con ella? ¿Por qué no podía decirle esas palabras? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por ella no eran lo suficientemente fuertes?

–¿En qué página estás? –preguntó mientras pasaba las hojas rápidamente.

–Hikaru… –le llamó, captando su atención.

–¿Sí? –volteó a verle.

–¿Puedo saber por qué terminaron tú y Mizuki? –preguntó quedamente.

El azabache dejó el libro sobre el escritorio al cual se hallaban sentados, levantándose en ese momento un silencio incómodo. Haruhi mantuvo la vista gacha, realmente no quería saber sobre su relación con la otra joven, pero sentía que para poder comprender mejor las cosas necesitaba saber lo acontecido hace mucho tiempo.

–Será una historia larga… –suspiró.

– **HACE 8 AÑOS –**

–Vamos, Hikaru…

–Pero no quiero ir… –susurró– No quiero dejarle…

–Hikaru, obedece a tu madre. Kaoru está enfermo y no queremos que te contagies, es por tu bien.

La voz de su padre no daba oportunidad a réplica alguna, por lo que soltó un suspiro pesado y fue hasta donde su madre, quien se acomodó el saco y dio un último vistazo en el espejo antes de indicar que debían salir. En efecto, los empleados estaban teniendo un pequeño problema en la empresa, por lo que se había visto forzada a regresar a ayudarles. El viaje al gran edificio donde el Imperio Hitachiin tenía su sede transcurrió en silencio. Yuzuha bajó de la limosina hablando por teléfono y él fue tras ella, finalmente colgó y continuó su andar con gracia y belleza. El pelinaranja quiso tomarla de la mano mas algo le detuvo a centímetros de hacerlo, bajando el rostro.

Caminaron por los corredores del lugar hasta llegar a un amplio estudio, al abrir la puerta un tropel de chicas con telas y bocetos se agolparon a su alrededor. La joven mujer le indicó que podía dar una vuelta por el lugar, ya que al ser vacaciones de invierno la mayoría de los empleados no se encontraba allí. Hikaru, al ver que nada podía sacar si se quedaba, decidió obedecer y comenzó a vagar por el sitio.

Sus pasos le condujeron hasta el enorme patio del edificio, la nieve caía en ese momento, contemplando los suaves copos descender con lentitud, sopló sobre sus guantes, notando cómo podía apreciarse su vaho. Si Kaoru estuviera con él podrían jugar en la nieve, ya fuera lanzándosela al otro o fabricando un muñeco. Sin embargo, al estar completamente solo no sabía qué hacer. En el centro del patio había una hermosa estatua de mármol que representaba a un ángel rezando, mirando al cielo con misericordia, se sintió atraída hacia ella y acercó poco a poco.

Unos minutos permaneció admirando los finos rasgos, notando piedad en sus ojos y gracia en la forma de su cuello, incluso su boca se hallaba tranquila, reflejando una paz absoluta. Justo en ese momento unas notas musicales llegaron hasta sus oídos, captando su atención de inmediato.

Notó que el sonido provenía del segundo piso del edificio y, para no perder detalle de él, decidió trepar por un árbol que llevaba hasta la ventana donde creyese se originaba todo. Se quitó los guantes al darse cuenta de que no podría subir con los mismos y, sin gran dificultad, logró finalmente llegar hasta una de las ramas más altas, la cual daba exactamente a un amplio salón. En el centro del mismo se podía apreciar un maravilloso piano de cola y en repisas a los costados algunos otros instrumentos musicales, llamando la atención inmediata los Stradivarius allí exhibidos.

Sólo entonces notó que el piano era la fuente de tan sublimes notas, que parecían flotar a su alrededor y crear círculos juguetones, tomando de la mano a la anterior, sin que ninguna estuviese fuera de lugar, complementándose a la perfección. Una pequeña figura se hallaba inclinada sobre el instrumento y sus manos, deslizándose sobre el teclado, eran las que daban vida a tal espectáculo.

Hikaru abrió los ojos por la impresión, jamás creyó que algo tan simple como un aparato musical pudiese atraparle de esa forma.

–¡Increíble! –exclamó sin poder contenerse.

Su grito llamó la atención de la niña, deteniendo su práctica de inmediato, sonrojándose por el grito, levantándose presurosa y volteando a verle como si de un fantasma se tratase. El pelinaranja tocó a la ventana, esperando que ella le abriese.

_"En ese entonces no sabía… lo mucho que me afectaría ese encuentro…"_

La pequeña pareció dudar un momento sobre lo que haría, mas luego corrió hasta él y le permitió el acceso. Una vez dentro el niño no pudo calmar lo que sentía, así que le habló con toda franqueza.

–Has tocado maravillosamente –le sonrió.

–No debería estar usted aquí… Retírese, por favor –mencionó apenada, con ambas manos al frente.

–¡He dicho que lo has hecho muy bien! ¿Por qué eres tan grosera? –se molestó con su actitud.

–Váyase… –susurró.

–¿Así tratas a los demás? –le miró fijamente– ¡Qué maleducada!

El pequeño pasó a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta del amplio salón, la abrió y salió por la misma dando un portazo, enfadado con la actitud de esa desconocida, sólo esperaba no tener que volver a verla.

– **3 AÑOS DESPUÉS (HACE CINCO AÑOS) –**

Hikaru, Kaoru y Kakeru se habían topado por accidente en una de las reuniones de sus madres, al parecer las hermanas tenían algunos asuntos empresariales qué atender debido a la campaña en tierra extranjera, fijando su atención en Corea del Sur. Por eso mismo a los pequeños se les permitió explorar libremente el edificio, pidiéndoles de favor que no se acercaran al Ala Sur. Era un día de invierno algo ajetreado, por lo que los niños prefirieron ir al patio a jugar en la nieve antes que permanecer encerrados más tiempo.

–¡Cuidado, Kakeru! –gritó Kaoru.

Al voltear para ver a qué se refería, el castaño recibió una bola de nieve directamente en el rostro, rió ante ello, pues Hikaru había sido el que lanzase dicho proyectil. Así dieron inicio a una pequeña batalla y, como siempre, los pelinaranja hicieron equipo, centrando su atención en el tercero.

–¡No es justo, son dos contra uno! –se quejó al recibir otro impacto.

–Nosotros siempre hacemos todo juntos –sonrieron–, es tu culpa por no tener un gemelo.

Justo cuando Kaoru iba a lanzar otra bola de nieve unas notas musicales llegaron hasta sus oídos. Los niños se detuvieron en ese momento, escuchando con detenimiento a su alrededor. Hikaru volteó hacia el Ala Sur, seguro de que las melodías provenían del segundo piso… de la ventana a la que daba ese viejo árbol.

–Es… como aquella vez… –susurró, acercándose.

–¡Ey, Hika! –le gritó Kakeru– ¡Dijeron que no nos acercáramos a ese sitio!

Sin embargo, el pelinaranja no le hizo caso, trepando por el árbol como hace tiempo y topándose con una escena muy familiar. A través de la ventana logró observar a una pequeña que, ensimismada, tocaba con gran maestría un violín, las notas surgían del mismo en perfecta armonía, componiendo bellos pasajes para deleite de quien estuviera cerca.

Sin muchos miramientos empujó la ventana, notando que no tenía seguro y penetró en ella ante los gritos de Kaoru y Kakeru, quienes le pedían que regresara. Se quedó quieto, admirando en silencio a la niña de cabellera azabache que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Finalmente la canción llegó a su fin y él aplaudió, sorprendiéndola.

–Parece ser que todos nuestros encuentros comienzan así… –le dijo– Realmente me ha encantado tu interpretación, lástima que tu carácter sea horrible.

Ella iba a responderle algo, pero se le adelantó:

–Sí, sí, "No debería estar aquí", descuida, ya conozco la salida.

Caminó rumbo a la puerta dispuesto a irse, seguro de que en esta ocasión las cosas no serían muy diferentes a la anterior.

–Soy… Imonoyama Mizuki… –escuchó de pronto.

Hikaru dio media vuelta, contemplándole curioso, realmente no se esperaba respuesta de su parte. La azabache comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos, mirando fijamente el piso, sin atreverse a encararle.

–La… la vez pasada no pude presentarme… o… preguntarle su nombre… –susurró.

–Me llamo Hikaru –sonrió.

–¿Hitachiin Hikaru? –alzó la mirada, estando segura de conocer ese apellido.

El pelinaranja asintió débilmente, causándole un sonrojo aún mayor. Hikaru se acercó a ella, contemplando el Stradivarius que sostenía, indudablemente era un objeto invaluable, luego caminó hasta el piano de cola que se hallaba detrás, sentándose en el pequeño banco.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó.

–Practico –fue su sencilla respuesta.

–Bueno, eso es obvio –bufó–. Me refiero a por qué estás tan alejada y sola. Que yo sepa, este sitio es la sede del Imperio Hitachiin, no una escuela de música.

–A mamá le gusta escucharme.

–¿Trabaja aquí? –vio cómo asentía con la cabeza– Espera… dijiste "Imonoyama", ¿cierto?

–S-Sí…

–¡Eres la hija de Imonoyama Naoko! –le sonrió– Tu madre crea preciosas joyas, mamá está muy feliz con sus decisiones, sabe que puede contar con ella en cualquier desfile. Además, tu padre posee la mina de diamantes más grande en África, todos ellos de precioso corte.

La pequeña agachó el rostro al oírle hablar así, Hikaru se paró, paseando por la habitación mientras contemplaba sus detalles, fue así como llegó hasta un pequeño almacén en el fondo y, al abrirlo, notó que contenía algunos objetos para la afinación de los instrumentos, Mizuki se le acercó al verle tan ensimismado.

–¿No te aburre estar sola? –preguntó, mirándola de frente.

–No lo estoy, Miss Zdraska Havlicek… ¡Ohh! –se llevó ambas manos a la boca al darse cuenta de algo.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos en el corredor, por lo que la azabache empujó con rapidez al pelinaranja, metiéndolo de improviso en el almacén y emparejando el mismo para permitirle la entrada al aire.

–¡Por favor, no salga! –pidió.

Hikaru se pegó con unos cacharros en la cabeza debido a la fuerza con que había sido lanzado, tallándose y molestándose al darse cuenta del atrevimiento de la otra, estaba a punto de salir y gritarle cuando la gran puerta del salón se abrió y, por la misma, penetró una joven mujer de cabellera perfectamente recogida y largo vestido negro que recordaba la moda de hace 100 años.

–¡¿Qué ocurre?! –alzó la voz, mirando a la niña de manera reprobatoria.

–Disculpe, Miss Zdraska, quise tomar un pequeño descanso antes de empezar con el piano –se sentó frente al mismo.

–Bien, te escucho –se colocó a su lado.

Las manos infantiles comenzaron una bella interpretación que Hikaru no pudo evitar calificar de sublime, realmente esa niña tenía un gran talento; pareciera como si las notas cobraran vida, flotando a su alrededor, sin poderlo evitar cerró los ojos para poderle apreciar mejor, sólo unos segundos después oyó un fuerte sonido y la música cesó. Al mirar frente a él no pudo evitar molestarse: la institutriz de la azabache tenía una pequeña fusta como la utilizada en la equitación y, al parecer, le había pegado con ella en los dedos.

–¡Mal, muy mal! Te lo he dicho muchas veces: fa sostenido, ¡fa sostenido! ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo? ¿Por qué fallas precisamente esa nota?

–L-Lo siento… –murmuró.

–Comienza de nuevo –le miró adustamente.

Hikaru apretó los puños al darse cuenta de esa injusticia, quería salir de allí y gritarle a esa mujer que la dejara en paz, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo logró ver cómo la azabache movía los labios, y, al leerlos, se tranquilizó.

– **DOS MESES DESPUÉS –**

Las visitas de Hikaru a Mizuki comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, el pelinaranja insistía a su madre en acompañarle y, a pesar de prestar atención a los negocios, también buscaba un tiempo libre para poder visitar esa habitación donde la azabache tocara. Pronto llegó la primavera y con ello pudieron verse después en algunas reuniones empresariales, fue así como la niña conocería a Kaoru y Kakeru, sin embargo, el castaño parecía no estar a gusto con las visitas entre esos dos.

–En serio, Hika, no creo que sea correcto esto… –le dijo a la mitad del árbol.

–¡Vamos, Kakeru! ¡No puedo hacerlo solo, los necesito a ambos! –le pidió, trepado unos centímetros arriba de él.

–No seas aguafiestas… –se quejó Kaoru, al final de los tres.

El castaño suspiró y finalmente los tres lograron entrar en el cuarto, pues Mizuki había abierto la ventana, permitiendo su ingreso. Al ver a los otros dos se sintió un poco turbada, ya que era la primera vez que estaba ante los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Ellos son de quienes te hablé –dijo Hikaru, presentándoselos–. Kaoru es mi hermano y Kakeru mi primo.

–Mucho gusto, soy Imonoyama Mizuki –reverenció.

–¡No seas tan formal, Mi-chan! –sonrió– No hay nadie a quién impresionar ni obedecer, somos sólo nosotros.

–Mucho gusto, Mizuki –le contempló Kaoru.

–El gusto es mío, Hitachiin-otouto –devolvió el gesto.

–Y el gruñón ése es Kakeru –señaló a su primo–. Descuida, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien.

–Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto… –suspiró.

–¿Están seguros de ello? –preguntó dudosa.

–Confía en mí, no te pasará nada –sonrió Hikaru.

Los niños deliberaron un poco, Hikaru salió por la ventana y descendió hasta llegar al pasto que comenzaba a reverdecer, Kaoru le siguió, mas se detuvo en una de las ramas intermedias y Kakeru quedó en el salón a solas con la azabache. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo, causando que bajara la mirada.

Fueron hasta la ventana, Kakeru salió, sentándose en la rama inmediata y, con cuidado, cargó a Mizuki, que en ese momento estaba en el marco de la ventana, se la pasó a Kaoru y éste posteriormente a Hikaru. La azabache había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, rogando porque todo saliera bien.

–Ya puedes abrirlos –oyó la voz de Hikaru.

Cuando lo hizo se encontró en brazos del pelinaranja, quien sonreía al ver el miedo en su rostro, se sonrojó enormemente por la cercanía entre ambos y más al comprender que él le tenía de la cintura fuertemente agarrada.

–Te dije que no te pasaría nada… –susurró en su oído, causando que el sonrojo aumentara.

– **UN MES DESPUÉS –**

Mizuki se entretenía recolectando algunas flores cercanas, mientras que Hikaru se hallaba recostado apaciblemente sobre el pasto, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Era cerca de mediodía y el sol estaba en lo más alto, una brisa ligera sopló en ese momento, refrescándole, abrió ligeramente los ojos sólo para ver que la azabache no estaba muy lejos y los volvió a cerrar.

–Ya casi es hora de regresar, si no lo hacemos, Miss Alexandra notará tu fuga, la grabación está programada para sólo ocho interpretaciones y cortos intermedios de silencio –le avisó.

–Lo sé –contestó.

La pequeña corrió presurosa hasta donde se hallaba el de mirada gatuna, recogiendo su vestido pues en la falda del mismo llevaba gran cantidad de flores, al llegar a su lado las soltó, cubriéndolo con ellas. Hikaru abrió los ojos con rapidez al darse cuenta de ello.

–¡Ey! –se quejó, sentándose.

–Lo siento, Hitachiin-oniisan, pero no pude evitarlo –le sonrió–, estabas tan relajado y las flores eran tan bonitas que quise llenarte de ellas.

–N-No lo vuelvas a hacer… –se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

–Pero es triste, ¿no? –dijo nostálgica, captando su atención– Las flores, así como estos momentos, son algo pasajero… algo que terminará pronto…

Hikaru bajó el rostro, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto. La madre de Mizuki regresaría a África, donde su esposo tenía sus minas de diamantes, quizás permanecerían allí uno, dos años o hasta que Yuzuha le llamara para otro Desfile de modas, sin embargo, en estos momentos su madre estaba tan ensimismada en la campaña que el desfile parecía algo lejano. Por eso mismo Mizuki se marcharía a otro continente sin saber cuándo volvería.

El pelinaranja cortó una pequeña flor que estaba a su lado, comenzó a doblar y entretejer su tallo hasta darle la forma de un anillo, a la mitad del mismo se hallaba la pequeña flor blanca. Tomó de la mano a la azabache, quien volteó a verle, y le colocó el objeto en el anular.

–Volveremos a vernos, Mi-chan, lo sé. Volveremos a estar juntos, lo prometo –le sonrió.

La pequeña devolvió la sonrisa y… en ese momento… él la besó en los labios.

– **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS (HACE DOS AÑOS) –**

–Do, re, mi, fa… Do, re, mi, fa… fa, mi, re do…

Soltó un suspiro y dejó de tocar las teclas del piano, su vista continuaba clavada en ellas, distantes sus pensamientos, mentalmente repasó una y otra vez el orden de la partitura, pero a pesar de sabérsela de memoria sus dedos se equivocaban varias veces sin poder hacerlo correctamente. Volvió a suspirar.

–En verdad es una tonada triste… –murmuró alguien detrás de ella.

–Es lo que papá y mamá desean que aprenda –fue su respuesta–, una señorita debe ser capaz de tocar música clásica a la perfección.

–Una música muy aburrida… –comentó, sentándose a su lado en el piano– ¿Es esto realmente lo que a ti te gusta? ¡Vaya que eres aburrida, Mi-chan!

–Es una música muy bella que gente a lo largo del mundo aprecia –dijo.

–Eso no contesta a mi pregunta… –clavó su mirada en su rostro– ¿Es esto realmente lo que a ti te gusta?

–Creo que es bello –le contestó sin voltear a verle.

–Es una forma de eludir la respuesta, si pudieras tocar lo que quisieras, ¿qué sería? –fijó su vista en las teclas frente a él– Podríamos incluso inventar nuestra propia música, aquella que nos refleje, ¿no? ¡Vamos, compongamos juntos una canción!

–¿U-Una canción? –le miró turbada– N-No… Miss Zdraska Havlicek no ha impartido clases de composición libre… eso sería ir en contra del programa establecido.

–Pero no lo hacemos por tu Institutriz o como una tarea, sino por nosotros –le sonrió–. Simplemente es por diversión.

–Diversión… –murmuró.

Los dedos del niño comenzaron a jugar con las teclas, sacando a veces bellas tonadas y provocando otras un castigo a los oídos, se turbó al darse cuenta de ello, la azabache a su lado rió ligeramente y luego comenzó a tocar suavemente una bella melodía.

–Yo me encargo de la música y tú de las letras, ¿sí, Hitachiin-oniisan?

–¡Perfecto! –sonrió– ¿Sobre qué deberíamos cantar?

El pelinaranja se llevó la mano al mentón como si recordase algo o sólo pensase en ello, comenzó a jugar con los pies para llevar el ritmo de la pieza que se repetía constantemente y tarareó él mismo hasta que finalmente cantó:

_Al inicio del segundo trimestre nosotros dos  
Nos prestamos las libretas mutuamente  
Me prometiste ir a ver una película un fin de semana  
Y me dijiste que aunque nos graduáramos eso no cambiaría_

–Eso suena muy bien –le sonrió la azabache, deteniendo su interpretación.

–¿Realmente piensas así? –devolvió la sonrisa.

–Cla-Claro… –bajó la mirada apenada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Hikaru deslizó los dedos por el piano, interpretando unas tristes notas y, con un tono de voz nostálgico, cantó:

_El escenario al que estaba acostumbrado va a cambiar  
Yo ya no soy ni seré el mismo__…_

Sabían que era su último día juntos, pues a la mañana siguiente el padre de Mizuki marcharía a tierras inhóspitas dispuesto a corroborar los rumores de una mina de oro en Madagascar y, en caso de resultar verdaderos, se mudarían allí de manera permanente; aún si las noticias eran falsas, la azabache marchaba en unas horas sin probabilidad de volver a verse.

Había esperado su regreso pacientemente hace un par de años, hasta que finalmente el año pasado Naoko y Yuzuha volvieron a relacionarse en el ámbito empresarial, regresando a Japón la familia Imonoyama y animándose por fin a pedirle que fuera su novia, sin embargo, ahora no sabía si podría soportar otra separación.

–No te marches… –susurró– Quédate en Japón… conmigo.

Mizuki volteó a verle, sopesando sus palabras. Bajó el rostro al saber que no había escuchado mal y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.

–No puedo hacerlo, Hitachiin-oniisan, si papá quiere que vayamos a Madagascar, no hay opción.

–¡Claro que la hay! –se molestó– ¡Mi padre no obliga a mi madre a nada! ¡¿Acaso crees que ella aceptaría estar bajo sus órdenes?! ¡Por supuesto que no, ella toma sus propias decisiones! ¡Tu madre debería hacer lo mismo!

Mizuki se paró del piano, dándole la espalda, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

–Fuera… –murmuró.

El pelinaranja comprendió que en esta ocasión se había propasado, dejándose llevar por un impulso, él no quería haberle faltado al respeto y mucho menos a su familia, sólo que la noticia del viaje le estaba volviendo loco. Se paró lentamente y llegó a su lado, intentando abrazarla.

–Mi-chan… lo siento, yo no…

–¡Fuera! –le alzó la voz por primera vez desde que se conocieran.

Hikaru obedeció, sabiendo que quedarse sólo empeoraba las cosas, cuando finalmente salió y la puerta fue cerrada logró escuchar a través de la misma unos sollozos ahogados.

– **ESA NOCHE –**

–Relájate, Hikaru –pidió Kaoru, notando que continuaba jugando con sus pies.

–No… no puedo… –contestó– ¿Y si no quiere verme? Realmente me comporté como un estúpido.

–Ella entenderá –le colocó una mano en el hombro– Además, quedará encantada con _eso_.

Hikaru volteó a mirar sus manos, donde descansaba una cajita plateada con un moño blanco, suspiró pesadamente y deseó que la azabache apareciera pronto. Todas las familias importantes de Japón se habían reunido para despedir a los Imonoyama, quienes deseaban ampliar su mercado con la adquisición de nuevas tierras en Madagascar y, según algunos rumores, Filipinas. Finalmente aparecieron los invitados de honor, el padre de Mizuki era un hombre muy conservador de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años, mientras que su madre era joven y obediente a su marido, la azabache tenía cuatro hermanos mayores con sucursales propias ya casados y obedientes al patriarca de la familia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ver a todos los Imonoyama allí, Mizuki no aparecía, Hikaru le buscó con la mirada, seguro de que, como siempre, estaría en el séquito detrás de su padre, pues éste así lo exigía ya que al no estar casada debería permanecer al lado de su madre en cada fiesta o evento. Y era esto a lo que más temía, pues seguramente Naoko no le permitiría hablar a solas con ella.

Sólo entonces reparó en una pequeña bolita del otro lado del salón, la cual estaba conformada por los jóvenes herederos invitados, quienes cuchicheaban sorprendidos. Kaoru también notó esto y, curioso, se acercó. Hikaru volvió a buscar a Mizuki, pero su madre estaba sola, ¿dónde diablos se había metido la joven?

–¡Qué lindo! –oyó de pronto del otro lado.

Al girarse para preguntar qué pasaba allí se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Kakeru y Mizuki estaban juntos en la velada, el castaño escoltaba a la azabache, llevándole con caballerosidad por el sitio. Eso estaba mal, muy mal, nadie podía acercarse a la heredera Imonoyama, ¡nadie! Y mucho menos delante de su padre; además, estaba seguro de que Kakeru y Mizuki no se llevaban bien, pues en más de una ocasión su primo mostró su desagrado al saber que iría a verla… ¿o acaso era porque estaría CON ella?

Pareciera ser que los otros no le notaron, ensimismados como estaban en responder algunas dudas de los curiosos a su alrededor. Los murmullos de los adultos no se hicieron esperar y, finalmente, el patriarca Imonoyama tomó una copa y captó la atención de todos.

–Quizás pueda sorprenderles el ver a mi preciada Mizuki con el joven Ichihara esta velada –inició–, en su lugar creo que yo también lo estaría. Debido a que mañana nuestra familia parte a Madagascar y nos encontramos todos reunidos, he decidido anunciar públicamente el compromiso matrimonial entre el joven Ichihara Kakeru y mi hija, Imonoyama Mizuki.

La sala fue inundada en aplausos, sonriendo por la recién anunciada pareja, Hikaru sintió que estaba muy distante de allí, de esa alegre fiesta llena de risas, copas, música, felicitaciones y sonrisas. Podía sentir que caía en un abismo, siendo jalado por una espiral, sin saber realmente dónde se hallaba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando Kakeru tomó de la cintura a SU novia, le inclinó y besó en los labios…

_"Como siempre había querido hacerlo: delante de todo el mundo, sin pena y sin miedo"_

¿Acaso podían empeorar las cosas? Ni siquiera veía a Kaoru, quien seguramente había quedado atrapado entre toda esa muchedumbre. No, ya nada podía ser peor.

–Pero mañana parten a Madagascar, ¿no es eso un inconveniente? –escuchó la pregunta de su madre al padre de Mizuki.

–Decidimos que ella permanezca donde su prometido para reforzar la relación –contestó el otro.

–¿No es eso algo apresurado? –inquirió su padre.

–Kakeru y Mizuki tienen tres años comprometidos –respondió el patriarca, tomando de su copa.

¿Tres años?

¡¿Tres años?!

¿Durante tres años esos dos le había mentido, engañado, jugado con sus sentimientos? Confiaba plenamente en su primo, era como un segundo hermano para él… ¡Y no se diga de Mizuki! Ella era muy importante en su vida, ¿debía entonces entender que se había estado riendo a sus espaldas todo ese tiempo? Apretó los puños por el coraje. Su hermano llegó en ese momento, colocó una mano en su hombro, queriendo transmitirle su apoyo.

–Ven, Kaoru –le llamó.

–¿A dónde?

–Vamos a felicitar a la feliz pareja… –pudo articular.

– **PRESENTE –**

Haruhi quedó callada. ¿Realmente eso era cierto? Si antes Mizuki le había dado algo de lástima al verle tan devastada, en ese momento sólo quería que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Ella no tenía derecho alguno a siquiera pensar en su novio. ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho se presentaba en el Ouran, llorando por Kakeru y esperando que Hikaru le recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¡Eso no tenía nombre!

Contempló a Hikaru, quien parecía abrumado por la confesión hecha. Apretaba fuertemente sus manos, queriendo liberar con ello parte de la tensión reciente y Haruhi hizo lo único que podía hacer: le abrazó.

El azabache enterró la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, aspirando su perfume con un ligero toque a lavanda, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y soltó un suspiro.

–Confiaba en los dos, ¿comprendes? Y ellos me traicionaron.

En ese momento la castaña recordó las palabras dichas por los gemelos hace tiempo:

–_No queríamos salir lastimados por la gente, así que construimos un alto muro que nos mantuviera a salvo de aquellos que pensaran dañarnos... el problema fue que eso también alejaba a quienes deseaban conocernos y, a pesar de decir que estaba bien, anhelábamos que alguien tirara esa barrera. Ahora que eso pasa... tenemos miedo... así que, por favor, no sueltes nuestras manos._

Ahora comprendía mejor su verdadero significado. Sin embargo, había algo allí que a Haruhi le causaba dudas, ¿por qué, si Kakeru y Mizuki estaban comprometidos desde antes y, según Hikaru, eran muy felices, el castaño le había reclamado a su madre? Aún recordaba ese día en Londres cuando buscase al Host y la discusión escuchada, según la misma: a Kakeru le habían obligado.

* * *

**Chan-chan chan-chaaan****~ ¡Empieza el verdadero drama!**

**¿Dudas con este capítulo? Bueno, como bien dicen, todo depende de la perspectiva. Hikaru nos ha contado su versión de la historia, pero aún falta la de otra personita y no, no es Mizuki. Sé que a estas alturas de la historia la azabache se ha convertido en el personaje más odiado, pero aún falta una pieza sobre su persona.**

**Por cierto, la institutriz de Imonoyama es **_**Alexandra Zdraska Havlicek**_**, tataranieta (si mal no recuerdo) de Mahuler, un reconocido compositor, aunque esto es meramente ficticio, pues aunque la señora sí existe (nació en el '75), no sé a qué se dedica.**

_**¿Sabías que**__**…**_

…_**Kakeru es zurdo?**_

…_**Mizuki es alérgica a los gatos?**_

…_**el nombre y apellido de Tsugumi son dos aves? Por eso Kaoru la llama "Pequeña alondra" en el capítulo 13.**_

…_**el primo de Hikaru reaparecerá en capítulos posteriores?**_

…_**la canción que interpreta Hikaru sí existe? Saldrá completa en un capítulo futuro.**_

…_**el apellido "Imonoyama" fue tomado de **_**CLAMP School Detectives**_**, el anime que Renge menciona en el capítulo 17?**_

…_**Kakeru estudia la Universidad?**_

…_**el personaje de Kakeru surgió cuando, buscando imágenes de Hikaru y Haruhi, entré en una página donde salía una imagen de un castaño y, debajo de la misma, ese nombre? Fue entonces cuando hallé al "primo perdido" que ya estaba en mi historia pero que aún no conocía.**_

…_**en un principio, no tenía intenciones de meter una ex a la historia? Esa idea surgió cuando acababa el capítulo 12.**_

…_**Kakeru es hijo único?**_

…_**aunque sólo se mencionan ligeramente, a los hermanos de Mizuki sí les puse nombre?**_

…_**estaba pensando en subir la primera versión del capítulo 19 sólo para que la conozcan? Finalmente no lo haré para no causar confusión.**_

…_**lidié mucho con los nombres y apellidos de las chicas del Club femenino de kendo? Eso fue lo que más trabajo me dio.**_

…_**con excepción de la expedición en el patio, Haruhi sólo ha usado vestidos en sus salidas con Hikaru?**_

…_**en un capítulo futuro, habrá una pelea entre Tamaki y Hikaru?**_

…_**Ranka aún no sabe que Haruhi tiene novio?**_

…_**al ser escrito en la Facultad, recibí ayuda de mi amiga Larissa para el capítulo 10?**_

…_**este fic ha sido escrito en una libreta, algunas hojas sueltas, 3 computadoras de escritorio y mi lap? Por eso mismo todos los capítulos están dispersos, aunque he intentado juntarlos en mi lap, pero aún no termino porque no sé dónde guardé los primeros.**_

…_**este fic estaba pensado para apenas seis u ocho capítulos? Jamás pensé alargarlo hasta el capítulo 3, cuando me plantee esa posibilidad.**_

…_**he terminado de escribir este capítulo en una Biblioteca? Las personas a mi alrededor creen que hago tarea porque tengo mi libreta, lapiceros y lap.**_


	21. Hasta que salte de la calabaza

**Extraño… realmente no creí que este capítulo quedara así, aunque quedé satisfecha con el resultado, espero les guste. Ya era justo traer la continuación de la historia, ¿no creen? Espero lo disfruten, ¡ahora mismo me pongo a trabajar en el capítulo 22! Wow, no puedo creer que estemos a sólo 5 capítulos del gran final.**

* * *

_A veces dudaba de que el viaje llegaría a detenerse, me gustaba pensar que la carroza seguiría andando por siempre y que este sueño no terminaría. Pero con la llegada de nuevos personajes a la historia el final está más cerca y sé que__… __cuando el reloj marque la última campanada__… todo habrá terminado. El carruaje volverá a ser calabaza conmigo adentro__…_

Llevaban ya varios minutos en silencio, limitándose a escribir en la computadora y leer los libros consultados. En medio de la mesa frente a ellos un pequeño plato con galletas de mantequilla era asaltado constantemente, suspiró al darse cuenta de que el mal humor de la chica no había cambiado en lo absoluto, aunque tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

–¿Querrías mínimo sonreír? –pidió, cansado de la situación.

–¿Querrías dejar de fingir? –le miró por sobre el libro.

–Vamos a estar juntos todo el proyecto, así que mínimo podríamos tratar de llevarla en paz –le hizo ver.

–No contestas a mi pregunta… realmente no pensé que te comportaras así –bufó, retomando su lectura.

–No es tan sencillo… –le quitó el libro, obligándole a verle– Si hubiera dicho la verdad sólo lo hubiera lastimado.

–¿Así que mentir descaradamente ha sido lo mejor? –se cruzó de brazos– ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decir "No le hagan caso, sólo está tratando de ganárselos con lágrimas falsas, pero en realidad ella es quien ha lastimado a mi hermano y a su novia"?

–¿Y revelar el secreto de Haruhi frente a todo el Club? –alzó una ceja.

–Bueno, podrías omitir esa parte –le sostuvo la mirada–, pero si realmente la actitud de Mizuki te molesta, entonces no te comportes cínicamente defendiéndola.

–No soy un cínico, aún cuando ella no me agrade, le soy fiel a Hikaru.

–¿Y él te pidió que la protejas?

–Fue hace mucho, pero eso no viene al caso… a quienes deseo cuidar ahora son a esos dos. Incluso si no lo entiendes, incluso si los demás tampoco lo hacen… pero he jurado cuidarlos…

–¡No eres su madre, Kaoru! –le alzó la voz molesta– Dices que deseas protegerlos, pero lo cierto es que ellos deben resolver sus problemas por su cuenta. ¿Acaso tú decidiste que se enamoraran uno del otro? Eso simplemente pasó; así como no puedes obligarles a tener sentimientos por otra persona, también debes dejar que ellos peleen sus propias batallas.

Kaoru se enderezó de su asiento, iba a decir algo pero se calló, apretó fuertemente los puños, impotente al saber que lo que decía era cierto. Tsugumi se relajó un poco y le dijo en un tono de voz más bajo.

–Por más que desees protegerles, Kaoru, al evitar que se enfrenten con su realidad les estás haciendo un mal, son ellos los que deben caminar por su propio pie, si caen deberán aprender a pararse, lo entiendes, ¿cierto?

Kaoru bajó la vista y relajó los puños, comprendía la verdad de sus palabras, pero no podía o no quería aceptarlas. Siempre había estado allí para su hermano, ¿ahora debía hacerse a un lado como si no le importase? Su mente comenzó una batalla mental que no pasó desapercibida a la chica, la cual le tomó de ambas manos suavemente, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

–Sé que muchas veces querrás correr a su encuentro, Kaoru, pero…

Justo en ese momento el celular del pelinaranja comenzó a sonar, distrayéndose con el mismo, especialmente con la melodía que lograba apreciarse.

–Es Hikaru… debo contestar… –le dijo sin apartar la mirada del móvil.

–¿Crees que sea una emergencia? –le preguntó.

–No se sentía muy bien con Haruhi, quizás hayan discutido y yo…

–No, Kaoru, ya no más… ¡no puedes continuar con eso, sólo te lastimas a ti mismo!

El Hitachiin abrió los ojos al oírle hablar así… ella lo sabía. Sabía cuánto le dolía continuar siendo el apoyo de Hikaru, sin que su hermano notase realmente cómo se sentía y lo mucho que le dolía su relación con la castaña. El móvil calló y sólo segundos después volvió a sonar. No se movió ni un ápice ante esto, los segundos transcurrieron y el celular seguía sonando hasta que un nuevo tono anunció que se trataba de un mensaje de texto. Tsugumi le soltó para leer.

_"Kaoru, necesito que vengas, Haruhi y yo volvimos a discutir, se ha marchado molesta"_

No le sorprendió que el remitente fuese el mayor de los gemelos. Kaoru buscó su mirada pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza y apagó el aparato, luego lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba usando.

–¿Quieres un poco de té? La tarea puede esperar un poco… –ofreció mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

–Sí… y galletas de mantequilla… –pidió suavemente.

–Entonces un café –sonrió antes de salir–, saben mejor con el mismo.

La de coletas bajas no había dicho nada al respecto, sabía que el tema era muy delicado para él. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo del cuarto. Llevó sus manos a su frente, pensando en los acontecimientos recientes y en lo mucho que repercutían en su gemelo. Pensaba en Haruhi, pensaba en Hikaru, pero no actuaba de la mejor manera para con ellos, ahora recordaba esas palabras tan sabias de Kyouya "_Los problemas son de pareja_", sí… y él no entraba en ese noviazgo, era tiempo de hacerse a un lado.

Giró en la cama y se topó con una fotografía en la cómoda a un lado de la misma que no notase al llegar, se enderezó y la tomó entre sus manos. Era del baile de Lobelia. En ella Tsugumi y él habían sido retratados por sorpresa por un fotógrafo contratado por el Zuka Club (lo único que podía agradecerles), parecían una pareja de enamorados charlando en una de las mesas mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Sonrió…

Ella siempre sabía qué decirle para hacerle sentir mejor… y también cuándo lo mejor era callar. Aún recordaba cómo es que surgió cierta complicidad entre los dos, porque ella había podido ver lo que muchos no.

– **HACE UNAS SEMANAS –**

–A ti… te gusta Haruhi, ¿no? –buscó su mirada.

–¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De qué estás hablando? –rió nervioso– ¡P-Por supuesto que no, ella es novia de Hikaru!

–Aún si lo es, eso no cambia tus sentimientos… a ti te gusta ella, ¿verdad? –sonrió mientras le ofrecía de un bote de galletas de mantequilla.

–Eso fue hace tiempo… –se pasó una mano por los cabellos– Luego me di cuenta de que sólo estaba confundiendo mis sentimientos…

–Ya veo… –ensanchó su sonrisa, insistiéndole con el bote.

–No le digas a nadie… –pidió mientras tomaba una de las galletas– Promételo.

–Prometido… –sonrió mientras le ofrecía su dedo meñique, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

– **PRESENTE –**

Habían transcurrido días desde esa promesa hecha. Había por fin olvidado sus sentimientos por la castaña sólo para que otros surgieran con mayor fuerza… y la causante de ello entraba en ese momento en el cuarto con una bandeja.

–Espero te guste, no es lo que estás acostumbrado a tomar, así que…

–Está bien –le interrumpió, quitándole las cosas mientras procedía a colocarlas en la mesa–. Perdona por haber sido tan agresivo contigo.

–Perdona por haber sido tan dura al juzgarte… –murmuró a su vez.

–No, de ningún modo. Tienes razón, debo dejar de meterme entre ellos, soy desesperante, ¿no crees? –dijo nostálgicamente.

–No, no, ¡claro que no! –contestó enérgica– Tienes un gran corazón, Kaoru, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

–Ohhh, ¿en serio? –le miró fijamente.

–Qui-Quiero decir… ¡es parte de tu personalidad! –se sonrojó por sus palabras.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos sólo para luego soltarse a reír, Kaoru fue a lavarse las manos en el baño conjunto para poder degustar el aperitivo, Tsugumi notó que podían ensuciar el material, así que procedió a guardar los libros de texto que el chico sacase de la biblioteca escolar, por lo cual se tomó el atrevimiento de recogerlos del escritorio y llevarlos a la mochila que había llevado Kaoru.

De pronto, asomándose en la mochila del joven se topó con un libro azul celeste cuya pasta era nueva e indicaba que el ejemplar no hace mucho había visto la luz, llevaba unos adornos dorados en las esquinas y en grandes letras garigoleadas podía leerse el título en el centro: "12 campanadas". Aunque se asombró un poco con este descubrimiento no le hubiera tomado gran importancia de no ser porque al intentar guardar los volúmenes consultados un fólder cayó al suelo, esparciéndose su contenido.

Presurosa se inclinó a recoger el desastre cuando algo llamó su atención de sobremanera. Una hoja de papel que podría pasar por un reporte o un objeto sin importancia ostentaba en su esquina superior izquierda un logo que en incontables ocasiones había contemplado: un mundo que surgía de un libro abierto y, en el centro del globo terráqueo, la palabra latina _Somnia_. Sus orbes recorrieron los caracteres impresos, leyendo el contenido de la cuartilla. Justo en ese momento el pelinaranja regresó al cuarto, extrañándose de su actitud.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–Kaoru… esto es… –logró articular, volteando a verle con el papel en la mano.

–Te había dicho que escribía, ¿no? –procedió a quitarle la hoja– La Editorial _Somnia_ es quien me dio mi primera oportunidad hace un par de meses, publicando una de mis novelas. Creo que tenía un ejemplar conmigo…

Tsugumi se apartó, yendo al otro lado del cuarto, de donde sacó un ejemplar idéntico a aquel que el chico llevase en su mochila, sorprendiéndolo con ello. La azabache se le acercó visiblemente sorprendida y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, Kaoru no dijo nada en todo el tiempo.

–Tú… ¿tú eres… _Crescent Moon_? –preguntó suavemente.

**– TRES MESES ATRÁS –**

–¿Sólo… Sólo hay una oportunidad? –murmuró, fijando sus ojos en los que estaban frente a ella.

–Así es, señorita Hibari, el _Saint Bell_ se honra al haber sido elegido como uno de los colegios anfitriones –sonrió la joven mujer pelirroja del otro lado del escritorio–. Verá, el Director Suou Yuzuro ha manifestado su preocupación al notar que ciertos jóvenes empresarios no triunfan en el ámbito laboral ni social debido a su desconocimiento del mundo que les rodea, por ello mismo creó el Programa de Intercambios, donde diversos alumnos del Instituto Privado Ouran son enviados durante un semestre a escuelas públicas y éstas, a su vez, mandan a un representante por el mismo periodo de tiempo a tomar clases en el ya tan afamado colegio. Señorita Hibari, estamos pensando en usted para este programa.

–A-Agradezco enormemente su oferta, Directora Kawasaki, pero no estoy segura de ello. No desconozco la existencia del programa, pero hay algo que aún no me ha dicho, ¿cierto? –dijo tranquilamente– El Director Suou ha anunciado que el estudiante de intercambio con las más altas calificaciones en el Ouran recibirá un bono en efectivo para su escuela… eso si logra quedar en el Salón A.

–Está bien informada, joven Hibari –se enderezó en su asiento la joven Directora–. Antes de siquiera pensar en ingresar al Ouran, se debe presentar un examen de admisión para demostrar que se está al nivel de tan prestigioso plantel. Además, para hacer efectivo el dinero, el alumno aceptado con las más altas calificaciones deberá poder entrar al Salón A sin problemas y mantenerse en el mismo durante el tiempo que dure el Intercambio. En resumidas palabras: necesitamos al mejor de lo mejor, por eso mismo he pensado en usted, Señorita Hibari.

–Pero Masaya-san está más capacitado que yo… –trató de hacerle entender– Estoy segura de que él podría cumplir con sus expectativas, con las expectativas de todo el Saint Bell.

–Es cierto que el joven Masaya es un gran estudiante… –mencionó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y se recargaba en ellos– Sin embargo, no se requiere de únicamente conocimiento, sino también de habilidades, en ese caso, pienso que usted está más capacitada.

A pesar de que la azabache de bajas coletas quisiera refutar sus palabras, podía sentir que la Directora no aceptaría un "No" por respuesta, así que se limitó a tomar la hoja de papel frente a ella donde aparecía el comunicado del Director Suou al resto de Academias públicas, consciente de que debería revisarla detenidamente en su casa. Se despidió y cerró la puerta con cuidado antes de retirarse, no tenía ganas de volver al salón, además de que el dolor en su estómago se hizo presente como cada vez que se estresaba o preocupaba.

Tsugumi pidió permiso para quedarse en la enfermería y hacia la misma se dirigió. Dejó sus cosas a un lado de la camilla donde la enfermera más joven le indicó. Nunca le había gustado ir cuando la otra se encontraba, ya que generalmente se quejaba de todo; sin embargo, en esta ocasión tuvo la fortuna de que fuese la Señorita Mikami quien le atendiera, se recostó quitándose los zapatos y soltó el cabello para que el peinado no le incomodara. Llevaba ya unos minutos contemplando el techo, esperando que la sensación en su estómago se tranquilizara cuando de pronto escuchó una leve risa, al girarse a su derecha se topó con la enfermera, quien sostenía un libro en las manos.

Como no tenía nada mejor qué hacer y al parecer el dolor le tendría allí por un buen rato, se dedicó a observarle en silencio. La joven mujer parecía abstraída totalmente en su lectura, prueba de ello eran los gestos de su rostro: a veces una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, otras una mueca de disgusto, algunas otras un ligero temblor en sus labios de angustia e incluso los ojos tan fijos que pensaba que no podría retener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese ejemplar? No podía saberlo, la portada era azul celeste con algunos adornos dorados en las orillas, en el centro se encontraba el título, aunque por su distancia no podía distinguir todas las letras. Curiosa y sin poder resistir por más tiempo, decidió preguntarle.

–Señorita Mikami… –le llamó suavemente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Tsugumi-chan? –le respondió maternalmente, cerrando el libro y volteando a verle.

–¿Pu-Puedo saber qué lee con tanto detenimiento? –inquirió finalmente.

–Ohhh, ¿esto? –le mostró feliz el volumen– Me has pillado, es uno de mis libros favoritos, se llama "12 campanadas".

–¿De qué trata? –cuestionó curiosa por el título tan original.

–¿Has leído "Cenicienta"?

–Más de una vez… –bufó, pensando el horror en que un escritor mediocre habría transformado su cuento favorito– Mi madre me lo leía todas las noches antes de dormir, jamás me cansaba de él.

–¿En serio? Bueno, Cenicienta siempre ha sido mi princesa favorita, así que en mi cumpleaños una amiga me regaló este ejemplar, pues ella lo había leído antes y estaba segura de que lo disfrutaría –en ese instante notó su mueca de disgusto– ¡Oh, Tsugumi-chan! ¡Yo pensé lo mismo!

–¿De qué habla? –se sorprendió por sus palabras.

–También yo pensé que habían arruinado tan maravilloso cuento de hadas. ¡Tranquila! ¡No fue así! –rió cantarinamente– Es verdad que de pequeña esperaba un príncipe azul como el del cuento, pero _Crescent Moon_, lo retoma y permite adentrarnos en la mente y corazón de Cenicienta, desde que tenía a su amada madre, hasta la vida en Palacio. Si te pones a pensarlo, es muy cierto que la joven tuviera dudas, miedos e inseguridades; en _12 campanadas_ Cenicienta deja de ser un personaje de papel para transformarse en una joven de verdad, como tú o como yo, con sueños y metas por los cuales luchar.

–Suena interesante… –hubo de admitir.

–Tranquila, Cenicienta no deja de ser Cenicienta, pero la narración es tan… tan… vívida, que no puedes evitar sentirte identificada en más de una ocasión. Te prestaré mi libro, estoy segura de que lo disfrutarás tanto o más que yo –le extendió el ejemplar.

–N-No es necesario… –se turbó, negando con las manos.

–Vamos, Tsugumi-chan, creo que es preferible que lo leas a estar aquí recostada aburriéndote. Además, debo de atender otros asuntos, sólo descansaba un poco y me entretuve de más, ¡es tan fácil perder la noción del tiempo con esta novela! –confesó avergonzada.

–Bueno, si insiste… –aceptó el obsequio.

–¡Que la disfrutes! –le sonrió antes de salir con algunos papeles en las manos.

La azabache suspiró pesadamente, contempló el libro sin notar nada especial en él, le miró arriba y abajo y finalmente se animó a leer la solapa para informarse sobre el autor o autora, pero lo único que encontró fue su pseudónimo: _Crescent Moon_. Pasó a la primera hoja, leyendo la dedicatoria "_A una amiga, porque su sonrisa brilla como la luz del sol en un día de primavera_".

Qué curioso… nadie dedicaba un ejemplar de esa forma. Normalmente agradecerían el apoyo dado en la elaboración del libro o el cariño que se tenían, mas algo le decía que esa persona había inspirado gran parte de la novela. Pasó las hojas y llegó al primer capítulo.

_Primera campanada_

«_Siempre habíamos sido cercanas ella y yo. Podía confiar plenamente en ella y sabía que esto era recíproco, nos amábamos tanto como es posible imaginarse. Papá marchaba por el trabajo, dejándonos solas, fue quizás por eso que construimos un mundo donde éramos felices y, la verdad, ello no nos incomodaba._

_Amaba pasar todo el día juntas, ya fuera corriendo por los jardines, descansando a la sombra de un árbol, horneando galletas e incluso bordando junto a la chimenea en los fríos días de invierno. Me sentía segura, tranquila y, lo más importante de todo: amada. Recuerdo que por las noches cepillaba mi pelo mientras me cantaba una canción, una melodía que nos pertenecía sólo a nosotras; amaba meterme en su cama, cuyas sábanas olían a ella, tenían su aroma impregnado, permitiéndome caer en un dulce sueño mientras me acariciaba los cabellos; por la mañana despertaba acurrucada en su pecho, sintiendo el suave subir y bajar de su respiración, entonces cerraba nuevamente los ojos y deseaba que ese instante no se rompiera, que durase sólo un poco más…_»

Continuó leyendo más y más, sus ojos grises recorrían las palabras impresas, era algo tan diferente a todo lo leído anteriormente. Pareciera que _Crescent Moon_ metía cada uno de sus pensamientos en su cabeza y transmitía cada uno de sus sentimientos a su corazón. Hibari tuvo que detener su lectura cuando notó que las lágrimas habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, justo en el momento en que la primer campanada sonó, anunciando la muerte de la madre de Cenicienta. Se sentía tan identificada con su dolor, su pecho se estrujaba al leer la manera que la protagonista narraba su pena y el adiós dado a su ser amado.

Lentamente los capítulos le envolvieron, cada campanada anunciaba un triste evento, un sueño roto, una lágrima derramada y, sin embargo, le daban a Cenicienta la fortaleza de pararse nuevamente y de no dejarse derrotar. La chica tenía miedo, es verdad, miedo de no poderse enfrentar a todo lo que le aguardaba en el mundo, miedo de fracasar en el intento, y sin embargo, sabía que su viaje debía recorrerlo sola.

Los capítulos transcurrían dándole vida a la chica, ya no era un personaje de papel para ella y nunca más podría verla así, se trataba de una persona… real, con sentimientos, con sueños, con metas, con miedos… justo como le había dicho la enfermera Mikami. Cerró el libro en el capítulo once, justo a la mitad del baile. Notó con sorpresa que las horas habían transcurrido demasiado rápido y que incluso el dolor en su estómago había desaparecido, ¿quizás se debía a la magia del libro? En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la misma joven de la mañana entró.

–Veo que ya te sientes mejor, Tsugumi-chan –le sonrió nuevamente.

–Se-Señorita Mikami… –le llamó– ¿Sabe dónde puedo comprar un ejemplar? Me gustaría terminar de leerlo por mi cuenta.

–Ohhh…

La cara de tristeza de la enfermera no le pasó desapercibida, mortificándole ello.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Tsugumi-chan… la Editorial _Somnia_ sólo sacó 100 ejemplares debido a que se trata de un talento nuevo. A pesar de que todas las copias fueron vendidas, no se planea una segunda edición, lo siento mucho.

–Debe haber alguna forma de conseguir un ejemplar, ¿quizás alguien esté dispuesto a venderme el suyo? No… eso sería lo mismo… quiero un ejemplar para mí, uno que sea especial, así como no deseo leer el final en su libro, Mikami-san, tampoco deseo leerlo en el de alguien más, pero si dice que ya todas las copias fueron vendidas, ¿cómo conseguiré una? –se desanimó.

–Hay una forma… –le enseñó la primer página del libro– Podrías contactar con la Editorial y pedir te comuniquen con _Crescent Moon_, ¡seguro ella entiende!

–¡Es una gran idea! –sonrió motivada.

Esa misma tarde Hibari buscó en Internet la dirección de la Editorial y, confiada, decidió escribirles una carta que al día siguiente pondría en el buzón a las afueras de su casa. Pasaron los días y la presión de parte de la Directora aumentaba, la azabache necesitaba tomar una decisión y pronto, antes de que la fecha límite de la convocatoria pasara. Una tarde, mientras regresaba de clases, finalmente encontró la respuesta que tanto esperaba en el correo; después de tanto pedírselo a la Editorial, habían accedido a darle el e-mail de _Crescent Moon_, casi tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para refrenar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitían para llegar a su habitación, aventando la mochila al primer sitio disponible y encendiendo la computadora sólo para quedarse petrificada por un motivo: ¡no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella!

Pensó, pensó y volvió a pensar en la mejor manera de dirigirse a alguien como la autora de "12 campanadas" y exponerle los motivos de su carta, pero simplemente el decirle que ansiaba conseguir una copia de tan maravilloso escrito podía sonar un poco extraño, y más teniendo en cuenta que se pasó unos días insistiéndole a la Compañía Editorial que le diese una dirección a la cual dirigirse. Se dejó caer sobre el teclado, debió haber pensado un poco más las cosas antes de actuar tan impulsivamente.

–Tsugumi, Tsugumi, Tsugumi… ¿cuándo vas a pensar antes de actuar? –dijo en voz alta– No es normal que un desconocido te escriba de pronto diciéndote que te admira… ¡quedaré como una acosadora!

Caminó en círculos en su cuarto, se sentó frente al escritorio nuevamente, se aventó a la cama, se cambió la ropa, miró nerviosa el computador y hasta comenzó a leer algunos libros sin obtener un resultado satisfactorio. Finalmente se decidió, escribió en un nuevo correo todo lo que pensaba sobre la novela y lo que había sentido al leerla, pero cuando iba a darle "Enviar" nuevamente las dudas le asaltaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo click en el ícono.

–¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Qué hice?! –se paró nerviosa de la silla, tomando la pantalla con ambas manos– ¡No, tonto correo, no te envíes! ¡Vuelve, vuelve!

Aún cuando dijera eso en voz alta sabía que era imposible que sucediera; se mordió las uñas nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y apagó el computador… ¡no quería ver su posible respuesta! A pesar de que sólo eran las cinco de la tarde decidió recostarse un poco para no pensar más en ello.

Despertó poco antes de la media noche, recordó que tenía tarea pendiente, así que encendió la portátil y entró en su correo, sabiendo que debía recibir unos archivos de una compañera de clases. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio que la Directora había vuelto a escribirle, esperando su respuesta, suspiró al darse cuenta de ello. Justo en ese momento vio una dirección de correo desconocida, sólo para recordar que se trataba de aquella proporcionada por la Editorial _Somnia_, tragó grueso y abrió el mensaje curiosa.

_"Estimada…"_

– **PRESENTE –**

–¿_Cassiopea_? –le contestó el otro, incrédulo.

**– TRES MESES ATRÁS –**

¡Era tan fácil hablar con ella! Sentía que podía contarle todo, _Crescent Moon _era excelente escuchando y también muy humilde, algo admirable considerando la cantidad de copias vendidas con su primer publicación. No había sonado pretensiosa cuando contestó su primer mensaje, o el segundo, o el tercero, o el cuarto… o los siguientes. Poco a poco fue tan normal el mensajearse que llegó a considerarla su amiga de prácticamente toda la vida. Por fin se armó de valor para solicitarle lo que tanto deseaba, a lo cual le contestó positivamente. Leyó y releyó el mensaje sólo para saber que no deliraba.

_"Me honraría que una chica como tú lea mi obra, en verdad lamento que no consiguieses una de ellas, tengo algunos sobrantes para reposición, es verdad, pero me parece que alguien que disfruta la lectura tanto como tú merece algo especial. Llegará a tu casa un paquete en los próximos días, se trata de la primer copia impresa que me fue dada, quiero que la tengas."_

Y así había sido, finalmente llegaba por paquetería lo que tanto anhelaba, casi quiso saltar sobre el cartero y darle un fuerte abrazo, pero se contuvo de ello. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para una última sorpresa, pues al abrir el ejemplar descubrió una dedicatoria del puño y letra de la autora.

_"Gracias por darme un nuevo motivo para escribir…"_

No pudo esperar por enseñárselo a la enfermera Mikami, así que al día siguiente apenas tuvo un rato libre corrió a la enfermería, abriendo la puerta sin tocar y entrando como si se tratara de un pequeño tifón. La joven a la que buscaba se sorprendió por esa entrada tan repentina, corriendo a su lado creyendo que se trataba de una emergencia.

–¡Nada de eso! –le aclaró.

–¿Entonces? –le miró preocupada.

–¡_Crescent Moon_ me ha enviado uno de sus libros! –festejó con un pequeño saltito de emoción.

–¡Tsugumi-chan! ¡Me alegra ver que tu sonrisa ha vuelto! –se alegró la enfermera Mikami.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡He conseguido una copia y no _cualquier_ copia! ¡Una copia autografiada! ¿Puede creerlo?

–¿E-En serio?

–¡Vea, vea por sí misma! –le sonrió mientras mostraba un ejemplar azul nuevo.

–¡Qué envidia, Tsugumi-chan! ¡No cabe duda de que cuando te propones algo lo consigues! –sonrió aún más ampliamente.

–¿Ehhhh? –se asombró por sus palabras.

–En verdad eres una chica muy capaz –le miró segura.

–¿Lo cree así?

–¡Claro! No creí que pudieses tener una copia de "12 campanadas", pero me equivoqué, no hay nada imposible cuando te fijas una meta, sobre todo si es tan importante para ti.

La azabache quedó en silencio. Recordó las palabras de la Directora en ese instante, la oportunidad frente a ella no volvería a repetirse, el Ouran abriría sus puertas sólo a unos pocos privilegiados y ella podía ser uno de ellos. A su mente volvió una confesión hecha por _Crescent Moon_ apenas la noche anterior.

_"Tardé mucho en animarme a escribir… le temía al fracaso y a decepcionar a los demás… ahora sé que de no haberlo hecho jamás me lo hubiese perdonado. Hay oportunidades únicas que debes tomar en su momento, podemos tener miedo, ¿pero acaso no se trata de eso? ¿De vivir?"_

–Perdóneme, Mikami-san, debo apurarme o se me hará tarde –reverenció.

–¿Tarde? –le miró sin entenderle– ¿Para qué?

–¡Debo entregarle unos papeles a la Directora en sólo media hora! –gritó antes de comenzar a correr.

– **PRESENTE –**

–¡En serio! –le dijo sonriente– Fuiste tú quien me animó a meter mis papeles para el intercambio escolar.

–¡Vaya casualidades! –rió el pelinaranja– Ahora me siento apenado contigo, te conté demasiadas cosas por Internet.

–¡Por eso sentía que te conocía de antes! –festejó– Cuando hablamos por primera vez frente a la Biblioteca algo me decía que podía confiar en ti.

–Y por eso mismo tu dirección se me hizo familiar cuando me la diste –bebió un sorbo de café.

–¡No puedo creer que no lo notaras! Es la misma a la que enviaste el paquete –tomó una galleta del plato frente a ellos.

–Mi memoria no es tan buena…

–¡Aún recuerdo tus palabras exactas! –le contempló.

–Ohhh, ¿sí? ¿Qué dije? –le sostuvo la mirada, esa mirada gris.

–Podemos tener miedo ante situaciones nuevas, pero se trata precisamente de eso… ¡de vivir! –le parafraseó.

–Sí, es verdad… –bajó la mirada a su café– Se trata de vivir.

–_La vida es ahora, sólo tenemos una, así que vivamos el momento_… –le citó en uno de sus correos.

–…_sin arrepentimientos_ –finalizó la frase.

–¡Sin arrepent…!

La azabache fue callada al sentir los labios del pelinaranja sobre los suyos… acaso… ¿Acaso Kaoru la estaba besando? No pudo procesar ninguna información ante el hecho, quedándose estática. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su cerebro con miles de ideas dándole vueltas, su corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal y su cara ardiendo de la pena. El de mirada felina rompió el contacto segundos después.

–¿Q-Qué crees que haces? –se llevó una mano a los labios, tocándolos.

–Siguiendo mi propio consejo y viviendo el momento… –le miró fijamente– Sabes que me aparté con Haruhi, me hice a un lado al saber que le gustaba a mi hermano, ahora no pienso hacer lo mismo, no me retiraré sólo porque te gusta Kyouya. Tsugumi… me gustas.

La azabache quedó muda.

_Sí… lo pensaba… pero… ahora he recordado que siempre se puede saltar. Soy yo quien toma esta decisión, la decisión de que esa campanada no marque el final del sueño, sino el inicio de una nueva realidad._

* * *

**Espero no haberme salido mucho de la personalidad de Tsugumi, ¡un saludo a Sari, la creadora de este personaje!**

**¿Sabías que**…

…_**parte del episodio 26 ya ha sido escrita?**_

…_**el color favorito de Mizuki es el morado?**_

…_**la historia de cómo llegó Shiro al Ouran será dada a conocer en otro fic?**_

…_**me basé en un capítulo de **_**Jigoku Shoujo**_** para este episodio?**_

…_**Nekozawa hará una aparición especial en capítulos futuros?**_

…_**la foto que ve Kaoru en ese episodio fue tomada por encargo de Haruhi? Hikaru desconoce su existencia.**_

…_**Kaoru no sale en la foto con Hikaru, Mizuki y Kakeru en ese día de nieve debido a que fue el fotógrafo?**_

…_**"12 campanadas" no es del género que le gusta a Tsugumi? Ella prefiere el Suspenso y Drama**_

…_**el gato que sale en el episodio 18 es en realidad hembra? Es la verdadera mascota de Katara en su fanfic correspondiente**_

…_**Mizuki le tiene miedo a las arañas?**_

…_**a Kakeru no le gustan los videojuegos? Eso es porque él prefiere el deporte y las actividades al aire libre**_

…_**además de los vestidos los Hitachiin le han comprado bolsos y zapatos a juego a Haruhi?**_

…_**Ranka quedó fascinado con las joyas regaladas a su hija y no pudo evitar robarle unos aretes?**_

…_**el padre de Kyouya mandó vigilar a Hikaru para confirmar o desmentir su relación con la castaña?**_

…_**"Ouran High School, the Host's girlfriend" era el título provisional para este fic? **__**Pensé cambiarlo apenas me decidiera por otro, pero terminó quedándosele**_

…_**el título de este fic me parece exageradamente largo, así que lo abrevio "The Host's girlfriend"? Sin embargo, la carpeta con sus capítulos y sus archivos Word se llaman sólo "Ouran" y "Ouran2 capX" debido a que es el segundo fic de este anime que publico**_


	22. Mori-senpai tiene una admiradora

**Me siento muy feliz de haber podido terminar este capítulo. Ya había iniciado el 23 y aún no finalizaba éste, luego llegó mi Musa y me puse a escribir los demás, por lo que no terminaba algunos diálogos y descripciones importantes. Lamentablemente este fic está llegando a su fin, cada vez estamos un paso más cerca del final y también (se los advierto), de algunos golpes para ciertos ****Hosts****.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que continúan leyéndome, aunque sea de madrugada o al día siguiente tengan un examen, jeje, realmente me alegra el día leer sus comentarios. Sin más qué decir, pasemos al fic.**

* * *

–¡Katara-saaama! –se arrojó a sus brazos una chica menuda de corta cabellera ensortijada.

–¡Hola Kaede-chan! –le revolvió los cabellos cariñosamente.

–Buenos días, Katara-neechan –volvió a decirle, sonriendo ante los mimos recibidos– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya desayunaste?

–Bien. Sí. ¡Claro! –contestó sin equivocaciones las preguntas hechas.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Qué mal! –hizo un puchero– Entonces no querrás comer mis galletas.

–¿Hi-Hiciste galletas? –se sonrojó ligeramente.

–¡Así es! –se soltó mientras sacaba un pequeño envoltorio de su mochila– ¡Son tus favoritas! ¡Galletas especiales para una persona especial!

–¡Yo quiero! –demandó infantilmente.

–No es bueno que coma dulces en la mañana, Capitana –le hizo ver una chica de corta cabellera azabache.

–Creí que había dicho que limitaría su consumo –comentó una rubia a la que acompañaba un mayordomo.

–¡Son sólo unas galletas, Sora! –se quejó mientras inflaba las mejillas– ¡Y Kaede-chan las ha hecho para mí!

–¿Sólo para Katara? ¿No nos darás a nosotras? –preguntó la misma rubia.

En contestación la chica se sonrojó enormemente mientras comenzaba a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos y bajaba la mirada.

–¡No! Digo… Sí… pueden comerlas… Si Katara-neechan acepta compartirlas… Debí hacer más… ¡Prometo traer la próxima vez!

Las chicas rieron divertidas al ver su nerviosismo, continuaron caminando hasta su salón de clases, en donde el mayordomo dejó el portafolio de Sora en su asiento y luego salió haciendo una reverencia. Comenzaron a platicar acerca de las clases mientras que Katara disimuladamente se comía una galleta cuando creía que Naomi, la subcapitana del Club de kendo femenino, no le veía. Justo en ese momento un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos azules se asomó disimuladamente al salón, al verle Sora corrió a su encuentro.

–Vaya, ¿acaso no es Miramoto Masaru, de la 3A? –preguntó Katara.

–Sí, está considerado el mejor deportista del Ouran –respondió Naomi, sin notar que la castaña se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.

–¿No habían terminado? –preguntó mientras se sacudía algunas boronas del vestido.

–Al parecer regresaron… –se encogió de hombros– Masaru le perdonó.

–Bueno, Sora debería controlar sus celos, sabe que muchas chicas están enamoradas de él –dijo mientras se comía la última galleta de Kaede.

–Masaru también tiene algo de culpa, dejó que una de sus fanáticas se ilusionara más de la cuenta –buscó en el traste pero ya no había nada– Capitana…

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó al escuchar la seriedad de su voz– No pude evitarlo… ¡estaban tan ricas! ¡Y Kaede no las prepara a menudo!

–No es eso lo que iba a preguntarle –negó con una mano, restándole importancia.

–¿Entonces?

–Bueno, ayer ya rechazó al quinto del mes –sonrió–, aunque debo admitir que esta vez no se limitó a un simple "No", sino que dio sus razones y motivos. También supe que contesta todas las cartas que le llegan, aunque siempre rechaza sus invitaciones a salir. ¿Puedo saber por qué ese cambio repentino?

–Creo que se necesita de mucho valor para confesarse, ¿no? Aunque no pueda corresponderles, agradezco sus sentimientos, después de todo, merecen una respuesta.

–¿Tiene que ver ese cambio con cierto azabache? –le miró cómplice– Porque lo hace desde que tuvieran una plática a solas, ¿me equivoco?

–N-No sé de qué estás hablando –rió nerviosa– ¡Quiero más galletas! Kaede-chan, ¿me darías otra, por favor?

–¿Huh? Lo-Lo siento –se disculpó sonrojada– Ésas eran todas las que traía…

–¡¿Ehhh?! –hizo un puchero mientras comenzaba a sacudirla suavemente– Yo vi otro traste, Kaede-chan… no seas mala, juro que me las como después del entrenamiento.

–N-No son galletas… –aclaró en apenas un murmullo.

–¿Entonces qué son? –siguió lamentándose la castaña.

–Cho-Chocolates…

La castaña le dejó en ese momento, suspirando aliviada la de cabellera ensortijada, sintió la mirada de las otras sobre ella y al instante entendió que había hablado de más. Un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal al comprender la gravedad de sus palabras.

–Chocolates… ¿para un chico? –le miró Naomi.

–Ahhh… yo…

–¡Son para un chico! –le señaló con el dedo.

–¡Kaede-chan está creciendo! –Katara le atrapó en un abrazo– ¡No es justo! ¡Ahora cocinará sólo para él! ¿Ya no le darás galletas ni pastelitos a tu neechan? ¡No, no, no! ¡No es justo, tendré que compartirla!

–Claro que seguiré cocinando para ti, Katara-sama –contestó enérgica.

–Es broma, es broma… –rió alegre.

–Aunque debo confesar que me sorprende, jamás creí que Kaede fuera el tipo de chicas que se confiesa –se encogió de hombros Naomi.

La chica rubia llegó en ese momento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Sora, Kaede-chan me abandona! –dramatizó Katara.

–¡¿Qué?! –se exaltó– ¿Existe algo en el mundo por lo cual Kaede podría hacer eso?

–Dirás "alguien"–sonrió Naomi–: Kaede está enamorada.

–¿De quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –se asombró, sabiendo que la chica era demasiado tímida para hablar con un chico por más de 3 minutos.

–Sí, dinos de quién se trata –pidió Katara–. Debo saber el nombre de mi rival.

–Pero… yo no…

Los demás alumnos entraron rápidamente al salón y detrás de ellos el profesor de Física, las chicas se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos para evitar una reprimenda, pues el maestro era muy estricto. Katara suspiró, nunca se le había dado muy bien esa materia, sacó su libro y libreta e intentó concentrarse en lo que Owasuka-sensei decía… ¿cómo dijo que se graficaba? Espera… ¿desde cuándo veían velocidad tangencial? ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ERA ESO?! ¿Posición negativa? ¿En qué momento cambiaron de tema?

Estaba mareada con todos los temas vistos en apenas una clase, aunque el profesor jurara que iban despacio… ¡si eso era despacio, no quería saber cuál era su definición de rápido! El resto de las clases fueron relativamente fáciles, su abuela le había enseñado desde pequeña a dar su mayor esfuerzo, por lo cual Literatura Moderna, Inglés Avanzado y Química II eran fáciles; sonreía al ver cómo algunos de sus compañeros se tallaban la cabeza con las reacciones y reducciones, pero ella podía presentar examen sorpresa en cualquier momento y sacaría 100 puntos sin dudarlo. Pese a ello, Física… ¡cómo odiaba Física! En vano se decía que se relacionaba con Matemáticas (otra materia sencilla), simplemente no comprendía nada de lo que Owasuka-sensei dijera.

El timbre sonó anunciando el recreo y la castaña se dejó caer derrotada en su banco. Sus amigas se acercaron.

–Estoy exhausta… –murmuró con desgano.

–Sabe que le ayudaría si se me diera bien Física, Capitana –le dijo Naomi.

–No importa… no importa… veré la forma de entenderle… aún faltan unos días para el examen…

–Pero tu abuela dijo que espera saques 100, ¿no es así? –se sentó Sora en un escritorio.

–¡Ni lo digas! –volvió a hundir la cabeza– Al parecer mis 69 y 78 no la satisfacen… ¡necesito un 100 para obtener mínimo un 82!, sino, ¡estoy segura que se molestará!

Katara recordó los castigos con agua fría, realmente era algo que no quería volver a experimentar. Naomi le pasó la mano por los cabellos, intentando tranquilizarla, Sora pareció meditar un poco las cosas, intentando hallar una solución.

–¿Qué tal un tutor? –preguntó la rubia.

–Casi puedo escuchar la voz de mi abuela: "Un Kanuzuki jamás le pedirá ayuda a otra familia", se enojará más si se entera.

–Por eso no debe saberlo –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

–Sora tiene razón, Capitana, debería intentarlo, no tiene nada qué perder.

–No sé… no sé, ¿tú qué piensas, Kaede-chan? –se volteó pero allí no había nadie– ¿Y Kaede-chan?

–Salió apenas inició el receso –avisó Naomi–, llevaba los chocolates en una mano y una carta en la otra.

–¿Crees que se confiese? –se sorprendió Sora.

–Si es así que alguien me pellizque, jamás pensé que la dulce Kaede tuviera el valor para tomar la iniciativa.

–Ese chico debe gustarle mucho –asintió Sora.

–Kaede-chan… –murmuró Katara.

– **SALÓN DEL 3A –**

–Ey, Mori-senpai… –oyó que alguien gritaba detrás de él– Te buscan.

Se giró, distinguiendo una figura menuda en la entrada, fue a su encuentro, sorprendiéndose de verla allí.

–Perdona, Mori-senpai… realmente no sabía a dónde ir… –le dijo con la vista gacha.

–¿Estás bien, Haru-chan? –preguntó Honey, yendo hacia ella apenas le divisó– ¿Hika-chan te ha hecho llorar?

–No, no es eso… –negó con ambas manos– Sólo necesitaba alejarme un poco de él y de Kaoru, estoy segura de que no vendrán a su salón.

–¿Qué sucede? Takashi y yo estamos preocupados… ¿cierto? –buscó su rostro.

–Sí –contestó tranquilamente.

–No hay motivos para preocuparse… –sonrió.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aq…?

–¡Ha-ru-chan! –oyeron unas voces cantarinas.

–Ohhh… no… –sintió que alguien le arrojaba un balde de agua fría sólo con distinguir esa tonada.

–Aquí está, Hikaru –sonrió el menor, tomándole de un brazo.

–Lo sé, Kaoru –le tomó del otro–. Realmente ha sido muy mala al salirse así del salón, ¿no lo crees?

–¡Vaya que sí! Y nosotros que sólo queríamos jugar un poco.

–¡Senpai! –sollozó la castaña mientras era arrastrada por el par demoníaco.

–Será mejor que vayamos a ver, Takashi –dijo Honey mientras abrazaba a Usa-chan– ¿Takashi?

–Ahhh, sí, andando…

El moreno volvió a voltear a su izquierda, estaba seguro de haber visto a alguien más en el pasillo. Caminó tranquilamente detrás de Honey, quien saltaba alegre mientras platicaba con su conejito, de fondo podía oírse la risa de los gemelos y algo acerca de un disfraz de panda.

– **SALON DEL 2B, DESPUÉS DE CLASES –**

–Hasta mañana, Capitana –se despidió Naomi, reverenciando.

–Hasta mañana, Subcapitana –le llamó por su cargo.

–Aproveche la tarde para estudiar –le despidió con la mano.

–Eso haré –se desanimó.

–¿No habrá hoy entrenamiento? –preguntó Sora, con su mayordomo detrás de ella.

–No… mi abuela me prohibió entrenar hasta después del examen.

–Ohhh, vaya… –se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde– ¿Y qué harás con tu problema?

–Pensaba pedirle ayuda a un senpai.

–Dicen que Mitsukuni-kun es muy bueno –sonrió–, aunque no creo que le gane a mi Masaru.

–Ajá… –murmuró, sabiendo que el chico, al estar tan concentrado en los deportes, no podía ser realmente aplicado.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a Mitsukuni? ¿O a Takashi? Él también es muy inteligente.

–Po-Podría ser… –se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Ohhh, ya veo… –sonrió cómplice– ¡Definitivamente debes pedírselo a Takashi!

–¡N-No es lo que estás pensando! –alzó la voz con las mejillas rojas.

–Yo no he dicho nada –se encogió de hombros–. Vámonos, Tanaka.

–Sí, Señorita –contestó el mayordomo, el cual cargaba su portafolio.

–Hasta mañana, Katara.

–Hasta mañana, Sora –le despidió hasta que se perdió de vista–. ¿Nos vamos, Kaede-chan?

–Yo… tengo algunas cosas qué hacer, Katara-sama –se disculpó apenada.

–Tú nunca rechazas la invitación de tu neechan –le abrazó con fuerza– ¿Por qué? ¡Kaede-chan ya no me quiere!

–No es eso… –murmuró mientras era aplastada.

–Anda, anda, estoy bromeando, ve tranquila –le soltó.

La chica de cabello ensortijado agradeció con una media sonrisa, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y marchó a paso lento. Katara quedó sola a la mitad del pasillo, decidió bajar por las escaleras del lado Norte, así podría pasar cerca de los salones de Tercero y, quizás, pedirle ayuda a Mori en Física. Entonces recordó que el chico debería estar en el Host Club, por lo que seguramente estaría ocupado.

–Debí ir en el recreo… –se desanimó.

Iba bajando las escaleras rumbo a su limosina cuando, subiendo por las mismas, se topó con el azabache en el que pensara, sonrió al ver su buena suerte; llevaba su portafolio en una mano, por lo que indudablemente aún no había ido al Host Club.

–Hola Mori-senpai –le saludó alegre.

–Hola Katara –devolvió el saludo.

–¿Estás ocupado?

–Iba a alcanzar a Mitsukuni.

–¿No estaba contigo? –se asombró, sabiendo que eran inseparables.

–Generalmente me espera mientras entreno, pero al parecer se reuniría con una chica… creo que se llama Reiko.

–Ahhh…

–¿Necesitabas algo?

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Parecías buscarme.

–Cierto, cierto –rió nerviosa.

Desvió la mirada, fijando su atención en un pequeño envoltorio que cargaba el azabache: se trataba de chocolates caseros.

–¿Y-Y eso? –los señaló.

–Estaban en mi taquilla junto con mi correspondencia –dijo como si fuera lo más evidente.

–Ahhh… ya veo… –intentó sonreír– Bueno, no te interrumpo más, senpai, hasta mañana.

–¿No querías decirme algo? –preguntó antes de que se marchara.

–Nada importante –fue su respuesta antes de bajar las escaleras.

Mori no dijo nada, limitándose a contemplarle.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

–¿Y no le dijo nada? –preguntó Naomi.

–No pude… –murmuró apenas entendiblemente, con la cabeza enterrada en el banco.

–Sabe que siempre recibe regalos y cartas –intentó hacerle ver.

–¡Pero eran chocolates caseros! –se quejó– Los hombres adoran las cosas caseras…

–Bueno, entonces prepárele algo.

–Soy pésima cocinando… –volvió a deprimirse.

–¿Y si le pide ayuda a Kaede?

–No, la pobre ya tiene suficiente cocinando para el chico que le gusta, ¿cómo se supone que le pida ayuda?

–No creo que Sora sea buena en la cocina… –meditó– Aunque sé que todos los días le trae obentou a su novio.

–No es obentou… es el menú de su chef francés…

–Eso explica mucho…

–Pero no le digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que intente ayudarme, ¿recuerdas la última vez, cuando creyó que me gustaba ese chico del 3C?

–¡Cómo olvidarlo! –se rió.

–No es gracioso…

–Lo siento, volviendo al tema… ¿qué piensa hacer, Capitana? El examen es en una semana, necesita estudiar.

–Le diré hoy, antes de que vaya al Host Club; lo buscaré en el Club de kendo.

–No podrá interrumpir el entrenamiento…

–¡Entonces iré después del mismo! –mencionó decidida.

–¿A los vestidores? –enarcó una ceja.

–¡No lo digas en ese tono! No es como si fuese a espiarlos, calcularé el tiempo y entraré cuando hayan terminado de cambiarse.

–¿No sería más fácil esperarlo afuera?

–Lo intenté un par de veces, pero cuando está con Honey parece que no existe nadie más.

–Entonces lo mejor será ir antes, ¿qué tal si va ahora mismo a su salón? No creo que esté ocupado antes de clases, ¿o sí?

–¡Tienes razón! –se paró de su asiento– ¡Gracias, Naomi!

Katara salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón del azabache, su corazón latía con fuerza, seguramente por la carrera realizada, iba a tocar para que le abrieran la puerta cuando escuchó un grito de asombro general, aunque no era curiosa pegó el oído a la puerta, queriendo saber qué pasaba.

–_¡Mori es realmente muy afortunado!_ –oyó la voz de un chico.

–_Ya son seis días seguidos, ¿no es así?_

–_No, hoy es el séptimo._

–_¿Qué fue esta vez?_

–_¡Pastelillos!_

–_¡WOW!_

–_Estoy celoso, Takashi… pan de arroz, galletas, chocolates, pastelillos… ¿qué sigue? Yo también quiero una novia que me cocine todos los días._

¿"Novia"? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo la palabra "novia"? Sintió como si alguien le hubiese enterrado un cuchillo, ¿cómo era posible que Mori-senpai estuviera saliendo con alguien? Bueno, ella no tenía porqué enterarse de su vida personal, eran amigos, pero nada más… amigos… sí… sólo eran amigos.

–_Ahhh, Takashi no tiene novia…_

Ésa era la voz de Honey, estaba segura. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. No necesitaba escuchar nada más, iba a retirarse cuando…

–_¡Entonces Mori-senpai tiene una admiradora!_

–_¡Y no cualquier admiradora, esta chica va en serio!_

Se retiró rápido del sitio antes de que alguien le viera. Pese a ello… un nudo se formó en su garganta. Cuando llegó al salón de clases ya allí se encontraban Sora y Kaede, al parecer la rubia le reñía por algo, a lo que la otra corrió inmediatamente a abrazarla.

–¿Qué pasa? –apenas si pudo reaccionar.

–¡Kaede no quiere convidarnos!

–¿Qué?

–¡Estoy segura de que Kaede hizo postres! Ayer la vi entrar a "La casa del pastelero", seguramente horneó algo delicioso, pero ella no quiere compartir de lo que trajo.

–No tengo nada –le repitió por enésima vez.

–Sólo di que lo hiciste especialmente para Katara, ¿verdad que no te enfadas si comemos un poco? –le miró con grandes ojos suplicantes.

–No me molestaría.

–Pero en verdad no les traje nada… –murmuró la de pelo ensortijado.

–Si Kaede dice que no trae nada, yo le creo –apoyó Naomi.

–Ahhhhhh… –se quejó– Estoy segura de que me olió a algo dulce.

Katara sonrió, ellas siempre le alegraban el día.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

–¿Entonces no habló con él? –inquirió Naomi.

–Estaba ocupado… no quise interrumpirlo… –se excuso, recordando lo escuchado.

–Será mejor que haga algo rápido, Capitana, a este ritmo aún con su ayuda no le dará tiempo repasar todos los temas.

–Ya sé, ya sé… –suspiró– ¡La tercera es la vencida!

– **VESTIDORES DEL CLUB DE KENDO MASCULINO, DESPUÉS DE CLASES –**

–¡Una chica!

–¿Qué hace aquí?

–Es muy linda…

–Esperen, ¿no es la Capitana del Club femenino?

–¿Acaso vendrá a retar a nuestro Capitán?

–Escuché que hace poco todo el equipo femenil retó a Morinozuka.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

–Al parecer se le declaró, manchando su honor…

–Vaya, no me esperaba eso de Takashi…

–Es muy bella, pero su familia no aceptaría a nadie como su novio, mucho menos a un Morinozuka.

Los murmullos ya le estaban comenzando a molestar, realmente había sido incómodo ir hasta los vestidores de los chicos, pero no podía permitir que el azabache marchase al Host Club o no tendría tiempo para ella y estaba segura de que Kyouya le cobraría una buena suma sólo para hablar con él. Volteó a ver al resto de los chicos, quienes se asustaron con esa mirada tan directa, con una voz más madura de lo que recordaban dijo:

–¿Dónde está Mori-senpai?

–P-Por allí… –señaló un sitio un rubio.

–¡Gracias! –habló cantarinamente antes de hacer una reverencia y marchar en esa dirección.

–Indudablemente… es una Kanuzuki… –dijo el mismo chico.

Los demás asintieron.

Katara buscó con la mirada al Host, hallándole sentado un poco alejado del resto, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su encuentro.

–Hola, Mori-kun –se sentó frente a él.

–Katara, ¿qué te trae por acá? –preguntó mientras doblaba una toalla y acomodaba sus zapatillas de deporte.

–Bien, yo… daba una vuelta, ya sabes…

Definitivamente ésa no era la mejor excusa que se le podría haber ocurrido, el Club de Mori se encontraba al otro lado del Ouran al de su contraparte femenina, para llegar tendría que haber cruzado cerca de otros seis clubes, la cafetería e incluso la alberca y gimnasio. Sn embargo el azabache no le dijo nada, como si realmente creyera sus palabras.

–Ahhh… –fue toda su respuesta.

–¿Estás muy ocupado? –le preguntó de pronto.

–¿Por qué?

–Por… ahhh…

–¿Sí? –le miró fijamente, ocasionando que se sonrojara.

–¡Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Física! –gritó lo más rápidamente posible.

–¿Cuándo? –escuchó de pronto.

–De-Después de clases… Eso si estás de acuerdo… –agachó la mirada apenada.

–Está bien –contestó tranquilamente–, ¿podrías guardar mi toalla en mi casillero? Debo ir por mi mochila, no tardo.

–¡Claro, Mori-kun!

Abrió la taquilla para dejar la toalla del moreno en ella, grande fue su asombro al encontrar allí una carta de amor. Si bien los Host recibían varias al día, ésta lucía extrañamente familiar, al observarla detenidamente cayó en cuenta de algo: el remitente era el mismo de la vez pasada.

Así que no se trataba de otra fan del chico, sino de una joven que iba en serio con sus sentimientos, lo supo por el ligero perfume despedido del papel y el pequeño envoltorio de chocolates caseros que apenas notaba.

–Kaede… –murmuró al leer los kanji, recordando a su amiga de pelo ensortijado.

–¿Pasa algo? –oyó la voz de Mori detrás de ella.

–No, nada –volteó a verle, sonriéndole mientras disimuladamente tomaba la carta y los chocolates.

–Bien, salgamos de aquí.

La castaña caminó en silencio detrás de él, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Kaede… ¿por qué de todas las chicas del Ouran tenía que ser Kaede? ¿Por qué de todos los chicos del Ouran tenía que gustarle Mori? No… ya no podía negarlo… le gustaba el azabache, le veía más allá de la amistad. Aún cuando su abuela seguramente no lo aprobaría, eso a ella no le importaba, ¿acaso no podía tomar sus propias decisiones? De seguir sus padres con vida seguramente lo encontrarían encantador, y si su abuela desconociera su apellido sería el primero en su lista de posibles pretendientes.

¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! Mori le veía como a una amiga, sólo eso. Una chica ruda y seria como ella no podía gustarle a él, pero Kaede era tan dulce, amable y sincera que seguramente se ganaría su corazón. A pesar de los celos que había llegado a sentir al ver su larga correspondencia, también comprendía que el chico no podía mirar en serio a ninguna de las estudiantes del Ouran… pero Kaede… tampoco quería que sufriera por él.

–¿Está bien aquí?

No notó en qué momento habían llegado a la Biblioteca del Ala Sur, asintiendo torpemente mientras entraba. Se sentaron en una mesa libre, él le preguntó en qué capítulo iban del libro, contestando distraídamente. Takashi era bueno explicando, pero su mente constantemente se distraía pensando en su mejor amiga, negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

–¿Me detengo?

–No, no… por favor, sigue… –respondió.

–Tu mente no está aquí, ¿qué ocurre?

–Nada, nada… –bajó la cabeza– ¿me decías?

–¿Quieres ir a entrenar?

–¿Ehhh?

Entraron en el Club de kendo femenino, no había nadie allí, lo cual era obvio tomando en cuenta que Katara les había dado la semana libre. Mori y ella se saludaron con respeto y comenzaron un pequeño duelo.

–¿Qué fuerza deberías aplicar para hacer contacto con la garganta sin lastimarla? –preguntó a la mitad del combate.

–¿Ehhh? –le miró confundida, aunque no pudiera apreciarse debido al men.

–Eres cuarto dan, ¿cierto?

–Quinto… pero…

–Recordemos que la fuerza depende de la masa y la aceleración; si tu shinai pesa 420 grs…

–480… –le corrigió– Prefiero usar los de hombre.

–480… –rectificó– Ahora recordemos que tu velocidad será dada por tu fuerza y coordinación muscular… imaginemos que 180 km/hr… la Fuerza es igual a masa por aceleración.

–Entonces… –bajó su shinai– la fuerza de mi ataque sería de .48 por 180, ¿no?

–Correcto.

Katara sonrió, alzó el shinai y retomaron el combate. Entre cada ataque Mori explicaba un poco de Física, aplicándola al deporte que estaban practicando, cada vez se detenían con mayor frecuencia hasta que se sentaron a repasar los ejercicios dejados por el maestro de Física, ¡ahora parecía todo tan sencillo! Indudablemente debió pedirle ayuda desde un principio, de haber sido así no se le dificultaría esa materia.

–¡Ya veo, es todo tan claro! –sonrió, comprendiendo al fin.

El azabache siempre se portaba correctamente con ella, sin embargo ahora mismo ella le estaba ocultando los sentimientos de su mejor amiga; incluso si iban en contra de sus suyos, no tuvo corazón para desecharlos sin que él los conociera. Le contempló mientras tomaba agua y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente… ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?!

–Mori-senpai… –le llamó.

–¿Sí? –volteó a verla.

–Hay una chica… que… bueno… está realmente muy enamorada de ti, ¿sabes? –esperó por su respuesta pero él no dijo nada– Y… ella no sabe… no sabe cómo declarársete… ¿qué… qué le dirías a esa chica? Quiero decir… ¿le darías una oportunidad?

Lo último apenas si pudo oírlo ella misma, su voz se había apagado lentamente mientras trataba de decirle la verdad al chico que estaba a su lado.

–¿Conozco a esa chica?

Realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta, aunque era perfectamente entendible. No estaba segura de que Kaede se hubiese presentado ante él, dudándolo en gran medida. Sin embargo, también recordaba que la chica de cabello ensortijado había sido una de las que retaran al Host a un duelo de kendo. Mantuvo la vista en el piso en todo momento, intentando no mirarle o se desarmaría.

–Un poco… creo…

–¿Tiene algo que ver con las recientes cartas y regalos que he recibido?

Apretó los puños… Así que al azabache no le eran indiferentes tales presentes, era muy entendible: Kaede cocinaba delicioso. Sintió que alguien anudaba su estómago y de pronto el aire se volvió más difícil de respirar.

–Así es…

–Me han intrigado bastante… –confesó.

–¿Ehhh? –dirigió su mirada a él.

–Son cartas muy particulares… –le dijo.

Sacó un sobre decorado con un pequeño gato blanco dibujado en una esquina, ¿era su imaginación o se parecía a su Mei-chan? El chico extrajo de él un pequeño papel y se lo extendió, Katara dudó en tomarlo, sentía que invadía la privacidad de Kaede, leerlo no estaba bien; pareciera ser que Mori leyó sus pensamientos, pues le sonrió indicándole que no había nada malo en ello. Por fin se animó a cogerlo y lo leyó.

_"Sé que es extraño que vuelva a escribirle una carta, Morinozuka-san, y más tomando en cuenta cómo se comportó el Club de kendo con usted, pero realmente creímos hacer lo correcto. Nuevamente reitero mis disculpas, enviándole en esta ocasión unos bombones; sin embargo, su respuesta anterior me ha dejado confusa, por ello me atrevo a planteárselo nuevamente, ¿en este momento está saliendo con alguien? Si es así, no volveré a molestarle, mas si su respuesta fuese negativa, ¿significaría ello que está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a alguien? Como bien le dije… hay una chica… quizás sea un poco ingenua y despistada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es alguien maravillosa. Aún cuando no me lo haya dicho directamente, sé que usted le gusta, es imposible ocultármelo, después de todo, somos mejores amigas…_

_Pero… me estoy desviando del tema… sólo quería saber si… usted… si usted tiene a alguien en su corazón, en verdad quisiera ahorrarle la pena de escucharlo de sus labios. Espero su respuesta._

_Kaede"_

Era ella… era ella… indudablemente era ella, ¡no podía ser de otra forma! Se sorprendió con lo recién descubierto, al parecer su amiga le conocía demasiado bien, no podía tenerle secretos de ningún tipo, sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Aún cuando fuese la Capitana del Club de kendo e incluso muchos le consideraran la chica más fuerte y segura de todo el Ouran, en ese momento se sintió extrañamente vulnerable… Mori sabía… ¡él sabía! Sintió su rostro arder.

–Siempre hace las cosas de corazón –dijo para romper el silencio que se había levantado.

–Es una gran chica y una excelente amiga –le hizo ver.

–Cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso de salir con ella –quiso saber si el azabache había desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos.

–Sí, aunque debo admitir que no es mi tipo…

–¡Entonces exiges mucho, Mori-senpai! –enarcó una ceja– ¡Kaede-chan es estupenda! Dime, si ella no te gusta, ¿quién podría gustarte?

Él le contempló fijamente, causando toda una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo. ¡Al demonio los buenos principios de su abuela! ¡Qué importaba ya la rivalidad de sus apellidos! Nada de eso pareciera siquiera existir en ese momento, todas las reglas acerca de los Morinozuka desaparecieron… porque Mori era Mori, así de simple. No necesitaba saber sobre su familia, su empresa o negocios… él le gustaba por ser quien era, ni más ni menos. No supo en qué momento tuvo el coraje para eliminar la distancia existente entre ambos, sólo comprendía que necesitaba hacerlo o se desarmaría por completo. Los labios de él eran un poco secos, pero tan cálidos y reconfortantes que hacían que su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo, elevándole por las nubes.

Fue como si todo se detuviera un instante, su corazón latía exageradamente rápido; sentía que su rostro quemaba, lo cual era extraño, ella nunca había sido una chica particularmente tímida; sus manos sudaban por los nervios… sólo Takashi podría hacerle algo así a ella. La burbuja explotó apenas rompieron el contacto.

–Yo… –no supo cómo iniciar.

–Perdona el atrevimiento… –se excusó– Debo irme.

Se paró nerviosa de allí, ¿qué había hecho? Ahora jamás podría volver a verlo a los ojos, debería cambiarse de escuela o pedirle a su abuela que la educara en casa. Inventaría una excusa con sus amigas para librarse de un molesto interrogatorio. Fue hasta sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas sin importarle el orden o si algo se rompía. Ignoraba cuándo Mori fue detrás de ella y le abrazó, petrificándola.

Quedaron en silencio, podía escuchar su respiración y el latir de su corazón, ¿o acaso eran los suyos que iban más rápido de lo legal? Sin embargo, casi como en un susurro, pudo oír en su oído:

–También me gustas…

Su cuerpo no acertó a responder, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Mori correspondía a sus sentimientos? Quiso gritar, quiso reír, llorar y hasta pellizcarse para darse cuenta que no soñaba. Porque seguro era así como se sentían todos aquellos chicos que se le habían declarado antes. Y ella, por Mori, sería capaz de todo, así fuera enfrentarse a su abuela. ¿De dónde salía ese recién descubierto coraje? Quizás de cierta chica de cabello ensortijado que sin quererlo le había abierto los ojos.

–_Gracias… Kaede…_

* * *

**Ufff, créanme cuando les digo que Mori me ha dado incontables dolores de cabeza, ¡me cuesta demasiado conservar su personalidad! Afortunadamente recibí un poco de ayuda, espero no haya quedado tan mal. ¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos?**

_**¿Sabías qué…?**_

…_**"**_**12 campanadas**_**" sí existe?**_** Aunque haya un libro con el mismo título que el descrito por Tsugumi, la temática es diferente y relata la relación homosexual de dos adolescentes que viven en España y su reencuentro en Año Nuevo años después. Curiosamente su autora (Nisa Arce) escribió otro libro llamado "**_**Pierrot**_**", el cual relata un asesinato donde se ha hallado una máscara hecha por un joven y excéntrico artesano de máscaras venecianas, el cual también tiene temática homosexual. Debo decir que yo no sabía nada de ello y lo investigué por la pregunta hecha de **_**Milu**_**; se trata de sólo una feliz coincidencia, pues mi novela es meramente ficticia para este fic**

…_**elegí el nick "**_**Crescent Moon**_**" y "**_**Cassiopea**_**" para Kaoru y Tsugumi como símbolo de su relación?**_** El primero, como algo nuevo que crece y lentamente cambia, simbolizando su separación y diferenciación de Hikaru, y el segundo porque las estrellas son cercanas a la luna, pero ellas despiden su propia luz, eligiendo esta constelación entre otras favoritas**

…**Somnia**_** (la Editorial de Kaoru) significa "**_**Sueños**_**"?**_

…_**en un principio Mizuki era pelirroja? **_**Decidí ponerla azabache por dos motivos: el primero es que la b****elleza japones****a está dada por ****es****e ****espectacular**** cabello negro de las chicas, y el segundo es que ya la rusa del episodio 2 era pelirroja**

…_**la enfermera Mikami fue espontánea? **_**Tenía tanta inspiración para escribir esa parte que lo hice como me vino en gana y después sólo corregí redacción, incluso desconozco si existe ese nombre**

…_**al contrario de lo que piensan, **_**Mizuki**_** está bien escrito y no se relaciona con **_**Mitsuki**_**? **_**He de decir que tuve una confusión de dedo ese día, pues en realidad su nombre iba a ser el segundo, el cual significa "**_**Luna llena**_**", pero luego quedé encantada con mi error, pues significaba "**_**Hermosa luna**_**"**

…_**en un principio, la Directora del **_**Saint Bell**_** iba a ser hombre?**_

…_**el **_**Saint Bell**_** es un colegio religioso?**_

…_**Ranka ha entrado a escondidas al cuarto de Haruhi a inspeccionar la ropa que le mandan los gemelos?**_

…_**el papá de Tamaki lloró cuando supo que Haruhi salía con Hikaru? Obviamente, luego de que lo dejaron a solas**_

…_**Kakeru tiene una gran afección por las motos?**_

…_**Kaede está ligeramente basada en Keiko, de mi fic "**_**Yuzuha Hitachiin**_**"?**_

…_**el nombre del novio de Sora, Masaru, significa "**_**Victoria, victorioso**_**"? **_**Esto es en relación a que es un gran atleta**


	23. La melancolía subconsciente de Kyouya

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por el tiempo que me ha tomado actualizar, pero he andado en las semanas de exámenes y aún no acababan cuando ya iniciaban los intersemestrales, ¿pueden creerlo? En fin, entre algunas cosas que me han surgido como tomar a un chico de secundaria como tutorado, mis trabajos, los exámenes, la preinscripción, los intersemestrales y una falta de inspiración, el tiempo de actualización se fue haciendo cada vez más largo.**

**Como ya les dije, andamos en la recta final del fic y las cosas se comienzan a complicar para varios personajes. Antes que nada, aclaro que el diálogo en cursivas son las palabras dichas por Ichijo Miyabi, personaje de Ukidoki Memorial.**

**Sin más qué decir y esperando no arruinar las sorpresas, pasemos al fic.**

* * *

A ella nadie le engañaba, a pesar de que el joven le dijera ya varias veces que no le ocurría nada, Haruhi sabía que algo le preocupaba a Ootori Kyouya y podría apostar que se relacionaba con cierto evento reciente. Lo mejor sería investigar pronto, el aura asesina que parecía irradiar el Rey de las Sombras era ya insoportable para la mayoría de ellos, sobre todo para King. Sí, definitivamente hoy debería…

–¡HA-RU-HI-CHAAAAAAAAN!

…huir de los gemelos…

– **TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

Consultó los registros de su portátil sólo para corroborar por quinta ocasión en el día que las cifras no mentían: sus ingresos habían disminuido en un 14.8%. Se talló las sienes intentando encontrar una explicación plausible a tal hecho, pero todas aquellas que pudiese estar dispuesto a reconocer eran refutadas de inmediato, la única que quedaba era la que viera desde un par de días atrás pero que no deseaba admitir.

Miró a su izquierda en la desierta Tercera Sala de Música, allí donde se localizaban unos sillones cercanos a la ventana, recibiendo gran iluminación y siendo por mucho el mejor puesto para las citas con cualquier Host. Era por este motivo que Renge lo había convertido en su sitio designado, platicando por horas con Haruhi durante las actividades del Club y coloreando algunos doushinji en sus ratos libres. Sin embargo, desde hace días que el lugar había sido ocupado por diversas clientas y las representaciones allí habían sido variadas, dejando de lado las palabras sinceras de Haruhi, casi como un recuerdo.

Volvió la vista a su portátil, clavándola allí donde la palabra "Doushinji" indicaba un gran y espantoso cero. Los ingresos de los dibujos de Renge habían desaparecido, pues la castaña no volvió a pisar la Tercera Sala de Música desde su altercado. Pese haber ido a hablar con ella, la Administradora le ignoró olímpicamente al verle en la puerta de su salón; creyó que apenas le distinguiera soltaría algo parecido a "es igual a la vez que Miyabi-kun hizo aquello" o "Miyabi-kun también dijo lo otro en tal ocasión", que le sonreiría tontamente y volvería al Host Club esa misma tarde… pero no fue así.

Le contempló fijamente al verle pasar con Alessandro, platicando acerca de la creación de su personaje en una nueva novela que sacaría prontamente, fue entonces cuando al ser ignorado por segunda vez no pudo evitar tomarle del brazo para pedirle hablar… ¿El resultado? Una mirada asesina de su parte, el que intentase liberarse de su agarre y luego el italiano se entrometiera. Las demás chicas que pasaban le miraron estupefactas por su reacción y Renge se refugió en el extranjero para volver a su salón sin hablarle. Ahora entendía por qué Hikaru lo odiaba tanto, ya que él mismo tenía ganas de contestarle como se merecía.

Se dijo que no podía perder la calma y decidió dejarle tranquila hasta que ella misma fuese a la Sala de Música a refugiarse, seguro que no pasaría más de tres o cuatro días sin reunirse con Haruhi.

Y allí ella rompió todos sus esquemas cuando llegó el octavo día y ella no se aparecía. En el décimo sintió que se estaba volviendo loco, no por ella… ¡claro que no! No le importaba no verle charlando mientras tomaba té francés, no le incomodaba que su asiento fuese ocupado por una clienta diferente todos los días, no le afectaba el no recibir su visita antes de abrir para mostrarle sus nuevas creaciones, no… no era así…

Se ajustó los anteojos y consultó su reloj, de acuerdo a sus investigaciones, Renge había sufrido un pequeño resfriado que le mantenía en cama en estos días, lo cual era una oportunidad perfecta para él. Guardó la laptop apropiadamente, tomó su portafolio y salió del aula con tranquilidad. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sopesó todos los escenarios a los que podría enfrentarse, pues la otaku no era el tipo de personas que podía leer… Le era tan fácil anticipar las reacciones de Tamaki, de Haruhi, los gemelos, Honey e incluso Mori, siempre había sido así… pero ella rompía todos los esquemas de persona que alguna vez consideró.

Había días en los que (según ella) se sentía protagonista de un manga shoujo y mostraba encantada con cualquier detalle que tuviesen los demás con ella; otros se creía sacada de uno shounen y parecía más decidida, fuerte y segura que nunca, motivando a los demás; y había más días donde no podría catalogarla dentro de ningún tipo, ya que lloraba, reía y se enojaba con cualquier facilidad… pese a ello, su personalidad soñadora y decidida seguía mostrándose de una u otra forma. Si todo salía bien, entonces ella andaría en un momento shoujo, por lo cual bastaría sólo su visita para mejorarla.

Llegó al estacionamiento, encontrado a su chofer parado a un lado del Lamborgini negro murciélago que usaba para ir al Ouran, le abrió la puerta y permitió su entrada mientras tomaba su puesto frente al volante; se fijó en su reloj, el cual marcaba las cinco menos cuarto, sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Indicó a su empleado la dirección de la adolescente y pidió le llevase allí lo antes posible; no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que en pocos minutos se encontraba frente a la amplia reja del sitio, entraron dando las referencias de su apellido y finalmente llegó al recibidor, donde varias hileras de sirvientas se inclinaron al verle.

–Joven Ootori, ¿qué le trae por aquí? –preguntó el padre de Renge, parado a la mitad de la estancia.

–Señor Houshakuji, buenas tardes –reverenció al tenerle frente a él, sorprendiéndose de su presencia–. Me he enterado que su hija está enferma y pensé pasar a preguntar cómo sigue.

–Es muy amable de su parte, joven Kyouya –le dijo, notando entonces que tenía el periódico en una mano–. Renge está mejor y en un par de días volverá al Ouran, realmente no debió molestarse.

–No hay problema –sonrió débilmente–, ¿podría pasar a verla?

–Claro, claro, su habitación está en el segundo piso, doble a la derecha y la encontrará de inmediato. Discúlpeme, pero debo revisar la Bolsa de Valores, subiré en un momento.

–Por supuesto –se inclinó antes de que desapareciera por otra puerta.

Las mucamas se sorprendieron al ver a un chico tan guapo en la mansión de la familia Houshakuji, generalmente sólo eran visitados por empresarios e inversionistas cuarentones, por lo que la visita del de lentes era un aliento fresco en el lugar, ya que sólo la joven heredera compartía la edad de ellas y casi nunca salía de su cuarto, aunque cuando lo hacía marchaba a comprar mercancía a tiendas otaku y volvía a encerrarse.

Kyouya rechazó el ofrecimiento de ser escoltado, de ser así irremediablemente le presentarían, arruinando el hecho de que quería sorprender a Renge, la castaña seguramente se sonrojaría ante su "preocupación" y aceptaría volver al día siguiente al Host Club. Subió los escalones con tranquilidad y llegó a la segunda planta, dobló a la derecha tal y como le habían indicado, topándose con dos puertas. Una de ellas era de madera sencilla, pintada de blanco; la segunda era idéntica, aunque en ella podían distinguirse calcomanías infantiles, naturalmente se decidió por la misma. Giró suavemente la perilla y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

No era para nada el cuarto de una adolescente obsesionada con el anime y manga, ni el de una chica fanática de los cantantes de moda, tampoco parecía ser el de una joven adicta a las compras… para su sorpresa el sitio le pareció… normal. Tan normal que incluso le agradaba y podría pensar que era el de su hermana un par de años atrás.

Las paredes eran blancas, el piso del mismo color con un pequeño tapete rosa a un lado de la cama matrimonial, la cual tenía una colcha color perla con detalles en un rosa suave; recargado en la pared a su derecha había un librero con algunos ejemplares infantiles y otros no tanto; unos póster con bellos paisajes de Japón adornaban el sitio; a un lado de la cama una pequeña mesita con una lámpara bellamente decorada con mariposas; del otro lado del cuarto distinguió algunos peluches sin ser exagerados; las blancas cortinas enmarcaban la única ventana que daba al patio, permitiendo la entrada de la luz.

Quedó mudo, parado en el marco de la puerta. ¿Realmente ése era el cuarto de Renge?

–¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró tras de sí, topándose con la joven, cuya nariz indicaba que recientemente había pasado lo peor del resfriado, su cabello suelto estaba ligeramente despeinado y sin su moño característico, sus ojos parecían acuarse… casi como si quiera llorar. Notó que llevaba puesto su pijama y que encima del mismo se abrigaba con una cobija, indudablemente se había parado de esa forma.

–Escuché que estabas enferma y quise venir a animarte –sonrió de una manera parecida a su personaje favorito de videojuegos.

–No me refiero a ello, senpai… digo a qué haces en este lugar… –contestó quedamente.

–Tu padre me permitió subir…

–¿Y simplemente abriste? ¿Sin pedir permiso? –se molestó ligeramente.

–Quería sorprenderte… pero al parecer ha sido al revés. Tu cuarto es muy bello…

Antes de poder terminar la frase la castaña tomó el pomo de la puerta y la cerró inmediatamente, sorprendiéndole esa acción.

–Perdona, no creí que serías tan tímida en ese aspecto –trató de mantener su papel.

–Ése no es mi cuarto… –se llevó una mano a la nariz, tratando de que su voz no sonara diferente a la habitual– El mío está enfrente.

Sólo entonces notó que la puerta, antes cerrada, ahora se encontraba abierta y, a través de la misma, pudo identificar carteles con la cara de Miyabi en todos y cada uno de ellos, algunas figuritas conmemorativas, pilas de manga, una colcha con un anime que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes y el mando de un videojuego en la cama, seguramente esperando por su dueña. Trató de conectar las ideas que cruzaban por su mente.

–Lamento mi equivocación, tu padre me dijo que lo identificaría de inmediato, por lo que supuse…

–No tienes por qué continuar siendo amable –le dijo–, sé perfectamente que tratas de encarnar a Miyabi-kun, pero no me gusta…

–No sé de qué hablas, Renge… –intentó continuar su representación.

–Si quieres venir a verme, hazlo como Kyouya, no hay necesidad de continuar con la farsa…

–Sólo quería ser amable contigo, no tenías por qué molestarte… –volvió a su tono de voz habitual.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar a Ichijo Miyabi?! –se enfadó al ver cómo tomaba Ukidoki Memorial como referencia.

–No he profanado nada, Renge, simplemente he querido venir a visitarte. No has ido al Host Club en los últimos días ni aceptas hablar conmigo en el Instituto, ¿acaso sigues enojada?

–¿Cómo no estarlo? Sé perfectamente que tú y Miyabi-kun son como el día y la noche, mas acepté tu personalidad sin pedir que la cambiaras. Sin embargo, jamás creí que podrías llegar a ser un cínico respecto a los demás anfitriones.

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –le miró seriamente– Sabes que no soy un príncipe azul sobre un caballo blanco, no debería sorprenderte lo que haga o diga.

–No es eso, sino el que pretendas que los demás también guarden sus deseos, pensamientos y sentimientos. Si Hikaru, Kaoru o quien sea decide ignorar a Mizuki, respeta su postura, deja de tomar decisiones en su nombre.

–Aún hay cosas que no entiendes, Renge, en esta vida no podemos comportarnos como nos dé en gana, existe algo llamado "valores" y entre ellos el Respeto es muy importante. A ti no te gustaría ser ignorada de esa forma, piensa en cómo se siente la joven Imonoyama… lo mínimo que puede pedir son unos minutos de su tiempo.

–Lo que ella debe aprender es justamente eso: Respeto. Si Hikaru no quiere hablar con ella, sea el motivo que sea, debe saber cuándo lo mejor es retirarse, perseguirlo de esa forma es rebajarse a sí misma.

–No eres la más indicada para decir eso…

Oh, no… ¿realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca? Se dio cuenta al medio segundo de pronunciarlas, pues el rostro aniñado frente a él de pronto pareció volverse más serio; la chica se irguió, clavando sus ojos en su rostro, abrió la boca y su voz sonó ligeramente más madura.

–Admito que fui muy insistente con usted cuando le conocí, Ootori-san –apretó con fuerza los puños, tratando de no flaquear–. Le pido una disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento, resulta obvio que usted y el personaje de Ichijo Miyabi son totalmente diferentes en muchos sentidos y, como bien lo ha mencionado, es más que evidente quién supera a quién en cuanto a "cortesía".

¿Desde cuándo la lengua de Renge era tan filosa? Pensó que se soltaría a llorar ante sus palabras y, en contra de todo, se mantuvo firme, segura, confiada ante él. No supo en qué momento decidió devolverle la moneda, algo de esa batalla verbal le atraía.

–Concuerdo con usted, señorita Houshakuji… no estoy a la par de Ichijo-san, después de todo, aún no puedo ser un príncipe que proclama su amor eterno a una sola dama cuando mis palabras son dichas a cualquiera que compre mi mercancía…

Golpe bajo…

Renge se puso roja de la ira… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había insultado al chico perfecto? ¿Qué sabía él de su Miyabi-kun? ¿Qué sabía él de la sinceridad, de la caballerosidad, del respeto, de la verdad? ¡Él, él, él! Un personaje, un papel interpretado ante cualquiera que pagara la suma adecuada, la imagen misma del cinismo y el engaño.

–¿No eres tú peor? –murmuró con la vista gacha– ¿Acaso no sacas provecho de tus amigos sólo para ser reconocido ante tu padre como un igual? Lo cierto es que… sólo ante sus ojos es que puedes obtener el "respeto" que anhelas. Incluso ahora, estás aquí porque soy la hija de un accionista importante de su empresa y claro está que no puedes ocasionarle problemas a tu papi, ¿verdad? Admítelo, Kyouya: todas tus decisiones son tomadas basándote en su aprobación o en la manera de llegar a ella.

Había tocado la única grieta en su armadura, aquella que le desarmaba por completo. Y por primera vez Kyouya perdió el control de sus ideas, pensamientos, acciones… se dejó llevar por la ira que en ese momento cargaba, por aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a embargarle a gran velocidad.

–¡Al menos no soy una maldita enferma, obsesionada con una persona que no existe! ¡No soy una antisocial que se pasa todo el día encerrada en su cuarto!

Renge alzó la mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero se detuvo a la mitad de hacerlo; su mano quedó en el aire, cerrándola lentamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior queriendo retenerlas. En ese instante Kyouya se dio cuenta de la dimensión de sus palabras… no era por su padre ni las represalias financiaras… comprendió que tampoco era por orgullo propio al ya no estar la castaña detrás de él todo el tiempo… o por los beneficios que representaba tenerla de administradora… era… simplemente… por ella… por la niña frágil que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

–No vales la pena… –susurró, bajando la mano.

Se contemplaron fijamente por unos instantes, sin comprender ninguno de los dos si el anterior altercado realmente había ocurrido. Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y pronto se dejó ver la figura del padre de Renge, quien se preocupó al verles en silencio, sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, casi deteniendo su respiración.

–No vuelvas a abrir esa puerta… –le dijo, dando media vuelta.

–¿Ocurre algo? –inquirió Reynard Houshakuji.

–_Rien, papa_… –contestó en francés la castaña– Ootori-san ya se marchaba.

La chica entró en su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Reynard se acercó a Kyouya, mirándole conciliatoriamente, lo cual no fue de su agrado: era la misma mirada que a veces le dedicaba su padre. El castaño le puso la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo y con un gesto le indicó le siguiera. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del mayor, cerrando detrás de él.

–Toma asiento, Kyouya… –pidió el señor Houshakuji.

–Lamento mi comportamiento, me temo que he herido los sentimientos de su hija… –habló diplomáticamente.

–No hay cuidado, Renge está más sensible estos días… no son agradables para nosotros… –suspiró, clavando su vista en un portarretrato de su escritorio.

–Es por el aniversario de su madre, ¿cierto? –preguntó suavemente.

–Así es… –le miró a los ojos.

–No pensé que le molestaría tanto abrir esa puerta… ¿puedo saber el por qué? –preguntó aunque ya lo intuía.

–Anteriormente ése era el cuarto de Renge… mi esposa lo decoró… después de su muerte se negó a volver a entrar en él, aunque una vez a la semana manda que alguien lo limpie cuidadosamente… quiere conservarlo todo tal y como ella lo dejó.

–¿No cree que eso le hace daño? –a su mente llegó la imagen de su padre, seguro de que él jamás permitiría algo así.

–Sólo quiero que Renge sea feliz… sin importar nada… le dejaré hacer aquello que haga su vida dichosa –repitió nuevamente.

–Pero el continuar esa actitud no le hará ningún bien… –habló tranquilamente– Si me permite, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella…

–¿Qué tiene en mente? –obtuvo su atención.

– **MANSIÓN HOUSHAKUJI, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

–_Ohhh, ¿me has visto? Lo siento, no creí molestar a nadie con mi presencia, lamento si fue así._

–No, para nada… –clickeó esa opción mientras la decía en voz alta.

–_Quería hacer algo especial para ti, pero me has descubierto… debes creer que es extraño, ¿verdad?_

–No… –murmuró embelesada.

–_He visto tu triste mirada, no me gusta verte así… deberías sonreír siempre, eres tan hermosa._

–Eres tan amable, Miyabi-kun… –recitó lo que la pantalla le decía.

–_¿Querrías acompañarme? Quiero compartir este momento contigo ya que tú… eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida._

–Sí –volvió a seleccionar la opción correcta.

–_¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Me haces tan feliz…_

_HAPPY END_

Suspiró al ver la escena final, donde Miyabi le mostraba un campo de flores a la mitad de la primavera, las dos palabras en la pantalla le indicaban que nuevamente había conseguido el final deseado la primera vez en jugar la nueva versión de Ukidoki Memorial. Dejó el mando a un lado, no quería acabar el juego tan pronto, pero esos días en cama le habían dejado aburrida y, con excepción de las visitas de Haruhi y Hikaru (aunque pareciera ser que el primero trajo al segundo a la fuerza) y luego la de Kaoru y Tsugumi (con quienes había podido distraerse perfectamente durante horas ya que los consideraba sus más grandes amigos), Renge llevaba días de confinamiento solitario que había aprovechado en volver a jugar todos los SIM que tenía.

Le dio hambre, así que tiró de una pequeña cuerda a un lado de su cama, esperando que alguien fuese a atenderle; grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había sido así, llamó a su padre mas éste no contestaba su celular… ¿desde cuándo ocurría eso? Su padre siempre estaba allí para ella, sin importar en medio de qué Junta o reunión se encontrara. Insistió en contactarlo por un par de minutos más hasta que se aburrió de la misma grabación de la compañía.

Se paró de la cama, tomando un pañuelo que había sobre su cómoda, apretándolo con fuerza. Se echó sobre los hombros una pequeña cobija y colocó sus sandalias, caminó hasta su puerta y abrió, siendo cegada por el cambio de luz. Sin embargo, no se veía a nadie por el pasillo, ni siquiera las mucamas que generalmente daban diversas rondas para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Recorrió el segundo piso sin ver rastro de vida, fue a la recámara de su padre mas estaba impecable, se dirigió a su despacho pero tampoco se encontraba allí.

–¿Dónde estará? –preguntó con el pomo de la puerta aún entre sus dedos.

Regresó sobre sus pasos con la vista gacha, ¿dónde podría estar el resto de las personas que habitaban la mansión? Francamente le desconcertaba ello, mas prefirió imaginarse que se encontraban ocupados en la planta baja, motivo por el cual seguramente no le escuchaban. Sintió una suave ráfaga de viento llegar a su rostro y sólo entonces levantó la mirada, desconcertándose y llevándose una mano a la boca al darse cuenta que la habitación frente a la suya se encontraba abierta.

Corrió hasta el marco de la puerta blanca, quedándose petrificada, dejándose caer rendida al ver el espectáculo frente a ella. Si bien la habitación lucía ordenada, estaba… en blanco… no podía llamarla de otra forma. A las paredes les había sido retirado el papel tapiz de mariposas que por tanto tiempo adornó el sitio y en su lugar se encontraban pintadas de blanco; la cama se hallaba desnuda, en espera de los edredones y almohadas; los muebles vacíos, sin ningún adorno o arreglo sobre ellos parecían carecer de vida; el librero de madera propiedad de su abuela ya no conservaba los volúmenes que le leyeran de pequeña y los peluches al otro lado del cuarto pedían a gritos ser acomodados.

–¿Q… Q… Qué? –logró articular finalmente.

–Veo que ya lo notaste…

Giró el rostro, topándose con Kyouya parado unos centímetros detrás de ella, en otro momento se hubiera vuelto histérica, tomándolo de la camiseta perfectamente planchada y reclamándole furiosa a toda voz, mas se encontraba tan sorprendida que por un momento incluso olvidó su nombre, negándose su cerebro a procesar la reciente información obtenida.

–…es un regalo para ti –le dijo.

–¿Por qué? –alcanzó a murmurar, sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban lentamente a resbalar por su rostro.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó el de lentes con suavidad.

–¿Qué hiciste, Kyouya? ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No! No… el cuarto de mamá… el cuarto que con tanto cariño decoró… ¡¿POR QUÉ?! –se paró molesta, comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho– ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

–No es bueno que sigas así, Renge… no estaba bien dejarte de la misma forma.

–¡Era mi refugio! –le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deteniendo su ataque– ¡Y tú lo destruiste!

–No lo digas de esa forma; te he dado la oportunidad de dejarlo atrás, no tienes que seguir cargando ese dolor que no te corresponde…

–¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?! ¿Acaso me conoces realmente? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡¿Lo sabes?!

–Houshakuji, Renge, 15 años. Clase 1A del Ouran. Te gusta la música clásica, el JPop y el rock. Tus colores favoritos son el rosa y el blanco. Tus tres animales preferidos son el caballo, el zorro y el perro en ese orden. Tus materias favoritas son Arte y Literatura. Tienes un pequeño tic nervioso, jugando con un mechón de tu pelo al estar en una situación incómoda. Le temes a la soledad y al rechazo y tu más grande sueño es ser mangaka.

Renge abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, nunca pensó que el de lentes le prestase tanta atención a ella, bajó la mirada apenada, contemplando el piso fijamente, se mordió el labio inferior.

–No te hace bien alguno seguir atada a ese cuarto, Renge –le dijo el azabache y, extrañamente, su voz se parecía en demasía a la de Miyabi–. Quizás en este momento no lo entiendas y estés molesta, pero algún día podrás realmente comprender el por qué hicimos esto.

–¿Hicimos? –preguntó quedamente, saliendo de su estupor.

–Le he pedido su permiso a tu padre, está de acuerdo en que necesitas cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida y la única manera de hacerlo es darte un lienzo en blanco. Tu cuarto no es tuyo, sino de Ichijo Miyabi, dime… ¿dónde están las cosas de Renge? ¿Los gustos de Renge? ¿Los sueños de Renge? No pueden apreciarse en esa habitación, incluso ésta era de tu madre, decorada a su manera y gusto, es ya hora de que te muestres tal cual eres, estoy seguro de que quedarás encantada con el resultado.

Sopesó sus palabras y extrañamente otras llegaron a su mente en ese momento, aunque el chico que las formulara fuera tan diferente al que tenía frente a ella.

–_No tienes por qué enfadarte, debería hacerte dichosa el que haya alguien que se preocupa por ti… incluso si sólo soy yo; venga, regálame una sonrisa._

¿Por qué en ese momento las imágenes de Kyouya y Miyabi-kun se confundían en su mente? Y no se refería al hecho de que se parecieran tanto… para ella ese asunto había quedado en el pasado desde que el azabache le dijera palabras tan crueles durante la rodación de su película… pero… en ese momento… aún cuando no fueran iguales en actitudes y comportamiento, Kyouya y Miyabi eran el mismo… no se trataba de otro tonto enamoramiento, ¿cierto? El Ootori frente a sus ojos era el Ichijo de su juego favorito… no… no era Ichijo Miyabi… era simplemente Kyouya, con sus palabras duras, con su actitud fría, con sus pensamientos calculadores… sólo Kyouya… no el príncipe encantado que esperaba.

En contra de lo esperado, aceptó a ese chico frío; siempre ignoraba a Kurowa Ken, el chico rudo de Ukidoki Memorial, se decía que no era para ella, que jamás podría aceptarle… Kyouya caía en la misma clasificación y ahora mismo sus palabras le parecieron extrañamente cálidas, como si rozara su corazón con la yema de sus dedos… se llevó una mano al pecho.

– **HACE SIETE AÑOS –**

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta para la cual aún no tenía respuesta y sabía que sin importar cuántas veces se la hiciera o el tiempo que transcurriera, no sería de otra forma. Era injusto, sumamente injusto, su madre había sido una persona amable, amorosa, comprensiva… ¿y debía entonces aceptar que nunca más volvería a verla? No, no quería que así fuera, se cegaba ante la realidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos, abrazó con mayor fuerza sus piernas, clavando su mirada en la puerta tras la cual desapareciera su padre hace unos minutos.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

Se topó con un niño de su edad, quizás un par de años mayor, cabello azabache, ojos oscuros cubiertos por unos lentes de montura plateada, su ropa era portada impecablemente. No acertó a contestarle nada, mirándole en silencio.

–Lo siento mucho, señorita Houshakuji –le dijo en ese momento un hombre que recién llegaba, colocándole la mano en el hombro mientras que en la otra llevaba un ramo de flores blancas–, acepte nuestras más sinceras condolencias.

El hombre sin más miramientos entró en la puerta donde habían atendido a su madre y la cual se tragase a su padre desde hace casi tres horas. Nada más, sabía que asistía por formalismos, nunca de manera desinteresada, seguramente quería saber quién heredaría las acciones de su madre.

–Ruin…

Por extraño que sonara, esas palabras no habían escapado de sus labios, contempló al niño frente a ella, el cual miraba molesto el mismo sitio que antes contemplara ella.

–Ese hombre es un… un…

–…es malo… –dijo ella, en un susurro.

–Estás siendo demasiado amable con él… ¿hummm?

–Renge… –contestó su duda.

–Renge… tranquila… no te diré palabras dulces acerca de las almas y el paraíso, pero de lo que sí puedes estar segura es de que… sin importar nada, ella siempre te considerará su más preciado tesoro.

– **PRESENTE –**

Ese niño en el hospital había sido la razón por la cual se enamorase de Miyabi apenas le distinguiera en la portada del videojuego. Ese niño, cuyas palabras no eran dulces, sino sinceras, le había consolado más de lo que pudo algún día pensar. Porque era cierto, su madre le repetía que portara su apellido con orgullo, ella era su…

_Tesoro producto del templo_

No podía asegurar que se trataba de Kyouya, pero, ¿qué posibilidades había considerando que el hospital era de la familia Ootori? Muchas. Y esta vez no se trataba de fantasías sin sentido, era su realidad, aquella que estaba dispuesta a construir día tras día. Caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, buscando en los cajones y sacando un alhajero con una pequeña bailarina dentro de él, atravesó el pasillo y entró en el cuarto vacío, depositándolo en la cómoda.

–Cuando era más pequeña quería practicar ballet… –le dijo al azabache.

–¿En serio? –no esperaba esa confesión de su parte.

–Quizá sea hora de… ir tras esos sueños… –murmuró.

–Quizá… –le sonrió, recordando a su padre– y no eres la única que debe encontrarse a sí misma.

– **INSTITUTO PRIVADO OURAN, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

Caminaba rumbo a su salón cuando distinguió a Renge del otro lado del pasillo, la castaña lucía de mejor humor, llevando consigo sus pinceles y hojas blancas, seguramente necesarios para su nuevo proyecto; una sombra se le adelantó, alcanzando a la otaku mientras le entregaba un pequeño estuche.

–¡Son los originales! ¡Es casi imposible dar con ellos! –sonrió al descubrir un juego nuevo de carboncillos.

–Tuve que recurrir a algunos contactos –se ajustó las gafas.

–¿Qué debería dibujar primero? –se preguntó en voz alta.

–¿Qué tal la historia de Renge?

–Buena idea, senpai –le sonrió–. Por cierto… esta tarde voy a elegir unos muebles, ¿me acompañas?

–Siempre y cuando no sea a una tienda otaku.

–No… esta vez buscaré mi propio estilo… aún me gusta el anime y manga, pero quiero explorar cosas nuevas –respondió decidida.

–Es bueno oír eso… –sonrió.

Se perdieron en el pasillo enfrascados en su plática. Haruhi sonrió, las cosas entre ellos parecían ir mejor y por lo visto los últimos días en el salón, la relación de Tsugumi y Kaoru parecía haber traspasado la línea de la amistad aunque no sabía a qué punto; también Mori lucía extrañamente más alegre desde que comía en compañía de Katara.

–¡Ha-ru-hi-chaaan!

La tonada feliz de los gemelos hizo que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran, regresándola a la realidad, seguramente intentarían nuevamente que usara el traje de un animalito, aunque no estaba dispuesta a flaquear en su decisión. Se deslizó entre los demás estudiantes, confundiéndose con ellos y doblando en diversas esquinas hasta perderles. Suspiró aliviada, recargada en la pared de los pasillos del Ala Oeste.

Justo en ese momento escuchó unos gritos de júbilo muy cerca de allí y pronto pudo divisar el pequeño círculo que se había formado alrededor de una pared, seguramente Tamaki sería la causa de tal alboroto. Se cercó lentamente con curiosidad, permitiéndole el paso las demás chicas del Ouran, murmurando algunas, tomándose de las manos otras y aún había quienes se mordían el labio inferior para evitar causar un alboroto mayor.

Fue entonces cuando le vio recargado en la pared. Usaba unos pantalones grises indudablemente "Hitachiin", una camiseta negra y sobre ella una camisa de manga larga blanca, sobre su cuello descansaba un collar con una cruz en él. Su cabello castaño lucía ligeramente más rebelde de lo habitual.

Apenas el aludido notó su presencia caminó hacia ella, ambos ojos color chocolate se contemplaron unos instantes, los gatunos de él y los inocentes de ella.

–He venido por Mizuki… –le dijo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Forzado? ¿Bizarro? ¿Extraño? ¿Normal?**

**Las cosas empeorarán, lo siento mucho, pero es necesario. Ya sabemos que mientras algunos Host arreglan su corazón, otros sufren, pero esa tortura ya va a terminar, nos quedan sólo otros tres capítulos y quizás un epílogo.**

_**¿Sabías que…**_

…_**el apellido de Renge significa "Tesoro producto del templo"? Es por eso que decidí incluirlo, aun cuando "Kyouya" de niño suene un poco cursi.**_

…_**en esta parte de la historia, Tsugumi ha aceptado darle una oportunidad a Kaoru?**_

…_**Mori y Katara están saliendo?**_

…_**Honey y Reiko también?**_

…_**no creé ninguna pareja para Tamaki? Pido disculpas a las seguidoras del rubio.**_

…_**en un principio esta pareja estaba atada por un pañuelo de la madre de Kyouya? Decidí cambiarlo porque me pareció poco original.**_

…_**las chicas del Zuka Club aún quieren llevarse a Haruhi?**_

…_**Tsugumi les teme a las chicas de Lobelia?**_

…_**Tuan Tuan reaparecerá ligeramente?**_

…_**Hikaru podría volver a su color de pelo natural? Aún no me decido por ello, así que pueden votar porque conserve el cabello negro o regrese al de Kaoru**_

…_**los **_**Stradivarius**_** son considerados los mejores violines del mundo? Por si no lo recuerdan, es la marca de violines que había en la sala de prácticas de Mizuki, aun cuando todos estos violines están en un museo, colección privada o valen una fortuna, por lo que sería realmente difícil que comprase tan sólo uno**_

…_**ya ha sido elegida la pareja para Alessandro?**_


	24. Y de esta manera Kakeru lo arruinó

**Lamento mucho la demora de este capítulo, pero al fin pude ultimar los detalles. A todos aquellos que me tienen en Facebook, ya conocerán de qué trata el capítulo por los dibujos originales que publiqué allí; también he pensado mucho acerca del color del cabello de Hikaru y al parecer todas desean que regrese a su color natural, pero sigo sin decidirme.**

* * *

La llegada de Kakeru al Ouran había levantado más de un rumor, algunos decían que estaba allí para recuperar a su prometida porque la amaba; otros, que le habían obligado sus padres, y aun había quien dijera que el Playboy no soportaba haber perdido una presa.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, el castaño había dejado muy en claro a todos que Mizuki era el porqué de su venida. No obstante, no había ingresado al colegio como un alumno más, se había reunido con el Director Suou en privado y recibido permiso para andar libremente por los pasillos y salas del Ouran, aunque nadie supiese qué le dijera al padre de Tamaki para que aceptara tal atrevimiento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el joven intentase hablar con la azabache en varias ocasiones, ésta respondía nerviosa y huía de él ante la primer oportunidad que se le presentara, no sólo eso, sino que más de una vez utilizó a Hikaru como escusa, hecho que la castaña no podía perdonar. Hikaru seguía siendo su novio, para bien o para mal, eso era algo que Mizuki debía entender.

Por su parte, ninguno de los demás miembros del Host Club se sentían tranquilos con los recientes acontecimientos, especialmente el Hitachiin mayor. En contra de lo esperado, no enfrentó directamente a su primo para poner a la "señorita Imonoyama" (como le venía diciendo de un tiempo a la fecha) bajo su cuidado y protección. Tampoco habló con la azabache acerca de la llegada de su primo y el porqué le evitaba, limitándose a ignorar lo que pasara entre esos dos.

Haruhi había conversado con él, mas simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con su PSP y, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, le contestó que sus problemas no le incumbían. Finalmente, y viendo que nada ganaba con preocuparse por tal asunto, la castaña decidió dejarlo momentáneamente de lado.

Extrañamente su relación iba mejorando poco a poco, lo que le había dado nuevos motivos de alegría, pese a que aún los gemelos desearan ponerle ciertos disfraces, huyendo de ellos en esos momentos. Y es que se imaginaba la cara de Kyouya si le encontraba vestida de conejo, panda, perro e incluso un pollo, pues los Hitachiin casi lograban su cometido en más de una ocasión, ocasionando que el Rey de las Sombras deseara tener esas fotos para ganancias futuras.

Ignorando ello, Hikaru y ella habían compartido nuevos aspectos de su vida y pasado más tiempo juntos. A veces le invitaba al cine, otras a su casa, a patinar e incluso le llevó de compras. Cada día parecía ser mejor que el anterior, a lo que Kaoru se burlaba, diciendo que llevaba una sonrisa boba en el rostro todo el tiempo. Quizá tuviera razón, ¿pero acaso no había motivos de sobra para ello? Su novio se comportaba como tal y, pese a que aún no había escuchado de sus labios un "Te amo", la castaña era realmente feliz.

Mizuki se estaba convirtiendo en una presencia incómoda, pero sólo eso, un mal recuerdo. Era cierto que Hikaru y ella discutieron cuando le contase el porqué de su ruptura, mas luego de una larga plática todo se había arreglado, ¡y cómo agradecía que Kaoru no hubiese estado allí! Eso indicaba que el mayor de los gemelos ahora podía tomar sus propias decisiones sin la influencia de su hermano menor.

Haruhi se sentía dentro de una fantasía, realmente todo marchaba a la perfección… pero dicen que entre más bello es el sueño, más crudo es el despertar. Lamentablemente para ella la cuenta regresiva había comenzado, no sabía que en los próximos días todo daría un cambio brusco y que pronto sus horas de felicidad le parecerían demasiado lejanas.

Todo comenzó cuando un lunes Kaoru le interceptó en el salón de clases a la mitad del recreo, el pelinaranja le avisó que finalmente había conseguido la marca de la cuerda de la guitarra del concierto, pues debido a un pequeño incidente ésta se había roto. La castaña no tenía ni idea de dónde o cómo conseguirla, por lo cual el de mirada gatuna se ofreció a comprarla con la condición de que Kyouya no se enterara o estarían metidos en un gran apuro. Así, la chica hubo de esconder el instrumento en la Segunda Sala de Música hasta que la extraña cuerda fuese localizada.

–¡Eres increíble, Kaoru! –le sonrió la chica disfrazada de chico– Pensé que debería ir a confesarle todo a Kyouya-senpai, ya son varios días que llevabas buscándola.

–Recibí una pequeña ayuda –le guiñó el ojo–, no sé tanto de música como Hikaru, pero hago lo que puedo. Será mejor que vayas inmediatamente a colocarla en su lugar, sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

–Le pedí a un amigo de mi padre que me explicase cómo cambiar las cuerdas, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Regreso en un momento.

La chica salió pronto con la pequeña caja donde iba el objeto dado por el Hitachiin y se escabulló entre los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, prestando especial atención a que nadie le observara mientras procedía a realizar el cambio. Tomó las llaves dadas por su compañero de salón y abrió la pequeña habitación adjunta donde se guardaban los instrumentos de cuerdas, cerrando detrás de ella; sólo entonces procedió a cambiar la cuerda rota por la nueva. Contempló orgullosa su obra, notando que verdaderamente nadie podría notar la diferencia, iba a salir cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, por lo que abrió ligeramente la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

–¡Suéltame, me haces daño! –oyó la voz de Mizuki.

Al sitio ingresaron la azabache y Kakeru, quien al parecer le llevaba con poca o nula delicadeza, la chica se revolvía nerviosa, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero el castaño no cedió ante ella, soltándola apenas cerró la puerta y se interpusiera entre ambas.

–Por favor, Mizuki… no hagas esto más difícil, deja de esconderte de mí.

–¡No quiero hablar contigo! –le gritó, intentando salir, pero siendo frenada por él.

–Te guste o no, lo haremos –le tomó con fuerza del brazo.

–Ya sé que no apruebas esto, que preferirías que nunca hubiese conocido a Hitachiin-oniisan, jamás te he agradado, no tienes que negarlo –bajó el tono de su voz.

–Esto nada tiene que ver conmigo –le contempló fijamente a los ojos–. Sabes que dejé de meterme entre ustedes desde hace mucho.

–Exacto… dijiste que no volverías a oponerte a nuestra relación… ¡lo prometiste! –se quejó con tristeza.

–Las cosas han cambiado, Mizuki, no somos los mismos de hace dos años, entiéndelo. Si antes pensaste en regresar con Hikaru fue porque él no tenía novia, pero ahora está con Haruhi, ella es una buena chica; no importa cuánto le quieras, no puedes hacer sufrir a una persona inocente.

–¡Yo también he sufrido! –cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–¿Y Hikaru? ¿Acaso él no lo ha hecho todo este tiempo? Finalmente pudo dejarte en el pasado, eligió una linda novia para comenzar de nuevo… ¡no puedes simplemente llegar y destruir todo!

–Hikaru tiene… tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó… por favor… déjame decirle, él después podrá tomar una decisión… sólo déjame hablar con él, explicarle por qué actuamos como lo hicimos…

–¿De qué serviría? –le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras tomaba de los hombros– Eso no cambiará el pasado y sólo reabrirá viejas heridas… Olvídate de Hikaru…

La chica dejó caer los brazos inertes a ambos costados, pareciera que se había detenido el tiempo para ella, la habitación le pareció de pronto excesivamente grande y el aire más pesado.

–Por favor, Mizuki… volvamos a Londres, sabes que éste no es tu lugar –le pidió suavemente.

–¡No, no lo haré! –se soltó de su agarre– ¡No me iré sin Hitachiin-oniisan! ¡Si realmente te importa nuestra felicidad deberías entender cómo me siento! ¡Finalmente somos libres, LIBRES! ¿Lo comprendes? ¡Ya no tenemos que interpretar un papel ante el resto! ¡A ti no te importa lo que he renunciado por él! ¡No le perderé por una tontería!

La azabache intentó retener las lágrimas pero fue traicionada y sus ojos se vieron inundados en las mismas, Kakeru intentó acercarse a consolarla, pero ella le apartó de un empujón, sorprendiéndolo con el hecho.

–¡Suéltame! ¡No vuelvas acercarte a mí!

Luego salió corriendo de la Sala, dejando al castaño a solas. Haruhi cerró la puerta después de la escena presentada, se recargó en la pared… cada vez comprendía menos de lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era aquello a lo cual se refería Mizuki? Es verdad que el Playboy no había sido el mejor novio, pero sus palabras le indicaban que su rompimiento no tenía que ver con los motivos que creyó en un principio.

Escuchó las notas producidas por el piano, una melodía triste comenzó a inundar la Sala de Música, empujó curiosa la puerta sólo lo suficiente para poder ver a través de una pequeña rendija, se sorprendió al toparse con esa figura inclinada sobre el hermoso aparato musical.

Los cabellos castaños caían sobre el joven, cubriendo parte de su rostro, sus dedos interpretaban seguros la misma tonada una y otra vez, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, sin fijarse ya en las teclas y a pesar de ello tocándolas con la maestría propia de un verdadero artista que interpreta una canción desde su corazón.

_¿Qué es lo correcto?__  
__¿Y qué es incorrecto?__  
__Aquella vez te dije:__  
__"Todo estará bien"_

_Esas palabras se han desvanecido…__  
__Eso era lo que más temía.__  
__Como una prueba__  
__Grité con todas mis fuerzas "Yo estoy aquí"_

_No somos débiles__  
__Pero tampoco tan fuertes__  
__Por eso está bien llorar,__  
__No hay nada de qué avergonzarse__  
__Porque la señal para ir al mañana__  
__Es tener en mente un futuro_

_Llorando, buscando, cayendo y llorando de nuevo  
Es como nos convertimos en adultos.  
Por miedo a ser herido trato de no llorar  
Pero eso acaba alejando mi sonrisa_

_Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba solo  
__Me asusté__  
__Fue entonces cuando__  
__Escuché tu voz tan dulce y pensé que me dolería__  
__Tuve fuerzas para llorar,__  
__Entonces me decías: "Eres como un bebé"_

Notó la media sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro y luego cómo se llevó la mano izquierda a su frente, cerrando los ojos y deteniendo la canción. No pudo seguir así, contemplándole en silencio, manteniéndose al margen de toda esa situación, abrió la puerta y él giró el rostro, sorprendiéndose al verle allí.

–Ahhh, Haruhi… no te vi llegar… –desvió su cara, restregándose los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

–No tengo mucho tiempo aquí… –le mintió, parada unos pasos detrás de él– ¿Te encuentras bien, Kakeru?

–D-De maravilla… –no logró evitar que temblara ligeramente su voz.

–Esa canción…

–Ahhhh, ¿hablas de esa tonada? Una niñería sin sentido… –fijó la vista en ella, intentando sonreír.

–No es así –negó con la cabeza–. La interpretaste maravillosamente, no cabe duda de que su significado es muy importante para ti.

–Sólo vino a mí, no tiene gran importancia… –volvió a evadir su mirada.

–Es por Mizuki, ¿verdad? –se sentó a su lado.

Kakeru volteó a verle, pero la castaña lucía tranquila. Llevaba años guardando un secreto que le destruía por dentro, sin tener nadie con quién hablar de eso, pedirle consejo y quizás un hombro en el cual apoyarse, ¿acaso Haruhi podía ser esa persona? ¿O quizás había llegado a su límite? Ya no podía continuar callando, no cuando la mirada que le dedicaba Hikaru era tan fría, no cuando Kaoru le hablaba tan gélidamente, no cuando veía que la sonrisa se había marchado del rostro de Mizuki.

–Haruhi… –murmuró, recargando su frente en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña– Cometí un gran error… lo arruiné todo…

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida– Si realmente amas a Mizuki, no deberías haberte comportado tan indiferente con ella…

–No… no es eso… –logró articular– Yo quería desbaratar el compromiso matrimonial desde un principio, jamás tuve intenciones de casarme con Mizuki ni de separarla de Hikaru, ¿acaso me crees tan insensible para hacerle algo así a mi primo?

–¿Entonces… tú…? –logró articular.

–Mizuki y yo jamás estuvimos de acuerdo con casarnos…

– **HACE DOS AÑOS –**

Llegó como de costumbre al edificio donde se llevaban a cabo sus encuentros; en contra de lo esperado se topó con Hikaru y Kaoru en el pasillo del segundo piso, el mayor sentado en una silla, con los pies sobre la misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas. El menor de los gemelos le contemplaba en silencio, con una mano apoyada en su hombro, ninguno volteó cuando llegó, ni dijo nada cuando se acercó a ellos.

–¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó a ambos, confundido ante tal recibimiento.

–No es el mejor momento, itoko-san… –le dijo Kaoru con melancolía.

–¿Pasó algo malo? –volteó en todas direcciones, pero no vio a la azabache– ¿Dónde está Mizuki? Pensé que querrías aprovechar estas últimas horas, Hika.

–Ella me… –alcanzó a murmurar el pelinaranja.

–¿Ehhh? –agudizó el oído, sin entenderle.

–Ella me odia, Kakeru… –dijo suavemente, sin poder levantar el rostro.

–¡Imposible! –negó enérgico– Ella te adora, lo sabes, Hi…

–No… –le interrumpió con el mismo tono de voz– He dicho cosas que le han dañado… Mi-chan ha llorado… por mi culpa… yo le prometí… le prometí que nunca la lastimaría… y fallé…

No le gustaba verle así, tan decaído, tan vulnerable ante ese nuevo sentimiento que crecía en él. Mizuki no le agradaba, sentía que su personalidad contrastaba demasiado con Hikaru, pero si realmente ambos deseaban continuar saliendo, él no era nadie para interponerse. Kaoru se inclinó sobre su hermano, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y susurrando un "Todo va a estar bien"; debía admitir que estaba celoso, su primo tenía un hermano que se preocupaba por él y que estaría siempre allí para cuando le necesitara. Tan abstraídos estaban que ni siquiera notaron el momento en que salió de la habitación con un objetivo en mente.

– **UNA HORA DESPUÉS –**

La azabache ya no estaba en el edificio, unos minutos después de su pequeña riña con Hikaru su madre había salido de la Junta con Yuzuha y ambas habían vuelto presurosas a su propia mansión para terminar de empacar todo lo necesario en su próximo viaje. Para Kakeru no había sido muy difícil enterarse de ello y acudir al lugar, escalando la barda que rodeaba el sitio y llegando al jardín trasero, justo a los pies del cuarto de la chica a la cual buscaba. Se paseó nervioso indeciso entre lanzar piedritas a su ventana o trepar por un árbol cercano. Pensando en lo delicado del tema se remangó su camisa nueva y soltó un suspiro resignado.

–Debo estar loco… –murmuró, comenzando a subir por las ramas del árbol.

Mizuki mantenía la vista clavada en las sábanas de su cama, aferrada con fuerza al peluche de un gato mientras pensaba en lo acontecido apenas un par de horas atrás, enterró la cabeza en el muñeco y se soltó a llorar. No se suponía que todo fuera así, debería estar con Hikaru, disfrutando del tiempo que les quedaba en vez de estar recluida en su habitación, deprimida por lo dicho. Justo en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos extraños afuera de la ventana y vio moverse el ramaje.

–¿Hitachiin… oniisan? –preguntó ilusionada.

Sí, indudablemente Hikaru no podía haber dicho esas cosas de corazón, se disculparía de inmediato y ella le perdonaría sin dudarlo, podrían disfrutar aún las horas restantes antes de su separación y… Kakeru le observó. Era el rostro de Kakeru el que se apreciaba entre las ramas del árbol, Mizuki se quedó helada, no sabiendo si había visto bien, si acaso sus lágrimas habían distorsionado la figura frente a ella. El castaño tocó a su ventana, teniendo especial cuidado de aferrarse con fuerza al tronco con la mano izquierda.

–¿Qué hace aquí, Ichihara-san? –abrió la ventana la azabache, asomándose a la misma.

–Señorita Imonoyama, escúcheme un minuto –pidió, con el rostro lleno de los rasguños ocasionados por las pequeñas ramas.

–A-Adelante –accedió confundida.

–Hikaru no… Hikaru no quiso insultarla –soltó de golpe.

–¿Ha sido él quien le ha enviado? –bajó la mirada.

–No, no fue así… –declaró sinceramente– He venido porque sé lo importantes que son el uno para el otro, Hikaru no sabe nada de esto.

–No debería estar aquí, si alguien le ve… –murmuró contrariada.

–No se preocupe, lo que verdaderamente importa es que Hikaru es un tonto, no se atreverá a llamarle después de su pequeña disputa… sin embargo, puede creerme cuando le digo que verdaderamente le aprecia, de lo contrario en este momento no estaría deprimido en una silla de la Empresa… –le informó seguro.

–¿H-Habla en serio? –preguntó esperanzada.

–No dude de mi palabra –le miró a los ojos–. Sé que no podemos llevarnos bien por el momento, mas por Hikaru prometo no volver a meterme, si desean salir o no es su decisión.

Mizuki le sonrió. Desde que conociera a Kakeru y Kaoru se había sentido más nerviosa de lo habitual. El pelinaranja le recibió de manera positiva, pero el castaño ya le había informado en más de una ocasión que no le agradaba, razón por la cual él y Hikaru habían tenido sus diferencias, haciéndole sentir incómoda. Ahora, finalmente, él le daba la bienvenida a su círculo de amigos.

–¿Quiere pasar? Imagino que no es agradable estar en esa posición –ofreció viendo el sitio en el cual se encontraba.

Kakeru asintió y entró por la ventana al cuarto de la chica, el cual estaba decorado con muñecas de porcelana, peluches y un violín en la pared que parecía valer una fortuna, algunos muebles de madera y una pequeña mesita en el centro para tomar el té sin necesidad de salir del cuarto.

–¿Esto significa que somos amigos? –le preguntó, sentada frente a él en la cama.

–Podríamos intentarlo… –se llevó una mano a los cabellos– Aunque todavía no me agrada la idea de que Hika salga con usted.

–¿Acaso está celoso? –le contempló con detenimiento.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente, a lo cual la otra rió de manera cantarina. Había dado justo en el clavo, sabía que debía compartir a sus primos entre sí, pero la idea de que otra persona llegase a sus vidas no le agradaba en absoluto. Quizás era porque desde que esos dos salían Hikaru les dedicaba menos tiempo a Kaoru y a él y, a pesar de querer por igual a los gemelos, cuando uno de los dos no se encontraba las cosas no eran iguales.

–Lo está, lo está –continuó riendo.

–¡Cla-Claro que no! –procedió a aclarar el castaño.

–Joven Ichihara, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse –le sonrió–, hay suficiente Hitachiin-oniisan para todos.

–¿Hitachiin-oniisan? –arqueó una ceja.

–¿Tiene algo de malo que le llame así? –preguntó confundida.

_Oniisan_ y _otouto_ eran los sufijos que los demás empleaban para identificar a los gemelos, aunque obviamente no era incorrecto denotaba cierto respeto y falta de confianza con la otra persona. Por eso mismo a Kakeru le había asombrado que la azabache no hubiese cambiado la forma de llamar a su novio si se suponía estaban saliendo. Negó con la cabeza para que no notara dónde andaban sus pensamientos. Quizá simplemente la chica era muy tímida y aún no podía llamar a su primo por su nombre.

–Empecemos entonces de cero –sugirió, parándose de allí y haciendo una pequeña reverencia–. Mi nombre es Imonoyama Mizuki, por favor cuide de mí.

Kakeru también se paró de la cama, reverenciando ante ella y conservando la vista baja mientras hablaba.

–Soy Ichihara Kakeru, cuidaré de usted.

Ambos rieron ante la formalidad de sus palabras, sólo entonces notó que ella usaba pantalón negro y una sudadera de cuello de tortuga color guinda, lo cual le sorprendiera en demasía conociendo lo estricto que era su padre.

–¿No debería portar un sobrio vestido? –recordó las veces que le apreciara en juntas y eventos oficiales.

–Sí, sí –asintió–, sólo que son muy incómodos y no me encontraba de ánimo como para salir de la cama hasta la noche.

–Tal vez deba cambiarse… –hizo el ademán de salir por la ventana.

–¡No, no! –le sujetó con fuerza del brazo– ¡Quédese!

–¿Disculpe? –le miró contrariado.

–Me… me gustaría que… que me ayudase a elegir algo para… Hitachiin-oniisan… –murmuró apenada.

–Oh… –suspiró al ver su petición– En dado el caso, ¿qué idea tiene en mente?

Mizuki sonrió y corrió al armario mientras sacaba un vestido tras otro, aunque todos ellos le parecían demasiado estorbosos y Kakeru pensaba que ninguno de ellos hubiese sido del agrado de su primo. Estuvieron discerniendo un rato sobre lo mismo hasta que el castaño notó un pequeño vestido enterrado entre el resto que podría gustarle al pelinaranja.

–Creo que éste es el indicado –se lo mostró.

La azabache le contempló, tenía una falda compuesta de suaves holanes que llegaba a la rodilla y el corsé, si bien no era ajustado como el resto, realzaba al estar bordado a mano en color blanco, un pequeño encaje bajo el cuello en color blanco complementaba el atuendo, haciendo juego con las mangas cortas del vestido.

–¡Muy bien, lo usaré esta noche! –le tomó, mirándose en el espejo.

–Si no necesita nada más, me retiro… –se despidió.

–¡Ha sido muy amable de usted tomarse tantas molestias! –se paró delante de él sonriendo ampliamente– No lo olvidaré, lo prometo.

Se paró de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida cuando la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso. Los chicos se separaron como si hubiesen tenido cargas iguales, contemplando exaltados a su observador. Las cosas no podrían ser peor al darse cuenta de que se trataba del padre de Mizuki, el cual no lucía nada alegre con la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, prueba de ello era que sus uñas se habían enterrado con fuerza en la madera.

– **MINUTOS DESPUÉS –**

Se encontraban en el despacho de la residencia Imonoyama esperando por Ichihara Hayato, el padre de Kakeru, el cual ya había sido informado al respecto. Ambos adolescentes miraban el piso frente a ellos como si no hubiese nada más interesante en el mundo entero excepto, tal vez, una pequeña araña que se paseaba en la alfombra y que había sido su centro de atención durante la última media hora. ¿Cómo es que las cosas podrían empeorar en tan poco tiempo? Esa mañana parecía ya tan lejana que Mizuki se preguntó por un momento si no lo había imaginado.

Finalmente la espera terminó cuando la puerta del despacho fue abierta por una criada y un alto hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules hizo acto de presencia. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna hasta que no les dejasen a solas y aún entonces el patriarca Imonoyama se limitó a ofrecerle un asiento con la mano. Ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, sabiendo que el tema de por sí era demasiado delicado. Finalmente Imonoyama se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

–Mañana partimos a Madagasar, razón por la cual debí subir a asegurarme que todas las gestiones fuesen terminadas; grande fue mi sorpresa al oír voces procedentes del cuarto de mi hija menor.

–He sabido eso por teléfono… realmente no tengo forma de disculparme con usted, Imonoyama-san –agachó la cabeza el castaño.

–Imagine el escándalo que produciría el que se supiera que un chico estaba a solas en su cuarto… –continuó hablando– Mi esposa definitivamente no podría soportarlo.

–Comprendo la dimensión del problema –siguió sin alzar el rostro.

–Me gustaría saber qué hacía allí… –detuvo su andar, recargando ambas manos en el respaldo de la silla– Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quiere responder a mi pregunta…

–Kakeru, Imonoyama-san te ha hecho una pregunta.

–Yo… no puedo contestar a eso… –murmuró sin intenciones de traicionar a Hikaru.

–Si así quieres que sean las cosas, así serán… –su voz sonó mucho más gruesa de lo habitual– Serás tú quien repare el daño realizado.

–Estoy dispuesto a trabajar para los Imonoyama si me lo permiten –respondió confiado.

–No es algo que se solucione con una disculpa o un empleo… –se enfadó el padre de Mizuki, sentándose en su sillón frente al castaño de ojos celestes.

–Haré lo que me pidan… –decretó.

–Comprenderás que esto no puede quedar así, Ichihara… –habló seriamente el patriarca de la familia Imonoyama, clavando sus ojos en el otro.

–Sí… no te preocupes… Kakeru se casará con Mizuki… –contestó con voz serena.

–¿Qué…?

No gritó, no recriminó, su voz sonó más baja que de costumbre, incrédulo ante lo recién escuchado, ¿acaso esos dos estaban arreglando su boda con la azabache? ¿Acababan de comprometerle sin siquiera preguntarle?

–¡Papá, no puedes estar hablando en serio! –se giró a verle, pero su mirada era impenetrable.

–Kakeru… me estás ofendiendo… –murmuró muy bajo su padre.

El castaño bajó la mirada, incapaz de objetar nada ante el shock producido. Su padre jamás usaba ese tono de voz con él, ni siquiera cuando estrelló su auto nuevo al cual no tenía derecho de acercarse o cuando una mala inversión de su parte le había costado cerca de 120 millones de dólares a la compañía. Escuchó cómo los adultos se ponían de acuerdo para una mentira que no podría contradecir, ultimando detalles acerca del tiempo que llevaban comprometidos y la dirección de tal noticia. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a la azabache, pero ella se encontraba en un estado de estupor del cual aún no lograba salir debido a la impresión producida.

–Si eso es todo, me retiro… debo reflexionar sobre ello… –informó el Señor Ichihara.

–Sí… –respondió el otro.

Kakeru fue detrás de su progenitor, sin poder creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada de la mansión Imonoyama el chofer cerró la puerta de la limosina de su familia, impidiéndole subir. La ventanilla bajó sólo lo suficiente para poder distinguir los ojos y frente de su padre.

–Regresa como llegaste… ahora mismo no puedo verte… –le informó.

La ventanilla subió, impidiendo ver nada debido a que estaba polarizada y pronto la limosina partió. Kakeru comprendió que realmente su padre estaba muy molesto y que seguramente se estaba conteniendo para no pegarle o cometer una tontería. ¿Cómo es que todo se había escapado de sus manos tan rápido? Él sólo quería hablar con Mizuki para… ¡Mizuki! Se había olvidado de ella, indudablemente se llevaría la peor parte con su padre, el cual era demasiado estricto en la educación y relaciones de sus hijos. Corrió velozmente para volver sobre sus pasos hasta la entrada del despacho, iba a tocar cuando escuchó unos murmullos apagados, se recargó un poco para oír mejor pero notó que no estaba cerrado, por lo cual espió por una rendija para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo y si debía o no intervenir en esta ocasión.

–Alístate para esta noche, anunciaré tu compromiso con el joven Ichihara –comentó el mayor mientras tomaba unos papeles de su escritorio.

–No…

No creía que ésa hubiera sido su voz, jamás se había atrevido a contradecir a su padre, pero no podía aceptar esa orden dada, indudablemente Hikaru era demasiado importante para ella. El hombre frente a ella le miró confundido, con el enfado pintado en el rostro, sabiendo que nunca antes ni su esposa ni sus hijos se habían opuesto a ninguna de sus peticiones.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó molesto por tal respuesta.

–He… he dicho que no… –contestó, sintiendo que sus piernas flaqueaban a pesar de estar sentada– No amo al joven Ichihara…

–¿Crees que puedes opinar en tu posición? –le clavó una mirada fría, recargando el rostro en ambos manos entrelazadas– No ha sido grato hallar esa escena hace unos minutos…

–No es lo que piensa, padre –apretó con fuerza la tela de su ropa–. Ha sido sólo un gran malentendido, estoy segura de que el joven Ichihara concuerda conmigo.

–¿Sabes los motivos por los cuales partimos mañana? –su tono de voz era serio.

–Por… negocios… –se extrañó por la pregunta tan repentina, su padre jamás comentaba nada sobre la empresa a la familia.

–Estamos en la quiebra, Mizuki… –le dijo, poniéndose de pie, yendo hasta la ventana del otro lado del salón y corriendo la cortina al tiempo que veía por el vidrio– Hubo un accidente el año pasado en la mina principal de Botsuana, cerca de 400 personas murieron y más de 300 familias se quedaron sin ingreso familiar; la Empresa Imonoyama se hizo cargo de ello, otorgándole una pensión de por vida a todas ellas y costeando el Seguro de los miles de heridos, desde el hospital hasta las medicinas. Ya en ese momento el capital invertido no era nuestro… al haber una pérdida tan fuerte debimos regresar a Japón a encargarnos de las Joyerías y sacar la última reserva de las cajas suizas para poder pagarle a los trabajadores.

Mizuki no podía creer lo escuchado, pensaba que su regreso a Japón se debía únicamente a que sus padres extrañaban su país natal o que incluso el trabajo de su madre era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerles volver. Ahora notaba lo ciega que había estado ante todo.

–Pude negarme a pagar, argumentando cualquier pretexto e incluso estafando a la Aseguradora, pero prefería hacerme cargo de ello antes de volverme un asesino. Tu madre no sabe nada de esto, ni tus hermanos… la razón por la cual te lo estoy contando es porque quiero que comprendas lo que tus futuras acciones podrían repercutir, no sólo en ti y el joven Ichihara, sino en todos los empleados que dependen de nuestra Empresa.

Jamás su padre le había hablado de negocios y ciertamente ella prefería en ese momento ignorar lo que escuchaba, porque sabía por cuál camino marchaba esa plática.

–He invertido lo último que me queda en la compra de esa propiedad en Madagascar, sabes que nuestra familia no trabaja el oro debido a su bajo campo en comparación con el diamante y otras gemas de colores más llamativos. Si no encontramos oro alguno tendremos que despedir a cerca de 4000 mineros y 1500 empleados diversos.

Sí, sentía que la estaba chantajeando en base a esos números, a esas familias, porque ella no podía mostrarse insensible ante los demás, no podía ser una egoísta y anteponer su felicidad a la seguridad de aquellos cuyo único ingreso provenía del imperio Imonoyama.

–¿P-Por qué entonces debe ser la familia Ichihara? –preguntó, quizás no le molestaría a su padre saber que salía con Hikaru debido a que su familia era una de las más ricas e influyentes en Japón– ¿Por qué no alguien más? ¿Qu-Quizás la familia Hitachiin?

–Si fuera sólo por el dinero, la familia Ootori sería una excelente opción –declaró–. Sin embargo, en este caso hablamos de honor… fue Ichihara Hayato quien aceptara darme un préstamo de varios millones de yens.

Así que el padre de Kakeru era el responsable de que su familia no se hundiera en la ruina ni se perdieran todos esos empleos. Su padre estaba en deuda eterna con la familia Ichihara, por lo cual no podría contradecir las órdenes de éste; no podía contar con nadie, ni su padre ni su madre ni sus hermanos se opondrían a la "boda" con Kakeru. Se sintió impotente, sin poder levantar la mirada.

–Dime, Mizuki… –se acercó a ella, colocándose tras el respaldo de la silla que en ese momento ocupaba– ¿Por qué sugeriste a la familia "Hitachiin"?

Había sido descubierta, ¿realmente podría darle otro disgusto a su padre si le revelaba que había estado saliendo con el mayor de los herederos?, ¿qué pensaría de ello? Bien podría contarle la verdad y arrojarse llorando a sus pies mientras decía que no quería atar su vida a Kakeru, incluso podría llegar a convencerlo… pero entonces seguro Ichihara Hayato pediría la retribución de la deuda, cosa que no podría hacerse.

–Mamá parece llevarse muy bien con ella… –le contestó suavemente– Si sólo era por dinero, ésa era mi duda, pero nada más.

No supo si le creyó y tampoco quiso girarse a comprobarlo, quedándose estática.

–Ahora que sabes todo, ¿qué harás? ¿Te negarás todavía a ello?

–No… –murmuró– Me casaré con Kakeru.

El castaño no supo qué hacer después de esa confesión escuchada sin querer; podría hablar con su padre, pero nada aseguraba que le tomase en cuenta. Sabía que era benévolo y que jamás cometería una injusticia con familias inocentes, pero tampoco sabía especialmente cómo reaccionaría en los ámbitos empresariales. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Hikaru y Mizuki pagaran por su culpa.

Salió de allí antes de que pudiesen verle, tomó la motocicleta aparcada unas cuadras adelante, se colocó el casco y condujo a casa. La familia Ichihara provenía de una antigua casta famosa en el ikebana, arreglo floral japonés reconocido en todo el mundo cuyos diseños exquisitos eran apreciados por verdaderos conocedores e incluso considerados efímeras obras de arte. Entró corriendo sin anunciarse en la entrada y penetró pronto en la Sala de Meditación, donde su padre se hallaba arrodillado con algunas flores a su costado y un hermoso jarrón frente a él donde algunas ya habían sido colocadas; indudablemente meditaba sobre lo recién anunciado, pues siempre que debía pensar profundamente sobre un tema se encerraba a crear un nuevo arreglo.

–¡Padre! –le llamó, abriendo la puerta de improviso.

–Te pido respetes el sitio en el cual te encuentras –le dijo suavemente.

Kakeru procedió a quitarse los zapatos, ya que con las prisas ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ello; cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí y arrodilló frente a la cabeza de su familia, esperando unos segundos mientras le veía colocar una margarita. Cuando su padre le dirigió la vista supo que podría hablar.

–Padre… –murmuró, aun cuando el mismo continuó con el arreglo floral– Realmente no considero pertinente el anunciar un compromiso matrimonial con la joven Imonoyama, aún somos muy jóvenes y no estamos enamorados, te pido de favor que te retractes de lo dicho, ya veré yo la forma de restituir mi falta.

–Kakeru… –le dijo mientras cortaba con las pinzas un tallo demasiado largo– estoy de acuerdo contigo.

–¿E-En serio? –preguntó aliviado.

–Son muy jóvenes para comprometerse y tampoco quiero que lo hagan por una orden mía… pero dudo mucho que Imonoyama piense igual, él seguramente disfruta este momento –declaró al tiempo que colocaba la flor en el sitio deseado.

–¡Oh, no! –negó con la cabeza– El patriarca Imonoyama piensa lo mismo, estoy seguro, simplemente se siente comprometido por la deuda que nos tiene.

–¿Qué deuda? –detuvo por primera vez lo que estaba haciendo.

–Sé que no debería saberlo… –agachó la mirada apenado– pero me enteré de que le prestaste una suma enorme para pagar el accidente del año pasado en su mina.

–Yo no les presté dinero alguno –respondió seriamente–. Es cierto que varias familias ofrecimos nuestra ayuda ante tal catástrofe, pero él la rechazó diciendo que podría resolverlo por su cuenta. Kakeru, la familia Imonoyama es considerada la tercera más rica de Japón y la séptima de Europa debido a sus cadenas comerciales; si lo deseara, él fácilmente podría comprar el 80 ó 90% de las acciones de nuestra compañía.

–Entonces… ¿su partida a Madagascar? –le miró incrédulo, sabiendo que su padre jamás le mentiría en asunto tan delicado como ése.

–Desean ampliar aún más su mercado, ya lo sabes, lo comenta todo el mundo. A ese hombre sólo le importa expandir rutas y crear nuevas firmas. Ofrecí que te casaras con su hija aun sabiendo que eso le dará poder sobre mi empresa, pero es preferible a que la desaparezca.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Desde hace un par de años que desea comprar la Compañía, por supuesto que me he negado, el Ikebana es un antiguo arte que no puede tomarse a la ligera, además, no tenemos problemas económicos que ameriten la venta de acciones empresariales. A Imonoyama no le ha gustado mi respuesta y ha declarado que conseguirá entrar a como dé lugar en la Compañía. Ahora veo que soy yo quien ha caído en su juego.

–¿Por qué querría eso?

–Simple codicia… recuerda jamás desear más de lo necesario, Kakeru, la avaricia es un pecado muy grande. Si es todo lo que tienes que decirme, puedes retirarte.

Kakeru se paró incrédulo… las palabras que Mizuki había escuchado eran falsas y ella las aceptaría sin importar nada.

–Aunque… si hay algo que no le gusta a Imonoyama es el escándalo… –declaró su padre.

–¿Ehh? –volteó a verle sin entenderle.

–Él jamás comprometería a su hija ni su apellido con _cierta_ clase de personas, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y meditó lo escuchado. No quería confundir las cosas, pero, ¿acaso su padre le estaba sugiriendo que obligara a Imonoyama a desbaratar ese compromiso matrimonial? Subió a su cuarto dispuesto a cambiarse, esa noche debía representar una farsa frente a todos.

– **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS –**

Aun cuando Mizuki no le simpatizara del todo, le dolía verle llorar, hipar suavemente mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos y de sus labios escapaba un pequeño "Hitachiin-oniisan" de vez en cuando. Todo había sido su culpa, estaba consciente de ello, de no haber sido tan imprudente en ese momento no estarían en medio de ese embrollo. Suspiró, por más vueltas que daba su mente sólo veía una escapatoria y sabía que la misma le condenaría, perdería por siempre la amistad y cariño de los gemelos sólo por la felicidad de Hikaru a futuro, no sabía cuánto tiempo debería cargar con esa cadena, pero lo haría sin importar nada.

Pero no sólo era él, también Mizuki estaba envuelta en ello, por eso preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo ni dirigirle la mirada.

–Tú nunca de enamorarás de mí… ¿verdad? –ella volteó a verle apenas lo pronunciara– Entonces nunca podré lastimarte…

–¿D-De qué está hablando, Ichihara-san? –le miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Hikaru y Kaoru siempre han estado solos, han desconfiado de la gente, se han separado del resto, son realmente muy frágiles aunque no lo parezcan, nunca los traiciones, Mizuki… como yo lo haré…

–¿Q-Qué significa eso? –le interrogó con la mirada.

–Necesitamos un villano que cargue con el odio de Hikaru y Kaoru. Yo seré tu demonio… Yo soy el que cometió un error y debo remediarlo…

Kakeru le acomodó el fleco que se deshacía sobre su frente, con sus pulgares secó las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas, le miró a los ojos y sonrió sinceramente para ella por primera vez desde que le conocía. A pesar de eso, Mizuki sabía que esa sonrisa estaba cargada de dolor.

–No podemos deshacer el compromiso, pero sí puedo forzar a romperlo… –murmuró, sabiendo que no podía decirle que su padre le estaba mintiendo.

– **ESA MISMA NOCHE –**

Dirigió la mirada a donde los gemelos se encontraban, apartados como siempre del resto. En otra ocasión se les uniría mientras proponía escaparse de reunión tan aburrida; sin embargo, esos días ya habían terminado para él. Soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo y mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía, esa noche su actuación debía ser brillante. Ofreció su brazo izquierdo a Mizuki, quien le tomó indecisa mientras evitaba voltear donde Hikaru se encontrase. Los primeros murmullos no se hicieron esperar al contemplarles así, las chicas fueron las más sorprendidas, pues algunas se sentían atraídas por el joven, desilusionándose al verle en compañía de una chica y no cualquiera, sino la heredera de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes.

–Ven aquí –le llamó, girándola hacia él.

Kakeru dirigió una mirada rápida a sus primos mientras que Mizuki les dio la espalda, el chico pareció hacerle un cariño en el rostro ante lo cual suspiraron todos. No notaron que realmente secaba una de tantas lágrimas que ya habían sido derramadas ese mismo día. Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja al tiempo que susurraba en ella.

–Tus ojos están demasiado rojos, te sugiero que apenas tengas oportunidad te eches unas gotas en los mismos, procura que los demás no lo noten.

La azabache asintió suavemente, siendo interpretado esto por los demás como una escena romántica. En ese momento todos les rodearon, impidiéndole ver a los pelinaranja, los cuales se hallaban del otro lado del salón.

–¡Qué lindo! –exclamó alguien.

Fue entonces cuando la atención de Hikaru fue puesta en él, por lo cual escoltó a la chica que le acompañaba, sintiéndose mal por la traición que representaba para su primo ver tal acción.

–_Hikaru… perdóname…_

Fingió que no lo notaba, que realmente no le había visto, que pasó desapercibida su mirada perdida llena de dudas, que no vislumbró cómo de su mano derecha caía una pequeña caja, indudablemente para la chica con la cual se hallaba. En vez de eso contestó con sonrisas cada una de las preguntas de los curiosos. Justo en ese momento la noticia fue dada: el padre de Mizuki selló el futuro de ambos en base a mentiras.

Y allí realmente no volteó, porque no podría soportar el rostro de Hikaru frente a él, ¿acaso lloraría? ¿Se enfadaría lo suficiente para golpearle? En dado el caso, se lo tenía merecido.

–Hagamos que esto sea más creíble –le sonrió a su acompañante.

–¿A qué se refiere…? –le miró confundida la azabache.

Sin que supiera qué estaba sucediendo, el castaño le tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo; le inclinó suavemente y, aprovechando su cabello largo, tapó su boca con una mano mientras le besaba sobre ella, impidiendo de esta manera que sus labios se rozaran sin que los demás fueran conscientes de esto.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, nadie creía que el joven Ichihara fuese tan atrevido, aunque supusieron que ello se debía a que tenían tiempo saliendo como pareja. Cuando Kakeru le soltó Mizuki estaba más roja que la grana, nunca nadie que no fuera Hikaru había estado tan cerca de su rostro… Hikaru… debía ser Hikaru quien en ese momento estuviera a su lado.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no notó el momento en que los gemelos Hitachiin llegaron a su lado, se hallaba aletargada, incrédula aún ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Sí que ha sido una noticia inesperada –oyó por primera vez la voz del mayor.

No podía mirarlo, ¿qué debía decirle? ¿Que interpretaba un papel? ¿Que realmente con quien quería estar era él? ¿Que dejaran todo atrás y se quedaran juntos sin importar los deseos de su padre? Sintió un nudo demasiado grande en su garganta, oprimiéndole lenta pero fuertemente. Si hubiese alzado la vista notaría que en los ojos de Hikaru no había odio… sólo tristeza. Pero quien sí lo advirtió fue Kakeru, él no deseaba que con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se transformase en resentimiento hacia la azabache…

_Yo seré tu demonio…_

–Siempre me ha gustado ser impredecible, primito –le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Dolía… dolía demasiado comportarse como un cretino ante Hikaru, pero debía mantener su promesa, aun cuando eso le costase perder a sus primos. Notó confusión en los ojos de Kaoru, ¿acaso debía hacerlo todavía más difícil? Apretó los puños con fuerza sabiendo que después de esto no habría marcha atrás.

–Vamos, no creerías que pasarían los años y te casarías con ella, ¿verdad? Eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas.

–¿Q-Qué dices, Kakeru? –le miró incrédulo Kaoru, no dando crédito a lo escuchado.

–Incluso si sólo se trata de una cruel broma, no te perdonaré… –le dijo molesto el mayor, ocasionándole dolor con esas palabras.

–¿Broma? Hika, aquí nadie se está riendo –le sonrió aunque realmente le costaba trabajo hablar–. Se trata de una fiesta, así que disfrútala, si eres un buen chico quizá hasta te permita ser mi padrino de bodas.

Hikaru estuvo a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo pero fue detenido por Kaoru, quien no podía permitir que esas dos personas tan importantes para él se enfrentaran de esa manera. Había algo más allí, estaba seguro, Kakeru jamás se comportaría de esa manera, él no era así, le conocían de toda la vida, algo no estaba bien con él.

–¿Así que por años ustedes han estado saliendo? –le preguntó con rencor.

–Tú mismo lo has escuchado, ¿debo recalcar lo evidente? –se burló.

–Supongo que debió parecerte muy gracioso cuando te dije que me había enamorado de… la Señorita Imonoyama… –se refirió a ella con desprecio.

–Curioso, diría yo… debo admitir que tienes buen gusto, primito.

–¡Qué extraño! –sonrió a su vez– Hasta hace unos minutos podría haber apostado que no la soportabas.

–Lo que no soporto es que su padre lo haya anunciado tan pronto –contestó a su provocación, fingiendo quejarse–. Aún soy joven y no pienso estar atado a una sola persona toda mi vida.

–Kakeru, tú no eres así, ¿qué ocurre contigo? –inquirió Kaoru mientras veía cómo el enojo de Hikaru crecía.

–Vamos, ¿realmente creen que a mí me ha gustado esto? ¿Ser comprometido delante de tanta gente a tan corta edad? Apenas estoy en la preparatoria, tengo mucho por delante y definitivamente no quiero pasarme los próximos años representando el papel del novio perfecto.

Ninguno dijo nada después de ello; Hikaru no podía terminar de procesar la noticia junto con las palabras de su primo; Kaoru trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo; Mizuki se hallaba incrédula ante la representación de ese chico que no le quería sólo para que Hikaru y ella pudiesen ser felices en el futuro; Kakeru creía que no podría continuar por más tiempo, el nudo en su garganta se volvía cada vez más apretado.

–Bueno, si me disculpan, intentaré disfrutar lo que pueda rescatar de esta velada –le arrebató la copa de champagne a un mesero que en ese momento pasaba–, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.

–Dudo mucho, pero haré un intento –le imitó Hikaru, tomando la de otro mesero.

El pelinaranja alzó la copa y llevó su contenido a sus labios, susurrando un "Por la feliz pareja"; por su parte, Kakeru se tomó todo el contenido de un trago ante la cara de asombro de los tres. Los gemelos sabían perfectamente que su primo no fumaba ni tomaba, por lo cual les parecía realmente extraño que el castaño se pasara el contenido como si de un vaso de agua se tratara.

–Ohhh, tal parece que no todo es una pérdida de tiempo… –fijó su mirada tras ellos.

Sin decir nada más Kakeru les dejó por ir detrás de las herederas de una importante compañía naval. Mizuki se sentía fatal, Kakeru fingía sólo por ella, tuvo el impulso de decir toda la verdad a Hikaru, pero entonces el sacrificio del castaño sería en vano, se disculpó con los chicos y marchó junto a su madre, sabiendo que ésa era la peor noche de su vida. Por su parte, Kakeru hablaba cosas sin sentido con esas desconocidas, las cuales al parecer no brindaron especial atención al hecho de que estaba "comprometido" con alguien, aceptando su invitación de salir el fin de semana.

Y era sólo una noche… no creía tener la voluntad para continuar con ello. Justo en ese momento notó que el padre de Mizuki le estaba prestando demasiada atención, incrédulo ante sus acciones. Sonrió al ver que no todo era en vano y se llevó una copa a los labios mientras continuaba observándole, indicándole perfectamente que ese brindis se lo dedicaba.

– **DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS, AL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA –**

Corría a toda velocidad en su nueva adquisición, un prototipo de la nueva Ducati Diavel Strada; por todos en Londres era bien conocida su fama de mujeriego y amante de los autos y motos, razón por la cual diferentes compañías le pedían promocionara sus productos, ya que su imagen les generaba grandes ganancias debido a su popularidad entre los jóvenes de su edad.

La realidad no podía ser más alejada a aquello que representaba. Odiaba Londres, odiaba que chicas que no conocía se acercaran a darle su número, odiaba que los demás chicos le llamasen _Dog_ debido a su popularidad con el sexo opuesto… realmente odiaba continuar sumergido en la mentira. Únicamente manejando a altas velocidades olvidaba por un instante quién era y dónde se encontraba, los problemas se quedaban en la carretera, pues les era imposible alcanzarle.

Bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse en el campo de prueba, un hombre menudo de gafas le miró esperando por su veredicto, siendo un manojo de nervios en ese instante, Kakeru se quitó lentamente el casco y luego los guantes sólo para torturarle un poco más.

–Me la quedo… –le avisó mientras le lanzaba las llaves– Házmela llegar en negro.

–¡Sí! –respondió el representante de la marca.

Metió las manos en su chamarra y caminó un poco mientras pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos. Había escuchado que Hikaru estaba saliendo con una chica y, a pesar de que varias revistas de Moda y Espectáculos dedicasen un ejemplar entero a dicha noticia, no podía creerla del todo, aunque tampoco esperaba que su primo se quedase estancado en el pasado, si realmente se había olvidado de Mizuki entonces debía alegrarse por él… aun cuando eso significaba que ya no podría contarle algún día por qué se había comportado por dos años como un completo cretino.

El patriarca Imonoyama estaba cada vez más molesto con su actitud y, a pesar de que su madre le sermoneaba todo el tiempo, su padre se limitaba a encerrarse a crear arreglos especiales, siempre usando margaritas desde la vez que entrase en su despacho. En esta ocasión le acompañaba como algunas otras, trabajando nuevamente con la misma flor aunque en colores blanco y amarillo. Cuando finalmente terminaron notó que una pequeña flor amarilla había sobrado.

–¿Te molesta si me la llevo? –preguntó, recogiéndola.

–En lo absoluto –acomodó el arreglo en el centro de una mesa.

Kakeru dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta su padre le preguntó sin voltear a verle.

–¿Es para Mizuki?

–Sí, últimamente las cosas no van bien en su casa… –le avisó– Regreso en la noche…

Hayato sonrió mientras contemplaba las flores frente a él.

Tomó la Harley y condujo a la mansión Imonoyama, fue recibido por el personal femenino, respondiendo a las empleadas con algunos halagos que sabía enfadaban al patriarca de la familia. Sin esperar ser anunciado subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Mizuki y golpeó tres veces antes de entrar. La encontró sentada en la cama con una revista en la mano, mirando a través de la ventana.

–Oh, ¿ya lo sabes? –cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado.

–¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo? –preguntó con la voz cortada.

–Quería encontrar la manera correcta de decírtelo…

Le pareció extraño el primer momento en que empezaron a llamarse sin formalismos, mas sabían que ahora sólo podían compartir esa mentira con el otro, razón por la cual no servía de nada ocultar lo que realmente pensaban y quiénes eran en verdad. Contempló cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente sabiendo que ella y Hikaru ya no podrían volver a estar juntos.

–No… no puede ser posible… debe tratarse de una broma, ¿cierto? –le miró con la angustia pintada en el rostro– Hitachiin-oniisan no puede estar saliendo con alguien más.

–Sabías que eso podía pasar… –le recordó– Lo siento…

–Yo… aún le amo… –susurró.

–Quizá sólo se han equivocado, podría tratarse de una amiga –intentó hacerle sentir mejor, no pudiendo soportar verle así.

–¿Realmente crees eso? –le contempló esperanzada.

–¡Claro! –le sonrió.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos mientras el llanto iba cesando, él no correspondió al hecho. Y se sintió masoquista, escuchando palabras que le apuñalaban cada vez más profundo, limpiando lágrimas no dirigidas a él, dando palabras de aliento ante situaciones que deseaba pararan… porque dolía admitir que se había enamorado de quien nunca le correspondería…

–Sí, eso debe ser… –se separó de él– Debe tratarse de eso.

–Te traje algo –le extendió la margarita recogida en su casa.

–Oh, nunca se te olvida, ¿cierto? –sonrió, tomándola y caminando al florero a un lado de su cama.

La pequeña flor se unió a 14 ya existentes, siendo acomodada por la chica de cabellera cual ébano.

–Antes traías blancas… –le recordó.

–Antes… –murmuró.

Caminó hasta ella, quedando a centímetros de su figura y aspirando el perfume exhalado por las flores, ¿o acaso era el de ella? Se pasó una mano por los cabellos castaños y tragó grueso, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría no sería fácil.

–Pero… si no lo es… si no es una equivocación…

Mizuki quedó quieta, notándolo de inmediato.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Es obvio que se trata de un error!

–Sólo digo que… Hikaru también tiene derecho a hacer su vida…

–¡Calla! –se giró molesta– ¡Esas revistas mienten! ¿De acuerdo?

–¡No lo hacen! –se enfadó por su reacción– Fui a ver a mi tía, ella misma me lo ha confirmado.

–Mentiroso… –su tono de voz decayó dramáticamente– ¿Por qué me mientes de esa forma?

–No lo hago… lo haría si alimentara esa esperanza.

–¡Sigues queriendo que me aleje de Hitachiin-oniisan! –le aventó la margarita al rostro– ¡Tus palabras en esa ocasión eran falsas! ¡Tú nunca me has aceptado! ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

–¡No lo hago! –le gritó– Yo no te odio…

–¡Entonces dime por qué! –gritó con el llanto cubriendo su rostro– ¡Dime por qué haces esto! ¡¿Por qué deseas que no vuelva con él?!

–¡Porque me enamoraste! ¿Estás contenta? –le tomó con fuerza del antebrazo.

No supo si las palabras eran correctas, fueron tan extrañas para ella, sus oídos aún no procesaban su significado. Clavó sus iris azules en el joven frente a ella, el cual se había sonrojado enormemente, una reacción tan antinatural en él como ver a un camello en el Polo Sur. El castaño lentamente soltó su agarre, notando que lucía más tranquila o quizá sólo se debía a la impresión producida. Kakeru dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

Sí, se había convertido en el villano perfecto para todos pero… el villano nunca se queda con la chica. No se suponía que llegaría a enamorarse de ella, no de la chica por la cual suspiraba su primo, pero todo se había dado tan naturalmente que no notó en qué momento comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos. Golpeó la pared molesto.

–Vaya… ¿acaso no es el joven que juró jamás amar a mi hija?

No quería verle, no en ese momento. Ahí estaba la persona que había causado tantos problemas, que le había costado renunciar a sus primos, a sus sueños, a su vida. Pero tampoco pensaba darle la satisfacción de verle derrotado, tanto tiempo interpretando un papel le había hecho más fuerte ante esas situaciones.

–Vaya… ¿acaso no es el hombre que le mintió a la misma para aceptar una boda a la que se opondría? –volteó a verle.

Sí, desde hace dos meses que le había hecho saber que conocía sus mentiras. Fue una batalla silenciosa que culminó sin ganador cuando el patriarca se retiró sonriente, dejándole con un mal sabor de boca.

–Hikaru… espero… que esto haya valido la pena… –se dejó caer en la pared.

– **PRESENTE –**

Haruhi quedó muda, desde hace unos minutos que el castaño lloraba como un niño pequeño en su hombro, impidiéndole el llanto continuar con su plática, pero no necesitaba saber nada más para comprender cuánto le dolía todo lo acontecido. Se dedicó a calmarle mientras le tallaba la espalda, lentamente se fue callando hasta que se quedó dormido.

Por su parte, Haruhi tenía un debate mental: ¿debía decirle a Hikaru la verdad? ¿U ocultársela? Con la decisión equivocada podría perderlo para siempre.

* * *

**Sufrí tanto en la realización de este episodio. Ha sido el más largo que he escrito, pero no podía cortarlo o se perdería la esencia del personaje de Kakeru, ahora sí espero haber despejado todas las dudas dadas en capítulos pasados. ¿Merezco un review?**

_**¿Sabías que…**_

_**…****en un principio, "Kakeru" se iba a llamar "Kazuki"? Fue desechado porque ya hay un fic de un hermano de los gemelos que se llama de esta manera.**_

_**…****Botsuana es, en efecto, la mayor productora de diamantes a nivel Internacional?**_

_**…la escena del beso de Mizuki y Kakeru está basada en "Mi encantadora Choong Hyang"?**_

_**…según este fic, el padre de Kakeru es el primo de Yuzuha y su hermana, por lo tanto son primos en doble grado? En Japón no está mal visto que los primos se casen.**_

**…**_**las margaritas blancas significan "amistad" mientras que las amarillas son una declaración de amor? Al ser una familia que conoce de flores, tanto Hayato como Kakeru saben lo que significa el presente a Mizuki.**_

**…**_**decidí que la familia Ichihara practicara el ikebana por el dorama "Yamada Taro monogatari"?**_

_**…al igual que Kakeru, la autora ama las motos?**_

_****__**…la canción que aparece en este capítulo es la que canta Hikaru en el episodio 20? Se llama "Doko ni demo aru uta" y pueden escucharla con este link: /watch?v=UQV2cipzm8M**_


	25. La declaración d disolución del noviazgo

**¡No! ¿Pueden creer que nos queda ya sólo un capítulo para el gran final? Yo aún no, no me hago a la idea, ni me lo creo, ni nada de nada. Ya sé que la historia no termina aquí porque he decidido continuarla, pero este fic es el punto de partida de todo, aquello que nos ha hecho conocernos. Realmente agradezco la paciencia, las críticas constructivas, los ánimos, etc. Creo que los personajes han madurado un poco, dándonos un poco más de sí.**

**Gracias, en serio muchas gracias, sobre todo, gracias a todos los que se mantuvieron desde el primer capítulo hace meses, animándome a traer el dos y luego el tres y el cuatro, sin ustedes no hubiese sido posible.**

* * *

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó suavemente una vez que el castaño se hubo tranquilizado, luego de dormir un rato.

–Sí… –murmuró.

–Me alegra.

Y sin que pudiese ver lo siguiente a continuación, sólo sintió los dedos de la castaña estampándose fuertemente en su mejilla izquierda, dejándole adolorido y seguro de que quedaría una marca por un par de días.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –se talló la zona del impacto.

–Eso es por ser tan egoísta… –le recriminó.

–¿E-Egoísta? –tartamudeó, realmente no se consideraba de esa manera después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

–Has tomado decisiones en base a lo que creías convincente, Kakeru, pero jamás fuiste a preguntarle a Hikaru o Kaoru su opinión al respecto –le hizo ver–. Incluso si la situación era tan complicada ellos te apreciaban demasiado como para no entender cómo sucedieron las cosas, tú fuiste quien las complicó de más.

El castaño quedó en silencio, en parte porque sabía que tenía razón y otra porque temía una nueva cachetada en su rosto si elegía las palabras equivocadas al hablar. La castaña meditó un poco sobre la reciente confesión escuchada… sabía que lo correcto sería decirle a Hikaru, pero había pasado ya mucho tiempo y, como bien decía Kakeru, era reabrir viejas heridas. Lo que más deseaba era evitarles dolor a los gemelos, porque estaba segura de que Kaoru se recriminaría apenas se enterara y que Hikaru explotaría.

–¿Hablarás con Hikaru? –le preguntó, sobándose la zona del impacto.

–Creo que eso no me corresponde… –le contestó segura.

–¿Q-Quieres que yo lo haga? –se señaló dudoso.

–¿Acaso no esperaste mucho por este momento? ¿No querías obtener el perdón de tus primos?

–Sí, pero… ¿qué hay de Mizuki? –se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

–Hikaru es perfectamente capaz de tomar una decisión… y si él todavía la ama, deberás luchar más fuerte por ella.

–¡N-No voy a hacerlo! –se puso rojo de la pena– No puedo pelear contra Hikaru, mucho menos en ese aspecto.

–Pensé que te importaba mucho, Kakeru, pensé que no querías verla sufrir más… –susurró.

–Haruhi… no digas que eres tú quien se da por vencida –le miró con seriedad.

–¿Ehhh? No… –sonrió– Si Hikaru realmente siente algo por mí más allá de un capricho o la amistad, entonces será fácil para él tomar una resolución. Si por el contrario sus sentimientos por la joven Imonoyama son más fuertes, entonces creo que no tenemos nada más qué decirnos.

–Ha-Haruhi… –murmuró, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

– **MANSIÓN HITACHIIN, DESPUÉS DE CLASES –**

Jugó con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, nervioso ante lo que sucedería a continuación. Se quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su ropa y acomodó el pantalón por enésima vez antes de entrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin farsas ni representaciones de su parte. Se topó con unas mucamas en el recibidor, las cuales le coquetearon descaradamente como cada vez que iba, en vez de responder de la misma manera sólo atinó a sonrojarse, extrañándoles ello.

–Hmmm… –se aclaró la garganta– ¿E-Están mis primos?

Y se sintió extraño preguntando eso, cuando siempre que iba les ignoraba o intentaba no topárselos. Llevaba dos años llamándoles _Hitachiin_ o _gemelos_ y sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al referirse a ellos de esa manera, esperaba podérselo permitir ahora que supieran todo… porque aun sabiendo que viejas heridas del pasado se reabrirían, estaba seguro de que a ellos les gustaría saber la verdad que por tanto tiempo les había arrebatado.

Los vio bajar seriamente las escaleras, mirándole adustamente al contemplarle de pie en el centro de la sala. Se detuvieron exactamente al quedar frente a él, ocasionando que desviara el rostro al ser objeto de su escrutinio y se pasara una mano por los cabellos al comprender que finalmente podía ser él mismo con ellos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hikaru con rudeza.

–Yo… quería hablar con ustedes un momento… si me lo permiten… –dijo suavemente, extrañándoles ello.

–¿Quieres que te ayudemos a recuperar a Mizuki? Puedes descartar esa idea, dar media vuelta y salir por donde entraste –le avisó el azabache.

–N-No… no es eso… –negó– Es por otro motivo… ¿podemos charlar en un sitio más privado?

Hikaru sabía que no podía ser tan desatento con él considerando que había entrado a su casa, por lo cual le extendió la mano, mostrándole el camino al despacho que el otro conocía muy bien. Kaoru quedó en silencio, viéndole andar nerviosamente, ¿por qué Kakeru se comportaba tan raro? Les siguió despacio, escuchando claramente sus pasos… algo grande se avecinaba.

– **DOS HORAS DESPUÉS –**

Kakeru había quedado en silencio luego de que Hikaru golpeara con fuerza el escritorio, apretase los dientes de su mandíbula y mirase adustamente la madera del mueble sin decir nada. Kaoru tenía la boca abierta, sin saber exactamente qué decir o hacer.

–¡Fuera! –le gritó por fin– ¡¿No me oíste?! ¡Vete!

El castaño se esperaba algo así de su parte, por lo cual no objetó nada, realmente lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que había imaginado, dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta del lugar, abriéndola despacio, se detuvo por unos segundos.

–Hay algo más… –dijo suavemente sin voltear a verle– A pesar de que el compromiso se rompió, el padre de Mizuki jamás le permitiría viajar a Japón a dar un escándalo al buscarte… ella decidió hacerlo pese a su negativa, por lo cual le dijo que si traspasaba el marco de la puerta se arrepentiría… Hela aquí… desheredada… Su padre la ha desconocido. Renunció a todo por ti.

Salió sin tener realmente nada más qué agregar, sus sentimientos no importaban en esta situación, Hikaru no tenía por qué enterarse que se había enamorado de la azabache.

Cuando finalmente ambos gemelos se quedasen a solas Kaoru tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Hikaru, sentía que en cualquier momento su hermano se derrumbaría, sin embargo el otro se le adelantó.

–Kaoru… saldré un rato… necesito estar solo… –anunció, tomando su chaqueta y marchando del lugar.

–Hikaru… –murmuró, perdiéndolo de vista.

– **MINUTOS DESPUÉS –**

Abrió la puerta luego de escuchar el timbre, aún llevaba una tostada en la boca debido a que se paró de comer apenas llamaron a su puerta. Sin embargo, no se esperaba encontrarle a él allí, por lo cual sólo acertó a parpadear ante ello, el chico lucía demasiado desanimado, nunca le había visto en ese estado.

–Perdona… creo que interrumpo… –le dijo contrariado– Yo… no sabía qué hacer y… pensé que… bueno… realmente no sé por qué estoy aquí…

–¿Quién es, Tsugumi-chan?

Un chico de cabellera negra se asomó detrás de la chica, mirándole seriamente al distinguirle, Kaoru bajó la mirada al toparse con la de él.

–Un amigo –se quitó la comida de la boca para poder hablar.

–¿Y se piensan quedar en la puerta todo el tiempo? Que pase o se retire –avisó seriamente antes de entrar a la casa.

–Veo que estás ocupada… –murmuró– Me retiro, perdona mi intromisión.

Antes de poder dar media vuelta y escapar sintió cuando la azabache le tomó de la muñeca, se giró sorprendido ante ello.

–Disculpa, mi hermano es muy celoso –avisó–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kaoru bajó la vista, sin poder hablar, tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones dentro de sí; Tsugumi lo notó de inmediato, sabiendo que eso sólo podía relacionarse con Hikaru y Haruhi, el pelinaranja debía comenzar a construir su vida sin depender de su hermano y, a pesar de intentarlo, aun le costaba demasiado llevarlo a cabo.

–¿Quieres galletas de mantequilla? –le invitó a pasar.

–Y café… –murmuró.

– **MIENTRAS TANTO –**

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, no podía evitar sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas, queriendo acallar por un momento las voces que hablaban una tras otra. Sentía que en cualquier momento incluso vomitaría, era como si todo su cuerpo fuese puesto a prueba desde minutos atrás. ¿De qué otra manera podía ser? Su mundo había dado un giro de 360° hace dos años y ahora parecía volver a su cauce… el problema era que había vivido tanto tiempo dentro de la mentira que se atrevió a construir una nueva realidad.

–_¡Hitachiin-oniisan, le he extrañado tanto!_

–_Estoy segura de que eres Hikaru; sin importar cuánto lo niegues, sé la verdad._

–_Papá no quiere que salga de este sitio… dice que no es correcto… pero si lo hiciera, ¿me mostrarías tu mundo?_

–_Si logras tirar la muralla que divide a Kaoru y a ti del resto, entonces realmente empezarás a vivir._

Las voces de Haruhi y Mizuki se confundían, se mezclaban. Realmente, ¿por qué había comenzado a salir con la azabache? Se lo cuestionó mucho mientras continuaba su andar. Era cierto que le gustase su manera de tocar el piano y el violín, pero eso no significaba que se había enamorado… Quizás había sido porque la chica desmintió aquello en lo cual creyera desde pequeño, desde que esa ladrona marchara de su casa. La joven nunca le confundió con su hermano, siempre supo que se trataba de Hikaru, pero… había podido lograrlo debido a que él le tratase diferente a su gemelo, estaba seguro de que, si jugase "Adivina quién es Hikaru" ella fallaría, era por eso mismo que se tiñó el cabello, para que no hubiese lugar a dudas ahora que había vuelto.

Quizá, queriendo escapar de las palabras de esa ladrona, se había refugiado en Mizuki, porque pensaba que no habría nadie capaz de decir con certeza con cuál de los Hitachiin hablaba. Si lo reflexionaba un poco más, la azabache le parecía manejable y de débil carácter, no quería salir con una chica así, una que dependiera enteramente de él para tomar decisiones.

Haruhi no era ese tipo de persona, la castaña había podido tirar su muro, había visto quién era realmente sin necesidad de que él se lo demostrase… ¿entonces por qué es que dudaba tanto respecto a ambas? Quizá porque Mizuki había sido su primer amor… no, no era amor… era una ilusión, simplemente una fantasía que se construyó.

Sacó su celular, contemplando su fondo de pantalla, en ella salían él y Haruhi abrazados, recordó cómo fue tomada.

–_No le veo motivo…_

–_No hay motivo, Haruhi, simplemente quiero una foto tuya…_

–_¿Para qué?_

–_¿No dijiste que nuestro noviazgo debía verse más real? Si ambos tenemos una fotografía del otro en nuestros celulares, creerán más fácilmente la mentira…_

–_No quiero una fotografía de mentiras…_

–_¿Ahhh, no? Bueno… entonces la primera foto que nos tomemos será verdadera… sin farsa alguna…_

Y era cierto, se habían tomado esa foto dos días después del concierto. Sólo en ese momento notó que había caminado hasta el barrio de Haruhi, quizá buscando un poco de apoyo en ella. Iba a tocar a su apartamento cuando recordó las palabras de Kakeru… Mizuki había sido desheredada, había renunciado a todo por él. Se quedó con la mano en el aire antes de llamar a la puerta, la guardó en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta.

– **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE –**

Contempló el asiento de Hikaru, el cual lucía vacío, notó que Mizuki estaba igual de preocupada que ella, lo cual le llamó particularmente la atención; el maestro notó su distracción, riñéndola en varias ocasiones, por lo cual intentó concentrarse en la clase, fallando en el acto. Notó que Kaoru tomaba apuntes desinteresadamente, borrándolos segundos después, producto de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó anunciando el final de las clases comenzó a recoger sus cosas, quería marcharse a casa, pero estaba segura de que Kyouya se enfadaría, por lo cual optó por ir al Host Club, creyó que sería mejor avisarle al menor de los gemelos por cualquier motivo, así que se acercó a él, el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Tsugumi.

–Kaoru –llamó su atención–, iré al Host Club, ¿vienes?

–Voy a la Biblioteca con Tsugumi –avisó en voz baja–, debemos terminar un proyecto.

–Claro –le sonrió.

–Kaoru entrará a un concurso de cuento corto –le avisó la chica de ojos grises–, necesita inspirarse.

–Me alegra escuchar eso –se asombró con lo escuchado, no creyendo que el pelinaranja hiciera una actividad sin su hermano–, estoy segura de que ganarás.

–Gracias, Haruhi –le sonrió levemente.

La castaña salió del lugar con el portafolio en una mano; llegó al Host Club donde extrañamente sólo estaba Tamaki, el rubio lucía un poco más decaído de lo habitual.

–¿Pasa algo, Tamaki-senpai? –se atrevió a preguntar.

–Haruhi… –le llamó– Sé lo que está pasando…

– **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN AULA VACÍA –**

–¿Qué pasa, Hitachiin-oniisan?

Contempló al chico parado frente a ella, después de no verlo en todo el día era un alivio por fin saber de él. Incluso sintió su pulso acelerar cuando alguien le tomase de la muñeca y metiese en la primer aula disponible, al principio creyó que se trataba de Kakeru, pero al distinguir al gemelo mayor supo que sus sentimientos por él no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo en el tiempo que llevaban separados.

Hikaru indudablemente debía sentirse como ella, no podía ser de otra manera, él siempre se había quedado a su lado, le había brindado apoyo, escuchado cuando más lo necesitaba y mostrado una parte del mundo que desconocía. Sí, todo podría volver a ser como antes, ahora que Kakeru y ella no tenían vínculo de ningún tipo podría regresar con Hikaru, sólo faltaba que él cortase a su novia y todo estaría solucionado.

–Mizuki… –murmuró quedamente– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?

–¿D-De qué verdad habla, Hitachiin-oniisan? –le miró preocupada.

–Hablo de la mentira que por tanto tiempo tú y Kakeru representaron… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo?

–Lo… ¿Lo sabes? –se sintió desfallecer.

–Kakeru fue a hablar conmigo ayer en la tarde… –le miró fijamente– Me ha contado todo.

–Yo… quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero… me faltaba valor para hacerlo… pensaba en lo que mis acciones repercutirían en otras personas y entonces me frenaba…

–Dijiste que me tenías confianza… ¿por qué no confiaste en mí en ese momento? Yo habría entendido… –le informó.

–Pero eso ya es pasado, Hitachiin-oniisan, ahora mismo no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos… como antes… como siempre lo deseamos… –le sonrió, acercándosele y tomándole de la mano– Termina con Haruhi…

– **TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

–No sé de qué hablas, senpai –contestó suavemente, dando media vuelta.

–Sé el por qué está aquí Mizuki… –alzó el tono de su voz, petrificándola– Sé el motivo de la llegada de Kakeru… y también cómo te afecta…

–No es sencillo que la ex de Hikaru esté en el Ouran, pero eso no influirá en mi ánimo…

–No me refiero a ella, Haruhi… lo que verdaderamente te lastima es el comportamiento de Hikaru… –la castaña se tensó al oírle– ¿O me equivoco? Lo que te afecta es que él aún no se decida entre seguir contigo y volver con Mizuki…

– **MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN AULA VACÍA –**

–Me parece lógico, termino con Haruhi y regresamos, actuamos como si los últimos dos años hubieran sido un mal sueño, todo será como antes, ¿cierto? –le miró a los ojos.

–Exacto, nada tiene por qué cambiar –sonrió más ampliamente.

–Te equivocas, Mizuki –retiró suavemente su mano–, ya todo es diferente. Tú, yo… Kakeru, Kaoru… ninguno es el mismo de hace dos años. No podemos regresar a ese invierno…

–¿D-De qué hablas, Hitachiin-oniisan? –su tono de voz se quebró– ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Podemos hacerlo juntos!

–¿Juntos?

– **TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

–Hikaru sigue siendo un niño caprichoso y egoísta, no se da cuenta cuánto lastima con sus acciones. Incluso después de tanto tiempo aún no comprende lo que realmente significa ser parte de una familia –le dijo el rubio.

–Quizás, pero…

–No, Haruhi, deja de justificarlo, ¿acaso crees que eso es sano?

–No… –confesó avergonzada.

–¿Quieres seguir así? ¿Con un chico que no te valora ni respeta lo suficiente?

–No… –contestó tranquilamente.

–¿Quieres seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre de si te ama o dejará en cualquier momento por esa inglesita?

–¡No! –negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero seguir viéndote así por él –le abrazó, enterrando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho–. Me duele verte sufrir, antes creí que me lastimaba porque te consideraba mi hija; cada vez que estabas con él me enfadaba al instante, no soportaba el saber que era él quien te abrazaba y besaba y por fin… por fin he comprendido que no te veo como a una hija… el cariño que te tengo es mucho más fuerte… y profundo…

– **MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN AULA VACÍA –**

–Sí, juntos, como siempre lo hemos estado, sin importarnos el resto… Ellos no pertenecen a nuestro mundo, ellos no habitan en el de nosotros, no necesitamos de los demás… –le miró fijamente.

Al escuchar así a Mizuki por un momento creyó oírse a sí mismo. Era cierto… Kaoru y él se habían aislado de las personas a su alrededor. Constantemente repetían que no necesitaban de nadie más, que con ellos era suficiente, que no había espacio en su mundo para ningún otro… tal como le pasaba a Mizuki en ese momento.

La azabache había estado sola desde que naciera. Las clases especiales, los maestros particulares, los encierros constantes… no había tenido contacto con el mundo exterior aparte de él, por lo cual había creado una gran dependencia a su persona… apenas lograba entender esto… porque él en ese momento estaba en una situación parecida; fue sólo con ayuda de una castaña que la reja que separaba a Kaoru y a él del resto del mundo quedó destruida.

Pero él no era Haruhi… no podía estar allí para Mizuki porque sencillamente no sabía de qué manera hacerlo sin arrastrarla consigo. Sonrió. Si verdaderamente la chica había tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a su padre e ir en contra de su familia no había sido por él… sino por Kakeru. Tal vez su primo podría ser el apoyo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

–Mizuki… –le tomó de la barbilla, clavando los ojos en ella– ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo a pesar de todo?

–Porque te amo, es lógico –se sonrojó.

–¿Y por qué me amas? –volvió a inquirir.

–Porque… porque sí… porque me has apoyado, porque has estado allí para mí, porque eres bueno conmigo, porque me has mostrado muchas cosas que desconocía, porque me enseñaste un nuevo mundo y jamás soltaste mi mano.

–No he estado contigo en el último par de años –le sonrió con tristeza–. No pude ofrecerte un hombro en el cual llorar, ni una mano para levantarte, no te saqué una sonrisa cuando tuviste malos días…

–¡No fue tu culpa! No podías saberlo –le sonrió.

–Kakeru estuvo para ti –acarició su mejilla–, secando lágrimas, dando palabras de aliento, sirviendo de confidente… y jamás te dejó… sin importar nada…

–No es lo mismo… –murmuró.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no se portó mejor que yo? Me alejé cuando la situación se complicó, pero él no lo hizo… él nunca te abandonará… entonces, si ésas eran las razones por las que me amabas, ¿le amas a él?

–¡Claro que no! –procedió a corregir apenada.

–¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia entre Kakeru y yo?

Quedó en silencio… había pasado tanto tiempo "amando" a Hikaru que no podía mirar a nadie con otros ojos, pero, ¿realmente por qué le gustaba el chico? ¿Y si lo amaba, por qué no lo dejaba ser feliz con Haruhi? ¿Por qué debía entrometerse? No lo sabía… realmente… realmente no lo sabía…

–¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Haruhi y yo? –bajó el rostro al formular la pregunta–. ¿Por qué la amas a ella y no a mí?

–Haruhi es… –se separó de ella, reflexionando en voz alta– especial. No sé bien cómo definirlo, pero sé que no salgo con ella por capricho ni despecho, mucho menos la veo como un juego. Me hace reír, me hace feliz el estar a su lado, me encanta su sonrisa, su mirada brillante cada vez que ve a la distancia, la manera en la que sus labios se curvan cuando está ligeramente enfadada, cómo se mueven sus cabellos cuando se inclina a escribir en el salón de clases, su inocencia ante las cosas que suceden en la vida, su determinación ante los problemas que enfrenta…

Jamás le había visto sonreír sólo al hablar de alguien más. Pudo verlo… sí, lo vio… vio esa sonrisa de alegría que jamás le dedicó a ella, vio el brillo de sus ojos como nunca antes se había mostrado cuando estaba con ella. Si realmente alguna vez lo había amado, si no era costumbre ni cariño confundido, entonces debía dejarlo ir y ser feliz con la persona que había elegido para ello.

–La amas demasiado, ¿cierto? –le sonrió con tristeza– Sé cuándo aceptar la derrota, te amo… pero me doy cuenta de que jamás podrás verme como a ella.

–¿Amigos? –le sonrió.

Sintió los labios de Mizuki sobre los suyos en apenas un roce, la chica había tenido que pararse de puntillas para poder hacerlo, tomándole de sorpresa. Se separó de él con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado.

–Lo siento, Hikaru… pero no podemos ser amigos… porque aceptar tu amistad es ensuciar el cariño que te tengo… Quizás en un futuro podré aceptar los sentimientos que me ofreces.

–¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó– Tu padre no aceptará que vuelvas a la casa…

–No lo sé… pero sí sé que debo alejarme del Ouran y de ti… al menos una temporada.

–Tal vez es lo mejor… –murmuró.

–Haruhi es una chica verdaderamente agradable –le sonrió–, no vayas a perderla.

–Descuida, no pienso hacerlo.

–Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero estar sola… –se sentó en un banco libre que había allí.

–Claro…

Salió de la estancia, cerrando con cuidado detrás de él, sacó su celular.

– **EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO –**

–Lleno –dijo con firmeza al encargado de la gasolinera.

Miró el cielo nublado, lo más seguro era que se desatara la tormenta en unos momentos, justo en ese instante su celular dejó escuchar una conocida tonada, revisó que tenía un mensaje nuevo de Hikaru, sorprendiéndose de esto.

_"Mizuki te necesita…"_

Abrió los ojos por la impresión al leer esas tres simples palabras, escuchó cómo el encargado le informaba que el tanque ya había sido llenado y dio media vuelta a la moto, debía regresar lo antes posible a Tokio.

– **TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

–¿Qué estás diciendo, Tamaki-senpai? –se separó ligeramente de él.

–Si mi padre y el de Kyouya no te hubieran llamado ese día… si tú no les hubieras dicho que salías con Hikaru… si Kaoru no hubiese alentado esa mentira… entonces la venida de Mizuki no te hubiera lastimado, ni siquiera mirarías a Hikaru con otros ojos que no fueran los de la amistad, ¿cierto? –preguntó a media voz.

La castaña quedó muda.

– **MIENTRAS TANTO –**

–¡Kaoru, Tsugumi! –corrió a ellos apenas les distinguió en el pasillo.

Los aludidos se giraron al escuchar su nombre, parecían venir de la Tercera Biblioteca, Hikaru se detuvo agitado a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su gemelo.

–¿Han visto a Haruhi? –preguntó rápidamente.

–Estaba en el Host Club hace unos minutos… –le informó la de ojos grises.

–¡Gracias! –salió corriendo apenas escuchó la respuesta.

–¡Hey, Hikaru! –quiso detenerle el pelinaranja.

–Déjalo, es hora de que reaccione… –contestó la otra, cargando con una pila de libros.

–Tienes razón… –le imitó.

– **TERCERA SALA DE MÚSICA –**

–Tú… ¿lo sabías? –pudo por fin preguntar.

–Kyouya me dijo apenas se enteró… –confesó apenado.

–¿Y eso desde cuándo fue?

–Hace un par de semanas… de haberlo sabido antes le hubiese dicho a mi padre que dejara esa absurda idea. Si me comprometía contigo sería con tu aprobación.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir, senpai? –retrocedió un paso.

–Eres muy inocente, Haruhi… –sonrió de medio lado– Tú realmente me gustas… y no como una hija, sino como una mujer… olvídate de Hikaru… él te ha lastimado ya lo suficiente, quizás en este momento no puedas amarme, pero haré que eso cambie con el paso del tiempo, pídelo y te sacaré del Ouran, del país si es necesario… no tendrás que soportar el verlo con Mizuki nunca más…

–Yo…

Tamaki se acercó lentamente a ella, sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué Tamaki…? ¿Por qué eliminaba el escaso espacio existente? Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

–¡HARUHI!

Se separaron por la sorpresa. En el marco de la puerta el azabache permanecía petrificado, incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos, ¿cómo explicarle que se trataba de un gran malentendido? Hikaru jamás querría volver a verla… No… no era él quien debía sentirse ofendido, ¿acaso no había ella soportado y sufrido bastante los últimos días? ¿Podía realmente el destino ser tan cruel?

El Hitachiin mayor caminó seguro hasta ellos, evitando hacer contacto visual con la castaña, Haruhi bajó la mirada y nerviosa comenzó a jugar con sus uñas.

–Hikaru… escucha… –empezó Tamaki.

No pudo seguir porque el joven le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro, Tamaki se llevó una mano al sitio del impacto, volteando a ver al otro.

–¡No te acerques a mi novia, senpai! –le gritó.

–¡¿Tu novia?! –devolvió el golpe con más fuerza– ¡No le has tratado como tal en los últimos días! ¡Haruhi no merece a alguien como tú! ¡Tú no te mereces a alguien ni la mitad de buena que Haruhi!

Hikaru se sobó la mandíbula, zona del impacto, se aflojó la corbata, quitó el saco y remangó las mangas de la camisa. Tamaki le imitó.

–¡Esto no soluciona nada! ¡Paren, por favor! –pidió la de ojos chocolate, aferrándose al brazo izquierdo del pelinegro– Hikaru, detente…

–Perdona, Haruhi… –le dijo sin despegar la mirada del rubio– No pienso perderte ante Tono, eres lo más valioso para mí…

Se soltó de su agarre y acercó al rubio, Tamaki le miró desafiante. Comenzó una pelea muy pareja donde ambos contrincantes lanzaban puñetazos al otro, sin preocuparse por esquivar o detener los de su contrincante; Haruhi les miraba intranquila y pedía en vano que se detuvieran, parecían dos animales en plena batalla y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota.

–¿Qué debería hacer? –preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces recordó la vez en que esa chica, Ayanokoji, se había lanzado sobre ella al sentir celos por Tamaki, aunque las cosas eran diferentes en esta ocasión, pues los chicos no se estaban quietos, lanzándose puñetazos al por mayor, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin nada más qué perder, la castaña tomó un florero cercano y le quitó las flores.

Hikaru lanzó otro golpe al estómago del rubio, quien no hizo nada por esquivarlo, al parecer el lema de la pelea era "Golpea más fuerte de lo que recibes" y ninguno estaba dispuesto a doblegar su orgullo por simples raspones o cortadas; incluso aunque desde hace unos minutos el mitad francés sangrara del labio o el Hitachiin tuviera ya la camisa destrozada, ambos continuaban esa pelea sin sentido hasta que un agua helada les mojó en el momento en que se tomaron del cuello de la camisa.

–¡Basta! –oyeron el grito de Haruhi, con un florero en las manos– ¡Es suficiente! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños pequeños!

El rubio soltó su agarre pero el azabache hubo de pensarlo un par de veces antes de imitarle.

–Haruhi, yo…

–Senpai, retírate, por favor… –interrumpió lo que tuviera que decirle.

Sin decir palabra alguna el rubio recogió su corbata y saco y salió del Club, afuera se topó con Kyouya, quien al parecer había escuchado toda o gran parte de la discusión, el Rey de las Sombras se ajustó los anteojos y suspiró, luego llamó a Renge para pedirle un poco de ayuda con la situación.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru se había sentado en los vestidores, donde tomó su uniforme de repuesto ya que el que usaba estaba empapado, la castaña llegó en ese momento con un pequeño botiquín que Kyouya siempre tenía para emergencias de cualquier tipo. Sacó el algodón y alcohol y comenzó a desinfectarle la herida que tenía en la ceja izquierda sin cuidado ni tacto, el Hitachiin se quejó ante el trato tan brusco.

–Lo-Lo siento, Haruhi… –se disculpó torpemente.

No escuchó nada por parte de la de ojos chocolate, así que supuso estaría molesta, suspiró ante ello y bajó la mirada, centrando su atención en un punto invisible frente a él.

–Hablé con Mizuki… –le avisó.

Haruhi sintió que alguien le apuñalaba el pecho, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, limitándose a continuar con su labor. Si realmente el azabache pensaba volver con su ex-novia ahora que sabía que todo había sido sólo un gran malentendido entonces ella no era nadie para detenerlo, pero… realmente… realmente no quería escucharlo… simplemente no lo soportaría.

La lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento, pareciera ser que todo anunciaba el final de ese sueño, un sueño que había comenzado como una farsa pero que se volvió más real que nada. No… no podía escucharle decir un "Quiero terminar…" y sonreírle mientras le decía "Estoy de acuerdo", tampoco quería seguir a su lado si las cosas continuarían así, con sus celos e indecisión.

Se armó de valor…

–Haruhi, Mizuki y yo…

–Se terminó… –su voz de pronto le había parecido más seca de lo habitual.

–Sí, Haruhi, ya todo terminó. Mizuki finalmente está en el pasado –alzó el rostro, sonriéndole, luego le tomó de la muñeca y le atrajo contra sí–. Sé que el beso con Tamaki no fue tu iniciativa, pero…

–No, Hikaru… no lo entiendes… –se separó de él– No me refiero a ti y a Mizuki… sino a nosotros. Tamaki-senpai me dijo que él y Kyouya saben que este noviazgo es falso, sin embargo no me obligarán a comprometerme con ninguno de ellos, ya no necesitamos seguir con esta farsa.

–¿De qué hablas? –le miró confundido– Creí que había quedado muy claro que esta relación era verdadera, que ya no se trataba del favor que me pediste.

–Así es, Hikaru, pero me doy cuenta de que tú nunca cambiarás y yo he llegado a mi límite. Ya no quiero seguir esperando a que te des cuenta de cómo me siento o cuánto me lastiman tus palabras y tus acciones; ya no quiero tener dudas respecto a tus sentimientos… estoy muy cansada… de soportar tus caprichos, de tu actitud infantil y posesiva…

–Haruhi… no puedes hablar en serio… –le tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

–Lo digo muy en serio… –se soltó de su agarre– Esto se acabó… ya no hay nada más qué decirnos…

–¿Estás… terminando conmigo? –logró articular.

– **APARTAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA FUJIOKA, DÍAS DESPUÉS –**

–¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!

Continuó golpeando a la puerta de su departamento, esperando que la castaña le abriese en cualquier momento, mas esto no había ocurrido. Haruhi se había encerrado en su cuarto, recostándose en la cama mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tuan Tuan… ni siquiera cuando Tamaki había declarado la disolución del Club se sintió tan confundida, perdida, sola, triste. Shiro continuaba ladrando, rasgando la puerta intentando salir y corriendo luego a su lado, jalándole de la ropa para llevarle con ella sin resultado alguno.

–¡No me iré sin habar contigo, Haruhi! –escuchó la voz del Hitachiin– Me quedaré aquí afuera hasta que salgas… no importa la hora.

Apretó con mayor fuerza al peluche y se perdió en sus pensamientos… sólo quería olvidar todo. Por su parte Hikaru estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Los últimos días habían sido más fríos de lo habitual y él estaba allí sin abrigo, pero realmente no le importaba, necesitaba hablar con la chica, no podía simplemente aceptar que ella ya no quisiera saber nada de él. Después de su rompimiento rehuía su compañía, sobre todo a solas, había dicho que necesitaba un poco de tiempo y espacio, pero él no podía aceptar ello, no de esa manera. Se dejó caer, recargándose en la puerta y enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas mientras esperaba por la castaña.

Unas horas después aún no se había movido…

…y fue así como Ranka le encontró.

–¿Hikaru?

El padre de Haruhi le revolvió afectuosamente, tomándole del brazo; el mayor de los gemelos abrió los ojos esperando fuese la castaña, pero no era el caso. Desvió la mirada al sentir esos ojos comprensivos sobre él.

–¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? –preguntó mientras encendía un cigarro.

–Llegué esta mañana… creí que podría hablar con ella si me la topaba al ir al mercado… pero no tuve suerte… –confesó.

El hombre usó su llave para entrar sin decir nada más, cerrando inmediatamente detrás de él. Hikaru no hizo el intento de levantarse, sabiendo que Ranka jamás le permitiría entrar en el estado en que se encontraba su hija. Minutos después la puerta se abrió y él se paró apresurado esperando que Haruhi finalmente estuviera dispuesta a escucharle. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al okama salir vestido como hombre, incluso se había recogido el cabello.

–¿Ranka? –le miró incrédulo.

–Dime Ryoji –le dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo y soltando el humo–. Acompáñame.

–Pero… –le miró dudoso.

Bastó sólo una mirada de su parte para saber que no aceptaría una negativa, así que le siguió apenas comenzó a caminar. Fueron hasta una cafetería cercana, donde Ryoji pidió dos cafés para ambos al ver la cara de abatimiento del otro. Hikaru mantuvo la vista gacha todo el tiempo, clavada ahora en el líquido caliente en su tasa; realmente jamás se esperó que el padre de Haruhi usara un traje negro frente a él, cuyo saco desabotonado dejaba ver una camisa blanca, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y su rostro sin maquillaje.

–¿Te quedarás callado? –le miró fijamente.

–¿Desde cuándo… lo sabe?

–¿Que sales con mi Haruhi? –habló gravemente, dejando de lado su tono juguetón.

Hikaru asintió casi imperceptiblemente sin decir palabra alguna, Ryoji tomó un sorbo de su café.

–Un padre intuye que su hija se ha enamorado, una madre siempre se da cuenta… Yo soy ambas cosas para Haruhi, aun cuando ella sea independiente en muchos aspectos. Comencé a notarlo desde que tarareó algunas canciones mientras preparaba la cena. Hacía mucho que no le veía tan animada, recordando cuando Kotoko lo hacía.

El azabache se sonrojó ligeramente al oírle hablar así. Lo que Ranka dijera eran pequeños detalles que él no observase en Haruhi, quizá porque la castaña no se comportaba así delante de él, quizá porque él era demasiado distraído

–Supongo que Haruhi ya le habrá contado… –murmuró cabizbajo.

–Sabes que ella no lo haría… cree que es lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las cosas por sí sola, pero no puede hacerlo… –soltó el humo del cigarrillo– Aún tiene miedo de encarar ciertas situaciones, prefiriendo evadirlas.

–¿Haruhi? –le miró sin creer.

–Una madre sabe… –sonrió– En estos momentos Haruhi está muy confundida, teme los sentimientos que alberga por ti cada vez con mayor fuerza y le aterra pensar que tú no puedas corresponderle en la misma medida.

–Un miedo infundado –dijo seriamente.

–No para ella, has dado pie a que piense de esa manera… en estos momentos, ella sólo quiere escapar…

– **APARTAMENTO DE LA FAMILIA FUJIOKA –**

Revisó el reloj a un lado de la cabecera de la cama. Notó que Shiro ya no ladraba como hace unos minutos, cuando Hikaru tocase a la puerta de la casa, quizá finalmente se había marchado. Observó los pequeños ojos del cachorro, el cual pareciera interrogarle sobre su reciente comportamiento.

–No me mires así… –pidió.

Shiro aulló suavemente en respuesta y volvió a rasgar la puerta deseando salir. Suspiró, ¿por qué el pequeño can debía querer tanto al azabache? Sin importar nada siempre le recordaría a Hikaru, el cual dudaba que se hubiera rendido, tarde o temprano habrían de hablar. Se levantó de la cama y prendió su portátil, entrando en un sitio web que llevaba revisando desde un par de meses atrás, necesitaba distraerse un poco, alejarse de los últimos conflictos presentes en el Ouran.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba toparse con algo como lo que ahora tenía ante sí, hubo de leerlo varias veces para cerciorarse que no deliraba. Sabía que su inglés no era tan malo, definitivamente había traducido bien.

_UNIVERSIDAD DE HARVARD_

_EN LA REPÚBLICA DE MASSACHUSET_

_El Colegio y la Sociedad de Harvard tienen el honor de informarle que la solicitud de Interna presentada por la Señorita Fujioka Haruhi ha sido aceptada. El Comité estará complacido con la visita de la misma a nuestras instalaciones el día 1° del próximo mes para un recorrido por la misma y, posteriormente, un lugar en nuestros dormitorios de aspirantes por todo un curso._

_Esperando una respuesta favorable, quedamos en contacto._

Parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creerlo del todo, abrió el cajón superior derecho del escritorio en el cual se hallaba sentada, sacando del mismo su pasaporte.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Después de peleas internas respecto a la narrativa y acontecimientos de este capítulo he podido finalizarlo. Debo hacerles una pequeña confesión: Haruhi andaba demasiado deprimida debido a que era yo la que no tenía su energía al máximo, pero cierta personita me ha ayudado con ello, me siento muy feliz de contar con su compañía y aunque nunca me lea, este capítulo se lo dedico porque me ha ayudado a salir del gran bache en el que me hallaba.**

**¿Sabías qué****…****?**

…_**el maestro de Física de Katara está basado en mi maestro de Física y Matemáticas de la preparatoria? Realmente sufría mucho porque veíamos cinco, seis o siete temas en un sólo día y sin siquiera notarlo, sólo lo hacíamos cuando él tachaba el tema en cuestión de una hoja de papel pegada junto al pizarrón desde el inicio del año escolar**_

…_**se pensó que el primer encuentro de Hikaru y Mizuki sería cuando él le descubriera sentada en el segundo piso, admirándole? Además, Mizuki tendría leucemia... fue desechado porque realmente la novia de un amigo murió de esta manera hace algunos años y pensé que sería un poco cruel de mi parte**_

…_**si elegían a la pareja KaoruXRenge pensé que el pelinaranja podría arreglar el vestido de su madre? Para la pareja de KyouyaXTsugumi no pensé nada... aunque quedé más complacida con hacer que Kyouya ayudara a Renge a salir de su depresión**_

…_**hay un error en el episodio 23? Se menciona que la puerta se tragó al padre de Renge desde hace unos minutos y luego se afirma que han pasado horas desde eso... decidí dejarlo para ver cuántas se dan cuenta de ello, pero hasta el momento nadie me lo ha corregido**_

…_**no escribí sobre la muerte de la madre de Renge para permitirles elegir si fue por enfermedad o accidente? La verdad es que cualquiera de dichas opciones me llevaría más tiempo desarrollarla y no podía soportar hacer sufrir a Renge más en ese capítulo**_

…**Sarii**_**, la creadora del personaje de Tsugumi, me pidió que físicamente la describiera como Mio de K-ON? Ya que no he visto el anime hube de buscar imágenes de ella para hacerlo, así que no sé si lo hice bien. Además, Mio tiene el pelo suelto, pero yo decidí que Tsugumi se peinaría de coletas bajas en varios capítulos para no confundirla con la descripción de Mizuki ni dificultar su diferenciación en los fanarts que he hecho de ellas**_

…_**Katara fue incluida en el fic cuando **_**Katara Akemi Hitachiin**_** me lo pidió? Realmente no tenía intención de meter a otro personaje, pero luego me pregunté, ¿por qué no? Así que le escribí aceptando, ella no podía creerlo porque me lo decía en broma**_

…_**entre los otros apellidos que se pensaron para Kakeru estaban: **__**Hashimoto, Fukusawa, Kaminaga y Okakura?**_

…_**decidí darle a Kakeru pinta de rebelde basándome en **_**Ren**_**, personaje del anime **_**Karin**_**?**_

…_**no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Hikaru y Haruhi se confesaran al otro sus sentimientos de manera sincera? Sin embargo, luego pensé que podría ser un capítulo tipo **_**song fic**_** y luego, recordando el concierto, me dije que podrían declararse con canciones, me puse a buscar la correcta, revisando un sinnúmero de letras japonesas, desesperándome y casi rindiéndome hasta recordar una coreana. No me terminaba de decidir porque Japón y Corea tienen ciertas diferencias que dificultan el que un japonés oiga música coreana y viceversa (aunque no es imposible)**_

…_**la dedicatoria del libro de Kaoru en realidad es para dos personas? La luz es una obvia referencia a Hikaru (en japonés "**_**Hikaru**_**" y "**_**Hikari**_**" significan "**_**luz**_**"), así como el día de primavera a Haruhi (**_**Haru**_**: primavera, **_**Hi**_**: día), Kaoru lo dedica a ambos de esa manera porque los reconoce como una sola persona**_

…_**el concierto del Ouran se realizó un lunes? En los recuerdos aparece que dos días antes Haruhi y Kaoru conversaban, lo cual no es extraño ya que en Japón hay clases de lunes a sábado. También, la "cita" de Renge y Kaoru ocurre un domingo, un día antes del concierto**_

…_**la frase que Tsugumi le dice a Kaoru en el episodio 21 es de CSI NY? La tomé luego de ver un capítulo donde un policía mata al novio de una chica por error, el hombre iba a proponerle matrimonio y siempre le decía "La vida es ahora, sólo tenemos una, así que vivamos el momento sin arrepentimientos"**_

…_**"**_**La casa del pastelero**_**", mencionada en el capítulo 22, sí existe? Se trata de una tienda en una ciudad cercana a la mía donde puedes encontrar cualquier cosa para realizar postres, desde los ingredientes hasta instrumentos, trastes, etc. Decidí utilizarla porque quería recalcar el hecho de que Kaede es muy buena cocinando, demasiado hogareña y femenina**_


End file.
